


Bitten!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Crossover, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 161,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco has to claim Harry to save him; but can the Gryffindor Hero ever love the Slytherin Vampire, and will it work out even if he does?





	1. What was I supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N – This pretty much ignores HBP, as Dumbledore is still alive, and Lucius isn’t in prison. It's set in Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Like most of my stories, this is going to be more positive than negative, so if you want a really dark and angsty fic then be prepared, this will contain some, but won't be centred around angst. Anyway, let me know what you think, and remember – don't be mean to writers, give them cookies instead! xxx**

 

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

 

_  
**Three months after the break-in at the Ministry.** _

_"You must pay the price, Draco, for your father's failure."_

_"My Lord, please!"_

_"No, Draco. Offer yourself willingly, or I will take you by force."_

_Draco trembled, but stepped forward, staring daggers at his father before tipping his head to the side. He felt two sharp teeth press into his neck, and hissed as they broke the skin. Within seconds, he felt the cool sting of the virus entering his blood stream, and then his world went black…_

 

**Present day.**

Harry woke up cold and alone, and wondered briefly why he was here. As he looked around his heart froze, and he tried to count the masked figures that kept a tight-ranked circle around him. As he sat up off the floor one of them stepped forward, and Harry flinched back. He was wandless, defenceless, and when Voldemort lowered his hood Harry worked very hard not to scream. The cold, snake-like man smirked, and then spoke in an eerie voice that made more than just Harry flinch in fear.

"Come, Draco."

Harry watched quietly as another hooded figure walked forward, and the hood was lowered. There was something different about the blonde, and for a moment Harry couldn't work out what. Then he saw the elongated canine teeth.

"Well, I told you I would find you a mate."

"My Lord?"

"The boy. Claim him as your mate, Draco."

Draco hesitated, and Harry saw the panic in his eyes. He went to speak, but Voldemort threw a silencing charm at him, rendering him mute.

"Do not test me, Draco. Claim him as your mate, or I will claim him as mine."

Draco stepped forward, and Harry tried to get away, but couldn’t move, invisible bonds keeping him in place. Draco knelt on the ground and grabbed Harry's head, twisting it roughly to the side. Harry felt tears well in his eyes as Draco's tongue licked the skin of his neck. He wasn't expecting Draco's voice to carry to his ears in a small whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Harry tried to turn his head, but Draco held it tight. Harry felt two sharp pricks on his neck, and then a rush of warmth spread through his veins. When Draco pulled away there was a delicate trail of blood trickling from one corner of his mouth, and Harry realised with a jolt that it was his blood. He wanted to be sick, and then Voldemort's voice sliced through his mind's ramblings.

"And now you die, Potter."

"Hang on a minute! If he dies, I die too! He's my mate now! What good am I to you dead?!"

Voldemort turned cold eyes on Draco.

"More good than alive, and passing information to Dumbledore and his band of merry fools!"

Draco's eyes widened, as did Harry's and the other Death Eaters'. Taking a deep breath, Draco met Voldemort's eyes.

"I passed information because I needed to stay alive. Remind me, how would you have got Harry here without Lucius' access to the school as a concerned parent? And how would he have had that access if Dumbledore had expelled me for not co-operating? The idiot man is so desperate to see the good little boy that he thinks I'm hiding he didn’t even put me under oath! Let me prove my allegiance. Let me kill Harry, then I have a chance at surviving and helping you in your rightful reign."

Voldemort thought this over, and then Harry felt the ties binding him release. He scrambled up, and Draco reached out a hand, grabbing him tight and pulling him against the blonde's body. The last thing Harry was aware of was a burning pain ripping through his body, and then the world went black…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry opened one eye carefully, and found that it didn’t hurt too badly. So he opened the other eye, and then something was in his line of vision. Draco looked down at him, and then sighed.

"He's awake."

A lot of clatter followed, and then Harry was swept up in a pair of familiar arms.

"Hey Mrs Weasley."

His response was a sobbing noise, and he waved at the others as he saw them over her shoulder. He worked out that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and then he caught sight of Draco. The Slytherin was sat in a chair next to the bed, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. His knuckles were white on the arm rests, and Harry wriggled out of Mrs Weasley's grip, reaching out a hand and placing it over Draco's. This touch calmed the blonde instantly, and Harry waited until Draco opened his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Peaches."

"What happened?"

"THAT FERRET-FACED…"

Harry felt a rush of protective emotions that he couldn't quite understand, and glared at Ron.

"Shut up. You weren't there, were you? So how do you know what happened? I asked Draco."

Ron's mouth carried on moving up and down, but there was no noise. Harry glared once more, shot a warning glance at Hermione, and then turned back to Draco.

"What happened?"

"My father snatched you, on the pretext of coming here to visit me. I didn’t know, I just responded to the call of my Mark."

"Your mark?"

"I was initiated after the Ministry break-in, and told Dumbledore when we started back last year. I've been feeding information out, because I have no intention of dying with that maniac. I paid the price my father incurred for failing at the Ministry. Voldemort…you know about the horcruxes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's also a vampire. He's pretty close to immortal. Anyway, he bit me."

"Bit you?"

"As punishment. You…a vampire…bites in one of three ways. To infect a person, to drink their blood, or to claim them as a mate. Anyway, Voldemort had me bite you, and then he was going to kill you. Except, if you die, I die. And you didn’t want him claiming you, because that would be bad. So I pulled you tight and disapparated. The mark negates the wards, which is why you got hurt; you don’t have the mark and mine only half-protected you. You've been unconscious for a week, and you missed the start of term feast."

"You bit me."

"Yeah."

Harry fell silent, and Hermione saw her opportunity.

"Tell him the rest, Draco! Tell him about how he has to let you feed from him to keep you alive! How this is for the rest of his life because you're too weak to find a way out!"

"What way out?! Mating is for life, it's in the Vampire Lore!"

"Voldemort's had more than one!"

"Yeah, because he's barely human! He can deal with the crushing, debilitating pain of losing your mate! For Merlin's sakes Hermione, the man ripped his soul into seven pieces! Seven! He keeps a mate for as long as he wants a sex slave and a buffet, then he kills them off and moves on to the next course! You want that for Harry, being claimed as Voldemort's? Claimed to a life of rape, and beatings, a kind of abuse…physical, mental and sexual abuse that you can't imagine? What was I supposed to do?"

"Die! That's what you were supposed to do! This is all your fault!"

Draco went to respond, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"She's just upset. I don't understand. What does being your mate mean?"

Draco sighed, and sank back into the chair, his head in his hands.

"That I can never be with another person. I…when I bit you it changed both of us, and now I can’t survive without your blood. You…you'll experience some of the bond, but you can choose to ignore it. I…I can't."

"What does the bond do?"

Draco's shoulders shook once, and he gave a dry laugh.

"I'll get more and more obsessed with you, eventually your rejection will become too much and I'll just give up. I'll lose interest in life, and die. Guess I should've just let Voldy kill you, as I'm going to end up dead anyway. And that way I wouldn’t be the social pariah that I am now."

Harry folded his legs underneath him, and tried to organise his mind.

"Does it hurt, the biting?"

"You get used to it."

"Do you promise not to try and infect me?"

Draco looked up from his hands, his face unnaturally pale and his eyebrows arched.

"What?"

"Well, you saved my life, and you've been helping us, so I can't really stand back and watch you die, can I? I guess…I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"Listen, I get that you have to be noble but…"

"Shut up with the smart-arse remarks for five minutes, you have the rest of our lives to piss me off, so you owe me five minutes at least. I'm doing it. You said it yourself, you’re a social pariah. You aren’t safe in Slytherin anymore, and you evidently need to be close to me or you wouldn’t have sat there while I was unconscious, so you can just…you can stay in Gryffindor, and my friends…well…they'll get used to it, or they weren't friends to begin with. We'll…it'll get worked out, there must be a loop-hole somewhere, there always is with magic. But until then, I'm not going to stand back and watch you die."

Draco just stared at Harry, and it was Dumbledore that spoke first.

"I'm afraid Draco can't stay in Gryffindor, but there is an old Head Boy room on the fourth floor that the two of you can share. Voldemort will be stepping his attack up, and you are both targets. Draco, you can see to moving both yours and Harry's things into the room, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley would love to help you. Then, when Harry is up to it, you must educate him on the significant situation you now find yourselves in. This is a change in status, but not necessarily a bad thing."

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT BEING A MATE MEANS YOU SENILE OLD MAN?!"

"Yes, Draco, I understand exactly what being a mate means."

Draco looked at Dumbledore, and then snorted.

"No."

"I didn’t say anything."

"You don't have to. No. It's not…no."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and he clasped his hands together.

"You and Harry have much to discuss. But for now, Harry needs to rest. Draco, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley may stay if they wish; I ask the rest of you to leave. We shall talk more when Harry is up to it. Harry, do you mind me informing the Order?"

"No."

Dumbledore led the others out, and Harry dropped back against the pillows, waiting until it was just him, Draco, Ron and Hermione before speaking.

"Ron, Hermione. I know this is odd, but I need to know now where your loyalties lie."

To everyone's surprise, it was Ron who answered.

"With you, mate. As long as I can still call ferret-face ferret-face."

"As long as I can still call you Weaslebee."

"Fine with me, but call Hermione 'mudblood' and I'll kill you."

Draco nodded, and Ron sighed.

"Merlin, Harry. We thought…"

"So did I mate. But I didn't. Who knows about this?"

Silence greeted Harry's question, and he sighed.

"Daily Prophet report the truth for once?"

Hermione gave a dry sob and sat up on the bed, wrapping her arms around Harry. He held her tight until he noticed the same pained expression on Draco's face that he sported when Mrs Weasley hugged Harry. Harry pushed Hermione away slightly.

"That's the second time you've looked like that."

"I can’t help it. It…that part of me doesn’t want anyone else near my mate."

"And it hurts you if they are?"

Draco nodded, and then stood up.

"I'll get over it. See you around."

Harry watched Draco leave, and turned to Hermione.

"Can you go to the…"

"Went yesterday. Every relevant book I could think of is piled on the floor next to the bed."

Harry grinned, and dipped his hand down, grabbing a book and opening it. Hermione reached across and closed the book softly.

"No, get some rest. There's time for this tomorrow."

 

**A/N - I know it kinda jumps right in, but I don't like filler lol! Anyways - let me know what you think!**


	2. A Show Of Unity

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco looked at the essay in front of him without really seeing. Harry would be moving into the room tonight, and Draco was out of sorts. He didn’t want this; he kept telling himself that this was not what he wanted. But then he…With a scream he flung his textbook at the wall. How could he have been so stupid? He'd fantasised about finding a mate, someone that accepted him and wanted to be with him, not who did it out of an obligation. Not that he hadn’t entertained Potter as an idea, but this…it never happened like this in his mind. And he could feel the bond taking hold of him. But the worst thing…the worst thing was that Draco couldn’t discern between what were biological side-effects of the bond, and what were his own desires. He slept in one of Harry's jumpers last night, engulfed in the smell of his mate, and felt home. But Draco had no home anymore, and if he thought that Harry would provide one he was just setting himself up for a greater fall than he was already facing. Because sooner or later, Harry was going to walk away. Draco walked over and picked up the textbook, then he heard the door opening. 

Harry walked into the room that was to be his new home, and smiled at Draco softly.

"Hi."

Draco nodded, and headed back to his desk. Ron and Hermione stayed for an hour or so, helping Harry settle in, but Draco resisted their attempts at conversation. When they eventually left, he figured he'd get some peace.

"Draco?"

"Potter."

"Can…can we talk?"

Draco sighed, and yelled internally at his stupid useless bouncing heart, before turning to face Harry.

"What?"

"I…I've been reading…books and…things…and it says…well…you have to…"

"Feed."

"Feed. Yeah…you have to…feed…a couple of times a week."

"Yeah."

"Well…it's been almost two weeks…and I…I don’t know what the etiquette is for this but…if you want to…now…"

Draco looked at Harry, desperately trying to offer himself without causing offence, and had to yell at his errant heart again.

"I need to feed twice a week. Mondays and Thursdays, in here, in the evening."

Harry nodded, and collapsed back against the bed.

"This is weird. There's so much I want to know, that I don’t understand."

"Well, we can talk tomorrow. I can’t face it tonight."

Harry nodded, and Draco crossed over to his own bed. He'd expected Harry to keep quiet, but the Gryffindor spoke in a soft voice.

"It's been two weeks. Have you fed?"

"No."

"Then you should. I don’t want you to get ill."

"I can't face it now."

This time, Harry stayed quiet, and Draco flicked out the lights as he climbed into bed, still fully dressed. He heard Harry shuffle into the bathroom, and when he came out Draco glanced up. Harry slept in white cotton pyjama bottoms that sat low on his hips and pooled around his feet. Draco glanced over the hairless chest, and his eyes trailed down across taut, well-defined muscles to a slight trail of black hairs. As Draco's mind filled in the blanks of where those hairs led, he pushed his head back into the pillow and tried to redirect blood back to his head. He listened as Harry slipped between the sheets and fell asleep, but he himself was awake long into the night.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco woke up and saw Harry wandering out of the bathroom. He'd got as far as his uniform trousers, but seemed at a loss for what to do next. A particularly wicked voice in Draco's head suggested that there was nothing left to add to this ensemble of perfection, but then Harry had caught him looking, so he sneered slightly.

"I believe polite company requires a shirt, Scarhead?"

"That it does, Ferret-face, but I see no polite company here."

There was no venom in Harry's words, and Draco didn’t have the heart to start something, so he stayed silent. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he stared out the window as Harry finished getting dressed.

"Have you been going to lessons?"

"Yes."

"OK. Should I sit with you, or what?"

"Potter, I'm the social pariah. I sit at the back and try not to offend anyone with my existence."

"Don’t talk like that!"

"It's the truth! The Slytherins hate me because I saved you, and everyone else hates me because I'm a Vampire. I understand that people didn’t like me before, but there was a grudging respect. But now…god, people scream when they see me!"

"How is that different from before though?"

Draco looked at Harry in shock, and saw the mischievous twinkle in the Gryffindor's eye. He tried to make himself laugh, but couldn't. Harry sat down on the end of Draco's bed, and spoke softly.

"I don't hate you. You saved my life, when it would have been easier for you to kill me, or let me be killed. I don’t know why you did that, and I'm not going to ask. I figure when you're ready for me to know your reasons you'll tell me, and until then I can wait. But you can't just hide away, even though it seems easier, in the long run it does no good. I do Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence, so you can sit with me in those lessons, and Hermione takes Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, so you can sit with her. She was saying last night that she wanted to go up to you, but wasn't sure how well you'd react. I'm not saying you have to spend time with us, and if you’d rather be on your own, that's fine. But acting like this didn’t happen won’t work, and I'd be happier if I knew you were OK."

"And the other Gryffindorks?"

"Will come around. So will you sit with me?"

Draco sighed, and pulled an exasperated face at Harry, even though his insides were all mushy.

"If it keeps you quiet, then I suppose I can lower myself."

"Great! Now come on, I'm starving."

"I'll grab something later."

Harry scowled, and grabbed Draco's wrist, pulling him up and out of the bed.

"No. You’re coming to breakfast, you can sit with me, we'll sit at the end of the Gryffindor table, you don’t have to be nice to anyone. Please?"

Draco just shrugged, and Harry waited while the blonde got dressed. He stole a quick glance at Draco's torso, and hoped that his appreciative feelings weren't visible on his face. Draco grabbed his books, and they headed down to the Great Hall. Harry felt Draco tense up next to him, but the blonde kept walking, and they dropped down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Everyone was watching them, and Draco was focused on the toast in front of him. Harry grabbed some eggs, and heard someone walking towards them. He tensed for a fight, but needn't have bothered. Hermione sat down next to Draco and reached across him for the coffee pot. Draco didn’t take his eyes off his toast, and Harry held his breath. He heard a second and third chair scrape, and Ginny sat down next to him, as Ron dropped down next to his girlfriend. As the Gryffindor seventh year slowly stood up and moved to surround them, Draco became inordinately interested in his toast. The only people that refused to move were Lavender and Parvati, but Harry didn’t care much. He kicked Draco under the table, and shot him an 'I told you so!' look, which earned him a sneer and a vicious kick back. Strangely, Harry didn’t mind too much…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry was painfully aware of the whispers and stares, though at least they were in his favour. He felt bad for Draco, but the blonde was putting on a good show of being unfazed. Harry sensed that this front was likely to crack if pressed, so he left Draco mostly alone. Draco had left the dining room a little while ago, and Harry laid down his fork, staring at the remains of his dinner and not really seeing them.

"Is Draco coming tonight?"

"What?"

Hermione tutted, and spoke very slowly.

"To Transfiguration?"

"Oh…I dunno, I'll ask him. I will though. I'll see you there."

Hermione nodded, and Harry walked slowly out of the hall, doing an about-turn when he remembered that he didn’t live in Gryffindor Tower anymore. He opened the door to the room he and Draco shared, and grinned at the small portrait that acted as a lock and key.

"Draco, you in here?"

"Yeah."

Harry waited while Draco came out of the bathroom, and grinned at him.

"So, was today any easier, with their being two of us for them to gossip about?"

Draco didn't respond, and Harry tried a different tact.

"I'm meeting the others in a while; we hang out in the Transfiguration classroom on a Monday on the pretext of doing homework because the common room's too noisy to work in. But actually we play games and drink and stuff."

"And why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Just an offer. I'm going to go, unless you want to…you know…feed?"

"I'll wait until you get back, you might need a while to recover."

Draco saw Harry flinch, and back-peddled slightly.

"It's a new experience; it'll take a bit of getting used to. I'll try not to hurt you though."

Harry nodded, and changed into jeans, leaving his school shirt on. Draco tried not to stare, but suspected that he was failing. Harry turned round before he closed the door behind him.

"If you change your mind?"

Draco nodded, and listened as Harry clicked the door shut. He honed his senses, and listened as Harry walked to Transfiguration. With a low growl, Draco settled in to his Runes translation.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco could smell Harry approaching long before he reached their room, and he fought with his base urges. Harry clicked the door shut and sat down on his bed, kicking off his trainers and grinning at Draco.

"Have a good evening?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. Bit disappointed that you didn’t show, but there's always next week. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded, and Harry folded his legs under him. He looked apprehensive, and Draco could feel the fear radiating off his mate, mingled with a desperation to hide this fear. It was cute, and Draco couldn’t stop a small smile. Harry returned the smile, and Draco crossed over to him, sitting down on the bed.

"OK. Pick a vein."

"What?"

"Where do you want to be bitten?"

Harry looked shocked, and shrugged.

"Erm…where do you usually…?"

"Neck, or wrist."

Harry nodded, and then faltered. Draco sighed internally, but was cut off by Harry speaking.

"What did you do before?"

"Theodore Nott knew, as his father is a Death Eater. He allowed me to feed from him on Voldemort's orders, on the condition I never tried to infect him or claim him."

"Right. Well, wherever you want. Just…tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Draco sighed. What he wanted to do was sink his teeth into the perfect neck of his mate, back through the two puncture wounds just visible due to Harry's open collar. But he didn’t want to freak Harry out, so he took his wrist and pushed the shirt sleeve up.

"You might not want to watch this."

"Will it scar?"

"No, the bites leave no mark, except those that infect or claim."

Harry nodded, and watched as Draco lowered his head to Harry's exposed wrist. He saw Draco's teeth elongate, and his eyes darken, the pupils large black slits and the normally stormy-grey irises blood red. Draco's tongue licked his wrist gently, and Harry trembled. It was actually quite a pleasant sensation, and Draco did this for a few moments. Harry prayed for him to get on with it, because much more of this would draw a very explicit reaction from Harry's confused body. He sucked in a breath, and released it swiftly as Draco's teeth sunk into his vein. It stung, and he could feel Draco sucking, taking the sting away. Harry watched quietly as Draco's throat muscles worked, signalling that he was swallowing. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and then released Harry's wrist from his teeth, licking the two puncture wounds softly, running his tongue and lips over them until the blood stopped running. When he straightened up, his eyes had returned to normal, and Harry leant forward.

"Is that…are you done?"

"Yes."

"OK. That was OK. I guess…I thought it would be worse somehow."

Draco shrugged, and stood up.

"I'm taking a shower."

He didn’t wait for Harry response as he locked and charmed the door, turning on the shower full blast and stripping swiftly. Once he was safely under the spray, Draco leant on the wall, supporting himself with one hand while the other palmed his throbbing erection. He couldn't…this was too much. He'd never felt like this after feeding; felt this elation, this uncontrollable eroticism, the knowledge of his mate's blood running through his own veins. He could taste Harry, could smell the Gryffindor all around him, his mate, Draco's mate all around him.

Draco crashed to the floor of the shower as he came, thick ropes of cum spattering over the wall as Draco gasped in air. His body shook from the force, and he stayed sat on the floor of the shower for almost twenty minutes, just breathing in the scent of Harry and sex. Eventually, Draco had enough wits about him to get out of the shower, and he dried quickly. Harry was already in bed when Draco came out of the bathroom, and he climbed into his own bed, flicking off the lights. Draco waited, fought with his conscience for a while, and then whispered.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Draco heard Harry shift slightly, and he tensed.

"It’s the least I can do. Night Draco."

"Night."

Draco listened as Harry's breathing evened out, and buried his face in the pillow as sleep overcame him, dragging him under to a world where he hadn’t been alone in the shower…

 

 

**A/N - I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. They were all so kind and supportive, and I hope that the rest of this story lives up to your expectations! Thank you all so much, much love xXx**


	3. Some Things You Can't Plan For

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

If anyone had asked him, Draco would have flat out denied anything more than a passing tolerance for Harry. But privately, he was warming swiftly to the brunette. Harry didn’t push him to talk about anything, but still managed to keep Draco involved. As they headed to Potions, their last lesson on Wednesday, Draco even managed to laugh at Harry's jokes. Snape was late, and Draco followed Harry quietly to their seats. Harry sat with Hermione and Ron on a four bench, so there was an empty chair available for Draco, who sat at the end and kept quiet. He'd decided as soon as he read the Prophet article, almost three weeks ago, that the way to deal with this was to keep his head down and avoid confrontation. Not that he believed anyone would confront him, knowing what he was, but still. People were stupid, and Draco liked having a plan. He knocked his quill to the floor accidentally, and knelt down to pick it up. As he stood back up, he accidentally banged into Lavender. 

"He tried to bite me!"

Everyone turned and looked at Lavender's shriek, and Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I did nothing of the sort – I have fucking standards!"

Harry sniggered, and turned to Lavender.

"He knocked against you. Draco isn’t going to bite you if you let your guard down, he has me for that."

"I know! He's given you a life sentence!"

Draco felt the rush of anger that sped off Harry courtesy of the bond they shared. He watched in quiet interest as Harry reigned in his emotions before speaking in a remarkably calm voice, considering the turmoil inside him.

"He saved my life. I had the option to walk away, but instead I chose to repay the favour. Let me set a few things straight for you, Lavender. I chose to enter into this, because I took the time to research what Draco is. He is nothing like what I believed him to be, what we all believed him to be, and everyone but you has managed to change their opinion of him. Draco is here to stay, so get used to him. He is my friend, and if I have no problem with him being a vampire I see no reason why you should, as it doesn’t affect you."

Lavender was flushed, and muttered something about 'dark magic', which made Harry laugh.

"Whatever. If you can’t be civil, fuck off."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, I will not have swearing in my classroom Mr Potter. Miss Brown, Mr Malfoy, why are you not in your seats?"

Lavender huffed off, and Draco sat down. As they began their Potions, he muttered out the corner of his mouth to Harry.

"You didn’t have to do that."

"I know."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, and the brunette looked at him quizzically.

"It you put the Dragon's tooth in now you'll blow us all to hell. Now, I've saved you failing Potions, we're equal."

Harry nodded, and Draco's hand lingered on his for a second before pulling away. They spent the rest of the lesson in silence, and Draco left quickly at the end, staying hidden through dinner. Harry bid his friends goodnight, and headed to his room. Draco was lay on his bed, and jumped when Harry walked in.

"Hey."

Draco nodded, and Harry sat down on his bed, pulling a book out of his bag.

"There's still a lot I don’t understand, is this book likely to explain it to me?"

Draco took the book and flicked through it.

"Yes."

Harry seemed disappointed with his answer, and Draco tentatively pushed the bond between them. Harry had wanted Draco to answer his questions, for reasons that Draco couldn’t fathom out. But he took the book back, and opened it without voicing his feelings. Draco sat back, and considered his options. Deciding that Harry had made a colossal effort for him, Draco tried to return the favour.

"You can ask me, as well. The book will probably give you a better explanation; I only really learnt the relevant stuff."

Harry grinned widely, and snapped the book shut. Draco was floored by the enthusiasm that was shown just at talking to him, and he tried not to let his heart run away with him. He was still no further in working out what was biological and what was his own wants, but the way he was reacting to that dazzling smile surely wasn't healthy.

"Thanks. I guess…I just want to know everything. And not just about Vampires, but about you. I never really gave you a chance, and I want to get to know you. I'll answer anything that you ask, I just…we're going to be spending a lot of time together. You've sucked my blood, I feel like I should know more about you than I do!"

Draco smiled at Harry's enthusiasm, and sat on his bed, mirroring Harry's stance.

"OK. Ask me a question."

"It's…it's kind of personal."

"If it offends me, I'll hurt you."

Harry put his hands up in mock defence, but his features were serious.

"How did you…how would you have known your mate, if this hadn’t happened?"

"I don’t know. The books, they just say that you kind of know. One day you feel a pull to someone, and that's it. You mate, and then you're together for life. And it isn’t gender specific; you can mate with anyone, as long as your personalities are compatible. I always figured I'd mate with a guy, girls weird me out with all their relationship bollocks."

Harry chuckled, and toyed with the hem of his school trousers.

"It's kind of romantic really."

"You think?"

"Well, to feel a pull to someone, to look at a person and know you want to spend the rest of your life with them. I always hoped that I'd find that, that some gorgeous bloke would turn up and I'd just know that he was the one and…"

"Hang on, gorgeous _bloke_?"

Harry looked up, and smirked.

"Yeah. My sexuality is Gryffindor's best-kept secret. I came out…almost a year and a half ago. Why?"

Draco shook his head.

"Just…nothing. You were saying?"

"Just that I think the idea of having a mate is romantic."

Harry's face clouded over.

"And I've screwed that up for you."

"I could say the same thing."

"I could have walked away, but you couldn't have. I guess…I guess this must be pretty bad for you."

Draco stayed quiet, and focused his energy on staying on his own bed. Harry seemed lost in thought, and Draco felt a range of emotions coursing through the Gryffindor. He thought he saw lust, but dismissed it as his own over-active imagination. He looked up, and found Harry staring at him intently.

"I'll read the book, and then ask if there's anything I don't get. Will you promise me something?"

"Depends."

"Sometime, will you tell me why you did this?"

Draco opened his mouth, but found that he didn’t have the voice even if he'd found the right words. So he nodded dumbly, and Harry nodded back.

"Thank you. And Draco, tell me if there's anything I can do to make this easier for you. I'm going to have a bath."

Draco waited until Harry had closed the bathroom door before flopping back on his bed and sighing softly. Before he could fulfil that particular promise, he had to answer the question for himself. And that was something that Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to plan for.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry settled back in the bathwater, and closed his eyes. He could feel Draco's mind working, he hadn’t realised that the bond would work both ways. He'd first noticed it when he came out of the shower on Monday morning, and he'd felt Draco's interest spike. It made him feel nervy to think of Draco looking at him like that, because he hadn’t really thought about it, or whether he'd want it, until it happened. But something about the way Draco watched him when he thought Harry didn’t notice, made Harry want to kiss him. Draco was hot, sure, but Harry hadn’t thought about him like that before, and it was strange to think about it now. From the little Draco had said, and Harry had read, Harry knew that mates were supposed to fill more than just blood needs. Harry glanced a hand across his chest, and shivered slightly. Checking that the door was charmed, he spread out in the over-sized bath and stroked his slick skin softly. He allowed the image of Draco to fill his mind, and felt his body reacting. Harry moved his touches gradually lower as his mind ran away with him. Would Draco be soft, caressing him long into the night? Or would he be hard and fast, making demand after demand as Harry strove to meet them? Almost without his knowledge, Harry's hands had slipped to his erection, and he manipulated the column of flesh carefully, drawing out the experience for as long as possible until the thought of Draco and the sensations in his cock were the only things that were real to Harry. He bit down hard on his lip as he came, sinking lower into the water as he fought to recapture his scattered psyche.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was pressed against the bathroom door, and fought with his own arousal. The scent of Harry's orgasm was all around him, and in a brief flicker of clarity, Draco knew that if he was still here when Harry came out of the bathroom, he would jump the Gryffindor, and that could only end in tears. While he didn’t try and push the relationship, Harry couldn’t reject him, and he could live a little longer. Grabbing his wand off the table he bolted out of the room and out of the castle, running until he couldn’t sense his mate, collapsing against a tree and breathing in the cool, crisp evening air, ridding himself of Harry as he stared at the stars that danced through the sky.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When Harry came out of the bathroom Draco was gone, and Harry shrugged it off. The blonde had probably just gone for a walk, or to the library, and Harry pulled on his pyjama bottoms quickly, curling up in his bed and picking up the book. He flipped to the chapter on Mates…

_  
When a vampire mates it is for life. The pull may be quite obvious, or it may be more subtle. In some situations, the true extent of affections between vampire and mate do not become apparent until after the mate has been claimed. This is specifically relevant in cases of forced claiming or arranged claiming. The chosen mate may be a heterogonous or homogenous choice. When a Vampire has claimed their mate, the mate may ignore the bond, thus rejecting the Vampire. This, while causing no distress to the chosen mate, is fatal to the Vampire. The rejection by their mate causes a rapid state of apathy, lethargy and disinterest in their existence. The Vampire would either allow themselves to waste away, or take actions to end their life._

_If the mate accepts the bond, the relationship will be consummated swiftly, as the bond places an increased pressure on the sex-drive of the Vampire, making abstinence almost impossible. Through the bond, both mate and Vampire are able to read the other's emotions, and may develop the bond to enable themselves to speak telepathically._

_Once bonded, Vampire will become increasingly protective of their mate, acting to keep others away from the mate. Physical contact between a mate and other beings is discouraged, as the combination of another person's scent with that of the mate is highly detrimental to the Vampire. The Mate will also experience a slight heightening of their senses, and will feel increasingly protective of their Vampire._

_While most mates tend to be the more docile partner, it is not unheard of for a mate to be more dominant than their Vampire, though this is rare._

Harry closed the book and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He needed time to process what he'd read, and he needed to speak to Hermione. His cheeks flushed as he realised that Draco had probably left because he knew what Harry was doing in the bathroom. And Harry blushed to his roots when he thought of the resistance Draco had shown, by walking away. Dropping the book on the floor, Harry flicked off the lights and curled up under the covers. While his rational brain was reeling, some part of him that Harry had dubbed his 'mate' side was bouncing. If the book was right, then Draco wanted him, but was afraid of rejection. Which left it up to Harry to make the first move…


	4. Wordplay

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

"Harry mate, I understand that this has been a big change, but have you even stopped to listen to yourself?"

Harry sighed, and looked out of the window. He was sat in the Defence classroom on Sunday afternoon with Hermione and Ron, and both looked thoroughly pissed off with what he'd just said. Ron had argued, but Hermione was strangely silent, and Harry waited, knowing that she was formulating her thoughts.

"You feel a pull to him, don't you? And you have no way to explain it, because it's something that hadn’t even occurred to you before this week. And now you have all these feelings that shouldn’t be so strong so quickly, and you don’t know what to do."

Harry nodded, and Hermione sighed softly.

"You have to do what's right. And neither me nor Ron can tell you what that is, but we can support you when you find out."

"Thanks."

"Harry, if you change your mind, Draco will die. He's evidently found some way to cope with things being like they are, without asking for more than you freely give. But he won't survive your rejection, so you need to be sure. This is a hell of a big step from repaying his saving your life, to being his mate in every sense of the word."

Harry nodded, and hugged his knees tighter.

"I know, rationally, that this is ridiculous to even be thinking this. But I want…I don’t know how to explain it. Well, I do, but I don’t want to gross you out."

"You won't. Go on."

"When he…I thought I'd be so repulsed watching him feed from me. You've seen Vampire movies Hermione, and I was so scared. But it wasn't like that at all. He was…it was uncomfortable, but I could tell…I knew that he was doing his best to lessen the pain. And I watched, and it didn’t upset me. And then afterwards…I felt like…I can’t explain it well, but like I'd done some good. I watched him sleep, and he looked good, healthy and strong, and it was me that did that. It…I…it shouldn’t be erotic, but I can’t help that it is."

Ron looked a little green, but Hermione nodded softly.

"For what it's worth, watching you, and listening to you, I think you already have your answer, and you're asking us for reassurance that you're right. You have to trust yourself, no one else. Harry, the worst that will happen is Draco says no, and that won’t kill _you_."

Harry nodded, and resumed staring out the window.

"Thanks, for listening."

It was Ron that answered.

"That's what we do. We're behind you, whatever happens. If the three of us become four, we'll adjust."

Harry nodded softly, and Ron led Hermione out of the classroom, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was sat staring out of the window when Harry got back, and he turned round, eyeing Harry warily. They hadn’t really spoken much since Draco had bolted on Wednesday evening, and he half-wondered if Harry somehow knew that he'd abused Harry's privacy. But Harry smiled widely when he got in, and shrugged off his shirt, grabbing his pyjamas from under his pillow.

"Had a good day?"

"Alright, you?"

"Yes. I just chilled with Hermione and Ron; it was nice to have a break."

"From me?"

"No, silly, from work. Why would I want a break from you?"

Draco didn't have a response to this. Harry hadn’t asked why he'd **need** a break from Draco, he'd asked why he'd **want** one. This play of words sent Draco reeling, even though he knew rationally that it was just words, not a hidden message. He snapped himself back to reality and found Harry staring at him.

"You OK? You looked gone out then."

"I've been working all day; I think I'm just tired."

Harry nodded softly.

"Well, I'm going to have a bath, and then we can go to bed."

Draco nodded as Harry slipped into the bathroom, and waited until he heard the lock click before standing up and pacing quickly. Harry had said **we**! Again, rational thought told Draco that it was just a word, they shared a room, and if one wanted to sleep the other had to, as there was the light issue. But Draco's insides were squishing together unnaturally, and he found himself itching to talk to Harry, to question him subtly and find out if this was just his overreaction or if Harry was playing a game. Groaning, Draco collapsed on the bed and focused on making his world as small as possible, so that Harry's existence didn’t invade every corner of his mind and make him want to do things he knew would not be welcome…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry settled in the water and pushed at the bond slightly. He felt the turmoil of emotions running through Draco, and smiled softly. He was almost certain that Draco felt the same, but there was one final test before Harry was prepared to say anything. He ducked his head under the water and held his breath for as long as he could, before splashing back up noisily. He felt the flicker of interest from Draco, and felt as it was beaten into submission by his other dominant emotion. Fear. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco looked up and almost gagged. Harry's hair was damp, framing his strong jaw. Without his glasses there was nothing to distort the perfect emerald green of his eyes, and Draco watched as a bead of water dripped down onto his chest, speeding to be absorbed by white cotton pyjama slacks that sat impossibly, indecently low on Harry's hips. Draco looked up, and saw Harry looking at him.

"Can you put some more clothes on; some of us have a dinner we need to keep down."

"Sorry, I thought you’d approve."

"I may be a slut, but even I shy away from such shameless self-promotion. I never had you down as narcissistic."

Draco turned away; he hadn’t really expected Harry to respond, so he was startled when he did.

"The bond works both ways, Draco."

Draco stopped dead and tensed up. He'd honestly thought that the bond only worked in his favour. He didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t need to, as Harry was talking again.

"I finished the book, and I learnt a lot. I got taught Occlumency and Legilimency, so I'm better at recognising a connection and exploiting it. I can feel what you feel, and I know that you can feel me."

"Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

Draco was trying not to shake, and he desperately wanted to run, but he couldn't. Harry was blocking the door, and his scent was everywhere, making it difficult for Draco to think straight. He was aware of Harry moving, and then gentle hands were spinning him round. He met Harry's calm eyes and saw no hint of a lie, but he still couldn’t believe this.

"Believe it. Please, just hear me out? And then you can do whatever you want, kill me if it makes you feel better. Just listen to me first?"

Draco nodded, too shocked to speak, and Harry moved him slowly to the bed, sitting next to Draco and folding his legs underneath him.

"I'm not going to lie. I don’t love you, Draco. Love is such an important word, and I'm not going to throw it around just to get you to agree to this. But I am falling in love with you. Each day, I see more and more of you that I like, I feel more and more at peace with you. I understand what you've done for me, and I've repaid that by allowing you to feed from me. This isn’t because I feel obliged, it's because it feels right. I never really thought about you like this, not seriously. But you've claimed me as your mate, and that's changed me. I feel things for you that I haven’t felt for anyone. I have no idea what's going to happen in the future, but some part of me knows that I belong with you regardless. I won't reject you, Draco, but I won’t beg for you either."

Harry closed his mouth, and waited for Draco to speak. He could feel the emotional turmoil, and tried not to pry.

"Harry you can't seriously want…"

"To be your mate? Yes, I do. I think, subconsciously, you saved me from Voldemort because you knew…without realising it you knew that you wanted me as yours. And I let this happen; I agreed to allow you to feed from me, because without realising it I wanted to be yours. It'll be difficult, and we'll fight like hell, but the reasons we'll fight like hell are the reasons that we'll love so strongly. I know that this is what I want, so you make the call."

Draco looked at Harry, and found the brunette laying his emotions bare, allowing Draco to feel everything he felt. The blonde looked away, taking in a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"Harry…"


	5. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - Again, a massive thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this humble story of mine, much love & cookies to you all xxx**

 

 

Draco looked at Harry, and found the brunette laying his emotions bare, allowing Draco to feel everything he felt. The blonde looked away, taking in a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"Harry, once I do this, I can't go back."

"You think I could?"

Draco shook his head slowly, and stared at his knuckles.

"OK."

He heard Harry's intake of breath, and tensed. Harry released the breath slowly, and then laughed.

"Gods, asking you out was the hardest thing I've ever done!"

Draco laughed, and looked up, fixing a disdainful look in place.

"I don’t think that garbled mound of disjointed phrases counts as asking me out, Scarhead."

"Well, Ferret-face, I guess I'll have to do it again, now I know your answer. Draco…what's your middle name?"

"Lucius."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you go out with me?"

"Harry…James?"

"Yeah."

"Harry James Potter, I'd be honoured."

Harry grinned, but the grin dropped when he saw Draco's eyes flicking over his chest hungrily.

"Draco, maybe I should have said this before."

"What?"

"I…I've never…and it's not that I don’t…because I do…but maybe…get to know you…"

Draco laughed, and grabbed Harry's hand, bringing it gently to his lips.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman until you're ready. That book makes out like we have no self-control. But you'll have to get used to me admiring what’s mine."

Harry shivered slightly, and leant a little closer to Draco.

"Is that all I am now, something that belongs to you?"

"And so much more. I can’t help the possessiveness, but I'll try and control it."

"Don't, I like it."

Draco smiled, and Harry nodded. He looked so damn cute, and Draco's senses were going into overdrive. He ran his fingers down Harry's cheek, and then leant forward slowly. Harry pushed forward into Draco's hands, and Draco closed the gap quickly, enveloping the full lips of his mate with his own. Harry's arms were wrapped around his neck, and Draco deepened the kiss, moving them backwards and supporting his weight as he lay over Harry. He felt the animal part of him begin to take over, and pulled back quickly. Harry looked startled, and Draco flashed him a quick smile before standing up.

"I need to stop for a while."

Harry sat up and grinned cheekily.

"Am I that irresistible?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to put a top on?"

"No. And I want you in my bed tonight. From now on, if you aren’t within touching distance you’d better have a damn good reason."

"Well then, I'd better do something about the beds."

Draco stood back and watched as Harry transfigured the two single beds into one, very large, double bed, and then climbed in.

"You can be dominant all you want, but you do realise I will smother you with kisses at every opportunity?"

Draco stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Harry, pulling the Gryffindor tight against his chest and sighing happily.

"And I fully expect it. Now hush, I intend to parade you about all tomorrow, so you need your rest."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry woke up with a smile on his face, and wriggled about in Draco's grip until he was nose-to-nose with the blonde. He began kissing at Draco's skin softly, moving on to his soft lips and running his hands through the impossibly blonde locks. Draco woke up, and pulled away, grinning slightly.

"Don't, I have morning breath."

"You taste sweet to me."

"Charmer."

"True. I am a valid, talented, snake-charmer. Now wake up, I want some serious snogging before we go to breakfast."

"How could I refuse?"

Harry grinned as Draco shifted on top of him, kissing him softly and sweetly. One hand was running up and down his side, and Harry shivered at the sexually-saturated touch. He knew that as soon as he showed interest, Draco would ravish him, and he felt his body reacting to that thought. As Draco shifted on top of him, his thigh slid between Harry's legs, and he pulled back from the kiss with a wicked smile on his face.

"Want me to take care of that, love?"

"I…not…"

"Yet. OK, not yet."

Draco pulled back from Harry, and placed lazy kisses on his neck.

"I'm going to have a shower, then we should go get breakfast. Are you sure that you want to be open about this?"

Harry nodded, and Draco propped up on one elbow.

"I mean it. You read the book Harry; you know how things will be. Are you sure that you can cope with that level of possessiveness?"

"Yeah, I can cope. Go shower, I'm hungry."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hermione, are they _holding hands_?!"

Hermione looked up and followed Ron's incredulous gaze.

"Yes, Ronald, they are holding hands."

Ron spluttered, but managed to get a grip on himself before Harry and Draco sat down. Hermione met Harry's eyes, and he winked. She grinned, and returned to the morning Prophet. The four spoke little, but the easy silence was soon interrupted as Seamus dropped down next to Harry and flung his arm around his shoulders. Before he could even get out his comment, Draco had growled low in his throat, and bared very elongated canines. Seamus froze, and Harry turned to him calmly.

"I think Draco would like you to unhand me."

Seamus did as asked without questioning, and Harry flashed him a smile before turning to Draco.

"You actually growl and bare your fangs?"

"I did warn you."

"Do you turn into a bat as well?"

"If I care to, but not one of those cute furry things. Did I not mention that?"

"No. You didn’t mention the growling and fang-bearing either."

"They fall under possessive."

Harry shrugged, and kissed Draco's cheek lightly. Seamus opened his mouth, and received a sharp kick from Hermione. He closed his mouth, and then shrugged.

"Ah well, at least one of us is getting laid. I came to say that you were right; Susan is way out of my league. She laughed when I asked her out. Actually laughed!"

Harry patted Seamus' shoulder briefly.

"Sorry mate. Still, Lavender's always free."

"No, I don’t do leeches!"

Draco sniggered.

"According to Blaise she has a mouth like a hose-pipe – no gag-reflex."

Seamus chortled merrily as he loaded his plate with kippers, and Harry pulled a face.

"That's disgusting."

Draco leant close, and whispered very quietly in Harry's ear.

"I know, the gag reflex feels so good around your cock."

Harry gasped, and Draco slipped his hand to the Gryffindor's thigh, squeezing gently as he picked up his toast and continued eating…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"You're late."

Harry wasn't expecting Draco's voice to admonish him for being late to Potions, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know. Sorry."

Draco was still glaring at Harry, and he sat down quickly as Snape sniggered.

"So, the rumours are true. You are truly Mr Malfoy's… _mate_."

The disdain with which Snape pronounced 'mate' was evident, he may as well have said 'bitch' and been done with it. Harry grabbed his essay and walked calmly to Snape's desk, dropping the essay on his desk and smiling sweetly. He dropped his voice to a bare whisper as he paused to speak to Snape.

"At least someone wants me as their mate. Remind me, who did Lily marry again?"

Snape's face contorted with rage, and Harry headed back to his desk, sitting between Draco and Ron as though he'd said nothing. Snape appeared to be breathing very deeply, and Harry felt panic rising slightly. But Snape bit back on his anger, and began the lesson. As Harry was working on his potion Draco murmured softly to him, keeping up a hidden conversation as he too worked on his potion.

"What did you mean?"

"That I've got you, and he's alone, so why should I feel bad?"

"No, with the thing about Lily. Who's Lily?"

"My mum. He loved her, and she loved James. I'll explain better later."

Draco nodded, and the two men worked in silence as the lesson progressed…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco could smell at least five other people in his room as he rounded the corridor, and he felt his body changing. He didn’t try to stop it either, and slammed through the door, his school cloak billowing around his body as Lavender shrieked and fell off the bed in fear. The other's were watching him with a mixture of fear and awe, and he recognised the collective Gryffindor seventh year. Harry stood up and crossed over to him, pushing himself tight against Draco's body and locking his hands into fine blonde hair as he whispered a reassurance.

"They're my friends, yours too if you want. They won't hurt us."

Draco scowled, and grabbed Harry, pushing him roughly into the bathroom and slamming the door. Harry didn’t look scared, but there was distinct apprehension in his eyes. Draco growled low in his throat, and pulled Harry into a vicious kiss, slamming him back against the door and groping his body without discretion. Harry didn’t struggle; instead he fell lax in Draco's grip, waiting out the storm. Draco pulled back, but kept Harry pinned to the door. He didn’t bother to lower his voice when he spoke, he didn’t care if the Gryffindorks heard him.

"What the fuck are they doing here?"

"They're my friends Draco. It's nicer here than the Transfiguration classroom, I said we could hang here."

"They're going to be here _every week_?!"

Harry sighed, and pouted his lips. Draco growled low in his throat, but couldn’t stop the laughter in his voice.

"Don’t think you'll get your own way by pouting."

Harry pouted harder, and Draco laughed, kissing him gently, like a lover. Harry put more into this kiss, and he could feel Draco calming down as they kissed softly. The blonde pulled back, and Harry laced their fingers gently.

"Draco, this has happened so quickly, and I sure as hell don’t know what's happening. But I trust you, enough to allow you to make the decisions for both of us. But you need to trust me too. Every person in that room is there because they realise that what they know of you isn't the whole truth. Don't play for their affection, just be yourself, and it'll be fine."

"Harry, that was being myself. I don’t care that they are your friends, you're my mate, and I don’t like anyone else being near you. I can just about cope with it when we're in lessons, but you've brought them to our place, and it reeks of them, when it should only smell of you and me."

Harry nodded softly.

"I didn’t mean to upset you. I'll ask them to leave."

Harry went to open the door, and Draco stopped his hand, sighing softly.

"Don't. I have to learn to deal with this. I don’t know how to explain it, how to feel this and express it to you without seeming like a control freak. But don’t think I'm going to be nice, I have work to do."

"I know you do. And I know you're trying. I don’t want to stress you out, if it gets too hard, tell me and I'll get rid of them, OK?"

"OK."

Draco nodded, and Harry kissed him again.

"Ready to go back out there?"

Draco scowled, but didn't try and stop Harry opening the door. They returned to a silent room, and Hermione flashed Harry a look.

"You can stop that right now!"

Hermione looked at Draco, tensing slightly, her hand subconsciously slipping to her wand.

"Stop what, Draco?"

"That covert look of 'is your mental vampire boyfriend likely to savage us all'!"

"Are you?"

Draco was momentarily stopped by Hermione's tart response, and then he smiled evilly, baring his fangs as he undid his school cloak and shrugged it off.

"I haven't decided yet. But act as though I won't, and I'll make sure to give you fair warning."

"What counts as fair warning?"

"When my teeth sink into your neck, assume that I've changed my mind."

Harry glared at Draco, but the Slytherin shrugged and headed to his desk. Harry mouthed 'sorry' at Hermione, who mouthed back 'it's OK'. Casting a glance at Draco, Harry settled back into his spot and picked his cards back up.

"OK, so who _didn't_ look at my hand while I was out of the room?"


	6. Adjusting Can Be Harder Than You Expected

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry's friends seemed reluctant to leave, and Draco was getting more and more irate as each moment passed. Eventually, after subtle and not-so-subtle hints had been ignored, he decided on a more direct route. He closed his books, and smiled coyly at Harry. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow and cut across Seamus mid-speech.

"What?"

Draco shrugged, and sashayed over to Harry, working hard to stop himself grinning as Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing?!"

"What all good boyfriends should do."

Harry looked seriously freaked now, and so did his friends. The sage advice 'don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned' came to Draco's mind, and he decided to make the Gryffindorks regret playing with fire. He dropped down into Harry's lap and pushed the Gryffindor backwards quickly, straddling his startled body.

"Draco what are y~…"

Draco cut Harry off with a kiss, pinning both of the brunette's hands with one of his, leaving his right hand free to wander. Draco wasted no time pushing up Harry's shirt, stroking the skin as he refused to budge from Harry's mouth. He pushed his hand under Harry's clothes, moving it up and tweaking his nipple gently. Harry moaned loudly, and Hermione shrieked, jumping up and herding the others out of the room. Draco waited until he could no longer smell the other teens, and then pulled away from a flushed and panting Harry.

"What the hell was that?"

"Didn't you like it?"

Harry squirmed, and looked away, making Draco laugh.

"You loved it, admit it!"

"They're my friends!"

"And they'd been here for hours. I needed a little quality time with you before bed."

Harry tried to scowl, but couldn't quite manage it. So instead he leaned up for another kiss, which Draco was happy to deliver. As they rolled on the floor the kiss became more heated, and Harry's moans were the most erotic thing Draco had ever heard. Without really thinking of the consequences, he ripped Harry's shirt open and dived at the perfect chest, sucking and nipping as Harry writhed about. Eventually Harry freed himself, and pushed on top of Draco, gasping and laughing.

"Lord, Draco! If that's quality time I'll tell them to fuck off next week!"

Draco grinned, and Harry dipped down for a sweet kiss.

"Do you want to…you know?"

"Feed? Yeah. I did entertain just biting you and pretending they weren't here, but I figured you wouldn’t forgive that."

"I would eventually. But thanks, for not doing it. Just let me get my sleeve up."

Draco watched as Harry rolled up is sleeve, and placed a hand over his.

"Would it be weird if I…your neck?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

"OK."

"Harry, you can say no."

"I know. But I said OK."

Draco nodded, and slowly pushed Harry's shirt off his body, pushing him backwards onto the floor and settling on top of him. He turned Harry's head to the side, and just looked for a moment. He felt his body changing, shifting to his Vampire state, and Draco growled. He leant forward and kissed Harry's neck, licking the skin and nipping gently, careful not to hurt him. Harry's breathing was controlled, and Draco kissed him once more, before pressing his fangs to the puncture wounds in Harry's neck. He felt the skin break, and heard Harry's hiss of pain. Draco sucked quickly, lessening the pain as he felt Harry's blood gush into his mouth, hot and filling. Draco drank greedily, feeling the blood strengthen his own body, and arouse him. He'd suspected that biting Harry's neck would be more erotic, but this was incredible, especially when he felt Harry's hand lace through his hair. Draco drank his fill, and then released Harry's neck carefully, lavishing attention on the two puncture wounds until the blood had stopped flowing. Instead of pulling away, he settled against Harry's body, and lay still, trying to calm himself down.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Your…you…pressing into my thigh."

Draco swore, and laughed slightly, pulling off Harry and sitting up. Harry looked up at him with a question in his eyes, and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"How come…did you get like this…before…with Theodore?"

"No. This is different. With Theodore he was doing what he was told to keep me alive, I fed because I had to. And he was always slightly disgusted, it freaked him out. But you…it's because you're my mate. I can’t explain it any better, but my body knows that you're my mate, and it responds to that. It feels right, when I bite you, it's where I'm supposed to be."

Harry nodded, and ran a hand through his hair slowly.

"I preferred it tonight. It hurt more, but it felt…I liked having you that close to me."

Draco nodded, and tried to control his raging hormones. Ideally, he wanted Harry to shut the fuck up and take his clothes off, but he'd settle for kissing the Gryffindor stupid before bed.

"Isn't there a middle ground?"

Draco looked up in surprise, and Harry smiled wickedly, shifting into Draco's lap and running his hands around the back of Draco's neck.

"That particular thought shot through our bond loud and clear."

"You can hear my thoughts?!"

"Just that one. But I'm a Legilimens, what did you expect? And the book says that if you work at it, you can manipulate the bond to allow you to speak telepathically. I'll have to teach you."

"I'm a difficult student."

"I use positive reinforcement to ensure my students learn."

Draco moaned softly, and Harry leant closer.

"Now, how about that middle ground?"

"I was being a prick, we don’t have to."

"We aren’t going to. Like I said, middle ground."

"No. I'm happy to kiss you stupid. Well, stupider!"

Harry laughed, and flicked Draco on the forehead.

"How exactly do you see me?"

"As my very sexy, if a little slow, hunk of Gryffindor muscle."

"Bitch!"

Draco laughed, and stood up, pulling Harry up with him.

"Come on, it's late. You know I think the world of you."

"I know. Now, my kisses?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hey Draco."

Draco looked up as Hermione sat down next to him in Arithmancy on Friday, and sneered.

"What do you want?"

"I just thought you might like some company."

"No, I'm perfectly happy here on my own."

Hermione sat down anyway, and Draco hissed.

"Listen, Granger, I don’t want you near me!"

"I'm trying, for Harry!"

"And that is exactly why I don’t want you near me, because you're only being civil for Harry's sake. I still remember your disgust when I turned up at the Burrow with Harry. He may have forgotten that his friend's reaction was to have me killed off, but I haven't! Now fuck off, I may be a Vampire, but I still beat filthy blood!"

Hermione's eyes filled, and she stood up, flouncing back to her chair. Draco rubbed his temple and moaned softly. Harry was going to have his bollocks for that, but he really didn’t care. The last thing Draco needed right now was people getting in his face. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco had been flying most of the evening, but he could smell the Gryffindorks in his room as he rounded the corner. He opened the door, and searched out Harry. Conversation had stopped dead, and Harry stood up, glaring at him.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to Hermione like that?!"

Draco growled, and fought to hold on to his temper.

"Get rid of them."

"No. If you can't be civil to my friends then you fuck off."

"Harry, get them out now."

Harry squared up to Draco, anger dancing in his eyes.

"Hermione was scared. For me. You've done _nothing_ but make our lives difficult, so when you show up with a half-dead me, and the explanation you've _bitten_ me, she reacted how anyone would! We all thought you were a _Death Eater_!"

Harry's words stabbed at Draco's heart, and he visibly deflated.

"You thought that low of me?"

"Tell me one thing you did to make me…us…think otherwise? But everyone in this room has tried to get to know you, Hermione and Ron especially, and you just throw it back at them!"

"Get them out."

Harry took a deep breath, and flexed his fingers.

"They go, I go."

Draco lost the battle with his temper, and lunged forward, slamming Harry against the wardrobe door and pinning his hands.

"You stand there and fucking threaten me! I saved your fucking life you arrogant little prick, without me you’d be Voldemort's bitch, and your stupid, tiny little mind can't even begin to understand the horrors that includes! I saved you, and you think you can just walk away? Well go on then! Walk out!"

"Draco for Merlin's sa~…"

Draco raised his hand, and Harry flinched back in fear. When Draco spoke, it was in a controlled voice that barely hid the bubbling anger he felt.

"Pack your shit and fuck off. I knew that I was just a charity case to you, that you'd get bored and move on to the next good cause, leave me to fucking die. Well go on, get it over with now, saves me a hell of a lot of schoolwork if you fucking kill me now! You want me to be friends with people who can barely be in the same room as me? They're **disgusted** by me, I can feel it crashing off them! They think it's sick that I feed off you, so imagine how they'd react if I fucked you! So take you and your precious friends and fuck off, because you are never going to put me first, and I'm too tired to fight for this! Get the fuck out, before you're tarred with my brush!"

Harry was trembling, and Draco stepped back, pushing away from the Gryffindor and grabbing his wand.

"You won't leave? Then I will."

Harry watched Draco slam out of the door, and sank slowly to the floor, aware he was trembling but unable to stop it. Hermione moved towards him, and he raised his wand.

"Stay away from me. Was he right? Are you all disgusted by this?"

"No, Harry. But it's…it's new…and it's going to take time to adjust."

Harry dropped his wand, and buried his head in his hands, trying to step back from the edge. He felt Hermione drop down next to him, and place her arm around his shoulders.

"Is he…has he yelled like that before?"

"No."

"Harry, if he's that volatile…"

"He can't help it. You should leave, all of you."

"You shouldn’t be on your own right now."

"Just go. Please, just stay away. He isn't…I know it looks bad, but he isn’t a bad person. He'll come around, when things between the two of us are more settled. Please, I need to make things OK for him, and then he'll come around."

Hermione sighed, and squeezed Harry tight.

"OK. You know that you can come to us whenever, you have the password. And we'll step back, let Draco approach us. But Harry, don’t let him break you down."

"He won't. Just leave."

Harry kept his head buried in his arms as he listened to his friends leave. Only when he could no longer hear their footsteps did he allow himself to cry, sobbing into his arms as he curled tighter into himself.


	7. It Isn't Right And It Isn't Fair

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – I just want to clarify something in response to a review of the last chapter; Harry reacted very badly to Draco's attack on Hermione, and I didn't do a very good job of making the reasons for that clear. Harry was angry because he's worked very hard to make life easier on Draco, and he sees Draco's attack on Hermione as Draco refusing to make that same effort for him. Also, after bonding, both Mate and Vampire are volatile, and tend to over-react, and aren't overly skilled at reading each other's moods yet.. Hopefully this explanation, and this chapter, will make both of their actions clear, if not feel free to ask me and I'll try to explain. Thanks for sticking with me, xXx**

**A/N3 – This chapter comes with massive thanks to (in no particular order) Jamie; Jaima; Hannah; Charon; DraykaEmrys; dramanerd13; KL; vudu; mumimeanjudy; Alexx; darrena; Alex; Harriverse; Aisling; wowkelsyisgreat; Momoko; SerpentinexSin; slashslut; Arabella; Yana; butterflywings3; Amessis; the_minx_17 who have all left me reviews (Arabella left cookies ). Hope you guys realise how much it means to me, much love, SoftlySweetly xXx  
**

 

 

It was almost dawn when Draco returned to the room he and Harry shared. He knew that Harry was still there, but he was shocked to find the Gryffindor still awake. He was sat on the windowsill, staring out into the pink-tinged sky, and turned when Draco came in. His face was red and puffy, and Draco could feel the despair rolling off him.

"I half-expected you to be gone."

"And you accuse me of thinking low of you?"

Draco sighed, and crossed over to Harry, but the Gryffindor flinched away from him.

"Don't. Don't you dare touch me after what you said!"

Draco nodded, and stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just yelled. I knew that what I said was upsetting you, so I kept doing it. I can't…Harry I can’t just be pally with these people; it's going to take me time. I know I was a bad person, I still am. But I don't know how to be anything else yet. I don’t know how to be around you, I'm still learning how to control my temper and possessiveness, and I'm not ready to fall in with the Gryffindorks. I'm not saying you should drop your friends, but I don’t need them cornering me in lessons. I appreciate their effort, I do, but I need it to be on my terms. The past six years, it wasn't all one sided. I can get over the things you said because…well, because I love you. But them…that's going to be harder."

"Well try! You scared me; I don't want to feel like that ever again! I mean it Draco; the next time you yell at me like that I'll walk away."

Draco nodded, and moved to kneel in front of Harry.

"I won't. Just please…give me time."

Harry nodded, and leant down, kissing Draco softly. Draco whined, and pulled Harry down on top of him, laying them both on the floor and kissing Harry's face and neck passionately. The Gryffindor tasted salty, and Draco knew it was because of him. As he kissed along Harry's jaw he nibbled on his ear gently.

"I'll try, if you're with me."

"Of course I am. But you have to learn to trust me. I'm not going to spend my days reassuring you that I won’t leave you, it isn't right and it isn't fair."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione watched Draco and Harry walk in, and sit on the end of the Gryffindor table. They'd been holed up in their room all weekend, and she was relieved to see that they both looked OK. Harry looked up, and smiled softly, but Draco was pointedly looking away. She watched as Harry muttered something, and Draco smiled, meeting Harry's eyes, and then glancing down the table. He looked Hermione up and down, and then turned back to Harry, who folded his arms and pouted. She watched Draco raise both his hands, and say something that made Harry grin and thump Draco on the arm lightly. The Slytherin stood up and walked towards them. The rest of her friends fell silent, and Draco seemed tense as he sat down at the edge of the group.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, and the way I behaved."

Hermione spotted Lavender gearing up for a full-blown shouting match, and cut across her.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to push you into a corner, none of us did. We have no idea how to handle this new situation, so you'll have to forgive us if we screw up. If something we do is wrong, then say so, none of us will take offence. We don’t want to cause Harry, or you, any additional stress."

Draco looked shocked, he'd obviously expected a terse reply, or a shouting match, but he soon regained himself.

"Thank you. With all due respect, I need you to leave us the hell alone. This is difficult, and I need to work it out."

"And Harry?"

"You think I'm going to hurt him?"

Hermione stayed silent, and Draco gave a dry laugh.

"That was a question."

"I don’t know. I believe you love him, but I'm not sure how far that will go."

"The distance. From what I've read, and been told, my urge to savage anyone that goes near him is a by-product of the claiming, it should die down in a few weeks. But until then, I'd appreciate some space."

Hermione nodded, and Draco went to leave, but turned back.

"I honestly don’t believe I'm better than you. If anyone in this room has dirty blood, it's me. But I was tired, and couldn’t think of a better insult, so used an old favourite. I was brought up around words like 'mudblood', it will take me a while to un-learn them."

He didn't wait for a reply, and Hermione met Ron's eyes, addressing all of their friends when she spoke.

"We give them room."

"Hermione…" Lavender began, as though speaking to an idiot "…he is a vile animal!"

"She has a point, Herm. This is Harry, how can we trust Draco not to hurt him, you saw what happened!"

"I know, Seamus, but Harry asked us to step back. I don't think Draco will hurt him, but I think we exacerbate the situation. Things have happened so quickly – the books talk about months before the Vampire can give the mate autonomy comfortably."

"So we lose him to Draco for months?"

"No. The possessiveness dies down when the bond is fully functional, and Harry has the advantage of being a skilled legilimens. But we don’t really have a choice in the matter. The more we interfere, the harder we make it for both of them."

Hermione waited until everyone had murmured their agreement, and then returned to her copy of the Daily Prophet…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry wasn't really listening to McGonagall, instead he was daydreaming. He missed his friends, but he enjoyed being with Draco too much to go to them just yet. They'd spent most of the weekend just cuddled up in bed, wrapped in the quilt and talking about their lives. Ideally, Harry wanted to go back there now, not have to sit and listen to McGonagall. He yelped as Draco kicked him, and turned startled eyes to his boyfriend.

"What was that for?!"

"I believe Mr Malfoy was trying to subtly alert you to the fact I have asked you a question three times now, and you have ignored me."

Harry blushed, and smiled at McGonagall.

"Sorry. What did you ask me, professor?"

"Miss Granger has answered the question. Five points from Gryffindor, I will not tolerate daydreams in my lessons."

Harry nodded, and kicked Draco softly under the table as he focused his attention on the lesson, smiling as Draco's fingers laced with his under the desk.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco glanced up at the clock and moaned slightly, rubbing his temples. Harry stood up and crossed over to him, working his deft fingers on Draco's neck, easing out the knots as Draco moaned and tipped his head back.

"It's Monday, aren’t you going to Transfiguration?"

Harry shook his head, and Draco sighed, pulling Harry down into a kiss as he leant back in the chair.

"Go. You need to spend time with your friends."

"I don’t want to leave you."

"I have my Runes translation to keep me happy."

"Come with me?"

"I'll come if I finish my Runes before you get back. Now go, Hermione'll have my skin if she thinks I'm turning you into a recluse!"

Harry laughed, and kissed Draco again, before heading out of the door. Draco battled with his emotions for a while, until he was able to focus on his work again. He wasn't prepared to keep Harry tied down to him, and knew that the sooner he developed the ability to cope with Harry being away from him, the easier his life would be.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"And then she said _I_ was out of line!"

Harry laughed, and Seamus pouted slightly.

"Oi, just because you're set for life, there's no need to be spiteful!"

"I'm not, but how many times have you asked Susan out, do you never learn?!"

Seamus scowled, and the others laughed, as did Harry. He felt a little out of sorts, but knew that the sooner they mastered being apart, the easier life would be for him and Draco. As Seamus opened his mouth to speak, the door opened and Draco walked in. Harry started, and began to get up, but Draco raised his hand.

"I said I'd come if I finished my Runes translation."

Draco dropped down next to Harry, and laced their fingers together. Seamus looked at the laced fingers, then at Draco, and then grinned.

"So, to fill you in ferret-face, I'm in love with Susan, she wants me to die a painful death. You've entered the story at the bit where she slapped me round the face and told me I was out of line."

Draco nodded, and stood up.

"Hang on."

The others watched as Draco conjured a beanbag, and settled in it. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Draco scowled.

"Oh alright then!"

A small beanbag mountain appeared in the centre of the circle, and everyone reached out. Harry raised another eyebrow, and Draco smirked.

"What's that face for?"

"Where's mine?"

"There's room for you here."

Harry scowled, but climbed into the beanbag next to Draco, leaning against the blonde and folding his legs over Draco's. Draco smiled softly, and let his eyes slip closed.

"So, Susan told Irish he was out of line, and then what happened?"

"She asked Dean out!"

"What did you say, Dean?"

"I told her to fuck off. Besides, she isn’t really my type."

"Your type being?"

"People my friend's don't fancy."

"Hmmm. While I'm not entirely happy being ruled out of anyone's affections, I'll let this faux pas slide. Melissa Range used to have a crush on you, and her friend has a thing for Irish, but she's never spent a great deal of time in the same room as him, so don’t get your hopes up."

"How do you know all this?!"

"I know everything Irish. Like I know I'm not going to be awake much longer."

Harry snapped his head up, and shot Draco a worried glare. The blonde shrugged, and shifted out from under him.

"I'm tired. Finite Incantatum will get rid of the beanbags, and I'll catch you later."

"You only just got here."

"Yeah, but I came and made an effort, and you said that was the important part. I did my sociable bit, and now I'm going to bed. Night all."

There were murmured goodnights, and Harry caught Hermione's eye.

"That took a lot for him, didn’t it?"

"How did you guess?"

"The beanbags. It was very cute and all – you and him sharing, but the subtext was clear. Besides, he looked like he was in pain!"

"He was. I'm going to go cheer him up; I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	8. In Sickness And In Health

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry slouched into Transfiguration on Thursday morning looking sick and tired. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but decided against admonishing him for being late. 

"Mr Potter?"

"Sorry. Draco isn't coming, he's sick."

Harry noticed Hermione jolt up, but he was too tired to bother much. McGonagall beckoned him over and dropped her voice.

"Is it wise to be parted from him if he's unwell?"

"No, I wanted to stay, but he got really worked up about it, and I was doing more damage to him staying than being here. He didn’t want me there, I don’t understand why not but he made it very clear."

Minerva McGonagall was a perceptive woman, and she saw the dip in Harry's demeanour as he said this. However detached she appeared, she cared deeply for the young man, and knew that someone needed to pacify him.

"Harry, listen to me. Draco has been independent his entire life, I would imagine it is quite a shock to find himself dependent on you. It isn’t that he doesn’t want you there, more that he wants you to understand he _can_ cope without you there. How many lessons do you have today?"

"Four, I'm free after lunch."

Minerva nodded, and gestured at Harry's seat.

"Try and look like you're listening, and I'm sure Hermione will fill you in later."

Harry nodded, and sank into his seat next to Hermione. He tried valiantly to pay attention, but soon lost out, focusing instead on monitoring Draco through the now-tenuous bond. He hoped that they would be able to develop the bond so that it didn’t diminish over distance as it did now. At least he didn’t have Potions today; Harry knew that was one thing he should be grateful for. Hermione got him through his lessons, and duplicated her notes for him during lunch.

"Do you want anything fetching?"

"No, thanks, I'll just go and check on him. If he's still in a mard I may come and see you guys in the common room, if you'll still have me?"

"Harry, don’t be stupid, Gryffindor is still your home, and you and Draco are always welcome there. If you need anything, anything at all Harry, come get me?"

Harry smiled, and leant down, kissing Hermione's cheek softly.

"Thank you, I'll catch you later."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco felt like hell, he had no idea what was wrong with him, but he felt bad. Though there was light on the horizon, any minute now Harry would be back and would take care of him. Sure enough, the door swung open and Harry dropped his bag, crossing immediately to the bed and sitting down. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I want to die."

Harry tutted, and lay down, pulling Draco close to him.

"Don't say things like that. Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I feel sick."

"Do you need to feed?"

Draco shook his head as a particularly strong wave of nausea washed over him, and Harry sat up.

"I'm going to go and get Madam Pom~…"

"No, don’t go!"

Harry stopped, and looked at Draco, who had lifted himself up of the bed and looked pretty desperate. Harry lay back down, and Draco moved close to him again without encouragement.

"It's better when you're here."

"OK, I'll stay. Have you ever felt like this before?"

"No, never."

Harry nodded, and wrapped his arms around Draco, feeling the blonde shivering slightly.

"Just try and get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry looked up as Hermione and Ron came in, and he felt Draco tense in his sleep, but he didn’t wake. Hermione looked at Draco with an expression Harry couldn’t read, and then she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. Ron followed suit, and Harry waited until they were both settled before he spoke.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yes. It's…aaah…delicate."

"What's delicate, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed, and Ron was looking studiously out of the window.

"Hermione!"

"OK…I…have you and Draco…"

Hermione's voice trailed off, and she sucked in a breath.

"Right. It's either Vampire flu, which can be fatal, but if he's only been sick since this morning he's fine, and I've brought a potion that will get him better, so give it him when he wakes up, and if he gets better it was Vampire flu."

"OK. What else could it be?"

Hermione flushed again, and looked down at her fingers when she spoke.

"Well, Vampires are pretty sturdy, and from what the books said it was most likely to be a…an effect of the bond. The books…if the bond isn't…" Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper on the next word "… _consummated_ …the Vampire's body may think it's being rejected, and get sick and…well…die really."

Harry just gawped at Hermione, unsure whether to blush or be offended or be worried, and settling on a mixture of all three. But before he could question his blushing friend any further, Draco's voice drifted up.

"My sex life is none of your business Granger, it's obviously the flu. Give me that potion and then either make yourself useful or vamoose!"

Draco struggled into a sitting position, and took the vial handed him. He downed it in one, and pulled a face.

"How much poison did you slip in then?"

Hermione scowled, and Draco collapsed back against the pillows.

"So, are you going to go running to Hermione every time there's something up with me?"

Harry glared at Draco, holding it just long enough for the blonde to wonder if he had actually offended Harry, before responding.

"Well, as you were sick, I thought it would be callous to leave you alone. Though next time I'll allow you to fend for yourself. And you haven’t thanked Hermione for making you the potion yet."

There was a silent battle of wills between Harry and Draco, in which Ron and Hermione felt mightily uncomfortable, and then Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry.

"Thanks, Granger." 

Hermione nodded, and Draco buried his face in the pillows again. Truth be told, he didn’t feel any better, but he wasn't going to admit that to Harry. Draco focused very hard on forcing his stupid body to realise he hadn’t been rejected, because if he didn’t get better Harry would feel obliged to do this, and that was the last thing Draco wanted. Slowly, the blonde lifted his head, and forced a smile.

"Thank you, Hermione, I can feel it working. I'll be right as rain before you know it."

Harry looked immediately happier, but Hermione was looking at him carefully. Eventually, she smiled back.

"Don’t worry about it. I'll sit with you for a while, Harry needs to go and get some books from the library."

Harry nodded, and kissed Draco swiftly on the head.

"I'll be back in a while."

Harry and Ron left, and Draco turned onto his side. He hoped Hermione would think he was asleep, but he heard her get up and come to kneel next to the bed in front of him.

"That was the right thing to do. He wouldn’t let you hurt, no matter what he wanted."

"Granger, I have flu."

"Malfoy, you have to have been in direct contact with an infected Vampire within the last week to get Vampire flu. Luckily, I made you another potion."

Draco opened his eyes, and Hermione held out a vial.

"It will last about a week. When you feel like you're getting a migraine, that's when you need to take another dose. I've made enough for a month; I'll give you the recipe after that if you still need it."

Draco took the vial, and eyed it warily.

"What will it do?"

"Nothing painful. It suppresses the part of you that assesses whether you've been rejected or not."

Draco took the vial, and downed it. He hid the other vials in his bedside drawer, and smiled slightly at Hermione.

"Thank you."

She returned the smile, and rested her hand over his.

"For what it's worth, I think you'll be good for him. But Harry's been hurt a lot, he needs more from you than he'll ask for, and you need to learn how to assess that. And one thing he really needs is time."

Draco nodded, and Hermione stood up as Ron and Harry re-entered the room.

"Come on Ron, let's give them some space."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Being sick with Harry was one of the most wonderful experiences of Draco's life. Even though the second potion kicked in early evening, Harry had decided that bed rest was what Draco needed, and had been lay curled with the Slytherin ever since Hermione and Ron had left. Though Draco kept making regular breaks for freedom, Harry was having none of it, and Draco only made the breaks for the kisses he received afterwards, designed to keep him in place. As the clock hit eight Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders as he began to sit up, and straddled the blonde, leaning low over him as he pinned Draco to the bed with his body.

"Trying to escape again?"

"Damn, you've seen right through me!"

"No; seeing right through you would be knowing you only try and escape to have me catch you!"

Draco smiled, and leaned up to Harry, ghosting over his lips slowly.

"You've got me. I guess I'm just a sucker for a dominant Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned, and stroked Draco's hair softly.

"Seriously though, how do you feel?"

"Harry, I feel fine, stop worrying so much!"

"I can't help it. But, if you're sure you're better, we should catch up on today."

Draco scowled, and Harry leant lower, careful not to squash Draco as his lips brushed over the blonde's cheek seductively.

"Don’t scowl so; you're beautiful when you smile. And we need to catch up; I had a whole morning of not kissing you."

"Aaah, well – that kind of catch-up I can deal with!"

"And why does that not surprise me?!"


	9. Quidditch

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco gave up on his work and glanced out of the window. He could see the Quidditch pitch, and that Harry was still up in the air, practising with his team for the Slytherin-Gryffindor match at the weekend. Draco was maintaining that Slytherin would win, but privately felt that they didn’t have a hope in hell. He was the best player they'd had, and even he couldn’t beat Harry. The brunette was born to fly; the atmosphere seemed to manipulate itself to suit his needs without any effort from him. And now that Draco had been unceremoniously dumped from the Slytherin team, they didn’t have a prayer. Deciding that Harry would probably stay up until it was dark, Draco grabbed his pyjamas and clicked the bathroom door shut, running a hot bath and filling it with bubbles. He knew he over-used the bath oils, but he liked the scent so strong that it invaded every inch of his psyche. He slid gratefully into the scented water and settled back, focusing his senses until his world consisted only of the bath he was in.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry stayed chatting to his team-mates after they had finished practice, and the seventh years that had been watching came and joined them. Hermione grinned brightly at him, and he flashed her a smile back.

"How is Draco feeling?"

"Good, the potion you gave him yesterday really helped, he was back to normal by the evening. He was actually quite impressed with your potion-making skills, but don’t tell him I told you that!"

"I'll take it to my grave. How do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Good, we're going to win, I can feel it."

Hermione smiled, and then got to her point.

"Will you tell Draco that…if he wants to obviously…he's welcome to sit with me and cheer you on. Unless he's supporting Slytherin?"

Harry took a few moments to react, he was so startled, but then he smiled and gave Hermione a quick kiss.

"Thanks Hermione. I honestly don’t know what he's doing, but I'll tell him that if he's coming to cheer me on he can sit with you lot. Just…if he doesn’t show up, don’t worry."

Hermione nodded, and Harry glanced at his watch.

"OK, I'll see you guys in the morning. Night all."

There were yelled farewells as Harry headed back, and he was smiling as he slipped through the door to his room. Draco was sprawled out on the bed reading through Harry's potions essay and amending it with a red self-inking quill. He glanced up at Harry and smiled widely.

"How was practice?"

Harry collapsed on the bed and rested his head in Draco's lap as the blonde put Harry's essay to one side and focused on him for a while.

"It was good, we have a good chance. Can I ask you something?"

"Sounds serious?"

"Not really. I just wondered…are you going to the match tomorrow?"

"I wasn't planning on it, I'm not exactly welcome in the Slytherin stands, and I have too many standards to stand with the Gryffindorks!"

Harry faked a smile, but Draco didn’t seem to notice his fronting.

"OK, I just…Hermione said that if you wanted, you were welcome to stand with them. But I told her you were clinging on to the misguided notion Slytherin would win, so probably wouldn’t be there! I'm going to have a shower, I stink."

Draco nodded, and Harry said nothing more about quidditch for the rest of the evening…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco kept his head down as he walked towards the quidditch stands. Harry had gone to breakfast early, and spent the morning with his team mates, which had given Draco plenty of time. He moved quickly, not giving people enough time to react before he had moved on. With great effort, he pushed and shoved his way to where Hermione, and Harry's other friends that weren't on the House team, were standing. Hermione turned to greet whoever had come up next to her, but her mouth dropped open as she looked Draco up and down. He waited while she looked over, and then smiled.

"Would you like me to give you a little twirl?"

Hermione just gawped, and took a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Harry is going to go ape!"

"That's the idea. Wait until you see the banners!"

"Banners?"

"I made two. One's a bit gay though, I'm not sure I should use it."

"What does it say?"

Draco whispered the design of both banners to Hermione, and she smiled widely.

"Use them, definitely!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry led his team onto the pitch, and shook hands with the Slytherin captain and Madame Hooch. He shot up into the air, and heard the roar of the crowd. It seemed abnormally loud, and the Slytherin stand was in disarray. They all looked angry, and Harry followed their line of sight to see what had happened. He assumed Seamus had made another one of his banners, and turned to see what new insult the Irishman had come up with this time. What Harry saw almost made him fall off his broom, the game forgotten as he and thirteen other broom-mounted teenagers stared in shock at the Gryffindor stands.

There, stood prominently at the front with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh year, was Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in red leather trousers and a gold silk shirt; an outfit that would have looked ghastly on anyone else, but one that he pulled off with all his usual grace and finesse. He had also brought two banners with him, Harry could recognise Draco's hand; he'd obviously written them and then enlarged them. The first, in proud gold writing that twinkled and flashed in the November sun, read very simply

**Harry Potter is the greatest Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!**

But it was the second that Harry was most shocked by. This was so colossally out of character for Draco, and yet so endearingly sweet, that Harry felt his eyes prickle with tears.

**DM  
4   
HP**

Harry had almost forgotten about the game, until Madame Hooch's whistle brought him back to reality. As one, the Gryffindor team began playing again, and Harry spared regular glances at the banners, and his whooping, cheering, chanting boyfriend. Forty minutes in he spotted the Snitch, and shot towards it. The Slytherin Seeker never had a chance, and all he could do was follow Harry fruitlessly, dropping further and further behind the speeding bullet of red and gold until Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch and the stadium erupted. Harry could see Draco yelling right along with Hermione and the others, and he was on his way over to Draco when he was caught mid-air in a team hug.

When he got out of the changing rooms he couldn’t see Draco anywhere, and Ron grabbed his arm.

"He's probably at the party with Hermione, come on."

Harry nodded, even though he didn’t reckon Draco would be there. However, he'd reckoned Draco would stay tucked away during the quidditch match, so Harry followed Ron. They climbed through the portrait hole and were caught up in a throng of Gryffindors. Harry shook them off, and cast his eyes around. There, stood next to the fire with Hermione and the other seventh years, was a grinning Draco Malfoy. Harry wrenched out of the thronging mass and threw himself into Draco, not caring that thy had a very large audience as he kissed the blonde forcefully, silence descending over the common room as people stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle of Draco Malfoy exhibiting emotion. 

Draco pulled away from Harry laughing, and took a few deep breaths. The brunette's emotions were too tangled for Draco to make sense of, and he smiled softly.

"Now, I know that was quite a subtle display, so I'm not sure that you got the message that I was supporting you."

Harry shook his head, and his eyes glistened, though he didn’t look away from Draco.

"No, I got it. You…I can't…when did you do all that?"

"Well, I did the banners this morning, though I only decided I was going for sure at about five to eleven. And the clothes…well; who doesn’t own a gold silk shirt and red leather trousers?!"

Harry laughed, and breathed deeply as he regained himself.

"Thank you, that was amazing. Even though we thrashed your house by four hundred and seventy points."

Draco shrugged.

"Well, according to Seamus' logic, our…aah…circumstances make me practically a Gryffindork anyway. And once I got over the initial shock and disgust, I decided to embrace my Gryffindork side. So…did you approve?" 

Harry nodded, and Draco grinned widely.

"Well then, I've heard great things about Gryffindork celebration parties, so let's get going!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry was settled comfortably in Draco's arms as they sat in front of the Gryffindor fire. The seventh years were the only people still up, even Ginny had gone to bed, and Draco was lazily drawing patterns on Harry's exposed forearm as he dozed, letting the conversation of Harry and his friends drift over him quietly. It was only when Harry shifted that Draco opened his eyes, and looked questioningly at Harry.

"Why are you moving?"

"I thought you were asleep, sorry."

Draco shook his head.

"No, just closed my eyes."

Harry grinned cheekily.

"You mean you trust us enough to close your eyes?!"

"Besides the fact I have enhanced scent and hearing senses, so would be able to tell immediately if one of you moved or tried to do something cruel to me? Yeah, I trust you!"

Harry sniggered, and kissed Draco's cheek lightly. Hermione looked itching to ask a question, and Draco bit back on the retort that came naturally to him, instead settling for a cool look.

"Do you have something to ask, Granger?"

"Yes, I just wondered…you know us all by scent?"

"Yes. I've been at school with you for seven years. Besides, I can regularly smell you all on Harry, so I've learnt to discern who is who."

Hermione looked impressed, and Seamus scoffed.

"Bollocks! You're telling me that if you closed your eyes, you could tell which one of us was which by scent?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Draco rolled his eyes, and smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Would you care to blindfold me, I do not care for accusations of cheating."

Harry looked like he was biting back a particularly inappropriate comment and nodded. Hermione held out the silk scarf she'd been wearing, and Harry fixed it over Draco's eyes. Draco could see nothing but the scarf, and he dimmed his awareness of sight, focusing instead in what he could smell.

"OK, one of you come up to me, and I'll tell you who it is."

He heard movement, and focused all of his attention on the air he was breathing in.

"Hermione."

Draco heard Hermione squeal a little, and then her voice permeated his mind.

"How do you know?"

"You smell fresh, like mown grass and meadow flowers. It's partly your basic scent, but you enhance it with perfume. And you use coconut oil on your hair to smooth out the frizz. And you banged your elbow this morning, I can smell the bruise. Have I proved my point?"

"One more, so we know it wasn't a fluke."

Draco heard Hermione retreat, and another person step forward. 

"Seamus."

Draco pulled off the blindfold and grinned, and Seamus swore softly, a look of awe on his face.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You smell of potatoes and Guinness, Irish!"

Seamus swore again, and threw a few choice phrases at Draco, who smiled gracefully, before turning back to Harry.

"OK, I'm going back to our room; I'm shattered, you coming?"

Harry nodded, and Draco waited while he bid his friends goodnight. Draco spared a terse nod to most of them, and a small smile for Hermione. As he and Harry walked through the halls, he slipped his fingers into Harry's.

"You know, Grang~… I mean Hermione…is actually not that bad."

Harry turned and beamed at Draco.

"Glad you're warming to her. I know they're a little… _full-on_ …but they all mean well. No one wants to offend you, so I think they're just treating you like one of us in the hopes it's the right thing to do."

"Well, don’t expect me to spend all my time with them. But like I said, they might not be as bad as I feared!"


	10. The Next Step

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry opened one eye and smiled softly at Draco.

"Whattimeisit?"

"A little after six."

Harry groaned, and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow as Draco kissed his neck, tangling jet black hair through pale fingers and pulling gently, making Harry moan and turn his face to Draco. The blonde was settled against the pillows, and Harry watched him for long minutes as he woke up properly.

"How come you're awake so early?"

"Damn birds singing."

"You were up with the birds?!"

"Yeah. Usually I just go back to sleep, but I wasn't tired this morning."

Harry smiled, and stifled a yawn.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, just watching you sleep."

Harry blushed, and Draco smiled, leaning close and kissing his mate delicately. Harry began to turn into the kiss, but broke away, wincing.

"What is it?"

"Just sore from yesterday."

Draco nodded, and moved gracefully on top of Harry, straddling his buttocks and summoning a small bottle of oil out of the bathroom. Harry watched as Draco tipped a few drops into his hand, and then Draco smiled at him.

"Settle, I can't massage you if you're head is all twisted like that!"

Harry nodded, and relaxed his body. He felt Draco's soft hands on his shoulders, working out every knot and kink with firm movements. Harry let his eyes slip closed as he focused on the feeling of Draco touching his skin. Draco was enjoying himself greatly, and the little moans and mumbles spilling from between Harry's plump lips were exquisite. He moved lower down Harry's back and watched as the slick muscles twitched. Draco could see six years of quidditch training beautifully displayed in Harry's strong, muscular back. As he ran his thumb up Harry's spine he imagined how the Gryffindor would look in the throes of passion, his strong back arched, contorted with ecstasy as Draco thrust in deep, making him beg and whimper for completion with each touch.

Draco snapped back to reality as Harry shifted underneath him, and he lifted himself up as Harry turned onto his back. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Please? It feels nice."

Draco smiled, and dropped a little more oil into his hands. Harry folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes as Draco continued his massage on Harry's chest. Again, Draco drifted off as he admired the strong muscles, fantasising shamelessly until Harry gave a particularly loud moan and gasped out.

"Do that."

Draco looked up in surprise, and Harry looked at him through heavily-lidded eyes, his voice fraught with lust.

"That…what you just thought…please Draco…"

The Slytherin had been about to ask how Harry knew what he'd been thinking, but the desperate desire in his mates voice drove him half-way crazy, and he nodded silently, taking Harry's left nipple between his slick thumb and forefinger, and rolling it softly, drawing it taut as Harry bucked gently beneath him. When the dusky flesh was impossibly taut, standing up from Harry's chest, Draco lowered his head and took the sensitive nub of flesh in his mouth, sucking gently before latching his teeth over it. While he didn’t draw blood, he bit hard, and Harry yelped and moaned as Draco drew his head back, refusing to let up the pressure even as Harry's jerks got stronger. 

Draco could feel the Gryffindor's erection pressing against him and he tentatively felt out the bond between them, pushing it open until Harry could feel Draco's desires clearly. When he felt no resistance, Draco closed the bond back slightly, and released Harry's nipple. He kissed Harry's pectoral muscles, feeling them twitching under his lips, and began moving slowly down his mate's chest. Slowly and carefully he traced each muscle on Harry's abdomen with his tongue, memorising the tight six pack before dipping his tongue into Harry's navel, swirling it round and listening to Harry's breathy laugh. Draco reached the waistband of Harry's white cotton pyjama pants and nipped at the skin lightly as he pushed them down slightly. Draco brushed his lips over the sparse black hairs and felt his own passion raging inside of him. He hooked his fingers inside the elasticised waistband and pulled Harry's pyjama bottoms down gently. He heard the Gryffindor's breath hitch, and felt him tense, but Draco didn't stop until he'd completely removed the pyjamas. 

Draco dropped the pyjamas onto the floor and kept his head lowered as he moved back up Harry's remarkably still body. He pushed Harry's legs apart slightly and kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, moving upwards slowly as Harry twitched slightly, his moans carrying to Draco's ears even though they were barely above a whisper. Draco inhaled, letting Harry's musky scent pervade every inch of his psyche. His own boxers were uncomfortably tight, and he straightened up, meeting Harry's half-closed eyes.

"Are you OK?"

Harry nodded, unable to answer, and Draco pushed his legs further apart so that he could settle comfortably between his powerful thighs, finally taking his first look at his mate's body in all his glory. Draco groaned with want, taking in the thick shaft and leaking head, and lowered his mouth down, swiping his tongue over the slit and hearing Harry gasp. Draco took the head in his mouth and sucked, feeling Harry's essence leaking into his mouth. His mate tasted exquisite, and Draco dipped his head lower, taking Harry entirely into his mouth and pressing his tongue against the thick vein.

Harry had forgotten how to breathe, his mind was in a thousand tiny pieces scattered around his body as he watched Draco bobbing up and down. He'd imagined how it would feel with Draco, but he hadn't imagined anything this good, and already he could feel himself approaching the edge. Harry laced his fingers into Draco's hair, more to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming than to force Draco's actions. The blonde evidently knew what he was doing, and Harry gave up trying to prolong the experience, falling headfirst into his orgasm with a strangled yell, thrusting his hips up to meet Draco's mouth as he lashed down the blonde's throat.

Draco held Harry's hips as he thrust upwards, and swallowed the thick liquid shooting into his mouth. As Harry stilled, Draco moved upwards and lay to the side of Harry, curling around his body and listening to his ragged breath. Eventually, Harry tipped his head to face Draco, and a blush crept up his cheeks as he smiled.

"That was…"

Draco smiled, and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"I love you. I'll run you a bath, don't run away."

Harry just nodded as Draco stood up and headed into the bathroom.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione spotted Draco and Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and headed over to them with Ron. 

"Hey guys."

"Morning Hermione, Ron."

Draco looked up from the Prophet and flashed a genuine, if short, smile at Hermione, and another at Ron. He looked more relaxed than Hermione had ever seen him, and had his arm draped around Harry's waist, toying with the belt-loop on his jeans as Harry ate.

"How are you two?"

Ron yawned as he piled bacon onto his plate.

"Tired."

"Oh yeah?"

"I wish. I haven't done my Potions, and Hermione wouldn't let me copy, so I was up all night. But it's finished now, so we have a whole day of no work!"

Harry grinned, buttering a slice of toast and passing it to Draco before repeating the process for himself. Hermione snatched the toast on its journey to Draco's mouth, and the Slytherin looked at her in shock.

"You aren't one of us until you've had your breakfast stolen by me."

Draco raised one eyebrow with a look of mild interest on his handsome features.

"Do you regularly steal people's breakfasts then?"

"Only people's whom I really love."

Draco held his cold look for a moment, and then smiled softly.

"I'm honoured then."

Harry laughed, and gave Draco his toast as he reached for another slice.

"What are you two doing today then Herms?"

"We're all going to have a picnic in the grounds; this is probably the last weekend we'll be able to until spring. Do you two want to come?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who shrugged. Hermione had the distinct impression that the two boys were swapping emotions, and she waited patiently until Draco nodded, and Harry's face broke into a wide grin.

"OK, we'll be there. What time?"

"We're going out about eleven, so see you in the usual spot then?"

Harry nodded, and Draco folded up the Prophet as they stood up. 

"We've got homework, so we'll see you outside later, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, and watched the two boys walk out of the Great Hall. She felt Ron's hand tracing patterns on her thigh, and he shifted closer to her.

"And how would you like to be amused until eleven?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco leant lazily against the tree, his arm draped possessively around Harry's middle as the Gryffindor reclined against his chest. He was far from comfortable in this situation, but he was coping. And yeah, he wasn't being the most sociable person on earth, but he was joining in the conversation sometimes, and he'd joined in the Frisbee game, and quick cricket too. Holding out his hand he summoned over the bowl with the celery sticks in and took one, crunching it happily as he listened to Harry's even breathing. It was only when he heard laughing that he opened his eyes, and found most of the Gryffindors looking at him.

"What?"

Hermione, who was nestled into Ron's side, grinned wickedly.

"I've never seen anyone look so happy to be eating celery!"

Draco went to snap at her, but caught himself, and bit back the response that had been brewing. Instead, he shrugged and smiled softly.

"I can't help it; it feels nice between my teeth."

Hermione nodded, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you squeezed all the peaches and took the hardest one?"

Draco couldn’t help the slight blush that crept up his cheek.

"You spent all this afternoon watching me?"

She shrugged.

"You're intriguing."

Draco had no response to that, so he stayed quiet, basking in the late afternoon sun. He only opened his eyes again when Harry began to get up, and Draco tightened his grip around the Gryffindor's middle, making him laugh and tip his head back to face Draco.

"Quit it!"

"Where are you going hmmm?"

"To play Frisbee, were you not listening?"

"Nope."

Harry waited a few seconds, and then laughed again.

"Draco! Get off me!"

Draco flashed him a smile, and retracted his arm. Harry kissed his cheek quickly, and then moved with his friends to play Frisbee. Draco saw Lavender was the only person other than himself who wasn't playing, and he toyed with the idea of tormenting her, but decided against it. He briefly thought of all the sacrifices Harry had made for him, and resolved to start trying to be a better person right now.

"How you doing, Lavender?"

The girl seemed shocked and afraid, but she jutted her chin out and answered in a proud, if wavering, voice.

"Fine."

Draco nodded, and straightened up, folding his legs underneath him and shredding blades of grass between his fingers.

"That time in Potions, when I banged into you? I'm sorry if I scared you at all."

Lavender forgot that she was trying to maintain the moral high ground, and smiled warily.

"It's OK. I overreacted."

Draco flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, you kinda did. But it's OK; it isn't like you're the first person to overreact like that."

Lavender smiled back, and Draco didn't say anymore until Harry and the others came back from their game. Draco smiled softly as Harry sat down, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to head back inside."

Worry immediately decorated Harry's features, and Draco laced their fingers together.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"OK, let's go."

"No, you stay here and have fun."

"Draco I…"

"…Worry too much, you know you do. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded reluctantly, and Draco waved at the others as he set off for the castle, unaware that Harry was watching him walk away with a look of sheer longing on his face. When Draco was no longer in sight, Harry turned back to his friends.

"I'm going to go too, see you all tomorrow."

 

 

**A/N - Seriously, please keep reviewing because they help me iron out the chapters. Much love xXx**


	11. Consumation

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco had zoned out, and was just about to strip off for a bath when he heard the portrait hole click closed. He spun round and smiled softly.

"You didn't have to come back with me."

Harry shrugged, and crossed over to Draco, his hips swinging seductively.

"I wanted to. But please, don't let me interrupt."

Draco grinned, and pulled Harry tight against his body, his lips grazing Harry's cheek as he spoke softly.

"Mmm, is someone hankering for a repeat of this morning?"

Harry nipped Draco's ear gently, pressing their hips together.

"Kind of. I have a favour to repay."

Draco drew back slightly, and fixed Harry in a stern stare.

"You think so low of me that my only motivation for this morning was eliciting the same from you?"

"You think so high of me that I'm only doing this for your benefit?"

Draco laughed, and Harry backed the two of them onto the bed, sucking Draco's collarbone as he whispered to the blonde softly.

"You said it yourself Dray, you're going to be ridiculously possessive. And dominant. And that's OK. But that means I get to be selfish, and demanding, because you're my big strong mate and you have to take care of me."

"Harrrrry…"

"And right now I'm demanding you have a nice, hot bath, and then let me touch every inch of you."

Draco tried desperately to fight off his base instincts, but Harry was gyrating on top of him and it was getting hard to focus. He could feel his body changing, none that were visible, but changes all the same. He groaned loudly and pulled Harry into a searing kiss.

"Now…fuck now!"

Harry seemed startled, but he nodded, kissing back as he fumbled Draco's top up and off the blonde. Harry lowered his head and, having no previous experience with this, emulated Draco's actions from that morning, using the blonde's moans as a gauge of how well he was doing. He took Draco's nipple in his mouth and nipped, feeling Draco press up into him as he growled.

"Harder."

Harry obliged, biting Draco's nipple as his mate gasped in a breath. Harry took the hand pressing his head to mean 'harder', and increased the pressure on the sensitive flesh until Draco's growls turned into yelps. Harry spared a small kiss to the nipple, now surrounded by neat teeth marks, and then trailed kisses down Draco's body. The blonde was lithe and streamlined. His muscles were not imposing, but they rippled with power as Harry tasted and teased the pale, unblemished skin. As Harry reached for Draco's belt he saw his hands tremble, but out of fear or lust he couldn’t distinguish. Eventually the belt, button and fly were undone, and Harry yanked Draco's jeans and boxers down without finesse.

Draco watched Harry fumble his clothes off, his actions coarse and ungainly. And yet, Draco had never been so aroused by such obvious inexperience. He pulled his legs apart and watched Harry carefully. There was a blush in the Gryffindor's cheeks as he looked up, but his eyes were ablaze with lust, his emotions running free for Draco to feel, as Harry greedily drank in his body. He knew, Draco knew that this was make or break. His life quite literally depended on what Harry did next, and all of Draco's energy went on concealing this emotion from Harry. He wanted the Gryffindor to make the choice freely, not because he had to, and Draco hoped that when Harry fixed him in a lustful stare that the Gryffindor could see none of this internal conflict. His wish was granted when, with a sexy smile, Harry lowered his head onto Draco's throbbing cock, drawing a heartfelt growl from the blonde. Draco clutched the bed sheets, not wanting to force Harry's head this first time, but he couldn't stop his hips pushing up against the Gryffindor. He could feel every cell in his body vibrating, his hormones were crashing through his blood system with every heartbeat, and his adrenal gland was working overtime as he felt himself begin to tip much too early.

Harry had no technique, so decided to do everything he could think of, but as he ducked his head for what could only have been the fourth or fifth time, Draco screamed out and came. Harry was quite unprepared for the onslaught of creamy, viscous liquid that exploded into his mouth, and consequently most of it went down his chin. But he caught on, and sucked the last drops into his mouth, swallowing and feeling the cum of his mate sliding down his throat. He felt Draco's erection softening, and let the flaccid member fall from his mouth. Harry leaned up, and watched Draco closely. The blonde seemed to be having trouble breathing, and Harry slipped up his body, kissing Draco softly. The blonde opened his eyes and looked at Harry blearily through blown pupils.

"Did I do it right?"

Draco looked at Harry blankly for a moment, and then he laughed. Harry began to pout as Draco laughed, and the blonde saw this, and flipped Harry on to his back, lying on top on him and sucking his bottom lip slowly. 

"Yeah, you…"

Draco's voice trailed off and he moved off Harry, breathing in deeply for a few minutes. His entire body was trembling, and it was almost fifteen minutes before he calmed down enough to turn to Harry.

"I don't know how to explain this, so bear with me. I just…what just happened, that was…it was the completion of the mating ritual."

"What?"

"I've never…nothing like that has ever happened to me. I felt…my entire body knew I was being accepted by my mate and it was incredible."

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco's jaw.

"And there I was thinking I was just outrageously talented!"

"Oh, you were that too."

Draco leant up carefully on one trembling elbow, and stroke Harry's face gently.

"Come have that bath with me?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry woke a little before seven and smiled. He was wrapped tightly in Draco's arms, and looked down at their entwined arms. He saw something on his wrist, and pulled his fingers out of Draco's, raising his right arm to his face and peering at it. The mark was a couple of shades darker than his skin tone, and slightly raised, but it was the shape that most interested Harry. The mark was a seven-point star, and Harry stared at it in wonder until he felt Draco begin to waken up.

The first though Draco's mind could process was that he was wrapped tightly around Harry, and he pressed a kiss to the back of the brunette's neck. He wasn't expecting Harry to be awake, so the Gryffindor's voice surprised him.

"Dray, look at this!"

Draco yawned as he opened one eye, but snapped both eyes open when he caught sight of Harry's wrist. He sat up and took the Gryffindor's wrist in his hands.

"What's this? What did you do now?"

"Nothing, I just woke up with it. Weird, huh?"

Draco nodded, and threw open the bond between them. There was nothing he could tell that was wrong with his mate, but he still wasn't happy.

"Harry, we should tell Dumbledore. We can go before breakfast."

"Draco it's just a…"

"Just a what, Harry?"

The Gryffindor stumbled over his words, and trailed off.

"Sorry, I didn’t realise this was…"

"I don't know what it is. Bad, good, I don't know. But a perfect seven-point star does not appear on the inside of your right wrist overnight for no reason. Come on, if we go now we have time for a little snogging between breakfast and Potions.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dumbledore looked at Harry's wrist, but his face was unreadable. Eventually he looked up and smiled softly.

"I have no idea what this is. However, as Harry does not appear to be in any distress, and there is no Dark Magic involved, I am not worried, and I suggest that neither of you be worried either. I will investigate further, and tell you what I find. Now, I would hate for either of you to be late to breakfast, so run along."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco slouched into his room after Arithmancy, and found Harry sprawled on the bed in his pyjamas. The Gryffindor looked up, and smiled.

"How were your lessons?"

"Good. I'm shattered though, I might catch an hours sleep, then feed."

"Oh, might you?"

Draco smiled at Harry's sarcasm, and kicked off his shoes as he pulled off his tie and jumper and climbed onto the bed.

"Wake me when you're ready to be bitten."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry had been fighting with his body all day, and the battle was still raging as he watched Draco sleep. He'd assumed that they would work their way up slowly from blowjobs, but his sex drive seemed to have realised that it existed, and started making demands. Harry's experience was limited, but he'd heard talk, and read… _things_ …and nowhere had he heard or read about such a desperate pull to another person, but he figured it was a Vampire thing. His entire body ached with desire, and he woke Draco up gently. As soon as the Slytherin's eyes were open Harry dove at his lips, kissing roughly as he slid on top of his mate and ground their hips together suggestively. Draco moaned softly, and it wasn't long before he'd taken over the kiss, flipping Harry on to his back and groping him shamelessly. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and threw the bond between them wide open, hoping his desires would be obvious and he wouldn’t have to spell it out.

Draco felt the bond between them opening, and Harry's emotions come crashing through. It took him a second to recognise the emotions, and he pulled back from the kiss with a sound like a plunger. Harry looked up at him, his face devoid of its usual cheeky innocence, and nodded softly.

"Unless you don't want to?"

Draco paused for a fraction of a second, but Harry wasn't kidding, and Draco grinned down at him.

"Now who could not want you?"

Harry blushed a little, and Draco leant down, trailing kisses along his jaw to whisper in his ear.

"We can stop at any time, you just have to say 'no' and we stop. I'm going to do my best not to hurt you, but if it gets too bad, tell me."

He felt Harry nod gently, and fell silent, focusing his attention on devouring Harry's skin. As he stripped the both of them, he felt Harry relaxing into him, relinquishing control to Draco, and Draco swore silently to respect that. As he pulled Harry's pyjamas down he flicked his tongue up Harry's shaft, following the thick vein as Harry thrust up to meet him. With both of them naked, Draco pushed Harry's legs wide apart and dipped his head, taking time to breathe in Harry's musky scent and store it in his memory. Harry's virgin entrance was quivering, and Draco dragged his tongue over it slowly, listening to Harry's yelp of surprise turn into a throaty growl of enjoyment. Draco held out one hand as he continued to tongue Harry's tight muscle, and summoned over the lubricant. He pulled his head up and met Harry glazed eyes.

"Now, please Dray do it now."

Not trusting himself to answer, Draco squeezed a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers, and slipped one inside Harry. The Gryffindor swore, and thrust his hips down, burying Draco's finger to the third knuckle. Draco pushed in another finger and watched in happy amazement as Harry continued rocking his hips, his leaking cock bouncing about as he got steadily more vocal. Draco's entire world consisted of Harry, every sense was overloaded with the brunette and it was getting hard to remember he had to be gentle. He began scissoring, but stopped at Harry's impatient growl.

"Dray I'm good, just get on with it please!"

"Harry you need…"

"It's my body Draco, and I need you inside me now."

Draco nodded softly, the wide-open bond between them providing the reassurance he needed that he wasn't going to hurt his mate. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his erection as Harry watched with hungry eyes. This was a side to his mate that Draco had never seen, and he liked it; the longing hunger as Harry made no pretence of looking anywhere other than Draco's cock. Holding on to Harry's hips he pressed up against the Gryffindor's entrance and pushed slowly. Harry hissed in a breath as Draco breached him, and pain exploded through his body. He gritted his teeth and nodded at Draco, unable to stop a whimper as Draco pushed further in. But Draco didn’t stop until his balls lay flat against Harry's soft buttocks, and both teens were gasping for breath. Draco began to thrust gently, tiny movements of barely a centimetre either way, but it was enough for Harry, and he let his mouth run away as he begged Draco to pick up his pace. Ever the considerate lover, Draco obliged his mate, and lengthened his strokes, keeping them slow and steady so as not to hurt Harry. Draco could feel his orgasm approaching, and knew Harry was near the edge too.

"Bite me."

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's breathy request, but as the words sunk in he realised how much sense they made. Dipping his head as Harry raised up on his elbows, he kept up his steady strokes as Harry bared his perfect neck. Draco growled, he was closer to Vampire than human, and bared his fangs before sinking them into Harry's neck as the Gryffindor exploded against his stomach with a scream of pleasure and release. Draco felt Harry's blood gush into his mouth at the same time as he himself gushed into Harry's willing ass, and he surrendered to the sensations completely…


	12. The Meaning Of The Mark

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – Finished early and had a writing spree – so bonus chapter this week! Do you all love me? Enough to give me cookies? ºSºSº**

 

 

Draco woke up at dawn, Harry pressed tightly against his side. The scent of their respective orgasms still lay heavy in the air, and Draco knew a dopey smile was plastered over his face. He lay quietly until he felt Harry begin to stir, and then turned his head to smile at the Gryffindor as he spoke in a sleep-fogged – but still excited - voice.

"We've got to do that again!"

Draco laughed, and kissed Harry softly.

"Good Morning to you too!"

"Good Morning, but really we have to do that again!"

Draco smiled, and leant close to Harry, enveloping his lips in a sweet kiss. He felt Harry's hands sliding to his waist and over his buttocks, pinching naughtily as Draco pulled back from the kiss and smiled softly.

"We will, as soon as we get back from lessons."

"Can't we miss lessons?"

Draco shook his head, and spotted the two wounds on Harry's neck as he began to sit up.

"Do those hurt?"

Harry fingered the wounds, and smiled softly, running his fingers over Draco's cheeks.

"No. They feel good. You feel good, Draco, and I don't want to ever be away from you."

"Stop it, you're making me blush. Do you want a shower first?"

"Can't we share?"

Draco smiled wickedly, and pulled Harry out of the bed and into the bathroom…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As the week strung out, Harry and Draco got acclimatised to each other's bodies, but Harry couldn't help feeling Draco was holding back. It wasn't that he disliked the things they'd been doing, but he wanted something a bit more…spicy. And Draco seemed stuck on treating Harry like the delicate virgin he no longer was. As they lay together late on Friday night, kissing and petting, Harry pulled back from the kiss and bit on Draco's plump lower lip.

"Fuck me."

Draco leant back into the kiss, his lips moving all over Harry's lips and cheeks as he replied.

"What do you think I've been doing?"

Harry leant back and pouted softly.

"Holding back. I don't know what, exactly, but you…you restrain yourself. And I know it's because you don't want to hurt me, but you won't, so why are you denying us both something?"

Draco sighed softly, and lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not holding back. I'm just gentle, why is that such a problem?"

Harry felt Draco begin to shut off from him, and pressed up against Draco's side, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder and placing a kiss against his neck.

"It isn't a problem. I just…I guess I let my fantasies run away with me. I just want to explore things…explore myself with you. But I don't want to pressure you into doing something to me you aren't comfortable with."

Draco tried to keep his breathing even as blood pooled in his groin, and his voice shook slightly when he spoke.

"Fantasies?"

Harry pressed tighter against his body, and his voice dropped a little lower.

"Yeah, you want to hear one?"

Draco just nodded, feeling Harry's lips brush over his ear as the brunette began to speak in a low, seductive purr, a bedroom voice that Draco had never heard before, and that sent delicious tremors straight to his swollen cock.

"I come back from quidditch practice, late, and you aren't pleased. You grab me, pulling me into a fierce, possessive kiss that leaves my lips bruised and my cock engorged. Your hands are everywhere, undoing my quidditch robes and peeling them from my sweaty skin, leaving me naked while you remain clothed. I think you're going to fuck me, it's what I want, to feel your thick erection slide into me, but you don't. Instead, you force me to my knees, and I reach out to your straining jeans. My hands tremble as I undo the belt, button and fly and yank your jeans and boxers down to your ankles. I want to go slow, to make you feel every flick of my tongue, but you force yourself past my lips. I'm not prepared for your cock burying in my throat, and I gag, but this doesn't stop you, you seem to enjoy it. You lace your hands into my hair, tight enough to hurt, and begin to thrust your hips viciously, moving my head to meet each thrust. Every time you thrust in, your swollen head obstructs my airway, and I gasp in breath as you pull out of my mouth each time, my face getting slick with spit and pre-cum. I can feel your body tensing, you're going to cum, and I'll choke if you do. I try and tell you this, but you don't listen, and move too fast for me to form words, bruising my throat with each push through my gag reflex. As you begin to tip you pull out quickly, and I'm taken by surprise as your hot cum spurts over my face, your groans filling the air around me. My own cock is erupting as you rub yourself over my face, smearing me with the last drops as I gasp in breath after breath, my face tipped up to you in all it's glorious mess…"

Draco screamed out and arched violently off the bed, arcs of cum decorating him and the bed sheets as Harry placed his hand on the blonde's chest, holding him steady as he whimpered and writhed, the power of his orgasm erasing his ability to speak. His mate hadn't even touched him, and yet he was in heaven, and Harry's fingers traced lazy patterns as Draco slowly came down. He didn't know what to say, but Harry didn't seem perturbed by this. Instead, he snuggled against Draco's chest and appeared to be settling to sleep, even as Draco's mind raced.

"I won't be scared, and I won't leave if you let yourself go with me. But I won't make demands either. Just think about it Draco."

Draco murmured softly, recollecting his scattered thoughts as he listened to Harry fall asleep…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Draco, hurry the hell up, we have an Order meeting!"

Draco scowled, and grabbed his cloak, following Harry out of their room on Sunday afternoon and down to the dungeons, where the meeting would be taking place. He was pissed off that Harry had revealed his cards, and then backed off, deflecting Draco's advances yesterday and this morning. He also suspected that Harry was doing this to force his hand, prompt him into being rough, and Draco did not like being prompted into any course of action, even when it was his mate doing the prompting. He was roused out of his sour thoughts when Harry chuckled softly.

"What now?"

"Nothing. I just…It doesn't matter, you wouldn't approve."

"What have you done now?"

"Well, I'm kind of wearing your jeans."

"So what?"

"I forgot to put any boxers on this morning."

Harry had inadvertently found Draco's tipping point, and the blonde growled low in his throat, bundling Harry into a broom cupboard and slamming him against the closed door, baring his fangs and nipping at Harry's face and neck as the other teen moaned and yelped.

"How about we play out your fantasy now, send you to the order meeting dripping with my seed?"

"Yes, Merlin Draco fuck me now!"

Draco saw no reason to deny his mate, and flipped Harry around, yanking down his own jeans and then pulling down Harry's. Sure enough the brunette was not wearing underwear, and he had another surprise too. Draco could see Harry's tight entrance glistening with lubricant and he bit Harry's shoulder blade hard, kicking his legs apart before thrusting himself roughly into Harry. The Gryffindor screamed out, and Draco clapped a hand over his mouth, the other around his waist as he thrust frantically into Harry's hot, tight ass, knowing he was hurting the Gryffindor, and knowing that Harry was enjoying that pain. Harry came quickly, biting down on Draco's hand in a silent scream, and the contractions of his velvet walls milked Draco's own orgasm from him with terrifying intensity. All in all the encounter had lasted barely five minutes, but it had been so good, and Draco rested his sweaty forehead on Harry's back as he struggled to breath. He pulled out with a satisfying squelch, and muttered a cleaning charm. Harry turned round, his eyes glazed, and Draco bit his bottom lip sharply. 

"As soon as the meeting is over, we leave. No chatting to losers, just back to our room. You want rough, you can have rough."

Harry moaned, and fumbled his jeans back up with trembling hands. Draco wrapped a steadying arm around his waist and healed the bite mark on his hand as they walked to the dungeons. They were the last there, and Dumbledore smiled when they sat on a desk towards the front. The meeting progressed quickly, and then Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I have found out what the mark on your wrist is, and its meanings. It is something I have to inform the Order about, as it is not something you will be able to hide, and it substantially changes things. However, it is not a bad thing. Would you like me to tell you first, or…"

"No, you can just tell everyone, it's OK."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and filled the others in on the mark. When everyone was up to speed, he turned back to Harry.

"The mark is a perfect seven-point star, the mark of The Morrow Days."

"The who?"

"The Morrow Days. They were a council of seven Vampires set up in 1347 to guard and protect the interests of all Vampires worldwide. Each Vampire looked after those born on his day, and each had certain talents. Mister Monday was a skilled orator, giving impassioned speeches to rally support and cohesion between Vampires. Grim Tuesday was a talented blacksmith, able to turn any material into an excellent weapon. Drowned Wednesday had the ability to command nature, the air and the water, to do her bidding. Sir Thursday was a skilled fighter, in his hands a feather became a deadly weapon. Lady Friday was a mistress of deception and Superior Saturday had advanced potion-making skills. But it was Lord Sunday who was most powerful of all, and he who set up the council to help and protect all those of Vampire descent.

In 1405 Muggles launched war on the Vampires, and they began to die out. Each of the Morrow Days used their skills to perform a spell that would ensure the survival of their race. Those Vampires who bonded homogenously would still be able to carry on the line if their mate was deemed acceptable. The mate needed to meet seven criteria, one from each of the Morrow Days. If the mate met these criteria, a perfect seven-point star would appear on the inside of their right wrist, a sign that they were suitable to carry a Vampire child. The Morrow Days Council still exists deep in Transylvania, though they are almost impossible to find. However, there have only ever been three mates deemed worthy to carry a child in this way, so I will try and contact them, as their help will be invaluable…"

"Hang on, I can't have…"

"…More importantly, the child will be a successor to one of the Morrow Day positions, depending on the day he or she is born. Normally, a successor is named, but this is a birth-right. The Morrow Days protect their blood line well, and will want to meet both of you."

"I CAN'T HAVE A BABY, I'M A BLOKE!"

Everyone looked at Harry, and Draco looked at Dumbledore.

"How can…Harry's…"

"I'm afraid I do not know the logistics, which is why, with your permission, I will ask the Morrow Days for their help. I do know that no protection spell can prevent a pregnancy. It is something that is beyond your control. So any…consummation…should wait until you have spoken to the Morrow Days."

Harry scoffed.

"Too late for that. You mean I'm…I'm…I'm…Merlin I can't even say it!"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and sat him down on a chair.

"Listen to me Harry. This is not a bad thing. However, it is something you must get used to. And, as your relationship has been…"

"If you say consummated once more I'll be sick. Why did I not know about this, I'm a fucking Vampire!"

"You were not brought up as a Vampire; you were infected, so no-one thought to tell you. Harry, I know that this is a shock, but you need to be tested."

Draco looked at Harry, who had tears welling up in his eyes. He turned to face Draco and the tears spilled over his cheeks as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Dray."

An apology had been the last thing Draco expected, and he was so startled he forgot to move to comfort Harry.

"Why?"

"Because…because I've screwed everything up for you, and I should have known that what…the things I felt…I should have taken more notice and not just acted on them, I should have known it wasn't right and warned you instead of screwing your life up again."

As Harry's words sunk through his head, Draco crossed to Harry's chair in two strides and pulled the Gryffindor up into his arms, holding him tightly and speaking in a fierce, passionate voice.

"You have screwed nothing up! You have given me your life Harry, I can never repay that. This is…different, but we'll…we'll read, Hermione knows the library like her soul, she'll help. We'll find out everything we can, and there'll be a way, you aren't on your own, everyone here cares about you Harry, but none of them love you like I love you, and even if they all go, I'll still be here with you, always!"

Harry was shaking in his arms, and the dungeon was deathly silent as Draco soothed Harry silently.

"What if I'm already pre~… _pregnant_?"

Draco sighed. This wasn't quite how he'd imagined spending his Sunday evening. But something inside of him didn’t think this was necessarily a bad thing, and he felt a lump in his throat as he answered Harry painfully honestly.

"Then I will do everything I can to make it easy on you, and I will be with you every day as we raise our baby. You're getting ahead of yourself Harry, but no matter how far ahead you get, I'll always be there, I promise you that."

Harry's sobs had eased, and Draco looked up, his eyes glistening as he looked at Dumbledore. 

"We'll wait in the Hospital Wing while you sort things out here. Hermione, can you…"

"Yes."

Draco nodded at the young woman, and then led Harry swiftly to the door, leaving a room of stunned people in their wake…


	13. Positive/Negative?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Dumbledore turned to the stunned room, and it was Alastor who spoke first.

"You're sure this isn't Dark Magic?"

"Yes."

"Then we need these…Morrow Days people to come and help Harry. I told you that letting him get involved with Malfoy was a mistake!"

"Did you not listen to me properly, Alastor? The Morrow Days protect their bloodline. They will help our cause."

"Voldemort could be…"

"No, he's not. He knows about the Morrow Days, and he has not contacted them. From what I can ascertain, when a Vampire mates the Morrow Days find out, rather like we find out when a magical child is born. And the Morrow Days will have felt Voldemort mating repeatedly, and killing each mate. The very nature of the mating process is one of protection and love towards the mate. To use them as Voldemort has goes against everything the Vampires believe. If he believed they would help him, he would have contacted them. The fact he hasn't means that we can hope for their support. But ultimately, we must continue to protect Harry."

Alastor glared, and the room fell silent, until Hermione spoke in a scared voice.

"Harry…he's been through so much and what if he…what if this is the final straw?"

"It may well be, Miss Granger. But rest assured that if anything is going to get Harry through, then it will be Draco who finds it. Miss Granger, if you could begin researching, take some books to Draco and Harry's room?" 

"Yes. What…is this going to be a secret?"

"I doubt that very much. However, it will be revealed on Harry and Draco's terms. Now, if you will all excuse me."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry hadn't said a word since they'd got to the Hospital Wing, and Draco was caught up in his own thoughts when Dumbledore walked in. He sat on the chair next to the bed Harry and Draco were sat on, and smiled softly.

"I understand this is a shock, but neither of you is alone. Harry, I need you to focus, just for now, because this is important."

Harry nodded through tear-filled eyes, and laced his fingers with Draco's silently.

"Do either of you have any objection to me writing to the Morrow Days?"

"No."

"Harry, this will come out. You know as well as I that nothing stays a secret. So we can wait until it comes out, or we can reveal it on your terms."

Harry nodded, and Draco read him quickly.

"Tell the school one evening. We'll deal with what comes. Now, you said there was a test?"

Dumbledore nodded, and disappeared into Madame Pomfrey's office. They both returned five minutes later and Madame Pomfrey held out a small vial.

"Drink this, Mr Potter."

Harry took the vial and downed it. He felt nothing, and raised his eyes hopefully. But no-one was looking at him; they were looking at his wrist. He looked down and saw that the star on his wrist was deep purple.

"It's…it's positive Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry felt his stomach crash through the floor. Draco just looked at the fading purple, unsure of what to say.

"Harry…"

"Just don't. Draco just don't say anything."

Harry stood up and walked quickly from the Hospital Wing, and Draco watched him go helplessly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then stood up.

"Tell the school tonight, we'll deal with it tomorrow. I'll look after him. And write to the Morrow Days. We'll come see you in the morning."

Draco swept out without waiting for Dumbledore to agree, and honed in on Harry's magic. The Gryffindor was in their room, and Draco headed there, finding the main room deserted and the bathroom door locked. He warded the room, and then sat down, leaning on the door. He could hear Harry's sobs, but forced himself not to barge in.

"Harry, love, I know you need space, and that's OK. But I'm going to sit here, and when you want me I'll be here for you."

There was no reply, and Harry's sobs were tearing at Draco's heart, but still he forced himself not to barge in. After what felt like a lifetime, he heard the lock click, and stood up as Harry opened the door. The Gryffindor's face was red, wet and puffy, and he didn't meet Draco's eyes when he spoke.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Do this. I can't, Draco I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't, I just…"

Harry dissolved into sobs again, and Draco wrapped him up in his arms. He moved the two of them to the bed, and spooned around Harry's body, holding him tightly and waiting while he cried. When he finally fell silent, Draco spoke softly.

"I don't know how much sense this will make, but just listen to me. You're my mate, and I love you, and nothing will change that. This week, it has been the crowning glory of my life. My entire existence is justified by you, you make me feel whole and loved and I know that my only chance at redemption for the things I have done is with you. I know this is a change, and I should be panicked. I don’t do well with big changes, with things that require commitment, you know that. But I don't feel that. I feel nervous, apprehensive, excited, but not scared. As long as you're OK, and you're in this with me, I am not afraid.

I won't leave you, I couldn't. And I will protect you. We need to find out more, and I understand that this will be hardest for you. I'll do anything I can to take that away, to make things easier for you, but you need to meet me half-way. You need to talk to me, and let me in. Dumbledore said that you have to meet criteria to be this…what you are, and you meet them. This wouldn’t have happened if we weren't able to cope with it. This week has been the most perfect week of my life, and the knowledge that we've produced a child from this week is almost more than I can bear. I should be so scared, Harry, but I'm not. I don’t know how to be scared when you're with me. If you don't want to do this Harry, I won't force you, and I won't love you any less. It's your decision, and yours alone."

Draco ran out of steam, and fell silent. Harry didn't respond for a long time, and Draco was beginning to worry that the Gryffindor had gone into a coma from shock or something, but then his voice carried to Draco's ears, small and uncertain.

"I never knew you had a side like this."

"Neither did I. I've known about all this for less than twelve hours, but, even though there is so much I don't understand, I know that I want this. I…I don’t really know how to express these feelings without it being a show of weakness, and that's a trait of my upbringing. I just hope that you can feel them, and you understand."

Harry shifted in his arms until Draco was staring into piercing emerald eyes that were clouded with concern.

"Why would it be weak?"

"I don't know. I just, to admit to you that I love you, that I want a child with you not to mould into my image, but to bring up with you, it's hard for me. But I'll try, Harry, and I'll keep trying."

Draco was trying not to cry, and Harry saw this.

"I don’t think it's weak. I don’t think you're weak. All I can think about is how this affects me, and you're thinking about all of us. You aren’t weak."

Draco couldn’t stop the tears spilling over his lashes, and he panicked as Harry drew back. The Gryffindor had seen him cry, he was the only person alive to have seen him cry, and he was repulsed. Draco tried to get a handle on his tears, but before he could Harry was back in his arms with a tissue, and Draco laughed through his tears, drawing a smile from Harry as the brunette dried his tears gently.

"OK. I…we can do this. But how will we tell everyone?"

"Dumbledore told the school at supper this evening. Hermione is researching books for us. Dumbledore will write to the Morrow Days soon, so maybe they'll get the letter and come help. We…we can stay here until you're ready to go out into the school, I'll ask Hermione to bring our work."

Harry nodded, and lay in calm silence until Draco inhaled sharply.

"What is it?"

"This afternoon, what if I hurt the baby?"

"You didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But I…I can't explain it. When we…the first time I needed you inside me so badly, it was like I'd been poisoned, and you were the antidote. And this afternoon, I needed what we did. I don't think my body would crave something that would harm me or the baby."

Draco nodded softly, and snuggled closer to Harry, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll follow your lead then. You need to sleep; we can talk more in the morning."

Harry nodded, and stood up, stripping quickly and climbing between the sheets. Draco followed suit, spooning around Harry's back and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. Though Harry fell asleep quickly, Draco found that sleep eluded him, and stayed awake, watching his mate until dawn came and a new day began, along with a whole set of new trials…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry wiped at his mouth with the tissue Draco held out, and settled back against his lover's chest.

"I can't be more than a week pregnant. I shouldn't have morning sickness already, it's not right!"

Draco scowled as he soothed Harry.

"Well, we'll know more when Hermione brings those books."

"It's Wednesday, she hasn't come yet! She hates me! She doesn’t want to be anywhere near me, I'm a freak!"

Draco sighed, and tightened his grip on Harry.

"Your hormones are haywire, you're being irrational. She doesn't hate you. Come on, get dressed then try and have some toast or something."

Harry nodded softly, and allowed Draco to lead him into their room. He picked lightly at his lunch, his stomach too jumpy to eat, and only looked up when there was a knock on the door. He listened as Draco crossed to opened it, and swore softly. Harry looked up and his mouth dropped open as the Gryffindor seventh year trooped into their room. Hermione crossed to him and smiled softly.

"We talked, and wanted to wait until we were all free to come and see you. How are you?"

Hermione expected an answer, maybe a bit of anger at taking so long to come and see him. She didn’t expect Harry to burst into tears.

"Harry, what is it?"

"I th-thought you h-hated me!"

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded softly, and then put her arms around Harry.

"I do not hate you. I love you very much. I've found every relevant book I could and we're all here now to help you get through them. Dumbledore told the school on Sunday evening, and it was in the Prophet on Tuesday. It is going to be so difficult when you start going to lessons again, but every person in this room is going to be right there with you. I'll spend all afternoon soothing your fears if you like, but I found something out that I need you and Draco to listen to very carefully, OK?"

Draco marvelled at how calm Hermione made Harry with such a few short words. The Gryffindor nodded and smiled sheepishly as he wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now listen. The normal length of a pregnancy is nine months, but a Vampire pregnancy is accelerated, and lasts roughly four months. You're going to go through hell with this, cravings and sickness and hormones and crying for no good reason, but it will be worth it. Do you understand all of that?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione turned to Draco.

"How about you, Draco?"

"Harry isn’t the Vampire, I am."

"I know, but Vampire is the dominant gene. The child will be a Vampire."

"How will we feed it?"

"Erm, I had to order in a book on Vampire pregnancy & childbirth, it may take a few weeks, but from what I found the child behaves like any normal baby would."

"Is it born with fangs?"

"No, the Vampire traits do not become apparent until puberty. So you feed it formula until you wean the child. And there's a school of thought that thinks adding a drop of the parent's blood to the milk can ease with the transition into Vampire in later life."

"How do we give it the blood? And who's blood?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A bottle, Draco, how else would you feed a child? It can be either yours of Harry's blood, but you should read up on that when this book arrives. And that's all I know, so any more questions – pick a book."

Draco nodded, and a tense silence filled the air. Harry was staring intently at his knuckles, and it was Lavender who broke the silence, crossing to sit in the chair next to Harry and handing him a book.

"My mum sent this in the post. She used to research Dark Creatures, before she had me, and she says that this wouldn't have happened if you two weren't really committed to each other. She doesn't know what will be relevant, but I hope it helps. And I'm sorry, for what happened to begin with."

Harry took the book and looked at it. The front cover had a picture of a smiling witch and wizard holding a tiny baby, and read _The Complete Witches and Wizards Guide to Pregnancy, Birth and the First Six Months; Bringing Your Magical Baby Into the World_. He put the book on the table and rested his head in his hands. Draco stepped forward tentatively.

"Harry?"

"I might cry."

Draco laughed, and took the chair on Harry's other side, moving it so he could put his arms around Harry's shoulders, and Hermione sat on the bed.

"You aren’t used to this much oestrogen in your system. You'll probably cry at lots of things. And be irrational. Anyway, we have a lot of work to do, so everyone grab a book and start reading!"

As people settled around the room Harry stood up and crossed to the Chudley Cannons calendar on the wall over his bed, flipping it quickly. Draco watched in interest, as did everyone else, and Harry turned round slowly, smiling at Draco.

"We're going to have a baby in the fourth week of March!"

Draco went to reply, but as soon as he'd found the words they fled in fear as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he crashed to the floor…


	14. Not A Democracy And Not A Debate

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry woke up with a pounding headache, and immediately Draco's face was clouding his vision.

"Merlin, are you OK? What hurts, what can I do?"

Harry shook his head and tried to sit up. He was still in their room, but he was in the bed, and the Gryffindor seventh year, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were all there too. 

"I don't…what happened?"

Draco growled at Madame Pomfrey as she stepped forward, and bared his fangs warningly. She held up both hands, but did not back off.

"You can threaten me all you want Mr Malfoy, but I will be giving Mr Potter this potion."

Draco tensed, and Harry rested a hand on his arm.

"It's OK. What's the potion?"

"A vitamin potion. You are deficient in a number of key vitamins and minerals, and you passed out. You have been unconscious for a little under ten minutes, in which Mr Malfoy has threatened to infect every one of us."

"He gets worried. I'll take the potion."

Harry accepted the beaker from Madame Pomfrey and drank it. Surprisingly, it tasted of cherries, and he handed the empty beaker back to her.

"You should have one beaker every morning, and another at night if you feel sick or rundown."

"But the baby's OK?"

"Yes, there are no problems."

Harry nodded softly, and then gave Draco his full attention. The blonde was unbearably tense, and Harry smiled at him softly, throwing open the bond between them and sending a rush of reassurances to Draco. The Slytherin nodded softly, and visibly relaxed.

"Good. Now apologise for being mean."

"Harry, you were unconscious, I stand by what I did."

"Love I know you were worried but that's no excuse to threaten to bite someone. Apologise, or I'll have to cry again."

Draco scowled, and mumbled out an incoherent word, but Harry pushed no further.

"I'm sorry if I scared you all, but I'm really OK. I just want to get some rest, will you come back tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, and began herding everyone out of the room. Professor Dumbledore lingered for a minute, and waited until the room was clear.

"I sent a letter to the Morrow Days. Hopefully they will receive it. We will have to wait and see. Rest, and do not worry about lessons, Miss Granger has been taking comprehensive notes for the both of you."

Harry smiled, and Dumbledore closed the door quietly behind him. Draco sighed and flopped down on the pillows.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Harry smiled mischievously.

"I thought you didn't know how to be scared when I was around?!"

"Shut up. I thought…I just…you hit the floor."

"Sorry. You'll have to make sure I take my potion every day. But anyway, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself, four months is the last week in March. How weird is that?"

Draco nodded, and leant over Harry, kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you're getting used to this. Is there anything I can do or get for you?"

"No, I'm just going to sleep for a while, will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'm going to read. I'll wake you for dinner."

Harry tensed, and Draco gave him another sweet kiss.

"We can eat in here, it's OK. But you have to eat something, I'll get you anything you want, but you have to eat."

"I know, I will. Maybe just some pasta or something?"

Draco nodded, and summoned over a book as Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and promptly fell asleep. Draco loved Harry's ability to just decide he was tired and fall asleep, it was so typical of him. He decided he wanted something, or felt something, and he acted on it. Whereas Draco rarely fell asleep within an hour of his head touching the pillow. This, the blonde thought dryly, was also rather typical of his own skewed personality…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As Sunday rolled around again Harry was sprawled out over the bed, his head rested on Draco's stomach as he and his friends read through the mountain of books Hermione had brought. Harry closed his book and smiled up at Draco.

"Will you still love me when I don't have stomach muscles, just a round belly?"

Draco marked his place with his finger and trailed his other hand over Harry's currently-washboard abs.

"I never stopped to think about that. I don't want you if you aren't a teen pin-up anymore!"

Harry laughed, and Draco smiled softly, leaning down to whisper to Harry, as he was painfully aware of the others straining to hear.

"You'll be even more beautiful when your stomach swells with my baby."

Harry's heart soared, and Draco straightened back up. As he was about to resume his book Harry spoke again.

"I want to go to lessons tomorrow."

Draco froze, and it was Ron who spoke first.

"You sure, mate?"

"Yes. I have nothing to be ashamed of, and a lot to show off."

Draco kept silent, and Hermione looked at him thoughtfully before turning to Harry and smiling softly.

"You're right; you have nothing to be ashamed of. But it will be difficult, worse than when people found out you'd been bitten. And the two of you need to talk about it later, and work out a plan. But for now, we have more books to read than we've read, so let's carry on."

Harry nodded, and settled back to his book, swapping a soft look with Draco when he was sure no one could see. They all read in companionable silence until Harry got bored and stood up to stretch. Draco watched as Harry's t-shirt rode up and revealed a strip of firm tan flesh, and tried to redirect his gushing blood – now wasn't the time.

"Have you all kept practicing for the Ravenclaw match on Saturday?"

Ron nodded, and Harry stifled a yawn.

"Good. I was thinking I'd just get to the Snitch as fast as possible, we're already way ahead in the table so…"

"You aren't playing."

Harry stopped mid-sentence and looked at Draco in confusion.

"I'm the Seeker. And the Captain. Of course I'm playing!"

"No, you are not playing Quidditch. You can still coach, but you are not getting on a broom."

Harry's mouth moved up and down as Draco went back to his book, and it took him a moment to find his voice again. When he spoke, he knew the tone he used was unnecessarily harsh, but didn't care.

"Since when do you have final say? It's my team and I want to…"

Draco slammed his book shut and growled warningly.

"Harry, whatever sweet nothings I may whisper to you, this relationship is not a democracy and this discussion is not a debate. You aren't playing Quidditch. End of."

"Draco you can't…"

Draco stood up and crossed to Harry quickly, his temper flashing dangerously as he began to yell.

"You think Voldemort doesn't know about you, and have people in Slytherin that will try and hurt you? You've been attacked during Quidditch games before, and you regularly fall off or get knocked unconscious by Bludgers! You think I'm going to let you fly about fifty feet in the air, playing a dangerous game and carrying my baby? It isn't safe; you'll be too easy a target, so it isn't happening. It isn't just about what you want anymore, all it would take would be one well-aimed Bludger and you'd lose the baby. You aren't playing, understand?!"

Harry stayed silent, tears welling in his eyes, and then he turned on his heel and fled from the room. Draco squeezed his eyes closed and tried to regain control. He didn't even realise Hermione had moved until he felt her hand on his arm.

"Draco…"

"No. He isn't playing."

"Draco. As long as Harry doesn't do anything daring he'll be OK. We'll set up spells to protect him, a kind of magical net in case he does fall, and everyone will be watching him, no-one will dare take a shot at him. The next game will be in February, he'll be too far along to play, he knows that. So just let him have this last game."

Draco scowled, and dropped backward onto the bed.

"I can't. I don't know how to let him."

"Then learn. You didn’t know how to love him, how to be his mate, and you learnt. He isn’t stupid; he won't do anything to put himself in danger."

Draco scoffed.

"This is Harry. He doesn’t know how to exist without getting himself into danger!"

"True, but he never had all this to protect. We'll go, it's getting late anyway, see you in lessons tomorrow."

Draco didn't open his eyes again until they had all left, and then he focused on Harry. The Gryffindor was on the Quidditch pitch, and with a sigh Draco grabbed his and Harry's cloaks and headed outside.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry swooped through the air on one of the school brooms, the wind whipping the tears from his eyes before he could cry them. He saw as Draco sat down in the stands, and felt his anger at the blonde bubbling over. With a determined grimace on his face Harry swooped higher and higher, until Draco was only a spot and the air froze his tears on his cheeks. Tipping backwards he shot towards the ground, pulling out of his dive so late that his toes brushed the grass. He looked round at Draco, and saw the blonde watching him calmly. He'd expected a bit more anger, and flew to where Draco was to provoke the blonde; Harry wanted a fight. He sat next to Draco and saw that the blonde's knuckles were white on the seat edge.

"Please don't do that again."

"You can't…"

"Just shut up, and listen to me."

Harry fell silent, and glared over the pitch as Draco spoke softly.

"I'm scared. It's beginning to sink in and I'm scared that if you play on Saturday someone will hurt you. This game, if you play it will be the last you play at this school, your swan-song. So I won't stop you, and I'll be here to cheer you on. But you have to promise you won't take any risks or put yourself in danger. The Quidditch cup is not that important."

Harry nodded, and reached out a hand, lacing his fingers with Draco's. They sat in silence until the sun began to fall, and Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him.

"Come on, the last thing you need is a cold. And we have lessons tomorrow."

"We'll be fine."

"I know. But I have one more request."

"What?"

"When I'm in Arithmancy and Runes, you stay with your friends in the Gryffindor common room, and I'll come back with Hermione afterwards. I don’t want you on your own."

"OK, but nothing's going to happen."

"Humour me. Come on, we'll nip to the kitchens and get something to eat on the way back."


	15. Pregnancy? Just A Hiccup Really!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

It seemed to be taking Draco a long time to get ready, and Harry could feel the stress knotting every muscle of his lover's body. He sighed softly, this was going to hurt, but it had to be done. He crossed to Draco and wound his arms around the blonde's waist, kissing the nape of his neck gently.

"I love you so much. We'll get through this."

"I know. I'm just…I'll be OK. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, I'm actually quite hungry. I might get through today without being sick!"

"Don't joke about. Why the hell is it called morning sickness if it lasts all day?!"

"Dunno. But Hermione reckons it'll last most of the pregnancy, so I've just got to get used to it. I was thinking tonight we could start developing the bond so that we can talk telepathically?"

"Let's get through today first, hey?"

Harry nodded, and walked slowly down to breakfast with Draco. They walked through the doors aware of people backing away from them, and as people noticed their arrival they fell silent and stared openly. Even the teachers were looking at them funny, and Harry began to feel sick.

"Let's just go."

Draco shook his head and tightened his grip on Harry's hand, leading him over to where the Gryffindor seventh years were sat and dragging the brunette into a seat. Draco buttered some toast and pushed it in front of Harry before reaching for some toast of his own.

"Dray, I'm not hungry."

Draco sighed, and set the toast and his knife down.

"I know. But try, just some toast, please? If we leave now everyone will think we're afraid."

"I don't care what they think!"

"Please, Harry?"

The Gryffindor sighed, and nodded softly. He picked at the toast in silence as Draco opened the Daily Prophet and stared at the page with glazed eyes. Hermione kept up a one-sided conversation, but Harry couldn’t show enthusiasm, all he could think about was the unnatural quiet in the hall, and the thousands of eyes staring at him. He was thankful when Ron cleared his throat.

"Come on, we have Potions."

Draco nodded, and took Harry's hand tightly as they followed the others out. Before the doors had even swung shut they heard conversation erupt, and Harry chuckled dryly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. If I don't laugh, Draco, I'm going to cry. And once I start I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I think I know how you feel."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As the Potions class began to trickle in Harry was painfully aware of the stares and whispers. He looked up and met Snape's eyes. The Potions Master looked at him for a split second, and then looked away. Harry sighed, and tried to focus on the book in front of him. Once everyone was seated Snape began the lesson, but Harry wasn't listening, instead he was fighting waves of nausea. With each word Snape spoke, each gruesome ingredient he mentioned, Harry lost his battle a little more, until eventually he just stood up, bolted to a sink at the back of the room, and threw up violently. He heard Draco curse and run over to him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and murmuring a privacy charm.

"Harry?"

"Just morning sickness. I'm OK, Draco, really."

Draco looked like he wanted to argue, but Harry straightened up and turned on both taps. When the sink was clear he conjured a cup and filled it, drinking the cold water slowly.

"I'm OK. Come on, everyone's staring."

"You should go back to bed."

"I'll get behind."

"Harry…"

"Draco, I have got through school with people trying to kill me, a little hiccup such as pregnancy isn't going to stop me coming to lessons. I'll miss enough when the baby comes, so I should be here while I can."

Draco chewed his bottom lip, and then nodded slowly.

"OK. Fill the glass back up, and we'll stay. But if he says something I'll…"

"I know. I don't get it; I thought he'd have commented already?"

Draco nodded softly, his mind working out Snape swiftly.

"Maybe he doesn't want to blow his cover? I don’t know, but there's an Order meeting the weekend before Christmas, so we can talk to him then. Come on, you're right; everyone's staring."

Draco ended the charm, and the two walked back to their desk. Harry felt his face flushing with embarrassment, but Snape did not say anything, instead he merely carried on as though it hadn't happened. There were no more hiccups until Snape left the room, and as one the Slytherins put down their ingredients and turned to Harry. He tried to ignore them, but then Blaise spoke in a cold drawl.

"Feeling OK, Potter?"

Harry tensed, and swapped a look with Draco, before turning and smiling at Blaise calmly.

"Yes, fine thank you. And yourself?"

Blaise scowled, and took a step forward.

"Don't be smart with me bitch. You're a fucking freak, you shouldn't be allowed in lessons in case you contaminate us!"

Harry didn't have a response for that, but that was when Draco stood up smoothly and crossed to Blaise, raising his wand and pointing it at Blaise's heart.

"It isn't Harry's contamination you should worry about. Would you like to know what you should worry about, Blaise? Because I'll tell you."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be. I have two strong advantages. I'm naturally more powerful than you, but I've been trained not only by my father, but by my aunt. You remember Bellatrix, don't you Blaise? Secondly, I have absolutely no problems with sinking my teeth into your neck and infecting every single one of you if you threaten Harry. Are you afraid yet?"

"You're outnumbered nine to one you filthy half-breed!"

Harry watched in awe as Seamus and Ron stood up smoothly and stood either side of Draco. Dean and Neville swapped a look, and moved to extend the line. Though Hermione had sidled over to rest her hand on his shoulder, Harry could see her raise her wand. It was Ron who spoke first, addressing the flabbergasted Slytherins in a cool voice.

"We told Draco he'd have to pay for claiming Harry. The price he pays is becoming one of us. I reckon we about match you now, so how about you take a shot, Zabini?"

Blaise looked stunned, but tightened his grip on his wand.

"The half-breed's bitch can wait until he doesn't have so many freaks blocking my view."

Draco took another step forward, so that he was right in Blaise's face.

"Go near him and I take a leaf out of Bellatrix's book and torture you into insanity. Try growing a backbone and standing up to your Daddy instead of just carrying out his orders!"

"Like you? According to father, Lucius is having the papers drawn up to have you dis-inherited!"

"I know. However, as that takes a year to complete, I'll deal with it later. Now sit down and shut the fuck up."

As Blaise opened his mouth again Snape swept back into the room, and the Slytherins sat back down. Draco was shaking with anger as he sat back next to Harry, and when the bell rang five minutes later he stayed very still until the Slytherins had all left. Harry nodded at his friends, who left them in peace, and began to pack his things up, him and Draco the only people left in the classroom.

"Did you know?"

"I expected, but it…"

Draco's voice trailed off, and Harry rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be OK, the three of us are a family now."

"The three…Oh!"

Draco smiled, and ran his hand over Harry's abdomen gently.

"I know. It was just unpleasant to hear it like that. But not unexpected. Come on, we'll be late for Defence."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Though the whispers and stares continued, there were no more unpleasant incidents that week, and by Friday evening Harry was shattered, but feeling positive as he lay sprawled half-over the bed and half-over Draco. Draco was stroking his hair with one hand, filling in forms with the other, and Harry's friends were sat in the room chatting idly and completing their homework. He was the only one doing nothing, but didn’t worry about it. As Draco set his quill down, Harry looked up at him.

"What you doing?"

"Trying to fathom out the forms for setting up a new Gringotts account, I need to move my money before Father hacks in and does it for me."

"The Goblins wouldn't let him do that!"

"Course they wouldn't. But it won't take him long to find the spare key, so I need to act first and set up a new account. Except these forms are the most complicated thing I've ever seen."

Harry looked at the forms but couldn't make any sense of it. He let his eyes slip closed and rested more comfortably against Draco.

"So just withdraw it all and put it in my account."

Harry felt Draco tense, and opened his eyes again.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Dray, it makes sense. I only have one key to my account, and only I know where that is, so no-one can get in that way. And Lucius, even if he does work out that my account is where your money is, he won't dare try and get in. Besides, it makes life easier if everything is in one place, kids are expensive."

Draco looked down at Harry, and then nodded softly.

"OK, thanks."

Harry smiled back up at him.

"No problem. I bet if we explain it to Dumbledore he'll let us go tomorrow and do it."

Draco nodded his agreement and balled up the forms, tossing them over Ron's head into the fire and settling back into the pillows, placing both hands in Harry's hair and zoning out the world…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The Gringotts Goblin wasn't best pleased at having to transfer all Draco's gold; it took five carriages to get it to Harry's account. When the last carriage had been emptied, Harry turned to the Goblin.

"Thanks, for your help. I was wondering, what do I have to do to get a second key for the account?"

The goblin produced a form.

"Fill this in, leave it at the front desk, and it'll be sent in the post."

Harry nodded, and climbed back into the carriage that would return them to the surface. Draco shot him a quizzical look, and Harry smiled softly, lowering his voice so that the goblin couldn't hear.

"It's our account now."

"Harry you don't…"

"I want to. What's mine is yours, my parents left me that money, and while this probably isn't exactly what they had in mind, they'd want me to be happy. We're a family now, and it doesn't make sense to divide our things."

Draco nodded, and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close.

"I love you. I realise I haven't brought much to the pot, but it's yours, just like me."

Harry scoffed gently.

"Much? Draco, neither of us ever has to work if we don't want to! And your father's going to be sick when he realises what we've done!"

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's cheek.

"I can't pretend that doesn't appeal to me!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco lay down on the bed and trembled softly. His head was spinning, his eyes fuzzy, there was sweat pouring down his skin and his heart was palpitating at an alarming rate. He closed his eyes, trying to force his body to calm down, but to no avail. And the one person that could stop him, the one person who had been tumbling around on a broom for most of the afternoon, dodging Bludgers and Slytherin cheaters by a molecule of space, wasn't with him. In fact, he knew he would never see Harry again. His beautiful, beautiful Harry was…

"Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes and smiled shakily at Harry as he climbed onto the bed and straddled his shaking body.

"Didn't think I'd ever get you back from the celebrating Gryffindors."

"You nearly didn't, but I couldn't have my amazing, sexy Vampire working himself into a state. I'm fine, I was careful, you saw me."

"I know. But that's it. You do not go on a broom again. Ever again. Period."

"I promise. Thanks, I just wanted to play my last game and make it a good one."

Draco nodded, and pulled Harry down into a kiss.

"Seriously love, I think I'm having a nervous breakdown."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"Watching you swooping about like…"

"Watching me? Draco, every time I looked over you either had your hands over your eyes, or you were buried in Hermione's shoulder!"

"I was scared!"

"Well I'm here now, and I solemnly swear that I will repay you tenfold for your kindness in letting me play this last game, and I will do everything you ask of me, without argument, for the next four months."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Why, you have something in mind?"

"Well, there is _one_ way you could calm my nerves…"


	16. Stolen Food Just Tastes Better

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Much to Harry and Draco's relief, there had been no more unpleasant incidents. In fact, as term drew to a close, most of the school just carried on as normal, though the Slytherins still found time to throw Harry and Draco dirty looks. It was the second-to-last Friday of term when Harry trudged back to the room they shared after his Quidditch practice, and found Draco lay on the bed in his dressing gown reading a book. Harry felt a jolt somewhere in his groin, and smiled as Draco looked up at him.

"How was practice?"

"Good. They'll win next term easily."

"Did you fly?"

"A little. I know I promised I wouldn't, after the game, but I just…"

"Harry, it's OK. I know you were careful. Besides, depending on how you feel, you might be able to play in the summer games?"

"Yeah, but even if I can't, at least my swan-song was a good game!"

Draco chuckled as Harry began to undress, and marked his place in his book.

"A good game? Harry, you destroyed them. Your team won by five hundred points!"

Draco had turned his attention back to Harry, and started with surprise as a very naked Harry climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap.

"Harry what are you playing at?"

"What does it look like?"

Draco tensed underneath him, and Harry pouted.

"Draco! We haven't had sex in soooo long! You got me all acquainted with the idea, then backed off!"

"I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

"You won't."

Harry ground his hips into Draco's lap, and the blonde closed his eyes as he moaned. He wished his stupid body wouldn't react so quickly, but even as he thought this his cock hardened under Harry's teasing, and then the Gryffindor leant forward and began kissing the sensitive spot behind Draco's left ear.

"I want you so badly Draco, deep inside of me, right now, hard and fast."

"Harry I can't."

Harry stopped his movements, and sat back slightly, so that he could look at Draco.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of hurting you. I just can't."

"Draco, you won't hurt me, as long as you listen to me. Some days I feel like hell, and the last thing I want is sex, and other days it's all I can think about. Today is one of the latter days. I know it's because of my haywire hormones, but I need you."

Harry had started shifting his hips again, and Draco felt his resolve crumbling. As Harry leant forward Draco captured his lips in a kiss, and allowed his hands to run all over the Gryffindor's body. He felt Harry press the bottle of lubricant against his left hand, and obligingly held out his hand as Harry squeezed lube into it and tossed the bottle across the room. Harry burrowed further against Draco's body as he felt the blonde's slick hand toy with his entrance, and he cried out as Draco's index finger breached him.

"OK?"

"Yeah…yeah…"

Draco moved his finger slowly as Harry licked and sucked his neck, leaving red marks and indentations where his teeth were. As Draco loosened the tight muscle he threw open the bond between them, so that he would immediately know of any discomfort. Finding only pleasure, he pushed a second and third finger through the muscle simultaneously, and Harry shrieked into his shoulder, twisting and writhing as Draco pumped his fingers slowly. Draco could feel Harry leaking onto his stomach, and was surprised when Harry's hand pulled his own out of the brunette. 

Harry quickly pushed Draco's gown open and off him, and then lifted his body up, positioning himself over Draco before lowering himself down onto the engorged cock, using one hand to support his weight while the other guided Draco's erection. As he fully enveloped Draco with his body, Harry let out a shattering moan and tipped his head back. This was what he'd been jonesing for all day, and it felt so damn good. He knew exactly what he wanted to feel, and selfish as it was, he was intent on getting his own pleasure from his blonde Adonis.

Draco watched as Harry leant back on his hands, his head tipped back so that Draco had a perfect view of Harry's muscular torso and the underside of his chin. With an animalistic growl Harry began lifting his body up and down on Draco's cock, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Draco made no movement other than to reach out with his hands and worry Harry's nipples mercilessly. Harry's moans were making the windows shake, sweat was beading down his body as Draco watched his bobbing cock begin to stiffen and jerk erratically, before exploding all over the both of them as Harry howled out his orgasm and buried Draco deep inside of him. 

Harry could see stars in his vision, and his breath seemed to have a rough edge that prevented it sliding smoothly down his throat as it should, instead forcing him to work for every mouthful of air he took in. He felt light-headed from pleasure, but as he went to collapse forward on Draco he found the blonde flipping them over so that Harry was sprawled on his back and Draco was on top of him. Harry's head was too fogged to work out what was happening, but when Draco pulled out of his body and then slammed back in with a low grunt, Harry's sex-addled brain managed to catch up and he moaned. Draco's thrusts were hard and fast, and Harry writhed underneath him. This was torture, his body hadn't had a chance to come down from his orgasm, and his muscles were still clenching as Draco forced his way through them, hovering neatly between pleasure and pain, bruising his prostate with each hit. 

Draco was so intent on hitting Harry's sweet spot and satiating his own need, that it took him a while to notice Harry was babbling in-between his moans. With monumental effort, Draco tore some of his attention from Harry's body and focused on his mate's words instead.

"Draco…oh Draco stop it…don't…stop don't please yes…stop…don't…"

Harry's voice cracked under a particularly hard thrust, and Draco took over, his words punctuated by his thrusts.

"You look so…fucking perfect…spread underneath me…like a wanton slut…so fucking hot…all mine…all mine…"

Finally unable to stave off orgasm any longer, Draco emptied himself into Harry as the Gryffindor screamed to the ceiling. Collapsing against Harry, Draco panted in air until he was certain he could move without collapsing, and then he pulled gently out of Harry and lay to the side of him, whispering a cleaning charm and stroking the tears off Harry's cheeks.

"Was that what you wanted?"

Harry nodded; his pupils were blown as he stared at the ceiling without really seeing it. When he finally rejoined his conscious mind with the outside world, he saw Draco's brow was furrowed slightly.

"What…what is it?"

Draco's brow smoothed instantly, and he smiled, taking Harry's hand and running it over his abdomen.

"Feel that? The slight curve?"

Harry nodded, and smiled stupidly at Draco. Draco smiled back just as stupidly, and planted a wet kiss on Harry's lips.

"We made that."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry retched violently into the sink, and heard Draco pad into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Harry as Harry spat and turned on the taps.

"You're better than an alarm-clock."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK. We have the Order meeting soon anyway, and you should have some lunch first."

Harry grimaced, and turned in Draco's arms.

"Please don't mention food, I feel sick enough as it is!"

"Harry, you have to eat. Take your vitamin potion, and then just have something easy. Pasta and some vegetables."

Harry stuck his tongue out, but didn't argue. By the time they'd got to the Great Hall, he was feeling a little hungry, and watched quietly as Draco got him some lunch, careful not to overload his plate, and then looked at him imploringly.

"Half, at least?"

Harry nodded, and ate slowly as his friends talked around him. He liked the sound of their voices mingled with Draco's – the knowledge that Draco was accepted by his friends made Harry feel safe. He cleared his plate, and sat eying Draco's Yorkshire pudding, before reaching his fork over and spearing it, stuffing it in his mouth before Draco had time to react. Draco fixed him in a cold stare, and Harry tried to smile innocently, but his mouth was bursting with Yorkshire pudding, and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you'd asked I would have given it you."

Harry swallowed with great difficulty, and managed his grin.

"Stolen food just tastes better. Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry it up."

Draco nodded, and finished quickly, before leading the way down to the dungeons and the Order meeting. As soon as Harry was through the door Mrs Weasley had swept him up into a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mrs Weasley, really."

Mrs Weasley released him, and looked him over critically. 

"You're looking peaky…" she cast an eye over Draco "…both of you. I'll have to feed you up over Christmas."

Harry grinned, but Draco tensed. Harry's grin slid from his face and he eyed Draco carefully.

"What?"

"I didn't…"

"Draco, Mrs Weasley invited us over to the Burrow for Christmas, I did tell you this."

Draco nodded, and schooled his features into a gracious smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Honestly, it's no problem, and call me Molly."

Draco smiled, but as Dumbledore entered the dungeon he turned his attention to th older wizard.

"Headmaster, I have a question."

"Yes Draco?"

"How come my Mark has gone?"

"I'm afraid I do not know for definite, but I believe it is because the Mating over-rides any and all other contracts. Your Mark is not conducive to your bond with Harry, so your bond removed the Mark."

"Good. I figured it was something like that, I just wanted to be sure."

Dumbledore nodded, and waited until Draco was seated with Harry again before opening the meeting.

"To our most pressing matter. I have not yet heard back from the Morrow Days, I assume I will hear nothing until the New Year. However…"

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and there was none of the usual sparkle in his eyes. Draco saw this, and stood up abruptly.

"What?"

"Draco you must…"

"No, _you_ must tell me what's going on!"

Harry stood up smoothly and laced his fingers through Draco's.

"We're perfectly safe here."

"And the Burrow? How safe is that, huh?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Draco, the Burrow is perfectly safe. Please sit down, and allow me to continue."

Draco looked mutinous, and Harry had to manhandle him back onto the desk they had been sat on. 

"For the moment, neither of you is in any additional danger because of this situation. But the reason for this is perhaps worse. Last night Macnair was captured by Aurors. Alastor, perhaps you can tell this better than I."

Moody cleared his throat, and spoke in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"He said that You Know Who wants the baby alive, he believes the child could be… _advantageous_."

Harry just stared, but Draco tensed and stood up again.

"What does advantageous mean?"

"That was all Macnair had been told. But he did tell us that You Know Who is aware that a shock this early in the pregnancy would harm the baby, maybe even cause Harry to miscarry, so he's made it known that anyone who approaches Harry or Draco without his express permission would be punished. A kind of cease-fire."

"They're stopping?"

Harry couldn't stop the hope in his heart staining his voice, and he also couldn't miss the look that passed between Dumbledore and Moody before Moody spoke again.

"No. He will spend this time converting followers and killing dissidents, but he will leave you untouched. I understand this isn't exactly good news but it's the best we have so far."

Harry nodded, and pulled Draco back down to him again. Neither of them listened to the rest of the meeting, as they were not expected to go out and collect intel they didn't really have to listen. As Dumbledore dismissed everyone, he crossed over to Harry and Draco and pulled out a chair, sitting down and meeting both of their eyes.

"You are both protected beyond your comprehension. I won't let anything happen to you. But you need to both learn to enjoy this magical time; you have only three months before your lives change forever. And Draco, you must do everything in your power to make things easy on Harry."

Draco nodded, and stood up calmly. 

"How are we getting to the Burrow?"

"Hogwarts Express, why?"

Draco just shrugged, and grabbed Harry's hand. He turned and smiled curtly at Molly.

"We'll see you next week."

He had dragged Harry out before the Gryffindor could react, but didn't take him to their room, instead dragging him up to Dumbledore's office, not stopping until they were both sat in chairs in front of the desk. Draco remained completely silent until Dumbledore and Moody walked in.

"Draco what…"

"There's something Alastor hasn't told us, and I want to know what it is."

"Now listen here boy…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME!"

Silence fell over the room as Draco trembled with anger, and when he spoke next it was in a deadly quiet voice.

"You may be the wrong side of your prime, Mr Moody, but don't ever use my youth as a weapon against me. I will not allow you to dismiss me because I am the enviable side of twenty-one. You can refer to me as Malfoy, or Draco if you must, but never as 'boy'. Now tell me what else Macnair told you. Do not make me ask again."

Harry was trembling with nerves, terrified of what Moody would do, but the old man looked Draco up and down calmly, and then laughed.

"Guess you're not as like your father as I thought."

"How do you mean?"

"You actually have a backbone. I told you everything that Macnair said. I left out the assumptions that me and Dumbledore have made."

"And those would be?"

It was Dumbledore that answered.

"The sacrifice of an innocent life is believed in some cultures to bring immortality. No life is more innocent than that of a baby."

Draco nodded softly.

"Thank you. We have to go now, please tell us if you get any of this confirmed?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Draco led Harry out slowly.

"Draco…"

"He won't get you, or the baby. I promise you that I won't let him get you. Dumbledore is right, we need to look after each other and let him worry about the rest of it."

Harry didn't have the strength to argue, he just allowed Draco to lead him back to their room, and curled up on his side, falling asleep quickly as Draco watched over him with his mind running a mile a minute. He was not going to let a crazed psychopath take away his mate…or his baby…


	17. Christmas At The Burrow

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Harry wished that Draco weren't so tense, but didn't know how to soothe his mate without revealing to the other occupants of the carriage why Draco was upset, and that wouldn't go down well with the blonde. As they hurtled through the countryside Draco remained silent, and though Harry tried to join in with his friends' end-of-term jubilations he couldn't. Half-way through the journey he shuffled closer to Draco and spoke softly.

"I'm going to go to sleep for a while; will you wake me before we get there?"

It seemed to take Draco a minute or two to pull out of his reverie, but he did, and smiled softly.

"Yeah, of course. Come here, love."

Harry moved obligingly into Draco's offered embrace, swinging his legs over Draco's and burrowing into his shoulder, his arms tight around the blonde's neck and waist. Though he hadn't intended to sleep, as he felt Draco's tension melt away Harry found that he was surprisingly tired, and the steady rocking of the carriage lulled him into a quiet sleep, uninterrupted by dreams or friends.

Hermione looked up from the furious chess game between Ginny and Ron, and smiled softly at Draco. He caught the smile and grinned back, worlds away from the person he had been two months ago. 

"So, what should I expect from Christmas at the Burrow?"

"Well, don't ever refuse Mrs Weasley when she offers you food, you can't win. And be wary of anything the twins offer you. Other than that, nothing to be worry about."

Draco nodded, and stroked Harry's back gently for a while, apparently lost in his thoughts. He looked up again, and caught Hermione's eyes. She shifted a little closer, so that she was sat directly opposite him, and leaned forward. By keeping his voice low, he could ensure that only Hermione heard this.

"I want to apologise, for the things I've said to you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. Truth be told, I was unnerved by you. My father told me that all mud~…muggle-borns were thick, vile creatures, and you weren't. You upheld every quality that I'd been taught was the mark of a pure blood, and you were smarter than me. Most of what I said was because I was jealous of you. I was jealous of all of you really, but you the most."

"Why?"

"Because the three of you are friends. 'Friends' is a word that Slytherins don't understand; it's a sign of weakness. So I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded softly.

"It was never one-sided, so I apologise too."

Draco smiled, and chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment.

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"If something happens to me, will you look out for Harry?"

"Draco nothing will happen to you."

"I hope so. But if it does?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, and Draco's smile hinted at the relief he felt. Then a mischievous smile broke out over his face.

"How long until we get to the station?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Care to help me wake up Harry?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry kept a large distance between him and Draco and Hermione, both of whom were cackling like the wicked witches of the west. They got back to the Burrow relatively quickly, and Molly swept him into a hug.

"How are you?"

"Wet. Hermione and Draco put ice cubes down my jumper and jeans when I was asleep!"

"I'd just like to point out, Draco took it into your jeans, I just did the jumper."

Mrs Weasley tutted, and cast a drying and warming charm on Harry, turning a scowl on Hermione and Draco.

"Don't gang up on Harry."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley."

"Yeah, sorry Mrs Weasley."

Molly nodded, and gestured at the table.

"Sit, and I'll make some lunch. Hermione, you're parents will get here tonight, and Draco, what would you like on your sandwiches?"

"Oh, anything."

Molly nodded, and let Harry go as she turned to make the lunch. Harry sank gratefully into a chair at the table, and Draco sat next to him.

"Forgive me?"

Harry nodded, and sighed softly. Draco went to question him, but was stopped by the noisy arrival of Fred and George. By the time everyone was settled round the table Harry seemed much cheerier, though Draco felt distinctly ill at ease. He watched what Harry ate out of the corner of his eye, and picked at his own sandwich morosely. Truth be told, he would rather have been at Hogwarts than here, but Harry seemed happy. It irritated Draco slightly that Harry was quite so cheery here, it made him feel sub-standard. Though he knew he was being stupid, it didn't stop the irritation turning into a small ball in the pit of his stomach, and Draco just hoped Harry would stay too preoccupied to notice. 

Harry set down the remainder of his fifth sandwich and tipped his head back, his eyes closed. He was still hungry, but couldn't work out what he wanted. He turned his face to Draco and opened one eye.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh."

"Don't just say 'oh'! I expect you to do something about this!"

"Well, finish your sandwich."

"I don't want it."

Draco gave an exasperated sigh and scowled at Harry, even as the ball in his stomach began to dissipate. As happy as Harry was here, it was still Draco that he relied on, and the blonde resolved not to let himself get so stupid again.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know. Something sweet. But tangy."

Draco just looked, trying to work out what he could offer, when Mrs Weasley stood up and crossed to the fridge.

"Pickles and ice-cream?"

"Mum that's disgusting!"

Draco joined the Weasley children in screwing up his face in disgust, and caught sight of Harry's rather interested look.

"Is it nice?"

"Nice? Harry dear, it's vile. But pregnancy does strange things to your cravings. Here."

She passed him a bowl of ice cream and a plate of gherkins, and Harry eyed them with interest. Draco watched as Harry took a tentative bite and grinned.

"Damn that's good. I could get used to this pregnancy lark!"

Draco laughed, and as conversation resumed he shifted closer to Harry, zoning the others out. Harry ate quietly, and when he finished he turned to Draco and spoke softly.

"This holiday we should work on speaking telepathically. There are things I've wanted to say to you today that I can't, we need to do this."

"What things?"

Harry leant closer and whispered very quietly, the blush on his cheeks evident in his voice.

"That I'm not weirded out by all this anymore, and that I want more kids. And that if you ever put ice down my jeans again I'll tie you up and spank you."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mr Weasley had managed to put a neat charm on the Burrow, which provided a few extra rooms, and meant Harry and Draco got a room to themselves. Ron had complained long and loud about the fact it had an en suite until he had cottoned on to _why_ it had an en suite. Harry's sickness wasn't calming down any, but he didn't seem too upset by it. The book Hermione had ordered had arrived, and Draco and Harry spent most of Christmas Eve pouring over it. As evening drew close, Draco conjured a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them as they sat curled together in an armchair. The book had eased a lot of their fears, and Harry was perfectly calm as he lay against Draco's body. They had tried using the bond telepathically a few times, and found that Draco was an incredibly quick learner. They could have short conversations, each lasting a little longer than the previous one, and Harry took strength from the sound of Draco's voice in his head. As they listened to the conversation around them, Harry could feel Draco's mind working, but he didn't delve. He was almost asleep when he felt Draco undoing his button and fly, and slipping his fingers into Harry's boxers, curling them around Harry's soft cock. Harry started in surprise, but Draco didn't move his hand, and he didn't meet Harry's startled eyes either.

[What the hell are you doing?!]

[Touching you.]

[Draco everyone…]

[I don't care. They'll only know if you tell them. Just bury your face in my shoulder and keep quiet.]

Harry stifled a moan as blood pooled in his cock, swelling it in Draco's fingers as the blonde moved them tantalisingly slowly, dipping his thumb into Harry's slit as it began to ooze pre-cum, which Draco proceeded to smear over the shaft.

[Draco they'll see!]

[The blanket covers you, and they think you're asleep anyway. Ask me to stop and I will.]

As much as Harry was embarrassed, and fearful of being caught, it was precisely these feelings that were making it so erotic. The knowledge that Draco was touching him in front of a room full of people was addictive, and Harry found himself shifting ever so slightly to allow Draco better access to his throbbing cock. The blonde kept his touches slow and soft, and Harry felt himself beginning to tip. He was going to cum far too quickly for his own liking, but couldn't help it. As he finally fell into orgasm he forced his body to remain still even though he wanted to thrash and scream in Draco's grip; he managed to suppress everything but a shudder, which could have been put down to a shiver of cold if anyone had been looking. 

Draco milked every drop out of the Gryffindor before tucking him back into his jeans and doing them up silently. He whispered a cleaning charm and then tightened his grip on Harry, focusing all his energy on the bond between them as he spoke directly into his mate's head.

[You're such a little slut.]

[You started it!]

[Mmm, but you enjoyed it. I never had you down as voyeuristic; I'm going to have to explore this further.]

[No.]

[What do you mean, 'no'?]

[I don't want people seeing. It was just exciting thinking they might. I don't want people watching when we…]

[They won't. I merely meant…leaving a door unlocked. The thrill of possibly getting caught is much better than the reality of actually getting caught.]

Draco felt Harry's mind ticking over, and then his mate responded.

[OK. But for now, I want lots of charms up. We shouldn't be having sex in Mrs Weasley's house, but I need you right now.]

Draco shifted so that his erection dug into Harry's thigh as he kept his face carefully blank.

[Will you spread yourself out for me? Open those pretty legs and let me fuck you? Or do you want me to go slow, drive you right to the edge and leave you hanging for hours? If I put up silencing charms will you thrash about when you cum, scream and beg for my cock?]

Harry couldn't help himself; he groaned and drew attention to them.

"Harry?"

Harry's brain couldn't work, but luckily Draco's could.

"He feels sick, it's OK."

Mrs Weasley looked Harry over critically.

"You should have an early night."

Draco nodded, and wrapped the blanket around Harry tightly, hiding his straining jeans from view with the thick plaid. Draco used Harry's body to shield his own problems as he led the brunette up the stairs to a chorus of goodnights. As he charmed their room, sealing it off from the rest of the house, Harry stripped and started on Draco's clothes, groaning as he revealed inch after inch of flawless skin.

"How…how do you want…want me?"

"On your knees, and then on your back."

As Harry sank to his knees Draco checked the wards on the room one final time before focusing his attention on the plump red lips wrapped around his cock…

 

 

**A/N – I have a question/request – I need some freaky things that someone who is pregnant would crave. I remember a friend eating pickles and ice-cream, but that's about it. So please – help! Thanks, *S*S***


	18. Exchanging Gifts & A Pleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

**Massive thanks to everyone that left reviews for the last chapter suggesting weird cravings, and thanks to everyone that reviews the story – I love you guys! I've combined the suggestions using my twisted imagination and they will randomly appear until Harry gives birth! So, thanks from me and thanks from Harry; he's gorging on sardines and mayo as we speak...!**

 

 

Harry smiled softly as he woke, impossibly sore. He lay in a fug of happiness for a few minutes before realising it was Christmas morning. Yawning widely, he got up and ferreted around in his trunk. Finding Draco's gift he crossed back to the bed and set to waking the blonde up. It didn't take much – a few well-placed kisses – and Draco was opening one eye and glaring at Harry.

"Too early."

"No, it's almost eight. Come on, I want to give you your gift!"

Draco yawned widely and stretched before pulling Harry down into a hard kiss.

"Before we swap presents, can I have your wrist?"

Harry nodded and held out his wrist. When Draco was done he looked better, healthier somehow, and walked slowly over to his trunk. Harry quite forgot about Christmas when Draco bent into his trunk, and was still drooling when Draco returned to the bed with a large present.

"Roll your tongue in! Now, do you want to go first?"

"Yeah, open mine first!"

Draco smiled and took the present. It was wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon and a gift tag in the shape of a Christmas tree. Draco turned the tag over and read Harry's messy scrawl –

_To Draco,_  
Hope you like this, have a very Merry Christmas,   
All My Love,   
Harry  
xXxXx 

Pulling at the tag Draco put it to one side, he wanted to keep it, and carefully undid the paper. Inside were an ornate wooden box and a paperback novel. He looked at the book first, and burst into peals of laughter.

"My Boyfriend Is A Blood-Sucking Vampire?!"

Harry smiled, and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"It's some crap muggle chick-lit book, but I saw it when we went into muggle London, and I had to get it for you."

Draco grinned, and turned to the wooden box. It had a series of Runes carved into it, and Draco took a moment to translate them. They read _'My quill writes only what my heart believes'_ and Draco looked up at Harry questioningly, but he didn't elaborate. Draco opened the catch and revealed an eagle-feather quill and a set of inks in every colour he could imagine. It was a beautiful writing set, and he smiled at Harry.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"It only works for the person who receives the set as a gift; no-one else can pick up the quill or use the ink."

Draco smiled, and laid the box to one side as he passed his box over to Harry. The present was wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon, and the tag read simply _All my love, xxx_. Harry opened the present and found a CD and a photo album. The CD was a big shock, and he smiled softly at Draco.

"You bought a CD?"

"You're always going on about the Goo Goo Dolls, so I bought you the album. It isn't the most recent one, but it has 'Iris' on and I know you like that."

"I can't believe you bought a CD!"

"I'm not an idiot! Besides, I made Hermione come with me so I didn't screw up!"

Harry laughed, and pushed the CD aside. He took the photo album and flipped it over. It was large, black, and leather-bound, and had silver engraving on the front; _Malfoy-Potter_. Harry opened the book and found further silver lettering on the first page;

_A picture's worth a thousand words_  
You hold dear to your heart  
I care for each you place in me  
And ne'er let them depart 

_Take cherished memories from the years_  
Of ones that you adore  
Protected they will lie in me  
And stay forever pure 

"Draco, that's…"

"I didn't write it, sorry. It's a photo album, one of a kind, completely indestructible. And it expands, so it's never full."

Harry nodded, and flicked the pages. There was only one photo in the album so far; one of him and Draco taken at the after-match party in Gryffindor tower. They were both stood by the fire place under Draco's 'DM 4 HP' banner, arms around each other's waist, and a butterbeer apiece in their free hands. They were smiling and laughing at the camera, and Harry smiled back as his photo self gave Draco a quick kiss. He closed the album on the smiling faces, and turned to Draco.

"It's perfect. I don't even remember that photo being taken!"

"You'd had a fair amount of butterbeer, so had I. Seamus took it, I was kind of worried he'd let slip I'd asked him for it and you'd guess. But when there's money involved it's surprising how quiet Seamus can be!"

"He made you pay him?!"

"I gave him something for goodwill and the processing of the photo, yes. Do you like it?"

Harry nodded, and kissed Draco full on the lips. 

"Come on, we have other presents too, and then we should go downstairs."

Draco picked up a present, intending to toss it to Harry, and found his name on the tag.

"Harry, I have a gift!"

Harry looked at the tag as he opened one of his own presents.

"Yeah, it's from Molly and Arthur."

"But Harry, I didn't…"

"We got joint presents for everyone. Try not to worry so much. And if things get too difficult today, tell me, and we'll make a quiet exit."

Draco nodded, and Harry shot him a meaningful look.

"Draco, no-one expects you to be the soul of the party today, given what's happened."

"I would have thought falling in love and having a baby would make anyone the soul of the party!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I know but I don't want to dwell on…what the hell is this?"

Draco had been opening his gift as he spoke, and pulled up a jumper with a look of horror and intrigue on his face. Harry grinned, and peered closely at the jumper.

"It's a Weasley jumper! I got one too, red with a gold snitch, I have seven now! They're a Molly Weasley tradition. And…" Harry snatched one of the mince pies out of Draco's box and stuffed it in his mouth whole "…er minth pieth'r t'die fer!"

Draco looked at the jumper in shock for another few minutes. It was green with a silver snitch on, and he'd never owned anything quite like it. He was used to the finest robes, and this woolly, home-made jumper would have made his mother sick. With a grim smile, Draco pulled on the Weasley jumper and made a small 'oh' noise of surprise.

"What?"

"It's so soft, and warm."

Harry made a noise of assent; he was already wearing his jumper, and his mouth was full of another of Draco's mince pies even as his hand snaked out to steal a third…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Draco, smile!"

Draco looked up and smiled at Hermione, who clicked a photo and then placed the camera down. 

"You two look so cute!"

"Don't ever call me cute, Granger, or I'll have to fry you. And I'm still wearing that stupid hat, aren't I?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, and Draco sighed softly. Him and Harry were curled in an armchair, wearing extravagant hats they'd got out of crackers and their Weasley jumpers. Mrs Weasley had looked like she wanted to cry when Draco walked into the kitchen wearing his jumper that morning; when he graciously thanked her she had cried, but Harry had assured him it wasn't his fault. Draco had to admit, as much as he'd been dreading it, Christmas with the Weasley's had been fun, and as the clock ticked closer to midnight he was full and warm and happy, curled in a chair with Harry, and could think of nowhere he'd rather be.

"Another mince pie, Draco dear?"

"Yes, thanks, as someone ate all of mine!"

Harry didn't even blush, but took a small pile of mince pies off the plate Molly offered them and balanced them on his stomach.

"Harry, I think 'eating for two' needs to be taken with a pinch of salt. And I won't love you if you're bloated."

"Shut up, you'll love me whether you like it or not, and if you tease me about my stomach I'll cry."

"What fun is there in life if I can't tease you? Honestly, your washboard abs were what convinced me to be with you. And they're already disappearing!"

"Yeah, because you couldn't keep it in your trousers! Anyway, you're just sour because I ate your mince pies. Besides…" Harry's voice trailed off for a moment as he ate a mince pie whole "…Molly only makes them once a year, so I have to gorge on them. It's a whole twelve months until we get them again!"

Draco laughed softly, and was about to go back to his book when Harry jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"I want confirmation you don't just love me for my abs!"

"OK. There are other parts I love too, and I prefer them swollen."

Harry went beet red and started to struggle off Draco's lap, sending mince pies flying off his stomach onto the floor, but the blonde was having none of it and held tight. Harry struggled for a minute, and then sighed, collapsing bonelessly back into Draco's arms and holding out his hand.

"Accio mince pies. I hate you, you know that?"

"You love me, but you'll never be able to out-play me, I'm just too witty. Of course I'll love you when you don't have abs. I'll even love you when you don't have your own teeth anymore."

Harry seemed appeased by this, and settled closer against Draco. He hadn't realised everyone was listening to their conversation, and noticed Molly looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was about to break the tension when she spoke to Draco in an overly light tone.

"Draco, what's your book called?!"

"'My boyfriend is a blood-sucking vampire.'"

Molly looked at him blankly, apparently unsure how to respond to that. 

"Another mince pie, dear?"

Draco shook his head, but Harry took some more, and looked at thm longingly.

"You know what would go really well with these?"

"Brandy butter?"

"No, hot sauce."

Molly looked affrounted, everyone else looked grossed out, but Draco rolled his eyes and folded down the corner of his page.

"You want hot sauce?"

"Yeah…and Draco…will you heat them up too?"

"Yes."

Draco stood up, taking Harry's mince-pie bounty into the kitchen and setting them on a plate. He carefully pulled off the tops, smothered the insides in hot sauce, put the tops back on, and heated them gently with his wand.

"Draco…?"

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"Can I have a cup of tea too?"

"Would you like hot sauce in that as well?"

There was silence, and then Draco heard Harry's voice carry in to him, the pout on his face evident in his tone.

"I'm not allowed to."

"Says who?"

"Ron."

"Well, I say you can, and I beat Ron. So would you like hot sauce in your tea?"

"Yes, but no sugar, that would be gross."

Draco laughed as he flicked on the kettle, and stuck his head back into the living room, grinning widely at Harry.

"Hot sauce is OK, but _sugar_ in your tea would be gross?!"


	19. Revelations & Let-downs

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry whined softly as Draco's lips attached to his neck. Even though he felt a little strange having sex in a house he'd always thought of as home, Harry couldn't fight his surging hormones, and Draco was more than obliging. The blonde was lay on his side, with one leg thrown over Harry, rubbing their straining erections together as they kissed and fondled. Harry was gasping out his breath in fits and bursts, and snaked his hands up and down Draco's back, getting steadily lower with each touch. Murmuring a lubrication spell he circled Draco's entrance with one slick finger before pushing through the tight muscle.

Draco felt Harry's finger breach him, and wrenched away from the brunette, putting as much distance between them as he could without jumping out of bed. He lay, gasping, as Harry looked at him in shock.

"Draco what…"

"I can't. I don't want to."

In an instant, Draco was up and out of the door, yanking on his dressing gown as he fled down to the kitchen and collapsed into a chair, his heart racing and his breath coming in harsh bursts. He rested his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down and failing miserably. As his breathing finally began to calm down he felt, rather than heard, Harry pad tentatively into the kitchen and kneel down by his side. Draco didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, keeping his head in his hands. He felt Harry's hand rest lightly on his thigh, and heard his mate's voice tremble with fear and uncertainty.

"Draco, I…I just wanted…I'll heal you…I never meant to hurt you like that."

Draco turned to face Harry, and found his emerald eyes wide and full of tears.

"Oh Harry, you didn't hurt me."

The tears were trembling on Harry's lower lid, and Draco watched as one broke rank and fell, swiftly followed by a second and a third, until all joined in the race to Harry's chin. Cupping Harry's face he stroked the tears away softly.

"Then why did you…why did…you…"

Draco sighed, and stood up.

"Sit down; I'll make us some tea."

Harry sat down in the chair Draco had vacated, and neither boy said anything while Draco made two cups of strong, sweet tea, setting one in front of Harry and sitting down opposite with his own. Draco didn't know what to say, and his speech was punctuated with pauses when he did find his voice

"I…there are things I haven't told you. Lots of things. About my childhood. Not because I don't trust you, or because I think you wouldn't understand, or care, but because I don't…they don't matter to me…none of what happened before September is real to me anymore; you're the only thing I care about. But I…maybe I was wrong…but I don't know…you know that I'm not one for talking about things, and I was…these things, they don't matter to me anymore, and I was scared that they would matter to you, that it would make it difficult for you."

Harry nodded, and sipped his tea slowly.

"You don't have to talk to me, if you don't want to."

"I don't want to, but I do have to. I have to talk about these things, because even though they no longer upset me, they have shaped who I am, and they affect my relationship with you. I just…I just need you to promise me that you won't…you won't bring them up, or use them against me."

"I'd never use anything you told me against you!"

"I know…I know."

Silence loomed, and it was Harry who broke it, his voice low and nervy.

"I can't promise that I won't dwell on what you tell me, but I will follow your lead. If you don't want to bring it up after tonight, that's OK, and I won't. But if you…you would talk to me, wouldn't you? If you needed to?"

Draco nodded, and Harry inclined his head before raising his tea to his lips, waiting out Draco's silence until the blonde opened up.

"When Voldemort bit me, he took me in. He told me that I needed to learn how to treat my mate. For five days he showed me how he treats his mates…it's part of the reason I saved you that night, because I couldn't…I wouldn't send anyone to that."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes. It will stay with me until the day I die. He…he is sadistic. He views no life as equal worth to his own, and he sees those that become mates as weak. He doesn't understand that it is harder to let someone else make the decisions than to make them for someone else, and he views mates as weak. He…he takes pleasure from breaking them, making them beg, and then killing them. He rapes, and tortures his mates, things that are far beyond kinky sex, but games that are designed to inflict pain on the mate. And he…his mates…when he grows tired of them…he passes them round like party favours. That's how we knew…knew he was going to choose another mate, because he would allow other Death Eaters to play with his mates. And he taught me how to do these things."

"But you don't. And I don't believe you ever would."

Draco sucked in a breath, staring deep into his tea, hoping that it would say the next bit for him, but knowing it wouldn't.

"He…the things that would have left a permanent scar or disfigured me, he did to his then-mate. The rest, I was the mate while he taught me the proper way for a Vampire to act."

Draco looked up, and met Harry's eyes. He watched the confusion in them swirling and ebbing, turning into horror as the meaning of his words sunk in. Draco felt suddenly open, more vulnerable than he'd ever felt before. Harry was looking at him aghast, and stood up slowly, crossing round to Draco and sitting down in the chair next to him, pulling it close and taking both of Draco's hands in his own, holding Draco's gaze so strongly that the blonde could not have looked away if he'd tried.

"I will never hurt you like he did. We don't ever have to do anything you don't want to, I'll never force you into anything."

"I know you won't. I just…tonight when you…I can't Harry, I just can't."

"It's OK, you don't have to. Is there anything else that you don't like or want?"

Draco shook his head, and Harry smiled softly.

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want."

"It…I just…it doesn't upset me anymore, I meant what I said, nothing that happened before you matters. But those things…I can't always control them."

Harry nodded, and stifled a yawn on his shoulder.

"Will you come back to bed with me?"

"Yeah. But I'm not really…"

"…In the mood? Yeah, for some strange reason my hard-on's just disappeared. Come on, we need to get some sleep."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco lay looking at the ceiling as Harry slept next to him. He'd read Harry subtly, and the Gryffindor's feelings to him hadn't changed. It made him realise just how wrong his father, Voldemort, all of them had been, and he couldn't stop a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Harry poked him groggily in the cheek, and smiled through half-open eyes.

"Whatyousmilinat?"

"I love you."

Harry grunted, and settled his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Good. I'm hungry. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Draco nodded, and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded, his mind was already planning breakfast, but he forced it back onto Draco with a wrench.

"Can we…just see how I go?"

Harry looked at Draco blankly; he'd never been that good at interpreting people's emotions, and wasn't paying enough attention to the blonde to have noticed Draco's emotions when he spoke. However, when a blush rose up his mate's cheeks like a wildfire, he caught on. Deciding Draco could do without a heartfelt speech, Harry settled on a kiss and a heartfelt smile.

"Yep, just demand whatever sexual favours you feel like. But be prepared to return them, I'm not a charity!"

Draco was still teasing Harry when they got down to breakfast, and Harry grabbed the morning Prophet as Draco made a particularly crude remark. He was just reaching for the toast when he read the headline.

"Draco."

"You're the one that said…"

"Shut up, and look at this!"

Draco looked like Harry had slapped him, and cast a cursory look at the paper, but his eyes widened and he took it from Harry, scanning the leading story.

"Who the hell killed Macnair, Avery and Lucenzo?"

"No idea, but it wasn't the Ministry."

"What wasn't the Ministry?"

"The headline Herms; _'Three Death Eaters found mauled in Albania.'_ Wonder if it was Greyback?"

Hermione shrugged, and Draco swore softly.

"Listen to this; _'…their bodies were completely white, having been drained of all blood, and there was not a drop spilt on the ground, implying the Death Eaters had been killed somewhere else and moved'_. Gross, huh?"

"Not half as gross as Harry's breakfast!"

Draco looked up from the Prophet and glanced at Harry's plate.

"Harry, darling, light of my insignificant life, please tell me you haven't put peanut-butter and sardines on your toast?"

Harry blushed, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Still, at least you're over the hot sauce thing, it was like kissing a Chinese Fireball!"

Harry's blush deepened, and Hermione laughed.

"Come on Harry, where is it?"

"On the bread, under the peanut-butter. And I hate all of you for teasing me!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Harry, dinner's getting cold!"

Draco listened, and heard the unmistakable sound of Harry throwing up. Hermione stood up looking worried, but Draco shook his head.

"Leave him, he's having a strop."

"Someone should…"

"Knock some sense into him? I know, but for now just leave him be."

"What's he in a strop about?"

"He was being sick, and I came over to check he was OK, and apparently that means I don't think he can cope on his own. And to think I thought being gay would mean I avoided hormones and hissy-fits."

Hermione tried not to smile, but couldn't suppress a grin, which she hastily hid as Harry came stomping down the stairs. 

"What are you smiling at?"

"Don't talk to Hermione like that."

Harry rounded on Draco, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring as he opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of abuse on the blonde. The entire room looked at him in shock as he yelled, but Draco's face remained neutral until Harry had yelled himself quiet.

"Don't take your temper out on Hermione, she doesn't deserve it. You want to yell at someone, yell at me. Now sit down and eat something, we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"OK, don't sit down and eat something."

"You don't even care, do you?!"

"Care about what?"

"Me! I'm in pain!"

"You're **a** pain, I don't know about in pain. You're having a strop, and that's fine, but don't have a go at us, and don't try and bring everyone else down with you. Now are you going to eat, go back upstairs, or just stand there glowering at me?"

"I hate you."

"No, your hormones just think you do. It's like I'm Snow White and you're a warped version of the dwarves; Mardy, Weepy, Shouty, Touchy, Snarky, Moany and Horny."

Harry glared at Draco across the kitchen, but he was struggling with a smile, and the glare was softening as seconds ticked by.

"I really do hate you."

Draco smiled and patted the chair next to him.

"Well, come and hate me while you eat, you're disrupting the conversation."

Harry sighed and dropped down into the chair next to Draco, waiting while the blonde put food on his plate and passed him the bottle of hot sauce.

"Seriously Draco, am I really that bad?"

"Yes. But it's not your fault."

Harry nodded softly as he began to eat and conversation picked up around him. He was calming down happily, half-way through a third helping of treacle tart and strawberry sauce (Draco had confiscated the hot sauce when he first tried to put some on the tart) when Dumbledore knocked on the door and was let in by Molly. Harry laid down his spoon and laced his fingers with Draco's; he needed the support, he could tell.

"Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Thank you Molly. I was wondering, might I speak to Draco and Harry?"

Molly nodded, and Dumbledore turned to smile kindly at Draco and Harry.

"Boys?"

"We can talk here; we'll only have to repeat it anyway."

Dumbledore nodded at Draco, and produced a chair out of thin air. Settling himself down at the table he took the bowl of treacle tart Molly offered him and took a bite before speaking.

"Simply delicious Molly. Now, the owl which I sent to the Morrow Days returned a few hours ago. It brought no reply with it."

Harry felt his heart sink, and stole a look at Draco, who looked similarly disappointed. He tightened his fingers, and gave Draco a reassuring smile.

"OK, so what do we do now?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. All that we can do is continue to read, and try and prepare the best we can."

Draco nodded, and stood up abruptly.

"That's great then. Well, we have an early start. Night all."

He was up the stairs before anyone could react, but Harry stayed sat in thoughtful silence for a minute.

"Thank you, for trying. I'd better get some sleep too, I'm hopeless with mornings. Good night, and thank you for coming here to tell us."

Dumbledore inclined his head as Harry vacated the dining room. As he closed the door to their bedroom behind him he found Draco already lay in bed with the lights off. Harry undressed quickly, and slid into bed next to Draco. He lay staring at the ceiling, and was almost asleep when Draco finally spoke.

"I really thought they'd help. That they'd understand what it's like to be…to be like us, and they'd help. How can I be so let down by people I've never even met?"

Harry thought carefully about his reply, turning onto his side to face Draco as the blonde shifted in the bed.

"I don't know. But you've got me, and I'll never let you down, so you'll be alright."

Draco grinned, and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"Yeah, we'll be alright. You, me and baby."

Harry smiled, and settled his head against Draco's chest, yawning as he spoke.

"We should think about names. I like Matthew. Or Daniel, Rupert, maybe Alan."

"Alan?"

"Yeah. Do you not?"

"Not Alan, far too muggle for me. How about girls?"

"Erm…Emma, Bonnie, Evanna, Katie."

Draco grinned, and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"We have time yet. And it should be Potter, Malfoy inspires revulsion in people."

"Not in me. I like it, you and me will change the perception of Malfoys. Surname will be Malfoy-Potter, so only one middle name; we don't want to be cruel!"

"And you? Will you take my name?"

"If you take mine. Or we could just all be Malfoy's, that's OK too."

"No, I like Malfoy-Potter."

Harry yawned again; Draco could hear the sleep creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"I like it too. We should register the name change soon, I want to see Snape having to call me Mr Malfoy-Potter, it'll piss him off no end!"


	20. Crossing A Line

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and inhaled deeply. Harry moaned, and shifted slightly beneath him. They were supposed to be doing their Potions essay, but Harry had a craving for chocolate, and Draco was busy indulging him, the essay lying forgotten on the desk. Draco reached into the box of Honeyduke's finest and held the chocolate to Harry's lips. There was something about Harry's gleaming white teeth sinking into the chocolate that turned Draco on, and he leant down to kiss away the slight trail of caramel from Harry's lower lip.

"Gods, I'm glad we're back at school!"

Draco smiled down at Harry, and popped a chocolate in his mouth, his voice thick as he spoke.

"Why? This first week has been OK, but it's going to get harder."

Harry squirmed up into a sitting position and smiled coyly.

"That's not why I'm glad we're back. It's more that now I can spread you out and suck you off without having to worry about a Weasley bursting in."

Draco swallowed quickly and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who kissed him firmly before pushing him back into the pillows and moving down his body, pulling his silk pyjama bottoms down tantalisingly slowly. Harry eyed his prize carefully, and hooked his hands behind Draco's knees, bringing them up and out before settling himself between powerful thighs. Draco's erection quivered as Harry blew cold air on the tip and swiped his tongue over the slit. He pulled back a little and saw Draco's tight entrance. Harry wanted more than anything to swipe his tongue over the puckered skin, slip past the muscle and taste Draco, and he met the blonde's eyes longingly.

[I won't hurt you, or force you, but I want to taste you.]

[I can't.]

[Just try. I promise, you'll enjoy it.]

[You don't know I will.]

[You don't know you won't. If you ask me to stop I will, but I want you to be able to be free with me. Just focus on me, please?]

Draco met green eyes, and tried not to be afraid. He nodded ever so slightly, and Harry smiled. Draco closed his eyes and tried to shut everything out. He fully expected to have to stop Harry, to be over-run with bad memories, and as his brain began to panic he felt Harry's tongue swipe gently over his entrance, and all conscious thought shot out of his brain. He'd been so scared over Christmas that he hadn't even thought about what he felt, but as Harry's tongue daubed gently around his pucker he found himself writhing and gasping in pleasure. The Gryffindor's tongue was gentle, and without realising it Draco began pushing down, begging for more. He wanted that tongue inside him, and when Harry finally obliged, Draco saw little stars in his vision as he swore long and loud.

Harry listened as Draco moaned; he knew the blonde wasn't aware he was vocally begging Harry for more. It was such a role reversal for Draco to be the one begging and Harry the one teasing, but it felt good. Harry worked gently on loosening Draco's tight muscle, he had a plan, and he spoke softly into Draco's mind.

[I am going to slide my fingers inside you and my mouth around you, and then you are going to cum for me, understand?]

[Yes!]

Draco's mental voice was desperate, and Harry withdrew his tongue gently, sucking on his own finger before sliding one in. Draco swore loudly, his hips bucking violently as Harry began moving his finger gently. Only when he was sure that a second finger would cause Draco no pain did he push it in, feeling velvet walls clamp down on his fingers. By shifting his position he was able to take Draco's erection into his mouth to the root, and proceeded to do so. Once he found a steady rhythm on Draco's cock, he began to move his fingers in and out asynchronous to his sucks. A violent thrust upwards that was sure to have bruised his throat told Harry that he'd found Draco's sweet spot, and he focused the attention of his fingers on that one spot. Within minutes Draco was howling and writhing, and hot cum shot into Harry's mouth as his fingers were dragged into Draco's body as deep as they would go. Harry waited out Draco's orgasm before pulling gently off and out of the blonde and climbing back up his body to kiss him forcefully, stroking his slick cheeks.

"Are you OK?"

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry again softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no."

"Did you…was it good?"

Draco nodded again, and gulped in air for a few minutes. He turned his head to smile at Harry, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me see how wrong they are, and how right you are. I've dreaded something like that, and you made it good."

Harry flushed, and Draco pulled him tight against his chest.

"I should have just trusted you to begin with."

"Yeah. Can I make one more request?"

Draco murmured assent, and felt Harry's lips move against his ears as he whispered.

"Just once, you let me spill deep inside of you. I don't want to be a top, it's hard work and I'm too selfish and demanding. But I want you under me, just one time."

Draco tried not to tense, and kissed Harry's cheek softly before he answered.

"I can't do that, not yet. But I will, one day. But Harry, love, you'll never be the top in this relationship."

The brunette smiled, and lay back against the pillows.

"I don't believe you mean that."

"How can I convince you?"

"We have a whole weekend in front of us. You should use it wisely to prove to me what you said."

Draco laughed, and pinched Harry's arm swiftly.

"You're shameless."

"I know what I want, and I ask for it; where's the problem."

"As long as it's me you want there's no problem at all."

"Always Draco, always you."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Nice of you to socialise with us this weekend!"

Harry flipped a finger at Hermione as he sat next to her in Potions first thing Monday morning, and she smiled softly.

"Enjoying your own room?"

He nodded, and Draco flopped down on Harry's other side, stifling a yawn. Hermione was about to start teasing the blonde when Snape walked in, and the class fell silent. Snape seemed in a particularly murderous mood, and he spent most of the double period making snide remarks about Harry. Both Hermione and Draco were whispering words of caution at Harry, but Snape was beating them with his comments, and as the lesson drew to a close he held out his hand.

"Homework."

When the scuffle had died down, Snape looked at Harry and Draco coolly.

"Where is your homework?"

Draco stamped on Harry's foot, and schooled his features into a sincere expression.

"We haven't completed it, we're sorry; it'll be on your desk first thing tomorrow morning."

"Don't bother, you will both be receiving a fail mark. I suppose picking out bootees and cribs is a sufficient substitute to your education?"

Draco kept silent, but Harry lost his temper and sneered at Snape.

"No, great sex is though. Not that you'd know much about that, I mean; who'd want to pound _you_ through a mattress?"

It was a mark of Snape's tyranny that no one sniggered; they all looked at Harry, and the look of horror on Snape's face was matched only by the one on Hermione's. Slowly, the horror on his sallow face morphed into a sneer, and he advanced on Harry's desk. Hermione moaned in fear, but Harry stood perfectly still and held Snape's eyes as the older wizard fell still.

"You are, of course, entitled to your opinion. And it is reassuring to know that you have at least one use to Mr Malfoy. My opinion is that it would do you a great deal of good to learn some humility; being a slut is not a status symbol you should wear with pride. You will be in my office at five for the first of your detentions. Class dismissed."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco looked up as Harry slouched through the door. The brunette seemed shocked to find his friends there too, and stood in the doorway for a few minutes, his eyes closed.

"How was it?"

Harry made a strangled noise somewhere between a sob and a scoff, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Painful. He made me clean cauldrons for four hours, because Dumbledore said he couldn't keep me later than nine, and I have to go back every night this week. And he wouldn't let me use any cleaning fluids because _'We don't want to harm the baby, do we?'_ so my arms are killing me."

Draco stood up, but Harry held his hands up and took a step back.

"Just don't Draco."

"It was just a hug, Harry; I'm leaving telling you off to Hermione!"

"I know, but if you hug me I'm going to cry, and I'm not giving Snape that satisfaction. I'm going to have a bath."

Draco nodded, and tossed Harry his pyjamas as the Gryffindor headed into the bathroom. He listened as the water started, and then Harry hollered through the door.

"Will you get me something to eat?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and stood back up, closing his textbook and grabbing his wand.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Something with cheese. Chips and cheese."

"Chips and cheese?"

"Yeah, and some chicken wings."

"With?"

"Hot sauce, what else?"

"How foolish of me. Anything else?"

"Some ice-cream for after. With pistachio nuts."

"On the ice-cream or separate?"

"On the ice-cream, thanks."

The bathroom became suddenly silent, and Draco looked at Hermione questioningly.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes. I can't carry all that."

Hermione shrugged, and grabbed her wand. 

"Come on. And who said I was going to tell him off?"

"I assumed you would."

She sniggered as she held the door open.

"Nah, he made a fair point. Can you imagine waking up to that?"

"You wake up to the Weasel; it's not such a step down!"

Ron swore loudly at Draco as he darted out of the room, Hermione hot on his heels as she smacked him with her wand, laughter lighting up her face. By the time they got back Harry was out of the bath, his hair damp as he frowned over his Transfiguration homework.

"Dinners here…Sweet Merlin Harry!"

"What?"

Draco said nothing; he just looked at the figure Harry cut. His pyjama bottoms were pulled a little higher than usual, but were still bordering on indecent, and he was wearing a tight grey t-shirt that stretched across the obvious bump. Draco grinned wickedly, and dropped down next to Harry, pushing his homework away and placing the plate in his hands.

"I just expected you to wear a dressing gown or something in front of company!"

Harry grinned, and settled against Draco as he ate, content to just let the conversation wash over him. Putting the plate to one side he closed his eyes and let his mind clear. He knew that he should be working, but he couldn't face it, and Draco's fingers were sweeping patterns on the small of his back, lulling him into a state of easy peace. As sleep began to colour the edges of his vision, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and jolted up, swearing loudly.

"Harry!"

Draco's eyes were wide with fright, and then there was the pain again, except it wasn't pain, it was...

"Draco the baby's kicking!"

Draco didn't seem to comprehend this, so Harry grabbed his hand and held it against his stomach, just slightly to the left. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, and then there was another kick, and Draco made a small 'oh' noise.

"You feel it?!"

"Yeah…yeah I feel it."

Harry felt his eyes welling up, and he smiled at Draco softly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's excited face, and snapped back to reality.

"Come, feel!"

"Can I? I mean I don't want to…"

"Hermione!"

She scooted over, and Harry held her hand. The next kick wasn't as strong, but from the welled up eyes, he knew his friend had felt it.

"Oh Harry!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, and stayed buried in her hair until he was sure he could face the others without crying or making a similar fool of himself. When he did pull away he grinned broadly at Draco, who returned the smile.

"This is real."

"Yep. We'd better start thinking about booties and cribs!"


	21. The Morrow Days

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - So, I've dragged it out, been warning you they aren't mine for twenty chapters, and here, finally, I introduce you to............**

 

 

Snape's detentions didn't get any worse, but they didn't get any easier, and Harry spent most of Saturday in bed recuperating. Hindered greatly by Draco, who took Harry's lack of work as an excuse to do none of his own. They walked happily down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat with the Gryffindors as they ate and chattered. As Harry reached across for the treacle tart there was an almighty bang and the hall lit up with lightening. The doors to the hall flung open, and Harry could discern a tall man in the mist that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. When he spoke, for Harry was certain it was this man speaking, his voice was deep and commanding.

"Wednesday, leave your displays of power, they are children."

Immediately the lightening and mist was gone, and the Great Hall was deathly silent as everyone stared at the man. Harry watched as he stepped into the Great Hall, and was followed by six other people; four men and two women. They were dressed in regal robes, and each had a look of intense power about them. The first man moved to the centre of the hall and took out his wand. He turned it in his hand, so the handle was pointing towards Dumbledore, and then replaced it in his robes. He scanned around the room and his eyes rested on Draco. The woman in dazzling emerald robes stepped up to him and looked at Draco before shifting her gaze to Harry.

"He is one of mine, Sunday."

"That he is."

Harry couldn't look away from the man, and he felt Draco's fingers close around his under the table. The man laughed, a genuine laugh that belied real amusement, and smiled at Draco.

"You have no need to protect your mate, we pose no threat."

"How did…"

"I can smell your fear from here. Do not be afraid of us, Draconis, we mean no harm to you or Harry."

The man turned to face Dumbledore and inclined his head.

"I take, Sir, you to be Albus Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stood up, and inclined his head in a bow, deeper than that of the other man's.

"Indeed. And you Lord Sunday?"

"Yes. Your reputation precedes you."

"Please, ignore it all."

The man laughed lightly, and spoke again.

"We felt a written reply would arrive here much the same time as we ourselves arrive here. And there is much to be said that cannot be conveyed on parchment. We would have been here sooner, but we ran into a little trouble in Albania."

"Trouble?"

"Men, sent to convert or kill us. Alas, no band of men can match the Morrow Days. However, your Lord Voldemort seems unwilling to learn this lesson, like so many others he refuses to learn. I hope you will accept my sincerest apologies for our delay."

"Naturally."

Lord Sunday inclined his head again, and then stepped to the side. As he introduced each Morrow Day they stepped forward and bowed low to Dumbledore, taking out their wands and holding them out to Dumbledore, handle first.

"Mister Monday; Master of Oration. Grim Tuesday; Master of Craft. Drowned Wednesday; Mistress of Nature. Sir Thursday; Master of War. Lady Friday; Mistress of Deception. Superior Saturday; Master of Potions. And myself, Lord Sunday, leader of the Morrow Days Council. We come before you today to pledge our protection to the Vampire, Mate and unborn child."

Dumbledore nodded, and moved around the table.

"This castle will host you as long as you require. I believe there are questions that need to be answered before any of us rest tonight. Minerva, Poppy, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, your presence is required if Draco, Harry and our esteemed guests have no objection?"

Draco shook his head, and Harry stood up slowly, following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and up to his private study. When all fourteen were comfortably seated, Harry finally found his voice.

"Drowned Wednesday, what did you mean, I'm one of yours?"

The woman smiled kindly, and accepted the tea Dumbledore offered her.

"Drowned Wednesday is a little regal and imposing for the situation. You may refer to all of us by our days. I meant, you were born on a Wednesday. Draco on a Sunday. May I make a request of you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, taking the tea Dumbledore offered him without realising it.

"You stay as upfront as you are now. We can only answer your questions if you ask them."

Before he could stop himself he blurted out the one question that had plagued him on and off since the end of November.

"How do I actually have the baby?"

The man introduced as Monday laughed.

"So evidently not a child of Monday!"

"Don't tease him Monday; this is hard enough as it is."

"Oh don't complain so Friday, even you could have worded that better!"

"Silence."

At Sunday's word the Morrow Days fell silent, and it was he who spoke next.

"In the previous cases, of which there are three, the child has been removed from the make-shift womb in which it resides via a cut in the lower abdomen. The cut is then healed, leaving no scar. The procedure is relatively painless, as you will be given numbing potions, thought you will find yourself sore for a week or so afterwards."

Harry nodded, and sipped his tea as much to do something as to drink it. He could feel the gaze of the Morrow Days on him, and set his cup down on the coffee table. Turning to Draco he looked at the blonde, staring hopelessly and seeing the same sentiments mirrored in his mate. Sunday cleared his throat, and pulled their attention back to him.

"We will be here for the foreseeable future, and we will help you however you need us to. But for now, you must sleep."

Harry nodded, he was grateful to get away, but Draco stayed still.

"Lord Sunday, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Draco."

"What are the criteria?"

Sunday raised an eyebrow, and Draco elaborated.

"We know that Harry had to meet seven criteria, one set by each of the original Morrow Days, but nowhere can we find what those criteria are."

Sunday nodded, and turned to face his fellows.

"Monday, perhaps you can answer this?"

Monday nodded, his bronze robes catching the firelight as he shifted in his seat.

"As the mate would produce a child that became a Morrow Day, the original council set up stringent requirements. One came from each of the seven Days. Raising their wands, each spoke out the feature they most coveted in a mate. Mister Monday asked for a soft voice, a way of speaking that enabled others and most importantly the Vampire to see sense, an ability to weave tapestries from words. As he spoke his request his wand created a bronze point in the centre of the circle. Grim Tuesday asked that the mate be resourceful, able to turn any material to his benefit and the benefit of his Vampire. His wand produced a silver point joined with Monday's. Drowned Wednesday requested an understanding and respect for the world they lived in, and a wish to improve that world and rid it of the evils purveyed by corrupt men. Her emerald point joined the preceding two.

Sir Thursday demanded that the mate be pure of heart and mind, that he show courage in the face of adversity and never back from a fight for fear of failure. His red point lay joined with Wednesday's as soon as his criteria was spoken. Lady Friday required a sharp mind that would not shy from underhand tactics to obtain what it wanted, and her wand produced a point of deep turquoise. Superior Saturday required drive and application, the thirst to succeed. His blue point almost completed the star, and all that was left was Lord Sunday's request. Seeing the requests made by his fellow Days, he thought carefully over what he would want from the mate, and spoke in a voice that sealed the spell. He asked that above all, the mate love his Vampire so purely that none could bend, corrupt, manipulate or break their love. His gold point completed the star, completed the ritual, and sealed our fates. 

The star on your wrist marks you out, Harry, as one that meets the requirements laid down in front of each mate."

"But I'm not all those things! I can't…I don't understand!"

Monday flicked his wrist and produced the outline of a star on the coffee table. As he spoke, each point coloured up.

"It was your voice that convinced Draco to trust his heart, thus meeting Monday's request. I doubt you want me to outline your meeting of Tuesday's requests in public, but it shows great resourcefulness when faced with a cupboard full of brooms and nothing else. By fighting against Voldemort you fulfil Wednesday's desire that you care for the world you live in and seek to change it for the better. By fighting against an enemy when it would be easier for you to join them or run you fulfil Thursday's demands. Your tactics used to ensnare Draco verged on the underhand at times, and your shameless manipulation into getting what you want fulfils Friday's requirements. Any one of your achievements to date can be picked to emphasise your drive, though the one that most impressed us was the commitment to a former enemy when your intentions towards him were only that he should not taste death so young.

Finally, by allowing the completion of the mating ritual, by allowing Draco to take his life from you, you fulfilled Sunday's desire that the mate love purely. And now you bear Draco's child, and still you do not run. You stand, and fight, and protect the life inside of you, and that is all any one of us can ask of you. For now, Harry, sleep. Tomorrow morning we will meet here again, we will eat and discuss whatever you wish. But tonight, tonight you must take in the enormity of the situation you find yourself in. Your life will never be the same again, and there are implications you must be told of that you will find in no book. This will not be easy, for either of you."

"We'll make it work, we always do."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry lay quietly in bed while Draco changed. Once Draco was in next to him he took the blonde's hand and rested it on his bump. Draco didn't speak, and he didn't withdraw his hand when Harry moved his own. They lay in silence for what felt like hours, Draco stroking the bump gently until Harry turned onto his side and met Draco's eyes.

"What did I do in the broom cupboard that showed up resourcefulness?"

"Transfigured a broom into a pot of lubricant. It was inspired."

Harry smiled, and leant forward, kissing Draco softly. As he went to pull back he found Draco's arms around him, and realised the blonde wasn't done with this kiss. Draco's tongue probed his mouth gently, drawing his own into a delicate dance, every touch gentle and full of promise. When he did eventually pull away, Harry whimpered gently and Draco stroked a thumb over his wet lips.

"I love you, and the baby. And these…the Morrow Days are here to help us."

Harry nodded, and moved to lie in Draco's arms, falling asleep swiftly wrapped safe in his mate's arms…


	22. Questions & Answers

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – this is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry, but I needed a bridge between chapter 21 and 23, so apologies in advance!Chapter twenty-three should be up soon - I'm on a writing-spree!! Oh, and there's a little surprise at the end. #cough#might be a cliffie#cough#**

 

Draco woke with the birds, and stared up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. He'd been having the most delicious dream, and was displeased to be awake. Harry moaned gently in his sleep, and Draco turned his head. The Gryffindor was lay with his back to Draco and had kicked the covers low. Draco's eyes followed the strong back down to the curve in at the base of his spine and the curve out that began Harry's buttocks. Draco felt his fangs pressing into his lip; he hadn't fed in nearly a week. Somehow, having a mate meant his structured feeding regime went out the window, and Harry just offered himself when Draco asked. But with Snape's detentions Draco hadn't wanted to ask, and Harry had been too tired to think to offer. As he watched, the brunette shifted in his sleep, moving onto his stomach and spreading his legs slightly. Draco growled, and was already moving on top of Harry when he stopped himself. Draco knew he was better than this, he was not going to jump Harry as he slept, however tempting it may be.

"You're a Slytherin, you aren't supposed to resist temptation!"

"What?"

Harry growled, and flipped onto his back, scrutinising Draco through bleary eyes.

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said, I just didn't understand it. I thought you were asleep?"

"Draco, you think too loud. You're hungry and horny and it shot straight through and woke me up. Honestly Draco, I don't sleep spread out like a slut! Take the hint!"

Draco shook his head and poked Harry's cheek gently.

"You're immoral."

"You're stupid. And don't feel bad about asking to feed, because if you drop dead on me you will be in so much trouble."

Draco blushed, and Harry stifled a yawn.

"Come on lover, I'm awake now, put me to use."

"Gods you're annoying when you're awake, I should've just jumped you."

"Yep, I fully agree with that statement."

Draco smiled as he leant over to kiss Harry and the Gryffindor immediately slipped both hands into Draco's boxers. He wriggled out of Draco's arms and disrobed them both, summoning over the lubricant and tossing it to Draco with a suggestive wink. The blonde growled, and pushed Harry face first into the pillows, straddling his buttocks and biting the back of his neck as Harry growled and yelped. 

"You want this so badly don't you?"

"Yes!"

"How can someone who looks so innocent have such a slutty sex drive?"

"Talent. Now shut up and fuck me!"

Draco bit Harry's neck again, and then slid down his body. He drank in every curve of the Gryffindor's body, and then lowered his head, dragging his tongue over Harry's buttock and biting down hard. Harry yelped, and turned startled eyes to Draco. Draco pouted, making Harry smile as he buried his face back in the pillows, and Draco laughed.

"You've opened Pandora's box Potter; don't think you can chicken out now!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Perhaps morning was a little ambitious of me?"

Harry blushed as he sat in a chair in Dumbledore's office with Draco. Everyone from the night before was there again, Harry and Draco were the last to arrive, and it suddenly occurred to Harry that as neither of them had showered, and Vampires had advanced senses, it was plainly obvious why they were late. He blushed even harder, and Draco shot him a confused look.

[What?]

[They know why we were late.]

[Harry, we aren't the pioneers of sex!]

[It's disturbing!]

Draco laughed, and took the tea offered to him by Dumbledore with a grateful smile. 

"Thanks. I have a question."

Sunday seemed to be the party spokesperson, and smiled kindly over the rim of his own teacup.

"Just the one?"

"Well, lots, but this one is the only one I can think of. I don't mean to offend you, but where are your mates?"

"At home. The longer the bond exists, the easier it is to be apart from your mate. We decided it was unsafe for them to come with us, and considering what happened in Albania that was a wise decision. I am sure that they will join us here when we have settled in."

Draco nodded, and Harry set his cup down on the table.

"I…um…Lord Sunday?"

"Child, formalities are not required. Please, we intend to be around for a while, and it will become tiresome."

"OK…Sunday?"

"Yes?"

"What…can you…is there anyway to tell what sex the baby is?"

"I don't want to know!"

"I do, too bad."

"Harry, it's meant to be a surprise!"

"Draco, it will be for you, now shut up!"

[Is it necessary to embarrass me in front of my peers?]

[Hormones.]

[Bitch.]

[True.]

"Anyway, is there a way to find out the sex?"

Sunday nodded, and produced a small vial from his robe pocket.

"The mark will change colour briefly. Blue for a boy, pink for a girl. But you understand that secrets between mates are hard, so if you know it is inevitable that Draco will find out."

Harry nodded, and reached for the vial. His hand stopped halfway, and he turned to face Draco.

"Do you really not want to know?"

"No."

"OK, but you owe me one."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry swore good-naturedly at him as he withdrew his hand. They settled into conversation with the Morrow Days, and as the day blossomed and then faded, they asked every question they could think of, not just Harry and Draco, but their friends and teachers too. As the shadow of sunset crept over the carpet, Harry stifled a yawn behind his hands, and nudged Draco softly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm shattered, and my brain hurts. I'm going to bed."

"OK, give me a minute and…"

"Draco it's OK, you still have questions. I'll see you in a bit."

Harry kissed Draco softly and bid goodnight to the others before slouching off to bed. Draco watched him go, and then turned back to the room. It was Lady Friday who spoke, her voice crisp like spring rain.

"Perhaps, with your permission, we may talk just as Vampires?"

Draco nodded, and Dumbledore stood up, ushering the others out and inclining his head to each of the Morrow Days before clicking the door behind him. Draco felt wrong-footed; he wasn't used to being bottom of the pecking order in a room, and he hoped his trepidation didn't show. 

"Do not look so worried, we don't bite."

"You not a Vamp then, Friday?"

"Oh be quite Monday, it's a turn of phrase. I merely meant that we are all on the same side. Anyway, Draco, how are you settling into your life with your mate?"

"Well. It…it was hard, to begin with, but it gets easier every day."

"And you…you understand the requirements upon you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your duties to your mate, Draco. I understand you were not brought up as a Vampire, so may not know all of our laws and customs."

"No, I read and found things out. I know that I have to take care of Harry, protect him, and I do."

"I don't doubt that. Go, we have taken enough of your time today."

"I appreciate you coming like this. But I will go; maybe we can speak again this week?"

Friday nodded, and Draco stood, walking out of the office and clicking the door behind him. He stayed lost in thought as his feet carried him automatically back to his room. He turned the corner to get to the shortcut to the fourth floor, and smacked into something solid and immovable, which sent him reeling backwards. He caught his balance and looked up at what had stopped him.

"Hello Draco."


	23. Ambushed!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Draco spun around so fast he cricked his neck, and came face to face with Blaise and the other Slytherins. Without warning, Crabbe grabbed both his arms from behind and held him tight. Blaise darted forward and yanked Draco's wand from his jeans, stepping back with a self-satisfied smile on his face. 

"I see you ran into Crabbe?"

Draco said nothing, and he didn't struggle against Crabbe's grip.

"Come on Draco, you're normally so sharp-tongued! Or is it worn out from all the Gryffindor arse you've been licking?"

Draco growled, and bared his fangs.

"You want to fight me, Blaise? Then we fight. But don't think I won't infect you just because our daddies are both in bed with Voldemort."

"Don't speak his name!"

"Scared you, have I?"

Blaise smirked, and stepped forward.

"I have a gift for you Draco, from your father."

Blaise pulled his hand back and punched Draco in the stomach, winding him. Draco struggled against Crabbe's grip, but then Goyle took one side of him. Between them they held him tight, and Draco knew he couldn't beat out their combined weight. Sucking in a breath he spat at Blaise.

"Sucker punch? How dignified!"

Blaise glared, and this time the punch landed on Draco's jaw. He knew Blaise had broken it, and little stars of pain were erupting in front of his eyes. 

"Payback's a bitch Draco; you of all people should know that. You betrayed us all, and you're going to pay."

"So beat the shit out of me. Go on, I assume they're going to hold me while the rest of you take shots? Well go on then! Beat the fuck out of me and see where that gets you!"

"It gets us revenge!"

"You're acting on your daddies orders, who's this revenge for, huh Blaise?!"

Blaise snickered, and swapped a look with Theodore Nott.

"Oh Draco, this is all us. None of us know what'll happen with regards to the Dark Lord, but it'll be good. His punishments are always so… _creative_ …aren't they?"

Draco stayed silent; he didn't know how to respond to that without showing his uncertainty. But he didn't have time to worry about his none response, because Blaise was stepping closer. Theodore and Alex Macnair flanked him, and then the beatings began…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione grinned as she slipped out of the portrait hole. Ron could be such a child sometimes, but she loved him anyway. However, this essay had to be done, and she automatically began walking to the library. She turned down the corridor and hummed gently under her breath. Turning into a smaller corridor that held the shortcut to the fourth floor, she saw something wet on the wall. Curiosity would be the death of her, but even seven years in the magical world didn't stop her putting a finger in the unknown substance and peering at it in the dim candlelight. Her finger was bright red, and with a jolt she realised it was blood on the wall. Looking down she saw little drops of blood on the floor, which came to an abrupt halt by the statue which concealed the shortcut. Holding her breath, Hermione tapped the statue with her wand and peered into the shortcut…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"DRACO!"

Harry bolted over to the bed that held Draco's unconscious form, and leant over the blonde.

"Draco?"

The blonde stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Dray?"

There was still no response, and Harry turned to face Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron and the Morrow Days, his eyes shining with tears.

"What the fuck happened? I left him with you and now he's…he's…LOOK AT HIM!"

Hermione stepped forward to put an arm around Harry, but he jumped back.

"No! I want to know who did this…who would do this to him!"

Tears spilled over his long lashes, and Hermione stepped to him again, succeeding in getting an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, sit down. He's OK, just a little beaten up. You need to calm down Harry, all this stress isn't good for you or the baby, and Draco won't be pleased when he wakes up and finds you in this state."

Harry allowed her to guide him into the chair, and he looked up at Dumbledore.

"What happened?"

"Draco and the Morrow Days spoke, and he left them to return to you around seven. Miss Granger found him in the shortcut to the fourth floor just behind the statue, and brought him here. Madame Pomfrey has healed the worst of his wounds, though he'll be sore for a few days."

Harry groaned, and closed his eyes, but opened them again when Sir Thursday's rumbling growl of a voice filled the air.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said Voldemort had people inside the school. He uses the children like this?"

"I believe they act on their fathers' orders, yes. But Voldemort made it clear he wanted no harm to come to Harry or Draco for risk of harming the child, so I suspect that this is the Slytherins working of their own volition."

Thursday grimaced, and Harry laced his fingers with Draco's. Hermione conjured up two chairs, and pushed Ron into one, taking the other herself.

"We’ll stay with him, and come and get you when Draco wakes up."

Dumbledore met Hermione's eyes, and then nodded slightly, his sky blue eyes twinkling merrily as he ushered the adults out of the room. Ron looked at Hermione in confusion.

"What was all that about?"

"He knows I'm planning revenge, and he's going to turn a blind eye as long as it can't be traced back to us."

"Revenge?"

Harry looked up in confusion too, and Hermione nodded.

"The Slytherins are going to pay for this. You'll see."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Neither are you two. If anything that happens can be traced back to us we are screwed."

"Then how do we get revenge?"

Hermione smiled wickedly, and glanced at Draco.

"Slytherin tactics. Trust me, and stay out of sight."

Harry and Ron nodded, and Hermione smiled grimly before standing up and hurrying out of the hospital wing. Harry looked at Ron blankly, and the redhead groaned.

"Don't ask, I don't even pretend to understand how her mind works. Draco will be OK, Madame Pomfrey may be strict but she's good, you of all people should know that!"

Harry raised a half-smile, and tightened his grip on Draco's fingers.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hi Justin!"

Justin Finch-Fletchly looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?"

"OK, I need your help though."

Justin looked confused, and Hermione drew up a chair, sitting next to Hannah Abbot as Justin and Ernie Macmillan looked at her in interest.

"You all know about Harry and Draco, right?"

"And the baby thing? Yeah, it's a bit weird isn't it?"

Susan nodded her agreement with Ernie, and grinned.

"But sweet. They seem really happy, and I actually had a conversation with Draco last week; he's really nice!"

Hermione smiled, and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Earlier today the Slytherins attacked Draco, payback for him deserting them…"

"…And doing the right thing by himself and Harry? This is preposterous!"

Hermione smiled despite herself, and nodded solemnly at Justin.

"Yes it is. That's not the point. I need your help in exacting my revenge."

The three Hufflepuffs swapped a look, and then nodded at Hermione in unison.

"We'll do whatever you need."

"Thank you. Do you remember Harry teaching us a spell in the D.A. that acted as a magic trap? The one where you created a magic dead spot, and whoever stepped into it couldn't get out?"

Justin nodded, as did the others, and Hermione smiled.

"Good. Just do it randomly at people in the halls. Make it look like it's the big craze, like pygmy puffs were last year."

"But I can't…" Ernie blushed furiously "…I can't hold it very long."

Hermione smiled at him kindly.

"You don't need to be able to. Just a few seconds, so that people see, and start doing it. I'm asking everyone that was in the D.A. to do it. But don't do it to any seventh year Slytherins."

"I don't understand how this will help get revenge on them?"

"I'll deal with that. If the dead spot curse looks like a craze then the teachers won't be able to pin it on anyone. You're all invited to a party in Harry and Draco's room on Thursday evening at eight, a D.A. reunion. See you there!"

The others waved, and Hermione jogged out of the library and back up to the Hospital Wing…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco opened one eye and swore under his breath. Pretty much everything hurt, and the light seemed very bright. Closing his eye again he focused very hard before speaking his chosen spell.

"Nox."

There were three startled shrieks and Draco yelled as Harry appeared an inch from his face, worry clouding his green eyes as Hermione turned the lights back on.

"Draco!"

"Too bright."

Hermione immediately dimmed the light to a faint glow, and Draco struggled into a sitting position, eyeing Harry warily as the Gryffindor chewed his bottom lip.

"Don't do that, it makes you look petulant. Who found me?"

"The Slytherins attacked you and…"

Harry's voice trailed off and his forehead creased.

"You remember what happened?"

"Yeah. Who found me?"

"Hermione."

Draco inclined his head to the young woman.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle."

"No."

Harry whipped his head round and glared at Hermione, who met his look with cool features.

"I'll tell Draco off if I want to, now be quiet. Draco, I've taken care of revenge in a way that will not carry back to any of us…"

"What have you…"

"…Furthermore, I have invited the old members of the D.A. to a party in your room on Thursday evening at eight. You will see the revenge on Friday morning, that's all I will say. And so help me Merlin, Draco, if you screw up my plan Harry will be a single parent quicker than you can say divorce. Understand?"

All three boys looked at her in open-mouthed horror, and Hermione tutted impatiently.

"Understand?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Yep."

"Got it."

Hermione nodded.

"In that case, Ron, we should give them some space. We'll see you at breakfast."

As Hermione and Ron swept out Draco lay back against the pillows and sighed.

"Your friends are mental."

Harry struggled onto the bed and pushed himself into Draco's arms, settling his head on the blonde's chest.

"I know."


	24. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Hot Pink

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Draco tried valiantly to keep the scowl off his face, but from the terrified look on people's faces he knew he was failing. Harry was happily chattering away to the members of the D.A. that were now ensconced in their room, paying very little attention to Draco, and Draco was sat on the windowsill trying not to hex anyone. He looked up as Hermione rapped her knuckles on the table for attention, he hadn't realised she was in the room.

"Hi, everyone, this will only take a minute. I just want to say thanks to Harry and Draco for letting us have this little reunion in their bedroom; it's good for us to get together under happier circumstances than fighting that deplorable woman masquerading as a teacher."

There were a few titters, and a couple of laughs, and Draco felt a smile playing around his lips. Hermione's mastery of words as weapons was quite remarkable; though no where near as good as his own. Draco watched as the female Gryffindor took a sip of her juice, and then smiled widely at the assembled students.

"And one more thing. A few of you have commented on the lack of drink tonight. There's a reason for that. You should all get down to breakfast bright and early tomorrow morning."

On that cryptic note she turned to Ron and engaged him in conversation, and everyone else began speaking again. Draco rested his forehead on the glass and zoned out until he felt Harry nudge his mind.

[You OK?]

[Peaches.]

[Do you want everyone to leave?]

[Yes. But it's OK, for now anyway. Are you alright?]

[Yeah. I'm steadily demolishing the food though, and Ernie Macmillan keeps looking at bump and then blushing.]

[You mean, _the_ bump?]

[No, bump. It's a little baby now, not a ball of cells. So it needs a name, and bump is androgynous.]

Draco chuckled, and stood up, stretching as he crossed over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Bump it is then."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was ridiculously early when Hermione and Ron sauntered into their room the next morning, and Draco growled at the intrusion, bearing his teeth before fixing Harry in a cold stare.

"You gave them the password?"

"Yes. Live with it."

Draco growled again, but Harry ignored him, and he huffed in an offended manner, cold shouldering the Gryffindor all the way down to breakfast. As they entered the Entrance Hall Draco spotted what looked like most of the school gathered round something, and forgot he was silent-treating his lover as he grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowds. They parted for the two teens with a wary look at Draco, and Hermione and Ron followed in the Slytherin's wake. As Draco got to the front of the congregation he swore long and loud, and heard Harry uttering similar curses. Draco just stared, as did the rest of the school, until Harry began to laugh. Draco felt a smile curving his lips, and put a steadying arm around the Gryffindor as he practically cried with laughter, the rest of the student body joining in. Huddled together were Blaise, Theodore, Alex, Crabbe and Goyle, all five wearing hot pink boxer shorts and nothing else. Pansy Parkinson was throwing hex after hex but was unable to lift the invisible barriers keeping the Slytherin's in place. 

The doors to the Great Hall swung open, and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore walked out.

"What is all this commotion?"

The crowd parted to allow McGonagall to walk through, and she made a small noise of surprise as she saw the Slytherins. Snape looked lethal, but Draco spotted that Dumbledore seemed to be fighting a smile. However, when he spoke, his voice was even.

"Finite Incantatem."

Draco distinctly felt a little rush of wind from behind him, but ignored it as Blaise rounded on him, freed of his bonds.

"You! You did this you coward! I'll kill you!"

Draco smirked, and stepped forward, twirling his wand lightly, but Dumbledore held out his hand, stilling the blonde.

"What make's you think Draco did this? It is my belief that dead spots have become a bit of a craze this past week, and anyone of OWL-ability is able to produce one, though the one in which you found yourself trapped, Mr Zabini, is an excellent piece of spell work. But I digress – what makes you think Mr Malfoy is responsible for this?"

Draco watched in amusement as Blaise floundered. He couldn't say why Draco would want revenge without giving away his part in Draco's attack, and eventually he hung his head. Dumbledore nodded, and addressed the crowd.

"I am calling an end to whatever feud has resulted in this most unfortunate series of events. There will be no retaliation…" the Slytherins growled mutinously, but were silenced with one firm look from the elderly wizard "…and no more casting of the Dead spot charm in corridors. Now, I suggest you go and get dressed, and everyone else hastens to breakfast."

Draco sat on the bench and smiled as Harry wiped away the tears of mirth that were collecting in his eyes.

"Oh that was priceless. I wish I had a picture!"

"I have one."

Draco snapped his head round and saw a little sixth year, 'Creevy' he thought, holding out a photo to Harry.

"Thanks Colin, do you mind if I borrow this for a while?"

"You can keep it, I took a few. Seamus is going to do a banner for the next Quidditch match with it on. I wonder who did it?"

Harry shook his head, and grinned at the sixth year.

"No idea, but I want to buy them a drink!"

Colin laughed as he trotted off to his friends, and Harry put the picture on the table. The occupants were bunched at the side of the frame, but they couldn't get out of sight. Harry laughed, and grabbed the cereal, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek as he did so. Draco smiled, and returned the kiss, catching Harry's lips with his own for a few brief, but glorious, seconds. As Harry set to his breakfast, Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione's morning Prophet as she paid the delivery owl.

"You'll have to explain your homework to me later tonight, Granger."

"With pleasure Malfoy, with pleasure!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry stretched languidly, and tossed his completed Charms essay onto the bedside table. Ancient Runes had just finished, so Draco and Hermione would be back shortly. Harry glanced up at Ron as the redhead scribbled furiously.

"Do you know how Hermione did it?"

"Not a clue mate."

Silence resumed, and Harry stroked his bump absentmindedly as he let his mind wander, reigning it in only when he heard the door open. Hermione followed Draco in, and then cast a few charms before folding herself neatly next to Harry on the bed and putting her hand on the bump. Harry felt as the child inside him kicked, and Hermione smiled, retracting her hand and placing a kiss on Harry's cheek before moving to sit with Ron, allowing Draco to curl around Harry.

"OK, so who wants to know how I did it?"

Harry straightened up, as did Ron and Draco, and the young woman laughed.

"Well, first I orchestrated everyone casting dead spots in the corridors so it looked like a craze and couldn't be pinned on any one person. Then I sent Blaise a note, pretending I was Draco, saying I wanted to settle the score with him. I organised the get together of the D.A. and made sure I was seen by everyone. Then I slipped out to go and meet Blaise. I was counting on him being a coward and bringing the others as back-up, and he didn't disappoint me. I made sure I was hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak and then I cast the spell. Transfiguring their clothes into hot pink boxers was a stroke of genius I must admit."

Ron and Draco laughed, but Harry looked confused.

"You mean they were there all night?"

"Yes. I put a warming charm on the Entrance Hall so that they wouldn't freeze, I'm not cruel."

"Yes, but why didn't they just cast 'Finite Incantatem'?"

"Because it's a magic dead spot and therefore you can't perform magic inside it."

"Then the Slytherins, when they came to breakfast. I don't understand how…"

"That's incredible!"

Harry snapped his head to look at Draco, who was looking at Hermione with badly disguised awe.

"What's incredible? Draco?"

"That's hideously complex magic. I felt you lift it when Dumbledore spoke, but I thought it was just a draft…how do you even have the power to do that?"

Hermione flushed pink at the evident admiration in Draco's voice, and her voice was unnaturally high when she answered.

"It's not that difficult really, when you know the theory."

"Draco! I don't understand!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Hermione manipulated the charm so that it would only respond to her magic. No matter how powerful the wizard involved, only she could lift the charm."

Harry looked at Hermione with his mouth hanging open.

"You can exact all my revenge from now on!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry sighed with pleasure as the hot water cascaded down his back. He knew he had the shower on too hot and too powerful – Draco would tell him off later – but for the moment he was just enjoying the sensations. He glanced down and felt a smile playing around his lips. He could now see nothing below the bump bar his toes, and he ran a hand over his wet skin. He was halfway through the pregnancy already, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Turning off the shower he dried off and pulled on his pyjama bottoms, which had to sit indecently low as they didn't stretch over his bump. Hermione had given him a neat spell to expand his clothes when he wore them, which meant he didn't have to get any new clothes, and his old ones would still fit when he had the baby, but he suspected that Draco liked the new positioning of his pyjama bottoms too much for him to cast the spell on them.

As he walked out of the bathroom Draco smiled at him and put his quill down.

"I've finished your Transfiguration essay for you, and tidied up your spelling. Enjoy your shower?"

Harry nodded, and curled up on the bed, waiting for Draco to get ready for bed and join him.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade on Sunday?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to start getting baby things. And we should ask Dumbledore if we can knock through to the room next door for a nursery."

Draco laughed, and kissed Harry firmly.

"OK. We'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow, and then Hogsmeade on Sunday. But for now – sleep."


	25. Pink Or Blue

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - I deleted this the first time I put it up, cus apparently I'm an idiot. So here it is again, x**

 

Dumbledore glanced up from his conversation with the Morrow Days and turned to the door.

"Enter."

Harry followed Draco into the Headmaster's office and smacked into the blonde – he hadn't noticed his lover stop walking.

"Ouch, Harry!"

"What'd you stop for then?!"

Harry shoved Draco unceremoniously out of the way and instantly regretted it as his eyes fell on the Morrow Days and Dumbledore. They all seemed amused, and Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We wondered if we could knock through to the room next to ours to make a nursery?"

Draco scowled at Harry, and the Gryffindor raised an eyebrow.

[What?]

[Bit blunt, wasn't it?]

[Well, Dumbledore doesn't mess around. What's the point in dressing it up?]

[Let me think. Erm…manners?]

[That's rich coming from you!]

[Aaah shut up you silly half-blood]

"Better than a half-breed!"

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock, and Harry swore softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and waved his wand, murmuring in a low voice so that Harry could only catch traces of his words, and could be certain they weren't English. Dumbledore finished, and smiled calmly at Harry and Draco.

"You have your nursery. Anything else?"

Draco elbowed Harry hard in the ribs, and smiled at the older wizard.

"No, thank you very much for your kindness Headmaster. We'll be going now."

"Hang on."

Draco looked at Monday in interest, and he stood up smoothly.

"I wondered if you and I might have a conversation, Draco?"

Draco seemed stunned, but nodded slowly. Monday smiled, and inclined his head to Dumbledore before crossing to the door and holding it open.

"We can return Harry to your room on the journey."

[Why can't I listen in?]

[Dunno, don't start anything.]

Harry pouted, and folded his arms over his bump.

"I don't need an escort. I'm going to find Hermione and Ron."

He swung on his heel and stormed out, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sorry; if he isn't throwing up he's having hissy fits, just ignore him!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco stayed silent as he walked with Monday through the school and out into the grounds; he wasn't entirely sure where this was going, and didn't want to disadvantage himself by speaking too early. Eventually they wound up in the Quidditch stadium, and Monday settled in the stands, looking out over the pitch as Draco tried not to fidget. 

"I see that you and Harry have a good relationship; yet I hear that the two of you were less than friendly before September?"

"We weren't. I guess…the two of us are so different that we fit together nicely. Harry's selflessness makes my self-preservation look less callous, and my single-mindedness stops him thinking of himself last. I love him more than I can explain."

"I see that. It is easier to deny feelings than act on them."

"I don't follow?"

"I tormented my mate mercilessly for years before we bonded, because I didn't want to admit I liked her. Admittedly, I was sixteen at the time, but the lesson is still the same."

"It isn't like that. I…I idly fantasised about Harry before this, but just because he's good-looking. We didn't fight because we were secretly in love – we genuinely did despise each other. We never got to know each other's good points, so there was no way we could feel anything until we crossed that barrier."

Monday looked at Draco with scrutiny, and a smile curved his lips.

"I underestimated you, then. I apologise Draco, I did not mean to make assumptions."

"It's OK, I understand what you mean."

"Good. With the events of the past two months, the bond between you and Harry has become secondary to the child he carries, and that is not right. I wanted to speak to you alone because what I wish to say is not for your mate's ears. Understand, Draco, I mean not to offend you with my words."

Draco nodded his understanding, and Monday smiled.

"You have learnt quickly for saying you were not brought up as a Vampire. I merely wish to clarify that you are aware of your obligation to your mate. Harry is extremely handsome, and wilful too, hormones or no hormones. You must not become lax with him, or stop idolising him. There are many that would gratefully take your place by any means necessary."

Monday paused, shooting a surreptitious look at Draco to check he wasn't getting offended. The blonde smiled softly, and gazed out over the cloudless February sky.

"Harry is my entire world. I can look at this whole situation objectively and it makes no sense. But when I factor Harry into that it all becomes clear. I spent every day from when I was infected counselling myself that I would never find a mate, that no-one could love something like me. And Harry just destroyed everything I'd been telling myself. I know, perhaps better than he does, what he's done for me. And I'll do whatever I must to keep him."

Monday nodded, and reached into his robes.

"Here – this is given to all Vampires to impress on them the importance of their mate. And this…" he produced a smaller book to go with the first "…is more specific to your type of bond."

Draco eyed the second book and grinned widely.

"Harry can never see this book, I won't get a moments peace!"

Monday chuckled, and Draco stood up.

"I should get back to him. I was just wondering; do you happen to still have the potion for telling the baby's sex?"

Monday reached into another pocket and produced the small vial.

"Here. What changed your mind?"

"I hate yellow, so we need to know the sex to do the colour scheme in the nursery!"

Monday laughed, and Draco headed swiftly back to the castle. He felt out Harry's magic, and followed it to the seventh floor and Gryffindor Tower. He slipped through the portrait hole and spotted Harry sprawled out over a chair. The Gryffindor shot him a disdainful look and turned his back. Draco grinned, and crossed to sit on the arm of Harry's chair. Immediately he tangled his fingers in Harry's unruly black hair and stroked gently. Harry let out a moan of pleasure and wrenched away from Draco's hand.

"No fair!"

"Course it is!"

Harry pouted, but swung to face Draco.

"What did Monday want? Or was it special Vampire business that silly little mate's can't know about?!"

Draco scowled, and stood up.

"If you're going to be such a child then you can amuse yourself."

He was halfway to the door before Harry's voice carried over the common room.

"I'm sor-ry!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but crossed back over to sit with Harry, who looked up at him sheepishly through long eyelashes.

"Are you really mad?"

"No. But just grow up a little, OK? I didn't ask to be swept off."

Harry blushed, and opened his mouth to apologise again, but Draco decided to let him off the hook, and silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm not mad. Come on, let's go back and check out the nursery."

Hermione squealed, and Harry looked up at Draco imploringly.

"Can they come too?"

[Do they have to? I have a surprise for you.]

[What? Does it involve your cock?]

[No, one-track, it doesn't!]

[Don't call me 'one-track'! What is it?]

[I realised that we can't decorate a nursery if we don't know who we're decorating it for. I got the potion off Monday, if you still want to know?]

[Course I do! But I've just been telling Hermione about the nursery and she's pretty excited…]

Harry's mental voice trailed off, and he looked at Draco with wide-eyes. The blonde held his gaze much longer than the Gryffindor found comfortable, and then grinned.

"OK, come on Gryffindorks, let's get this over with!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco looked over the nursery just enough to check that it met their needs, then he grabbed Harry and manhandled him back through their bedroom and into the bathroom, charming the door shut and sitting on the edge of the bath. Harry sat down next to him, and opened the vial Draco held out to him. He peered in at the golden liquid, and sent Draco a shot of questioning emotions through their bond. Draco responded with calm assertions, and Harry raised the vial to his lips, downing it in one. He held out his right arm and they both stared at the mark as it changed colour. Draco felt a smile play at his lips, and turned to face Harry slowly. The Gryffindor had tears in his eyes, and Draco used his thumb to sweep away those that broke rank and crept down the brunette's cheek. Harry smiled softly, and leant forward, kissing Draco tenderly, pressing their lips together and opening his soul to the Slytherin through their bond. When he pulled back, Draco found a lump in his throat as he tried to speak.

"Happy?"

Harry nodded silently, and Draco laced their fingers together.

"We should get a book of names tomorrow. Come on, let's tell the others and then make a list of the things we need to buy."

"Can we paint the room?"

"Harry, I can cast a spell."

"I know, but I like the idea of doing it ourselves."

"The fumes…"

"…Ventilation charms. Please, Draco?"

The blonde nodded, he couldn't deny his mate, and they stood up as one to share the news…


	26. Pink!...Or...Blue?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry yawned and stretched out under the sheets. A glance out of the window told him it was almost dawn. A smile decorated his features as he looked at the pink-hued sky. He loved this time of day, when everything was still so undecided, and he especially loved the rose-tinge that the morning light gave Draco's skin. The blonde was still asleep, lay on his front with his face turned to Harry, and Harry lay watching him for long minutes, just drinking in his lover. At times like this it struck him hard how lucky he was to have someone like Draco in his life. Reaching out a steady hand he stroked from the nape of Draco's neck to the base of his spine, and watched a slight smile curve the blonde's lips. He raised his hand and repeated the process, keeping the touch firm, so that there was a slight ripple of skin as his hand moved. Draco growled softly, and opened one eye.

"Do you want me to pierce the mattress?"

"Not the mattress, per se."

Draco smiled and caught Harry's hand in his, bringing the tan fingers to his mouth and kissing them softly. They lay in a companionable silence as the sun rose gently in the sky, and eventually Draco yawned and released Harry's hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine. Are you up to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course. Have you _seen_ the list me and Hermione drew up?!"

Draco stretched again, popping his spine and shuddering with pleasure as he stood up and picked up the roll of parchment.

"You mean this? I thought this was the final draft of your epic novel! You mean to tell me this is a _shopping list_?!"

Harry swore cheerfully and threw a cushion at Draco, who pounced back onto the bed and kissed the tip of Harry's nose.

"You need to control that filthy tongue of yours for when the baby comes. My child's first word will not be 'fuck'!"

"My tongue can get much filthier!"

"Quit it, one-track, and get up, we're meeting Ron and Hermione for breakfast and then going straight to Hogsmeade."

Harry pouted, and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Don't want to go."

"I thought you wanted to paint the nursery this afternoon? And when we've painted we'll need a bath…"

Harry's eyes lit up and he sprang out of bed, darting past Draco and into the bathroom, slamming the door on the disgruntled blonde with a sparkling laugh.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco groaned gently as he sank into a chair in the Three Broomsticks, and Harry shot him an irritated look.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The groan!"

"I'm tired, leave me be! We've trailed round every shop in blasted Hogsmeade and spent more money than I thought was possible; I'm entitled to a groan or two!"

Harry shook his head, and disappeared to the bar. When he returned Seamus and Ginny had joined their table, and Harry sat down next to Draco, passing the butterbeers to Hermione, Ron and Draco before sipping gently on his own glass of water. Draco looked at the water and then at Harry's face, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Do you feel bad?"

"Just a little sick, I'm OK. Maybe we should wait until next weekend to paint the nursery."

Draco nodded, and zoned out of the Gryffindorks' conversation until Hagrid came bumbling over. Harry got on inexplicably well with the half-giant, and though Draco couldn't see it himself, he made the effort to be nice to keep Harry sweet. It wasn't that Hagrid was particularly offensive in any way, just a little… _over-enthusiastic_. Draco shook his head gently, and smiled at the gamekeeper, who returned the smile happily. It irked the blonde no end that the giant had accepted him so well – as soon as Dumbledore said Draco could be trusted the giant had acted like they'd always been friends. Harry had informed him in a particularly terse tone that this was how normal, non-emotionally stunted people behaved, but Draco just found it unnerving. However, he had no time to dwell on it now, because Harry was elbowing him hard in the ribs. In one swift movement he grabbed both of Harry's wrists in one of his hands and tossed the Gryffindor over his lap, so that his head hung down over Draco's thigh, his hair on end and a smile on his lips.

"You wanted my attention?"

"Draco! Let me up!"

"Nah, I like you in this position. Being horizontal suits your talents!"

Draco couldn't tell whether the colour in the Gryffindor's cheeks was from embarrassment or his head hanging upside down, but he lifted his lover back up with ease and sipped his drink slowly as the brunette returned to his normal colour. When all hint of a flush had disappeared, Draco set down his bottle and smiled softly at Harry. He got a small smile back, and a quick rush of love through their bond, and had to fight to remember they had an audience.

[And you call me one-track!]

[Sorry, you just look good. And if we don't have to paint the nursery we have a whole evening to enjoy you.]

[Sounds promising.]

[Glad you approve. What did you want, or was it just a random elbowing?]

[Oh, I wanted to know if you mind me telling Hagrid the baby's sex, and if you want to would you like to tell him?]

[I don't mind telling him; we told the Gryffindorks. And you can tell him; he's your gianty friend after all!]

Harry grinned, and turned back to the group, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cut you all out there. Anyway, we have news Hagrid!"

"Wha' would tha' be then?"

Harry's grin was threatening to split his face, and his eyes welled up with tears of joy again. Draco sighed, rolled his eyes in an overdramatic manner, and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. He could hear the smile in his voice as he looked at Hagrid.

"We found out the sex of the baby. We're having a little boy!"

Hagrid looked at Draco, then at Harry, who nodded his confirmation. To Draco's surprise, he found himself pulled into a hug, along with Harry, by the gamekeeper.

[What do I do?]

[He'll let go in a minute, don't worry.]

Sure enough Hagrid did let go, and wiped a trickle of tears off his cheeks, his eyes crinkled up with his smile.

"Tha's great news, for both of you! Have you thought of names yet?"

Harry seemed to have pulled back from the brink of tears, and sipped his water before answering.

"Not really. I think we'll see what he looks like first."

"And surname?"

"Malfoy-Potter. We're going to change our names too, it makes sense."

Hagrid nodded, and as he and Harry launched back into the conversation Draco kept his arm around his mate, his mind full of scenarios involving him, Harry, and their baby boy…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The first Saturday of March brought with it a request to meet Dumbledore and the Morrow Days in one of the dungeons, and the trepidation was leeching out of Harry as he and Draco walked down to the dungeon after lunch.

"Chill out, it'll be fine."

"S'pose. I'm just stressing."

Draco smiled and ran his hand over Harry's prominent bump.

"Don't stress, please darling don't stress because it's bad for you and it's bad for bump."

Harry smiled, and his hand joined Draco's on his bump. 

"In four weeks we'll have a baby – it's so scary!"

"But exciting too."

"Very exciting. I feel good; I hardly feel sick at all anymore, and I might just make out the last two weeks of school."

"Yeah, but don't push yourself. No-one expects you to be doing homework at the moment."

"Snape does."

"Screw Snape. Come on; let's see what they want with us now."

Draco held open the door, and closed it again when he and Harry were in the dungeon. He nodded politely at the Morrow Days, Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, and Harry smiled at everyone. There was a group of people he didn't know, but he could guess who they were. Dumbledore smiled widely, and spoke as soon as Harry and Draco were settled on a bench.

"I hope you are both well. Firstly, as I have been informed this is most important, Molly would love for both of you to spend Easter at The Burrow."

[I want to Draco, you?]

[S'pose, is it safe?]

"We'd love to."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and his eyes rested on Draco.

"Of course, there will be extra security to protect the two of you, but Molly seems rather upset that you two aren't getting the mothering you need. Secondly, I have spoken with the External Examiners and they inform me that your situation affects your exams. You will be awarded each grade jointly, as your ability to converse telepathically cannot be patrolled. And while I know that you would not cheat, Mr Potter, and neither would you allow Mr Malfoy to cheat…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Draco chuckled softly "…it must be taken into account. So, your scores from the exams will be averaged, and Harry must be in the room when you take your Arithmancy and Ancient Runes exams Draco. However, with the arrival of a baby, I would suggest that only one of you takes the exams, leaving the other free to devote all their time to the baby. Or of course, you may both take the exam and average your grade."

Harry shot Draco a sheepish look, and then looked at his knuckles as he spoke.

"It might make more sense, because I haven't exactly worked my hardest this year, and my score would drag yours down."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact you want to free-ride with me to 'O's?"

"Draco! Of course it doesn't! I just don't want to screw up your chances of…"

"Harry! I'm joking. It does make more sense, but we'll talk about this more later. Was there a thirdly?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. Our esteemed guests wish to proposition the both of you, and introduce you to some people."

Sunday smiled, and stepped forward.

"When you are fully recovered from the birth, Harry, we would like to begin training the both of you to fight. While your magical abilities are exceptional, we can show you how to use your bond to your advantage."

Draco glanced at Harry, who nodded, but didn't reply.

[Why so quiet?]

[You should do the talking with them. They're your…people.]

"We'd like that, thank you."

"Good. Also, we're going to talk the both of you through the birthing process, so that there are no nasty surprises when you go into labour, Harry."

A quick look told Draco that Harry had gone slightly green, and he tightened his grip on the Gryffindor's hand.

"We can do that this afternoon if you wish?"

Harry nodded, and Sunday smiled gently at him.

"It's really not all that bad. Nowhere near the trauma a woman would go through. Which brings me neatly to our introductions. Finally, and regardless of much dissuading, our mate's have joined us here, and wish to help in anyway they can."

The group of people Draco couldn't name moved and stood next to their mates as Sunday introduced them.

"Isabella, Garth, Maxwell, Majandra, Nikoli, Louisa, and Robin."

Draco nodded at each of the mate's, noting two same-sex pairs, and saw Harry staring in awe at them. He could feel the relief in his mate that there were people out there like him, and Draco smiled gently at him.

"Good. Now that we all know each other we should get down to business."

Harry was still green, but looked a little happier than he had, and Draco allowed his hope to swell a little. As Sunday outlined what would happen with the child Harry slowly returned to his normal colour. Draco felt a knot in his stomach that he hadn't even realised existed begin to slowly undo, and by the time he and Harry returned to their room they were in high spirits. Harry placed a sloppy kiss on Draco's lips and disappeared into the bathroom while Draco settled to his Arithmancy essay. All they had to do now was get through the next two weeks…


	27. Conversations With A Vampire's Mate...

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Harry was used to whispering; it had been as much of a constant in his life as Voldemort and his blasted scar, but as he sat in Potions on Monday morning there was something different about the whispering, though he was damned if he knew what. Draco noticed it too, and clasped his fingers under the desk.

[I love you so much. It's only whispers.]

[I know. I'm not worried just…curious as to what's changed.]

[One of the Slytherins will have thought up a new insult. Just don't rise to it.]

[You know I can't make that promise. Let's see – it might be a good one. They've been remarkably quiet since Hermione exacted our revenge on them.]

[I wonder why?]

"Five points from Gryffindor; I will not tolerate talking in my lessons Mr Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and flashed a grin at Draco before picking up his quill and looking at Snape with an expression of polite interest on his face. The Potions Master lectured them for fifteen minutes, and then flicked his wand at the blackboard.

"You will complete the questions on the board in silence; I will be out of the classroom no longer than ten minutes. As hard as it is for some of you, I expect impeccable behaviour in my absence."

As soon as Snape had closed the door behind him the whisperings from the Slytherin tables picked back up, but Harry paid them no heed until he felt a shot of disgust and anger spike through Draco. Harry jumped up and grabbed the blonde's shoulder as he snarled at the Slytherins.

"What did you just call Harry?!"

Blaise feigned a simpering smile and Harry was taken aback at how ugly it made the Slytherin look.

"We were just talking about the wonder that is Harry and his little…ah…predicament."

Draco snarled again, and stepped forward.

"If you ever call him that again I'll kill you!"

Harry looked at the Slytherins, who were all maintaining a smirking silence, and then he looked at his lover. Draco was barely containing his rage, but there was something else there too. Harry thought it was embarrassment, but he didn't understand why Draco was embarrassed. He met Blaise's eyes calmly.

"What did you call me?"

The pasty Slytherin sneered, and some of the others sniggered as he formed one word.

"Spunkbucket."

Harry looked at Blaise blankly, trying to equate the word with Draco's feelings.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?"

"Spunkbucket."

"Spunkbucket?"

"Yeah. It means you…"

"…I know what it means. Am I supposed to be offended?"

Blaise obviously wasn't expecting this, and his next insult caught in his throat as a look of total surprise crossed not just his face, but the face of everyone else in the classroom. Harry just held Blaise's eye until the Slytherin spoke in an uncertain voice.

"You're not…it doesn't…offend you?"

Harry looked at Blaise, then at his prominent bump, then back at Blaise.

"Why would it? It's kind of obvious who's the top in this relationship, isn't it? Or has no-one ever told you about the birds and the bees?"

"But it…you're…not…"

"I'm. Not. Offended. Honestly, they say Slytherins are sharp-witted but you're letting the side down, Blaise. Now if you're quite finished, I need to get back to my work."

Blaise seemed beyond words, and Harry shrugged gently before turning round and sitting back down, picking up his quill and continuing his answer to question five as though the exchange hadn't happened. He felt Draco slide back in next to him, but Snape had swept back in before he could reassure the blonde.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco sat through Arithmancy in a daze, and he didn't notice where he was following Hermione until they were stepping through the portrait hole to his and Harry's room. Most of the Gryffindors were there, and Harry emerged from the bathroom and beamed brightly at Draco.

"Lesson go OK?"

Draco stood and looked at Harry silently, and then voiced his question to the brunette.

[It didn't offend you?]

[Nope. Should it have?]

[Yes! It's so…insulting!]

[Not to me. It's what I am, albeit termed rather crudely. I love you, I never feel as right as I feel when you're inside of me. So, if that makes me a 'spunkbucket', I'm more than pleased.]

Draco looked and felt confused, and Harry crossed over to him, wrapping him in an inelegant hug, as his bump prevented anything else.

[What are you not telling me?]

[I used to call people that. Guys that I slept with. Sometimes to their face, sometimes behind their back, but always negatively. Being…it's weak. When they call you that they're inferring that you're weak. I believed it…that bottoms were weak…until you.]

Harry leant back and scrutinised Draco for a minute, before smiling softly.

[Yeah well, Slytherins are stupid, we all knew that already. You'll just have to let this half-blood spunkbucket straighten out your bent world view!]

Draco laughed, and smiled softly, before stepping back from Harry and shaking his head softly. He dumped his bag on the floor and collapsed over the bed.

"Come here you, we have an hour before Defence and I'm NOT working!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry opened one eye and smiled at Draco softly.

"Hey love, ready for Defence?"

Draco sniggered, and crossed over to sit on the bed, stroking Harry's hair softly and smiling at him.

"Love, you slept through Defence. And Charms. And dinner!"

Harry blushed, and Draco leant over to kiss him gently.

"Come on love, Sunday wants to see us, then we'll get you something to eat, OK?"

Harry nodded, and stood up, straightening his rumpled shirt before following Draco down to the dungeons. When they arrived there was only Sunday and his mate, Robin, present. Draco looked at felt perfectly at ease, and Harry filed this away for further questioning later, but for now just smiled softly at the two men. Both returned the smile, and Harry felt his trepidation leak away. 

"I trust you've both had good days?"

"Well, Harry slept through the latter part, but yeah, it's been good!"

Sunday smiled, and directed his speech to Draco.

"My better half here has informed me that we probably haven't answered all of your questions, so I've called you both here to ask if there's anything you wish to talk about?"

Draco opened his mouth up and down a few times, swapping a confused look with Harry, and Robin laughed.

"Honestly Sun! Put them on the spot a bit there haven't you?!"

He turned to smile calmly at Harry and Draco, a hint of laughter in his smooth, deep voice.

"I simply thought that you might want to talk about the situation you find yourselves in, baby aside. It took me a long time to get used to the role of mate, and I had help. The fact that you two are evidently devoted to each other is a testament to your respective characters. It's simply an offer of an ear, should either of you need one."

Robin sent Sunday another jokingly disapproving look, and his eyes settled on Harry. The Gryffindor blushed, and Draco looked at him in bemusement.

"Why are you blushing?"

Harry shook his head, and Robin cleared his throat.

"Come on Harry, we'll leave the Vampires to compare their fangs in privacy, and you can show me the Quidditch pitch where I here you are so extraordinarily talented."

Draco watched as Harry was lead away, but he felt no fear, and turned to Sunday, a smirk on his face.

"I bet my fangs are bigger than yours!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry found it easy to talk to Robin, and as they sat in the Quidditch stands he felt questions bubbling inside of him. Robin glanced over and saw the blush creeping up Harry's cheek, and smiled softly.

"What do you want to ask that's so embarrassing?"

Harry shook his head, and stared out into the clear blue sky, stroking his bump softly. Robin was almost certain he knew what was irritating Harry, and he studiously stared ahead of him as he spoke.

"I don't know how you're managing to cope, but I'm in awe. I remember when Sun first claimed me; we spent every waking moment exploring each other, testing our limits. But you've been thrown into a pregnancy; I can't imagine you had much chance to explore."

Robin could hear the blush in the young man's voice, but he kept staring ahead, allowing the brunette to speak at his own pace.

"We have some but it…Draco doesn't want to accidentally hurt me or the baby, so it's all been pretty tame."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just…I need…well, not need but…want…I want something…I've never even done anything so I don't know where these ideas come from."

Robin turned and smiled at Harry, who returned it a little nervously.

"Most Vampire pairings are Dom/Sub, whether explicitly stated by the pair or not. You understand what I mean by that?"

Harry flushed cherry red, but nodded, so Robin continued.

"Draco biting you changed you, brought out characteristics I doubt you knew you had. You had to be right for him, or you wouldn't have consented to be bitten. Vampires…everything about them is charged, heightened, and that includes their sex-drive. For the moment he is right, your body does not need the stress of performing for him, but when the baby comes and you both settle into a routine, you should devote more time to yourselves. Many who have gone before you have believed that a bond means they do not have to work at their relationship, and it has ended in heartbreak. To stand the test of time you must always make time for each other."

"How long have you and Sunday been together?"

"50 years."

Harry spluttered, and Robin grinned.

"Vampires are damn near immortal, and stay looking young. Your life will also be extended."

"By how much?"

"That depends on the innate magic in you and Draco, the way you use that power, and the strength of the bond between the two of you. You are both exceptionally powerful young men, I suspect you will both see many centuries, the war permitting."

Harry nodded, and toyed with his fingers.

"How do you keep things good with Sunday?"

"I play him mercilessly. Don't let anyone tell you that your position makes you weak, because it does not. A Vampire can only reach their full potential with the love and support of their mate. I know every secret of Sun, and I read his needs. I see that you can already anticipate what Draco wants, so don't worry. As you learn what turns him on, what makes him tick, it will become second nature."

Harry nodded, and stared at his knuckles intently.

"I want…think about…"

"Then ask him. Your Vampire doesn't dictate the terms, and there is nothing more erotic than hearing someone ask for something you are already predisposed to give them. Sex is important in your relationship with your Vampire, and his urge to protect and care for you extends to fulfilling any demand you make of him, the more depraved the better in my experience!"

Harry laughed, and met cool brown eyes, garbling before he could lose his nerve.

"This is pretty personal, but do other Vampires…bottom?"

Robin smiled, and twitched slightly.

"Depends what you mean. I can only answer from my experience and that of a few close friends, so my answer is by no means conclusive."

"That's alright."

"If what you mean is, do Vampires bottom in the way that you or I do, then my answer is no, in my experience they do not. However, if the question is would a Vampire ride you then my answer is yes."

Harry flushed, and thought this over.

"OK, that helps."

"Have you and Draco never…"

"No. he…it's difficult. I know you can't have secrets from your mate, but can this not get back to Draco?"

Robin nodded, and Harry inhaled sharply.

"He had a bad experience, and is really against it. But I want to, I want to try and show him how good it feels for me. And what you just said about…being ridden…conjured up all these images of cuffs and ties and…"

Harry's voice trailed off, and for a minute they sat in silence.

"Come, we should return. The best person to talk to about this is your mate. Who is probably cursing me for splitting you up for so long!"


	28. There'll ALWAYS be time for kinky sex

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

Draco looked up from his Arithmancy homework and smiled at Harry.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

Smiling, the blonde unfolded himself from the desk and stretched, moving with a feline grace to spoon behind Harry's back. He held the brunette tight for long minutes, just breathing in the scent of Harry mixed with lavender and camomile from the bubble bath Hermione's mum had sent them, with the 'mum' from 'mum and baby' covered over with tape, and 'Dad' written in its place. As his mind ticked over slowly, he placed gentle kisses on Harry's neck.

"Hey, what were you and Robin talking about on Monday?"

"Oh…erm…sex…actually."

Draco started slightly, and then smirked.

"Telling him what a great lay I am?"

Harry laughed.

"Just…checking that the things I think about are normal."

"And what do you think about?"

Harry took a deep breath, and Draco moved back, allowing the Gryffindor to twist in his arms.

"What can be so bad you have to steel yourself to say it?"

Harry blushed beautifully, and Draco bit back a snigger, he didn't want to upset his already-temperamental Mate.

"I just want…things. And I know that it would be a bad idea right now, but when the baby's here, and we have a routine, I want to get to know you better and stretch…stretch my limits."

Draco gasped a little in surprise, and then smiled softly.

"Stretch them how? Because I can be very inventive when it comes to debasing you!"

Harry shivered, and slid as close to Draco as he could around his bump.

"That's exactly what I mean. I want things, from you. I trust you, I trust myself around you, and I need to…"

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry softly.

"Then that's what we'll do. You're going to make such a beautiful little picture kneeling for me. In fact, I have the perfect magazine for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco hunted out the catalogue. Harry flicked through the pages, his eyes widening with surprise and then narrowing with lust. He flipped the catalogue shut and nodded at Draco.

"Exactly like that. With a safeword and everything. Can you give that to me?"

"And then so much more."

"There's something else."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but Harry looked nervous again.

"What is it?"

"I want…don't be mad, just hear me out?"

Draco nodded; he knew where this was going but figured he at least owed Harry hearing him out.

"I really want to top you. Just once, Draco, just to show you…to try and show you…how good it feels for me."

"You promised you'd give me time."

"I will. Just…sometime. And then if you like it…"

"…I thought it was only one time?"

"Well…it's just something Robin said. I asked if Vampires bottomed, and he said if I meant like he or I do, then no, but if I meant did they ever ride their subs, then yes. And it just…it conjured up all these wonderful images of me tied to the bed with you riding me and I just…thought it might…you might…never mind."

Draco thought over Harry's words carefully, and met emerald eyes calmly.

"I can't deny that the mental image of tying you up and using you for my own pleasure is an intriguing one. I promise you, I will try. When the baby is here and things settle, we'll see how it goes. But you need to understand that this might be something I can't ever do."

Harry nodded, and flung his arms around Draco, kissing his neck and face before settling at his lips. Draco kissed for a few minutes, and then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"But the baby's going to be a lot of hard work, so there may not be much time for kinky sex."

Harry pouted.

"There'll _always_ be time for kinky sex!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The Easter holidays were only three days away and the work load on the seventh years was criminal. Though they'd decided that just Draco would sit the exams, Harry was still going to lessons, though it took him twice as long to get there as usual. As he sat down gingerly in Defence, Draco shot him a sympathetic look.

[Are you OK?]

[Yeah.]

[Is there anything I can do to make this easier on you?]

[No. I'm OK, I just really, really want to go to the Burrow and have this baby. Have you packed the calling device the Morrow Days gave us?]

[Yep. Everything will be fine. Maybe you'd be better off in bed from now on?]

Harry sighed resignedly and nodded softly. Draco smiled at his mate, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering softly in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you."

Harry smiled at him, and then struggled to pay attention to the lesson at hand.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry returned from the bathroom and sat down heavily next to Draco. The blonde looked at him, his eyes full of sympathy, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Cheer up love, only an hour until we're at the Burrow."

"I know. I just…oh never mind."

"No, go on?"

"I want this baby OUT!"

Draco tried not to laugh, he really didn't want to tip Harry into anger, and it was so easy to do these days. But the picture Harry painted – a childish face of petulance and a round bump, was hysterical. Luckily, Harry was so absorbed in his own misery that he didn't notice Draco's internal conflict, and stood back up abruptly.

"You feel OK?"

"Have to blasted pee again!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco felt an increased sense of trepidation as they entered Kings Cross, but he dismissed it. Harry had spotted Mrs Weasley out of the window and was waving frantically, having said something along the lines of she would look after him better, but Draco dismissed this too, as a product of over-active hormones. As they disembarked from the train, Draco knew something was wrong. He turned to grab Harry and get him back on the train, where the wards that were on Hogwarts would protect them, but his mate was already heading to Mrs Weasley. That was when Draco spotted Mr Weasley looking horrified. In an instant he worked it out, and from the looks of horror, so had the others. 

"HARRY! COME BACK!"

The brunette turned around and looked at Draco in confusion. He saw Mr Weasley running and yelling, but didn't understand why, the confusion on his face etching deeper. He turned round again to question Mrs Weasley, but she was no longer there. In her place was Lucius Malfoy, his cold smile directed at Harry.

"We meet again Mr Potter."

Harry turned to run, but there was no way he could out-run the older wizard in his current state. He saw Draco draw his wand, and then there were Death Eaters everywhere, firing off jinxes and hexes indiscriminately. He saw Draco hit the floor hard, and screamed, fighting with the arms of the elder Malfoy to get to his fallen lover. A harsh voice rasped in his ear.

"Believe me; he deserves death more than most. Now SHUT UP!"

With a sickening jerk, Harry was pulled away from the station, and his world went black…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione revived Draco quickly; healing the gash in his stomach, and taking him side-along to the Burrow. As they hit down the blonde wrenched away from her, spinning on the spot wildly.

Draco's eyes combed the Burrow, he saw members of the Order apparating, but no Harry.

No Harry.

Finally, everyone bar Dumbledore was there. And there was still no Harry.

Rounding on Dumbledore as he appeared, he opened his mouth to yell, but the older wizard raised his hand, his eyes burning with fury, and Draco fell silent.

"It was a trap. I received this a moment ago."

Draco took the roll of parchment with trembling hands, and read it quietly.

 

_Draco._

_Do not come for him, as I will kill him. When the child is_  
born and the ritual complete he will be returned to you.   
The two of you may then choose to bow to the Dark Lord  
and live, or defy him and die. Harry's life is in your hands,   
Draco, and your actions will now decide his future. 

_Make your choice wisely._

_Faithful Servant of the Dark Lord._

_Lucius Malfoy._

 

Draco rolled the parchment back up, completely unaware of the tears streaming down his face, and reached out to Harry's presence. The Gryffindor was rejecting him, refusing to acknowledge his mental presence, and Draco began to panic. The harder he fought for Harry to hear him, the clearer it became that his lover was cursed, under some spell that separated him from Draco. Closing his eyes, Draco dragged his mind back to the present, and opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke surprisingly calmly.

"He's alive. We have to get to him before he has the baby, or they will kill him."

He heard a sob, and saw Molly Weasley looking at him as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so…so sorry Draco I…"

"Hush. Unless you se this up with my father you have nothing to apologise for. Do you have a book called 'Moste Potente Blood Rituals'?"

Molly shook her head, and Draco sighed softly.

"I am going to the Manor to retrieve this book. Then I will use it to pinpoint Harry. Then we get him. Do what you have to, and alert the Morrow Days."

Without checking to see that his orders were being followed, Draco disapparated with a crack.


	29. Lost & Found

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Draco hit the wards on the Manor hard, and fell backwards onto the grass. Chuckling softly he stood up, speaking under his breath as he brushed himself off.

"Well done father, I guess you have some merits."

Content that he wasn't harmed from the collision with the wards, Draco focused his entire being on transfiguring himself. He had only ever once changed into his bat form; it hurt, and the longer you stayed transfigured the more bat-like you became, and the harder it got to turn back. But this was a desperate situation, and Draco did not allow himself to scream as pain enveloped his body. When he next opened his eyes he could barely see anything, but his sonar senses were through the roof. Spreading his wings out he bulleted at the wards, exhilarated by the sensation of being free from a mortal body, and by the knowledge he'd soon have what he needed to find Harry.

Draco hit the wards hard, but didn't go through them. Instead, he rebounded back again and crashed into the floor. Re-transfiguring to his normal body, the blonde healed the wounds and looked at the Manor in terror. He knew that magic, had felt it turned on him before, and he knew without a doubt that Harry was here, in the Manor. As much as it hurt, as much as it killed him, he forced himself to concentrate on the Burrow, and disapparated with a crack…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry opened his eyes and found Voldemort staring at him.

"Hello Harry."

"Draco! Where's Draco, what have you done with him?!"

"Nothing, and stop yelling, or I will have to punish you."

Harry fell silent, and looked at Voldemort warily. He saw Lucius step out of the shadows, twirling his wand threateningly. Harry took advantage of the silence to assess his situation. He was on a bed, in a room that was minimal but comfortable. He reached out for Draco, but found no trace of the blonde anywhere. He couldn't feel his Vampire's magic, and then Voldemort's cold, high voice pierced his mind. 

"Wondering after your Vampire?"

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. He was alive when we left the station, and has been sent a ransom note. Should he pay the ransom, I will return you to him unscathed. He was given 48 hours to get the money together, and has roughly three hours left. However, I wonder if he will make the payment, as he has made no attempt to find you."

"He'll come and get me, and he'll kill you!"

"Really? Then why hasn't he come already? You've been here two days Harry, why hasn't he rescued you yet? Why can you not reach out to him, speak to him with your mind?"

Harry shook his head; he couldn't believe that Draco would abandon him, but why wouldn't the blonde answer his silent screams...?

"Eat, and rest. We shall talk more later."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, frantically going over the spell books. With the entire Order working for two days straight they'd only managed to find counters for two thirds of the wards, and he knew time was running out for his lover. It distressed him that he couldn't seem to make Harry hear him, but Draco did not allow it to consume him. Instead he worked, not in shifts as the others did, but straight through. He had to save Harry…he just had to…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry opened one eye and Voldemort was back again.

"The time has passed, and Draco has not come for you."

"I don't believe you."

"Then why is it I speaking to you and not your Vampire?"

"Because…because…"

"Because nothing boy! You honestly believe he was interested in anything other than your body and your blood? Draco is a callous, self-centred individual, and you are a fool for loving him!"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't stop the tears leaking out. He listened as Voldemort crossed over and stroked his hair, exactly like Draco used to. But this touch didn't pacify him, and make him feel loved and wanted. This touch filled him with dread, and he knew he had to fight. This man could not beat him. Quick as lightening Harry wrenched the wand out of Voldemort's robes and pressed it to his temple as the older wizard stepped back and looked down at him with a small smile.

"I won't let you harm my baby!"

"Then kill yourself. That would ensure I lost this war. But when you take your own life, you take the life of your child. Can you live with that, Harry?"

Harry trembled, fighting desperately to find a way out, but he couldn't, he couldn't take the life of his child, and Voldemort laughed as Harry's arm dropped to his side, the wand rolling away from his limp hand.

"Please. Use me, and let my baby live. I'll do anything you ask, I can help you win, but please let my baby live."

"I can see that you are telling the truth, but that cannot happen. No, the child is all I need."

Harry felt sobs wracking his body, and heard Lucius' cold drawl.

"How will it be done, the child?"

"It will be cut from the boy's body, and then we must wait 24 hours before performing the ritual."

"And the boy?"

"Shall be left to bleed to death. I have no further use for the Boy Who Lived. Come, Lucius, we have things to see to."

Harry listened as they left, and curled into a ball, sobbing into the pillow. Draco had abandoned him, and he had nothing left to do but wait to die…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco opened his eyes, and was surprised to find Hermione shaking him awake. As the events of the past three days rushed back to him he trembled slightly, and the young woman put a steadying arm around his shoulders.

"Draco you need to wake up. We broke the last ward; everyone's downstairs and ready to go."

Though it took him a moment, Draco heard the words and nodded. Grabbing his wand he followed Hermione into the kitchen. The Order and the Morrow Days were there, and Draco nodded, his face pale and drawn.

"We have to get him out alive. Killing Voldemort is secondary to getting Harry back."

There were nods and noises of agreement, and Draco steeled himself. Soon, he would have Harry back in his arms. As he prepared to disapparate he felt a blinding pain lance through his arm, and fell to the floor.

"Draco!"

He shook his head, clutching the arm and breathing deeply. Accepting Hermione's offered hand, he climbed back up slowly.

"They're torturing him."

"But the baby…"

"They…I don't know."

Draco focused on Harry, trying to ignore the shot of pain in his leg as he felt out his mate's distress…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry screamed out as pain hit his left arm. Voldemort released him from the curse and took a deep drink from the glass Lucius held out. They'd put an enchantment on him, to protect the baby, and were using the Cruciatus on his flailing limbs. He couldn't understand why Draco was letting him suffer like this, but he knew it couldn't be for the reasons Voldemort kept screaming at him in-between curses. As Voldemort lifted his wand for another attack, pain lanced through Harry's abdomen, and he curled into a ball.

"What is it?"

Harry felt tears stream down his cheeks, and then the pain hit again. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew all the same. The baby was coming. As soon as he thought this he heard Voldemort laugh triumphantly.

"The baby comes! Hurry Lucius, and assemble what we need!"

Lucius bowed low, and as he opened the door there was a god-almighty bang and plaster fell from the ceiling. Voldemort's look of triumph was gone in an instant, and he turned, swishing out of the door to investigate, leaving Harry curled on the floor as his body entered labour…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The bangs and crashes had stopped almost ten minutes ago, and there was complete silence as Harry lay curled in a ball. He had no idea what had happened, but footsteps on the stairs told him he was going to find out soon enough. Clutching his stomach he pushed himself into the corner as far as he would go. The door swung open, but no-one entered immediately. Harry kept watching the door, and then Hermione and the others came in.

"Hermione! Where's Draco?"

Hermione looked at him in shock, and then looked at blank space. Harry couldn't make out what she said, his vision was swimming, but then the young woman crossed over to him. He felt pressure on his arm even though she wasn't touching him, and brushed it off.

"…Draco please…"

Hermione's eyes clouded over, and she stroked his cheek softly.

"He's right here by your side. You're under a spell Harry, which means your mind doesn't register Draco is here. I'm going to undo the spell, but you need to be prepared, because Draco's presence will rush back into your mind with a lot of force."

Draco watched as Harry nodded, uncaring that tears were streaming down his face. Pride, and honour and dignity and all the rest was overrated, and he didn't know whether they were tears of relief at finding Harry alive, sorrow at his love…his only true, pure love…not seeing him, or desperation at needing to feel Harry linked with him again.

Hermione muttered the incantation, and Draco felt as the barrier separating him from Harry shattered. Within seconds he was back in Harry's mind, and the brunette looked up at him, finally seeing him. Tears welled up in perfect green eyes, and Harry whispered…

"The baby's coming."

…before his eyes rolled backwards in his head…


	30. I'm Not Ready To Give Up On You Harry, Not Yet

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – I realise this chapter is short, but I upset myself and had to stop, sorry.**

 

 

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around the bundle of blankets in his arms, and waited as both Madame Pomfrey and Lord Sunday checked over Harry. When they were both finished he looked up at them hopefully, but was met with sad looks. It was Pomfrey who spoke first.

"As far as I can tell, there is nothing else to heal. Mr Potter has suffered a trauma that can not be fixed any more than we already have. I know it's hard Draco, but you have to be strong, and just wait."

Draco nodded, tears running down his cheeks to be absorbed by the blankets. Lord Sunday shook his head softly, and then left the room, leaving Draco alone with his lover. A small gurgle ripped Draco's attention from his still Mate, and he shifted the blankets slightly, smiling down at the bundle in his arms.

"Hey baby."

Stroking the soft pink cheek gently, Draco raised his eyes to Harry's face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to fight this Harry. I love you, and I need you. Our son loves you, and needs you to wake up. Please."

There was no response, but Draco wasn't really expecting one. His Mate had been unconscious for almost a week, and Draco was fast approaching the moment where he knew he would have to let go. Looking down at the small child in his arms, he shook his head slowly, returning his gaze to his Mate.

"I'm not ready to give up on you Harry, not yet."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"He needs a name."

Draco didn't take his eyes off his son as he fed him, and answered Molly tersely.

"He'll have one when Harry's awake."

They were all sat in one of the old Charms classrooms, which had become an unofficial headquarters as the Burrow wasn't practical for so many people, and Harry needed to be near an infirmary. He'd been unconscious for six days, and Draco could feel his body aching for Harry's touch. As the beautiful little child turned his head, Draco felt a smile twist his lips, and lifted his son up to his shoulder, rubbing his back softly.

"All finished? Good boy."

As he burped the child, he let his eyes close and focused on Harry. The brunette was there and not there at the same time, but Draco still wasn't ready to give up. Inhaling deeply, he stood up and spoke softly.

"I'm going to go and get him settled, and then I'll sit with Harry."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione stood next to Harry's unconscious form, her eyes fixed on the door to the nursery as tears streamed down her cheeks. She could hear Draco's voice floating in through the open door, and the words being formed by his soft voice tore at her heart.

_"…when he wakes up he'll be so pleased to see you love, you're so beautiful, you're going to grow up to look like your Daddy, I can tell. He loves you so much already, and you'll love him. When he wakes up everything will be OK, and we'll both take such good care of you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you my darling; I'll protect you and your Daddy with everything I have. We just have to stay strong a little bit longer baby boy, and then he'll wake up. Your Daddy, he's so special, he makes everything better, and we'll be OK when he wakes up…_

Hermione swallowed hard, and smiled softly at Draco as he walked back into the main room.

"Baby settled alright?"

Draco nodded, and crossed to stand with Hermione, pulling her into a soft hug.

"He'll be OK, I know it."

"Oh Draco, I hope you're right."

Draco smiled, and let go of Hermione gently.

"I am. We just have to…we have to be strong."

Hermione nodded, and squeezed Draco's hand softly.

"I'm just down the hall if you want anything?"

"OK."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco woke with a start, and heard his son's cries from the next room. Standing up, he stroked a hand down Harry's cool cheek before entering the nursery.

"Hello little one, what's upset you?"

His son's cries quietened a little, and Draco reached into the crib, picking him up and pressing a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Come on, you want to be with your Daddy and your Papa, don't you?"

As he sat back down in the chair next to their bed, his precious bundle held close to his chest, Draco looked over Harry carefully. While he hadn't got any better, he didn't look any worse, and Draco allowed a small seed of hope to continue existing in his chest as he sang soft lullabies to his baby…


	31. Awakenings and Introductions

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Harry opened one sore eye, and realised it didn't hurt too bad, so opened the other one. He could hear the others, but most importantly he could hear Draco. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a rasp. Apparently this was all he needed to do, because immediately Draco was in sight, his eyes full of tears.

"Harry?"

Harry moved his mouth a few times, then gave up and nodded softly. He felt Draco's tears hitting his cheeks, and the blonde leant down, placing a soft kiss against his chapped lips.

"Oh Harry I was so scared."

"Not…m'OK…don't…scare…you…"

Draco laughed, and stroked the hair off Harry's face.

"How do you feel?"

"Stiff…how long…"

"Just over a week. Eight days. Harry, while you were unconscious I looked at your memories of what happened, to see if there was any way I could help you, I'm sorry."

"S'right."

Draco smiled through his tears, and kissed Harry again.

"Nothing he told you was true darling, none of it. There was no ransom; just a note telling us to keep away or he'd kill you. I'd have been there sooner Harry darling, but it took us three days to break past all the wards."

"Is he…"

"He escaped. But my father didn't. He's in Azkaban under heavy guard. Others were caught too. But none of this matters anymore. Will you sit up, there's someone that wants to meet you."

Harry accepted Draco's help to sit up against the headboard, and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys."

Hermione burst into tears and flung herself into Molly's arms, who had already started crying. Dumbledore crossed over and rested a hand lightly on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry."

He stepped back, and Harry would have wondered at the lack of questions, but then Draco walked back into view, carrying a bundle of squirming blankets. Harry felt his heart lodge in his throat, and Draco sat down carefully on the bed, pulling the blankets open slightly and revealing the relaxed face of a tiny baby boy. Harry looked into the child's eyes; one a stunning emerald green; the other equally as stunning but steel grey. He felt tears spilling over his cheeks but didn't care. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

"This is our son?"

Draco was crying again, but he'd never looked or felt happier to Harry, and he nodded softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the child as he answered.

"This is our son."

Harry let out a choked sob, and reached out a finger to stroke a soft pink cheek, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He's beautiful."

"He has your genes, of course he is."

Draco looked up and smiled at Harry, before shifting his arms and passing the tiny bundle to his Mate. Harry took the child and held him with reverence, just looking down at him. The child gurgled happily, and Harry laughed softly.

"Hey baby, look at you!"

Draco slipped his arms around Harry, holding the two of them safe in the silence. Eventually, Harry looked up.

"He needs a name."

"I know. I was thinking, James for your father, Merlin for my grandfather, Malfoy-Potter."

"James Merlin Malfoy-Potter."

The child gurgled again, and Harry nodded softly.

"Yeah, that fits. Have I missed anything?"

"Harry, love, he's eight days old, you haven't missed anything."

Harry smiled, and looked up. Hermione was watching them with a soft smile on her face, and he grinned at her.

"Can you take him? I'm going to need Draco to help me get dressed."

Draco's voice was instantly worried, his brow furrowed,

"Why? You need…"

"…I need to explain what happened. I can't keep telling it over and over again, so I'll tell you all at the same time. And then you can tell me what you all know. Please, Draco?"

The blonde nodded, and Hermione stood up, crossing to Harry and kissing his temple softly.

"I love you so much. I knew you'd be OK."

"Yeah, the Death Eaters really need to retake the 'killing Harry Potter' course!"

Hermione laughed, and took the small child out of his arms, cradling him to her chest and smiling at the two young men on the bed.

"We'll go to the classroom, take your time."

Draco waited until the room was empty before taking Harry's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He felt Harry melt into the kiss, and held him tightly. When he eventually pulled back the brunette smiled at him softly.

"Have you fed?"

"You've been unconscious."

"Then feed now."

"No, it can wait. Come on, I know you, and this needs to be talked about before you'll let yourself rest. And your son needs you rested."

"Our son. And I know. But promise me that if you start to feel unwell you'll tell me?"

"Promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, as much as I know you hate it, can you help me put some clothes _on_?!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco held the door open, and Harry walked in. He looked around the room, and smiled gently.

"Before we start, I just want to say thanks for rescuing me. Again."

Ron grinned at him.

"No problem mate, after seven years we've got it down to a fine art!"

Harry laughed, and sat down in an armchair as Draco picked James up from Hermione. He passed the baby to Harry, and then sat on the edge of Harry's chair. Harry looked up at him and shifted, making room for Draco to slide down into the armchair. He smiled softly as Harry fidgeted around, swinging his legs over Draco's lap and the armrest so that he and James could snuggle against the blonde's chest. When he was comfortable, Harry took a deep breath.

"This is what I remember. I went to Molly, and heard you all yelling. I didn’t understand why you all looked so panicked, and turned back to Molly to question her, only to be faced with Lucius. I couldn't outrun him, and then other Death Eaters appeared. I saw Draco get hit, and the Lucius disapparated with me. The next thing I knew I was in a room at the Manor, though I didn’t know we were at the Manor at the time. They fed me and kept me warm, not wanting to hurt the baby inside me. Voldemort, he told me all sorts of awful things. I couldn’t reach Draco, I couldn’t sense him around me; an effect of a spell I didn't realise I was under at the time.

On the third day Voldemort cast a charm to protect my abdomen and James, and then began using the Cruciatus curse on my limbs. As he let up there was a pain in my stomach, and I knew I was going to give birth. Just as he gave the order for the Death Eaters to assemble, there was an almighty crash, and him and Lucius ran off to investigate. I stayed hidden until Hermione came. I remember her casting the counter charm so I could see Draco, and then I blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up twenty minutes ago."

Harry took a deep breath, and fell silent. Dumbledore took over.

"Draco worked out what was happening, but could not attract your attention in time. He was hurt, but Hermione healed him. I received a note for Draco from Lucius, telling him that if he did not come for you, then when the baby was born Voldemort would release you into Draco's care on the condition you both bowed down to him. I do not believe that he would have honoured that promise."

"He wouldn't; he said they would just let me bleed to death when they'd got James."

"That does not surprise me. Draco left for the Manor to get a book; _Moste Potente Blood Rituals_ so that he could scry for you, as the blood bond between the two of you would have negated any wards you were under. However, when he encountered the extensive wards on the Manor he realised that you were being held there. He alerted us, and the Order worked on disabling the wards. Eventually we knew every counter-charm we would need, and headed to the Manor. We disabled the wards and entered to fierce resistance. Sixteen Death Eaters were killed in the struggle…"

Dumbledore paused as he watched Harry look round the room in panic. He waited until Harry looked back at him and smiled kindly before carrying on.

"No one was hurt irrevocably. Voldemort saw that he was outplayed, and disapparated, as did his inner circle of Death Eaters. We captured Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Amycus and Alecto Range. Once sure we would not be ambushed, the hunt for you was on. Finding you, Hermione alerted us, and discovered that you were under the Denial Curse, and unable to register Draco's existence. Miss Granger reversed the curse, you told us that the baby was coming, and blacked out."

Dumbledore fell silent, and it was Sunday who continued.

"We brought you back to the castle, and Madame Pomfrey healed you enough to stabilise you. It was too late for us to remove the child through an incision as was planned, so you were put into a magical state of inertia which would prevent you feeling pain. By manipulating your body with spells and potions, we were able to guide you through childbirth."

"We?"

"Myself and Robin. The child is delivered by the Vampire and Mate of the day they are born. James is a child of Sunday, and a fine one at that."

Harry smiled gently, and stroked James' cheek. The child had fallen asleep, and Harry found it hard to withdraw his attention from the captivating beauty in his arms and back to the pain of reality. Sunday smiled at him gently, and then continued.

"You gave birth to a beautiful, healthy little boy, and then Madame Pomfrey healed you completely. It was then we realised the extent to which you were hurt, as even after being fully healed you did not wake. For the past eight days your life has hung in the balance, but you have survived. Seeing what we saw, we have renewed vigour to stay and help you and Draco train and develop your bond. We have publicly aligned with the Ministry, and privately aligned with the Order Of The Phoenix, and Vampires from all over the world are flocking to Hogsmeade to stand up and fight. When you and Draco are ready, come to us and the training will begin. But for now, rest and bond with your son; he has missed you."

Harry nodded softly, as his mind tried to process what he had heard before being interrupted by Draco sneezing violently next to him.

"Did you just sneeze?"

Draco looked thoroughly nonplussed.

"Yeah, Vampires do sneeze you know!"

"I guess, but I've never heard you sneeze before. Hang on…"

Something he had read had flagged up in his mind, and Harry groped around in the dusty corners of his memory to find it.

"Vampires sneeze when they're getting ill."

"So do humans!"

Harry scowled, and swung off Draco, standing up and cradling James carefully so as not to wake him.

"You're getting ill because you haven't fed! How could you have been so dense?!"

"You were unconscious! I thought you might d~…it would have been callous."

Harry let Draco's words go unsaid, and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm OK now. So let's go, I need to talk about this with you."

Draco nodded, and stood up to leave the room.

"Harry?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley?"

"Dinner at eight, would you like something bringing to you?"

"No, we'll come down. Thanks, though. See you later."

 

 

**A/N – OK, due to it being Christmas soon, I'm at work more than normal, and I'm finished at Uni for the term. So, while there will still be two updates a week, they might be a bit erratic, but I will still post, and still read and respond to every review you lovely shiny people leave me! There will be a new chapter up on Saturday as a bonus for being such wonderful, loyal readers who leave me reviews and cookies #hint hint# SoftlySweetly xxxxx**


	32. A New Nanny & A New Term

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – READ THIS We're going to take things down a notch – enjoy the new baby and Harry & Draco's relationship, and slowly introduce the new story arcs; don't panic if it seems that the drama has lessened slightly, it's all part of my plan. As the next chapters progress, lots of things that seem inconsequential will be introduced. So please, bear with me; because in the background of these next chapters the Death Eaters are regrouping and the Order is training and collecting info, just because Harry & Draco are having copious amounts of smutty sex (I emphasise – SMUTTY) doesn't mean the war is over or they are safe…Thanks for listening, on with the show! *S*S***

 

Draco woke up and opened one eye. Harry wasn't lay next to him, and he opened both eyes, sitting bolt upright in panic.

"I'm here, Love, feeding James."

Draco felt his panic subsiding, and stood up, heading into the nursery and finding Harry in the rocking chair, watching James as he fed him.

"Morning."

"Morning. I felt you panic, sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, not really. Is he OK?"

"Yeah, he woke up about half an hour ago, and after a bit of a sing-song we settled to some breakfast."

"Did you put blood in it?"

"Yeah, a drop of mine. It was kind of weird, but I couldn't taste it or anything."

"I asked Sunday, he said it does help the transition later, so we should do it."

Harry nodded, and rocked slowly as Draco stood in the doorframe and watched. When Harry looked up at him the blonde had silent tears running down his face, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco, love what is it?"

"Nothing I just…there was a time…I didn't think I'd ever stand and watch you like this."

Harry nodded, and set the bottle down, lifting James to his shoulder and rubbing his back slowly as he crossed to kiss Draco softly.

"I'm truly OK. You know I am; you'd feel if I wasn't. Come on, it's Easter Sunday so we should go gorge on chocolate with Hermione and Ron."

Draco nodded, and stood to the side of Harry so he wouldn't crush their son when he kissed his Mate passionately, deepening the kiss and pulling away only when a burp reminded them that their son was there. Harry chuckled, and lifted James high into the air.

"Were you feeling neglected? Do you want a kiss off your Papa? Because I don't think I can share him!"

Draco chuckled, and kissed James' cheek softly when Harry passed him over.

"Oh baby, you'll have to get used to your Daddy's selfishness and obsession with me!"

"Oi!"

Draco chuckled, and Harry kissed James gently.

"I'm going to get dressed, then you dress, then we go be sociable."

"As long as you say if you feel bad."

"I will. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too Harry."

"And we both love you, James."

"More than anything."

Harry smiled, and headed to get dressed as Draco settled in the rocking chair and rocked gently, humming under his breath, a tune he didn't know but one that sounded happy all the same…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione leant calmly against Ron and watched Harry and Draco. Harry had James safe in his arms, and was teaching Draco how to play solitaire, but the blonde seemed more interested in kissing Harry's cheek gently as he sat wrapped around the Gryffindor. They looked perfectly happy, and Hermione felt her eyes sting at the injustice of what they would have to do. It wasn't fair that they would have to go into battle, but before she could work herself up any further, Dumbledore swept in, Dobby hopping excitedly in his wake. Draco and Harry both looked up, and Harry waved at Dobby, who fell over in glee.

"Harry, Draco, how are you both this morning?"

"Fine, thank you Professor Dumbledore. And yourself?"

"As well as can be expected Draco. You know Dobby?"

Draco nodded at the elf, and then looked back to Dumbledore, his hand resting protectively on the small of Harry's back.

"Good. Now, when you and Harry begin to train, it will be impractical to have James with you, and as Dobby looked after you yourself as a child, I wondered if the two of you would be happy with him doing the same with James; to allow you peace of mind when you are not with him?"

[Draco? Are you OK with that?]

[Suppose. Are you?]

[Yeah. We're not going to be training for more than a few hours at a time, it'll be fine.]

Draco nodded softly, and met Dumbledore's eyes again.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

Dumbledore nodded, and swept out, and Draco looked at Dobby coolly. He could see the fear radiating off the house elf – he hadn't been the best Master when Dobby had belonged to the Malfoys – and sighed deeply.

"James needs putting down anyway, why don't you come with me and you can get accustomed to the nursery."

Harry smiled softly as Draco took James from his arms and stalked out, Dobby hot on his heels, and stood up to go and sit with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry. How are you?"

"OK. A little sore still, but OK otherwise. You two?"

Hermione smiled, and Ron nodded.

"We're OK mate, recovered from the scare you gave us."

"Yeah, sorry about that!"

Hermione grinned.

"I'll make you pay when you least expect it! Still, we weren't half as scared as Draco was – how's he doing?"

Harry sighed, and toyed with the frayed hem of his jeans as he answered almost sullenly.

"OK. Won't touch me for fear of breaking me, but OK."

He realised what he'd said, and blushed, grinning sideways at Hermione and Ron before continuing.

"Sorry, I'm just being childish. I prefer to just carry on with things, but I think Draco wants to talk it through some more. We're going to have to do it soon – school starts again tomorrow."

"Are you coming to lessons?"

"No, probably not. Someone has to look after James, and we decided that only Draco would sit the exams, as my score would just drag the average down. But Dumbledore says I can run errands and things; deliver notes and so on to ensure I don't go stir crazy. I don't know; I quite like the idea of being Draco's kept man."

"I wonder what swung that for you?!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who shrugged.

"Hey; Draco's rubbing off on me!"

"I would never sink that low Weaslebee!"

Harry smiled at Draco.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, I said I was coming to get you, so can we hurry back, I'm not sure I trust Dobby for long periods of time."

"Good point – he looked after you and look how you turned out!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry looked up as Draco stepped back, letting Hermione and the Gryffindor seventh year pile into their room.

"Hey guys!"

Lavender saw the child in his arms and squealed loudly, making Draco wince.

"Oh he's so cute!"

Harry smiled, but Draco growled low in his throat, effectively stopping Lavender dead in her beeline to the new Daddy and his baby boy. Lavender looked at Draco in shock, and Harry sent him a disapproving glare, but Draco looked thoroughly non-repentant.

[Deal with it.]

[Draco…]

[Don't care. This is my son, I do not trust these people, it is not happening. OK?]

[These are my friends, and you really think I was just going to sell him off to the highest bidder?]

Harry looked quite hurt, and Draco crossed over to him, slinging an arm around his neck and kissing him softly.

[Sorry, I just…I screwed up so bad, and I guess I'm compensating for it now.]

[You didn't screw up, you saved us.]

[I shouldn't have needed to save you; I shouldn't have lost you in the first place.]

Harry knew there was no arguing with his Vampire when he was in this mood, so he settled for smiling softly at him, a private smile shared between lovers, before sending a less intimate grin at Lavender.

"Sorry, we're both just a little…protective, you know?"

"Of course, you went through so much! We just wondered if you and Draco and James were coming to the start of term feast?"

Harry met Draco's eyes, swapping emotions instead of words before smiling at his friends.

"Yep, just let me put some clothes on."

Draco took James from Harry, cooing softly as Harry pulled on a clean shirt and glanced in the mirror.

"Am I presentable?"

Draco looked him over appraisingly.

"You'll do. Come on, let's go provide the entertainment!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The events of the Easter holidays had been widely reported, and James' birth had been listed in the Prophet, so as they entered the Great Hall it surprised neither Harry nor Draco that everyone seemed to have been waiting for them. Silence descended instantly, and Harry fell still. Draco could feel the trepidation rolling off him, and stepped next to him, hissing out of the corner of his mouth as he and the Gryffindor Seventh Year faced off the rest of the school.

"We can go, Harry."

"Gotta do it sometime."

Their conversation was cut off by Colin Creevey stepping forward, nervously brandishing a camera. Draco held his gaze, and smiled calmly.

"Yes?"

"Can I…picture?"

"You can see what happens if you do."

Colin weighed up his options for a minute, and then disappeared back into the throng of sixth years. Placing his hand flat on Harry's back, Draco propelled his Mate forward to the empty stretch of table that the seventh years sat at. Eventually, conversation picked up around them, and while Draco was sure it was about them, he kept Harry occupied in conversation to prevent him overhearing anything that would upset him. As Harry ate Draco cuddled James and picked at his food, at one point holding a gravy-covered finger up to James' mouth and grinning as the child sucked happily. His happiness, however, was short-lived; and James was soon fidgeting and grizzling in Draco's arms.

"He needs to sleep, I'll take him back."

"I don't mind going Harry; you can catch up with your friends."

Harry grinned, but held out his arms for James.

"Nah, you stay, you haven't finished and you'll pay attention to Dumbledore's speech. See you later."

The silence resumed as Harry exited the Great Hall, and Draco returned to his meal, feeling only slightly out-of-place…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry started at the sudden flash, and Draco grinned at him cheekily.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Where did you get that camera?"

"Colin Creevey."

"Draco!"

"Relax love, I paid him for it. But him wanting a picture made me realise that we don’t have a camera, and we need one to capture special moments. Besides, you look perfect like that."

Harry scowled, and tightened his grip on James as Draco sat down on the bed. James was asleep, nestled against Harry's bare chest so that Harry could feel the faint heartbeat of his son. Draco took the picture from the converted Polaroid camera, and smiled softly.

"What? Do I look gay?"

"You _are_ gay Harry. And no, you look beautiful. Both of you."

Harry flushed a little, and Draco set the camera down on the bedside table, reaching out and picking James up, setting him down in his cot and smiling softly. Closing the door to the nursery he murmured a silencing charm that would allow them to hear everything that happened in the nursery, but not let any sounds get into the nursery. Pulling off his jumper and kicking off his shoes, Draco climbed onto the bed and supported himself over Harry, kissing the brunette deeply and feeling soft hands rest on his hips. Not knowing how to vocalise the emotions he felt, Draco threw open the bond between them and carried on kissing Harry, hoping the Gryffindor would realise how much Draco loved him, how proud he was of him, and how in awe he was too. Harry responded to the kiss, slipping down the bed so that he was flat on his back, and whimpering when Draco pulled away.

"Harry can I…"

"Yes, I want you so bad Draco."

Draco smiled, and quickly undressed himself, leaving himself naked while Harry was still in his pyjama bottoms. Draco took more time over Harry, ensuring his Mate felt the soft cotton drag over his skin inch by inch. As he kissed his way back up powerful legs he listened to moans and whimpers increase in pitch and frequency. Harry wasn't going to last out any teasing, and Draco acknowledged this as he summoned over the lubricant, opening Harry swiftly but carefully. Satisfied that Harry was relaxed, Draco slicked his own erection and thrust into Harry firmly, stopping when he was snug against the brunette and leaning down for a kiss. Harry returned the kiss sloppily, and held Draco's face in his hands before the blonde could pull back.

"I've missed this. It's been way too long since we did this."

"I know. But never mind, we'll just have to make up for lost time."

Harry nodded, and released Draco, allowing the blonde to rise up and support his weight on his hands. He began thrusting in slowly, working up to a fast and furious pace that hammered Harry's prostate with each hit. Unbidden, Harry slipped a hand down his body and jerked his cock roughly, in perfect time to Draco's hips, coming with a strangled scream. Draco held out through his lover's orgasm, waiting until the clenching died down slightly before he resumed his thrusts. Harry's over-sensitized nerves screamed out in protest, hovering in some kind of prolonged orgasm until Draco finally emptied inside of him, collapsing to the side of his shaking body and swearing softly.

"Missed you so much."

Harry just groaned, the line between pain and pleasure deliciously blurred. There were still tiny explosions going off in his body, and he felt Draco's worry begin when Harry still hadn't moved after fifteen minutes.

[Have I hurt you?]

[No. S'good.]

Even though his Mate had only spoken two words, Draco felt each emotion he was experiencing, and smiled softly. He just watched Harry until he felt the Gryffindor calm down enough to speak rationally.

"I love you."

Draco didn't respond, just pushed into Harry's arms, lying gracefully across his chest and smiling up into emerald eyes. 

"You know, all that stuff we ordered from the catalogue is just waiting to be used."

Harry smiled, but his response was cut off by the sound of James crying. Draco pouted a little, and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"Get some sleep, I'll see to James."

Harry would have argued, but as he listened to Draco soothing their son he couldn't stop himself drifting off, not noticing as Draco slipped into the bed an hour later and joined him in dreams…


	33. I'll Turn You Into My Bound Sex Slave!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

 

Harry swore softly as he walked up and down with James, trying to soothe his son's tears any way he could think of. He glanced up as the door opened and Draco walked through with the Gryffindor's in tow. The blonde took one look at him and tossed his bag and outer robes on the bed, crossing over to Harry and taking James into his arms, cooing gently as James stopped crying almost immediately.

"Come on little one, what's all this noise for hey?"

Harry leant his chin on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling the blonde place a soft kiss against his hair.

"How do you do that?"

"He knows his Papa's not a pushover. How long has he been crying?"

"On and off all afternoon."

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry again, properly, before gesturing a careless hand at the others.

"Monday is Transfiguration night; apparently you giving birth doesn't get you out of it."

Harry shrugged, and Draco looked at him closer.

"What have you eaten today?"

"Can't remember."

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he gestured at the others.

"Go with them and eat, then…I don't know…go hang out in the common room or something; you're going to go stir-crazy otherwise."

"Draco I…"

"No buts! I'm starting James on Potions lessons tonight; I don't want him taking after you. Now go, before I turn you into my bound sex slave!"

Harry knew an order when he saw one, and kissed both James and Draco swiftly before following his friends back out into the corridor. They got almost to the end of the corridor before Seamus raised both eyebrows.

"Bound sex slave?!"

"It sounds fun but it's really not. He likes to keep me in the same position so that the blood pools in my limbs and he can feast."

Seamus went green, and leant on the wall for support. Harry noticed that all of his friends bar Hermione looked ill, even Ron, and he grinned.

"Joke! Honestly, I can still have a laugh you know!"

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Harry lasted out until quarter to eight before the pull got too strong and he made his goodnights, walking swiftly back to their rooms and his Vampire and son. Draco was sat at the desk when Harry went in, and looked up, smiling brightly and beckoning Harry over. Once he was settled in Draco's lap, Harry leant forward and began to devour Draco, lips first, then face and neck.

"Harry…Harry I have to…charms…aaaaahhhh!"

Harry released Draco's collar bone from the suction between his lips, and smiled sweetly. 

"You have to _what_ Draco?"

Harry watched Draco's mind spin round and round, shrieking with glee as the blonde stood up, carrying Harry over to the bed and tossing him onto the middle, landing on top of him with an 'oomph'.

"How… _How_ are you horny after what you've been through?!"

"I just am. Come on, we missed out on so much great sex because I got myself knocked up; don't be a spoilsport!"

Draco laughed, and kissed Harry hungrily, not letting the Gryffindor breathe until it was absolutely necessary.

"You know, I had the most uncomfortable discussion with Greg Granger over Easter. He was telling me, in very roundabout terms, that after having a baby it could take months for you to get your sex drive back."

"Yes, but I'm a man."

Draco growled, and bit Harry's neck gently.

"Mmm, yes you are."

"And a Mate. That's gotta affect me somehow. Anyway, I believe, last night you were making me promises about kinky little toys you keep in your wardrobe?"

"I believe what I actually said was that we still had to play with the things we ordered."

"Same difference."

Draco smiled, and ground his hips against Harry's. Screw Charms, it was time for some fun…

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Draco swore loudly, and rolled off Harry.

"Don't move a muscle…" his eyes swept over the brunette's bulging jeans "…especially not that one. I'll be back in a minute."

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

It was almost midnight when James settled, and Draco had just collapsed next to Harry's sleeping form when he started again. As he began to stand up, Harry opened one groggy eye.

"I'll go; you have to get up in the morning."

Draco didn't even argue, he just closed his eyes and listened as Harry's voice floated in from the nursery.

"…shush little one, we have to let Papa sleep because he's working hard to do exams so me and him can get good jobs."

James' crying stilled down to a low whimper, and Draco turned onto his side before falling asleep…

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Draco dragged himself through lessons on Tuesday barely paying attention he was so tired and frustrated, and didn't even have the strength to argue when Lavender suggested they all go back with him after Defence to see Harry. As he opened the door and stepped through he spotted Harry on the floor, and grinned wickedly.

"Please, don't let us stop you."

Harry smiled, and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He'd evidently been doing sit-ups, and was only wearing his pyjamas, his chest slick with sweat. 

"Hey, James fell asleep so I figured I'd put the time to good use."

Draco hung his cloak up as Harry's friends arranged themselves around the room.

"You don't have to fill it with exercise though! You're so narcissistic!"

"Yeah, because you don't miss my abs!"

Draco flopped down on the bed so that his head hung off next to Harry's, and he kissed Harry deeply before responding.

"Of course I do, but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't. Originally it was just narcissism; I don't like feeling soft, I'm used to having hard muscles."

Draco made an appreciative noise, and Harry laughed, pecking his cheek softly.

"Shut up one-track. Any way, it started out as narcissism, but I've noticed that bending down and picking things up and stuff, it makes my back hurt after a while; I didn't realise I used those muscles for anything other than turning you to mush until they disappeared!"

"Oh, in that case you should carry on. You know the best thing for getting your abs back? Facing me as you do one hundred naked stomach crunches."

Harry burst out laughing, and stood up, ruffling Draco's hair as he grabbed a tee and headed into the bathroom, towelling off and pulling the tee over his head. As he popped through the neckband he saw Draco clicking the door shut and putting up a charm. The blonde crossed over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth until the brunette wrenched away.

"Dray, they're right outside!"

"I don't care, we got cut off last night and I need you so badly."

Harry moaned as Draco pulled their hips together, and quickly slipped his hand down their bodies, undoing Draco's zipper and slipping inside, feeling a healthy bulge pulse against his fingers. He worked his fingers up and down quickly, feeling the need in Draco ebb through their bond, not stopping until he had the blonde right on the edge, right in the palm of his hand, pulling him close and purring in his ear.

"And you promise you'll make me cum tonight?"

"Y-yes Harry yesssssss….."

His words dragged out as Harry gave a few firm tugs and pulled Draco over the edge, holding him close as he trembled and shook. When Draco raised his head and smiled at Harry softly, Harry raised his fingers to his lips and licked them clean slowly, holding Draco's eyes until Draco broke contact to watch Harry's tongue move up and down each sticky digit. As soon as Harry moved his hand away Draco dove at his lips, devouring every trace of cum until he could taste nothing but Harry. Letting the brunette go, Draco tucked himself back into his trousers and ran a hand through his hair carelessly.

"What did you tell them we were doing in here?"

"Said I wanted to talk about James in private. I'm not exactly renowned for my openness, so they won't question it."

Harry nodded, and smiled as Draco's hands encircled his waist.

"You know that I love you, right? And that you look so fucking perfect to me, abs or no abs?"

"I know. I'm not doing this for you. I like how I looked, how it felt as you traced every muscle desperately slowly."

"Harry! I still have two lessons to get through!"

"Yeah, well just as long as you remember your obligations when you get back – if I'm going to be your kept man I want incentives!"

Draco laughed, and propelled Harry out of the bathroom, slapping his ass hard as he headed into the nursery and grinned down at James.

"Did you hear that baby? Your Daddy wants _incentives_ to be my man!"

If he didn't know better, Draco could have sworn James smiled…


	34. Trouble In Paradise

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – The large bulk of text in _italics_ is a flashback**

 

 

With every passing day Draco's workload increased, and as he slouched back to his room he knew that he was in for it. Harry had been steadily sniping at him for most of the first week of term, and showed no sign of stopping now. Draco wouldn't have minded if he could snipe back, but that was out of the question – Harry's moods were still volatile, and Draco rubbed his arm where a flying Charms book had hit him the night before last. That fight on Sunday evening had been colossal; the worst bit was Draco had no idea what he'd done to offend his mate so severely. He'd tried apologising, he'd tried shagging (which had resulted in the Charms assault) and he'd tried acting like nothing was happening. For the first time in his life, Draconis Lucius Malfoy had to admit that he was stumped.

Walking through the school, he allowed his mind to wander back over their fight…

_  
"What are you doing?"_

_"Kissing you, what does it look like?!"_

_"Get off me Draco."_

_"No, you feel far too good to let go of."_

_Harry snapped away from Draco and stood up, putting the bed between them and glaring as Draco stood up warily._

_"I'm not just your plaything!"_

_"I don't think you are. But you're beautiful, and I want you."_

_Harry scoffed, and folded his arms over his body, his words dripping with uncharacteristic venom._

_"No, you want to get off. That's all I am to you, a fucking spunkbucket!"_

_"Harry! Fucking hell, I was just trying to show a little interest!"_

_"And that takes a colossal effort I'm sure!"_

_"I didn't mean it like that, but you won’t talk to me, you won't…"_

_"I won't talk to you?! All you want is sex, why on earth would I need to talk to you?!"_

_"Because you can't just shut me out! Gods, I just needed a little closeness!"_

_"You just need blood and sex and someone to provide an heir, don’t stand there and tell me that the Slytherin Ice Bastard wants closeness from me!"_

_"Yeah, I do, and there are people out there who'd give it me with a lot less hassle!"_

_"Well go get one of them then!"_

 

Harry had flung the nearest thing to hand – Draco's Charms textbook – at him and stormed into the nursery, and Draco had let him go, not wanting a screaming match in front of James. Even though he'd played the events over multiple times in his head, he couldn't find the flashpoint. He couldn’t work out where everything had gone wrong, or how it had escalated so quickly. None of the fight made sense to him, there was no reason for it, and yet it was hanging heavy over the both of them. Approaching the portrait, Draco took a deep breath before muttering the password and walking through.

"Hey Har~…"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Draco quickly regained himself, and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Don't yell, you'll wake James."

Harry muttered something under his breath, and waved his wand in the direction of the nursery.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Harry, calm down. I was going over my Arithmancy work with Hermione in the library."

"AND I SUPPOSE THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME AND YOUR SON!"

"No, of course it isn't Harry, don't be stupid, I…"

"STUPID? SO NOW I'M STUPID AS WELL?"

"As well as what? My spunkbucket?!"

Even as he said it, Draco instantly regretted it, and he saw tears well up in Harry's eyes.

"Oh Harry, why are you so angry with me? What have I done, just tell me and I'll put it right."

"Nothing! You've done nothing! You had two frees today and I haven't seen you since fucking breakfast!"

"Because I've been in the library so I can get some work done!"

"And you can't work here? Or are me and your son just too big a nuisance?!"

"Harry I didn't mean…"

"YES YOU DID! THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU; SOMEONE TO LOOK AFTER THE SON YOU CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO SEE!"

"Harry don't be so…"

"JUST GO! JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH VOLDEMORT!"

"Harry, that isn’t fair!"

"NEITHER'S THIS! FUCK OFF!"

Draco raised his hands, he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't risk working Harry up any further, so he backed out of the room, heading down to the quidditch pitch without looking back.

Harry watched Draco leave, and sunk to the floor, curling up inside himself and sobbing until there was nothing left to cry. Eventually, he looked up at the clock and inhaled deeply. It was almost eleven, and as he stood up he heard James starting to cry.

"Hey baby, don't cry."

James fell silent as Harry picked him up and cuddled him, sitting in the rocking chair and starting up a steady rhythm…

This was how Draco found him three hours later, and the Slytherin picked James up gently and settled him in his cot. As he straightened up he saw Harry standing up groggily, and met damp green eyes. Draco could feel the despair crashing off Harry, and as much as he wanted to soothe his Mate, when the Gryffindor reached a hand out to his cheek he couldn't stop himself flinching back. He saw the hurt sear across Harry's face as he retracted his hand.

"Draco…"

"I can't. Just get some sleep, OK?"

Harry nodded, and Draco stayed into the nursery long after he heard the bed creak as Harry climbed in. When he did go through and get ready for bed, he lay on his side, turned away from Harry. Draco didn't know whether the Gryffindor was asleep or just feigning, but he did know that the twelve inches of space between them felt like a universe…

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Hermione waited until Draco was through the library doors before heading to the fourth floor and Harry and Draco's room. She knocked softly on the door, and then muttered the password, slipping in and dropping her bag and cloak just by the door. Harry was lay curled in a tight ball on the bed, wearing his pyjama bottoms and one of Draco's jumpers, and for long minutes he just looked at her, before burying his face back in the pillow. Hermione faltered, until she heard his tear-stained voice.

"I've done something so stupid."

Crossing to the bed, Hermione lay down next to her friend and whispered reassurances as his shoulders shook. When Harry had calmed down enough to look at her, she held out a tissue and smiled softly.

"It can't be that bad, Harry."

"I yelled at Draco."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was just…angry…and I yelled…but I took it too far and that was on Tuesday and now it's Friday and he hasn't spoken to me and I…I…"

Hermione nodded, and summoned over another tissue.

"You've been getting more and more upset since last week, what's happened?"

"Nothing, I don't know…I just feel…nothing."

"No, go on. You feel what?"

Harry chewed his lip, answering in a small voice that held a hint of shame, which was mirrored in his cheeks.

"I feel like the little woman. Draco goes out and does stuff, and I just sit here and I know I shouldn’t resent it but I do, and I can't help it! I don't just want to be some stay-at-home dad, and then I hate myself even more for thinking that being here with James isn't enough."

"But it isn't. Harry, it's OK to want time with Draco just to yourself. The first few weeks you had him at your beck and call, and now he isn't there all the time, of course you're going to be upset. A new baby creates friction with most couples, and I don’t for a minute think that you don't want to be here with James, but it's OK to not want to be here twenty-four seven."

"No it isn't! I'm an awful person, an awful father and…"

"You are not! You are a wonderful father Harry! Much better than any other seventeen year old could hope to be! James couldn't have asked for someone better than you."

"I can't…"

"Harry, you're a good father, and I'm not going to hear this again. But you need to realise that Draco's a good father too. He works in the library through his frees so that when he comes back here he can spend the time just enjoying you and James. Give him the credit he's due – he understands how hard this is for you, and that your hormones are still all over the place, and he loves you regardless."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he just lay quietly as Hermione stroked his hair softly.

"How did you know all that?"

"All what?"

"What I felt? I share a bond with Draco and I don't know how to explain to him what I feel, but you just explained it and you aren't even a part of us."

"Because I know how hard it is. You're in female territory now Harry, trust what we tell you!"

Harry laughed despite himself, and sat up, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of Draco's jumper.

"Hermione, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever tell Draco that I was lay in one of his jumpers crying over him."

"I doubt you'll ever piss me off so much that I feel the need to tell him."

"I won't. So, with all your feminine wisdom, can you tell me how to make this better?"

"No, but I can help you work it out."

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Draco knew he was stalling; he'd finished all his work fifteen minutes ago and had no reason to still be in the library, but he really couldn't face another fight. Though neither he nor Harry had mentioned Tuesday's fight, the atmosphere between the two of them was tense, they only spoke when it was about James, and Harry just seemed so… _lost_. Inhaling deeply, Draco began to get his things together, and headed out of the library. No matter how hard-done to he felt, he was sure Harry must be feeling worse. The Gryffindor wasn't malicious, and he didn't enjoy fighting, so Draco resolved to try extra hard to sort things out when he got back to their room. 

He got through the corridors with little fuss; people seemed less willing to accost him in the corridors and inquire after James than they were with Harry, and Draco chuckled slightly as he reached their portrait. He stepped through and busied himself putting his cloak away, speaking before he'd looked up.

"Harry we have to talk about wha~…"

Draco's voice trailed away, and Hermione smiled softly.

"Where's Harry?"

"Not here. Stop panicking, and come say hey to James before he falls asleep."

Draco found himself crossing obediently to do as Hermione told him, and a warped smile spread across his face.

"Are you aware you're smiling in a 'possessed by a demon' kind of way?"

"Yes. I'm just blindly doing what you told me to like a good little Gryffindor."

"As you should."

Draco laughed as he took James from Hermione's arms and held him close, kissing his cheek and smelling lavender.

"Did you bathe him?"

"Yes, and he's been fed too."

"Good. Any trouble?"

"Nope, he's been good."

Draco nodded, and rocked James silently as he fell asleep, putting him carefully in his cot and warding the nursery.

"So where's Harry."

"I told you, not here. He left you this, and I've said I'll look after James this weekend."

Draco scowled, and took the parchment Hermione handed him. 

"Whatever you've planned with him…"

"I haven't planned anything. He asked if I'd look after James this weekend, and I said yes."

"Has he told you…"

"That the two of you had a fight? Yes. But this isn't anything to do with me."

Draco growled, but nodded his head, and unfolded the parchment.

 

_  
Draco,_

_I can't stand fighting with you, can we make this better?_  
I love you so much, and I want to explain myself to you  
because you deserve an explanation. I'm in the room of  
requirement and Hermione said she'd look after James –   
she knows what to do. 

_Love,_

_Harry_

_xXx_


	35. Roses

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry sat on the oversized leather couch and twirled the rose through his fingers nervously. It was almost ten, and he wondered whether Draco had just told Hermione to fuck off and was going to leave him sat up here.

"I would never leave you waiting on me."

Draco smiled gently as Harry looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He'd slipped into the room of requirement five minutes ago, unnoticed by Harry, and had been watching his Mate silently. Harry returned his smile, and stood up.

"I didn't…I just…"

"I was working late, and then I stayed while James fell asleep."

Harry nodded, and Draco felt the unease spiking through him. Harry hadn't been this unsure around Draco since before they'd bonded, and his fingers were subconsciously shredding the rose's petals. Draco stepped forward and closed his fingers around Harry's.

"You're killing that rose."

"Sorry."

Draco didn't take his hands away, and stood silent for long minutes watching Harry watch the floor. Draco knew he would have to take the initiative, and he squeezed Harry's fingers gently, waiting until Harry met his eyes before speaking again.

"I got your note, in case you hadn't realised."

"Yeah, it was a bit unclear. Like your banners at the quidditch match."

Draco laughed, and felt some of the tension ease out of Harry. Putting aside his own anger and upset, he leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on Harry's mouth, still holding both of his hands, but kissing Harry just as deeply as if they'd been entwined in bed. Draco had the bond between them wide open, and he felt Harry's heart rate relax as the brunette calmed down and started thinking rationally again. Draco pulled back, and found Harry's eyes shimmering when he met them.

"I love you. No fight will ever change that. I will love you until I'm old and grey and senile, but they way you behaved was unfair, and I want an explanation."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. So am I. But that isn't enough, Harry."

Harry nodded, and held out the partially shredded rose.

"I got you this, sorry I wrecked it."

"It's OK."

Draco took the rose and looked at it thoughtfully, conjuring up a slim vase and standing the rose in it. A whispered spell returned the stem and shredded petals to their former glory, and Draco sat down on the sofa, Harry following suit and leaving a slight gap between them. Draco had made it easy enough on the brunette, and he waited Harry out, just looking at the rose until Harry began to speak.

"I know that this past week and a half I've been horrible to live with. I don't…I can tell you why, but I don't really understand it myself. The things I'm going to say…I know that you'll just point out the irrationality, and I can see that too. But they…I get so worked up and they seem to make sense."

Harry trailed off, and Draco relented, looking up and nodding to show that he understood so far and that he accepted Harry's unspoken terms – not to ridicule the brunette, however tempting it may be. 

"I felt like…I felt like the little woman. You go out to lessons – and I know that you're going to lessons, working hard, because you want what's best for the three of us, and I love you for that, for taking the burden of both our exam results and not complaining – but when you're out I get so lonely. Over Easter everything was amazing, you were always there, and I just wasn't ready to get back into a routine. It…I was mostly angry at myself. I was angry that I couldn't cope without you there, I was angry that I was so demanding when you were there, and I hated myself for wanting you just to myself. I resented the fact that you spent all day out in the school with other people, and then you came back and I didn't get you all to myself. I don't want to feel like this Draco, but I can't help that I do."

Harry seemed to have run out of steam, and Draco sighed softly.

"I don't blame you for feeling like that. You think I don’t want to spend time just with you, without having to worry about James waking up, or school work being done, or whether I've put up a silencing charm so that we don't scar our child for life?!"

Harry laughed, and Draco shifted closer to him, pulling him into his arms and stroking the raven hair softly.

"You think I don't feel resentful too? This past…ten…days you've sniped at me at every possible opportunity, and thrown whatever came to hand in my general direction, yet you've never once been anything other than smiles with James. You think I don't curse him because he gets you when you're all cuddly and warm and I just get told off?"

"I don't…"

"Mean it? Of course you don't. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Harry, I'm perfectly happy to have your moods taken out on me, and when you've been up and down all day and all night and you want to vent at someone, you can vent at me. We both knew how hard this would be, and we've only had four weeks to adjust, and I know how much harder this is on you. But you don't let the irrationality show. You don't yell and then laugh about it afterwards, you just yell. I'm not berating you, but the way we've been fighting, it's been like there was a problem, but you won’t tell me what the problem is."

"I don't want to just laugh off yelling at you, it isn’t fair to take it out on you!"

"No, but if you bottle it all up inside you'll explode. You need to give me a bit more credit Harry, and trust that if you tell me why you're upset I'll make it better, no matter how irrational your reasons are. Harry, if you get angry and upset because the sky is blue I will spend the rest of my life painting it red and gold just for you."

Draco heard a snuffly noise come from Harry, and shifted the brunette into his lap, holding his face gently and wiping away the trickle of tears with his thumbs.

"You're my Mate, and I will do anything to make your life good. There is nothing that will ever be wrong with you that I can't fix, and you will never have a problem that I can't solve. I'm not going to yell at you for being irrational; I'm going to make it better. And sure, I might laugh when everything's OK again, but I'll only laugh with you, never at you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Good. You can't expect me to go delving through your mind to find out what's wrong, you have to tell me or I can't make it better."

Harry nodded, and Draco smiled at him, still stroking his cheeks softly with his thumbs.

"Listen, you have good friends, and we have Dobby. I need some time where it's just us. Even when you were pregnant it was just the two of us, and I need that time now more than ever, even if it's only a few hours a week. I don't care whose charity I have to abuse, I am going to have my time with you where you are mine and mine alone."

Harry trembled softly, and Draco pulled him close, burying his face in raven hair and pulling Harry tightly against his body, feeling every ounce of tension and bad feeling between them ebb away into the night…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly. Draco was spooned tightly against his back, and he could feel the blonde's steady breathing on his neck. They'd kissed and cuddled, then gone to sleep, but Harry didn't remember moving to the bed.

"Draco?"

"Mmmm?"

"You awake?"

"Nope."

Harry laughed, and squirmed round as Draco loosened his grip, lying face to face with the Slytherin and kissing the tip of his nose softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How did we get to the bed?"

"I moved us when you were asleep. How do you feel?"

"Good, you?"

Draco smiled, and leant in, kissing Harry gently; licking and sucking at the soft plump lips as his head span in dizzy enjoyment. Draco opened his eyes, and found smouldering emerald irises watching him closely. He pulled back just enough to be able to see all of Harry's face and moaned with want. The Gryffindor was a pinnacle of decadence, so breath-takingly beautiful that Draco lost all sense of the real world as he took in each plane of his Mate's face. He didn't care that they'd been here all night, he didn't care that this was seriously pushing Hermione's charity, all he cared about was drinking in the sight that was Harry. Harry was holding himself still, watching Draco as he gorged his eyes, and the blonde was slightly startled when Harry spoke.

"What do you see?"

Draco met Harry's eyes and opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the words to explain what he saw when he looked at Harry. He tried a few more times, but still his voice box wouldn't, couldn't, comprehend what his heart screamed at him. Reaching into Harry's mind he displayed his heart fully to the brunette.

[I see you. I see every pure, good thing that you are lain across your face. I see your strength, this well of strength that is more than anyone expects. I see power, raw, surging power coursing through your body. I see the Sire of my son, and I love you.]

Harry cried out as the swell of Draco's love for him hit him, encompassing every negative thought he'd ever had about himself and dismissing it, invading every inch of him, places that had never felt the touch of another person's mind, blanketing Harry so completely that he would have been afraid of suffocating if he hadn't felt so safe. It wasn't that Draco had ever let him feel unloved, but the blonde had never shown himself so fully to Harry. Harry was so lost in the sensations that he barely registered being moved until Draco's thigh slipped between his legs, pressing against an erection Harry hadn't even realised he had. Harry dragged himself back from the abyss of Draco's emotions, dragged his aching, desperate body away from Draco's. He needed to respond to Draco, and he couldn’t do that so close to the blonde, his every sense saturated with the Slytherin, his Slytherin.

[Harry…]

[I love you. I don't…how did you show me that? How do I show you…]

[I know. I see it in your eyes and I know everything.]

Draco moved back on top of him, and Harry gave in. Draco's lips covered his mouth and he allowed his body to go lax under Draco's touch, trusting the blonde to lead them both. Draco smiled down at him, and murmured a spell, removing his own clothes. Harry raised an eyebrow, but Draco just winked, straddling Harry's waist as he undid the brunette's white dress shirt tantalisingly slowly. Every inch of tan flesh that was revealed sent another rush of blood straight to Draco's cock, and by the time Harry struggled up to allow Draco to remove the shirt and toss it across the room Draco was biting his lip to retain his control. He forced himself to show the same careful, deliberate actions as he divulged Harry of his black jeans. Kissing his way back up smooth thighs, Draco bypassed Harry's taut boxers to kiss and suck at the flat stomach. He bit down, marking Harry as his, and inhaled deeply. He could smell Harry's blood as it pumped under his skin, and his stomach growled. With everything that had happened he hadn't fed in a week, and gnawing hunger tugged at his mind.

[Feed, we have all the time in the world.]

Draco nodded, and dragged Harry's boxers down, wrapping his fingers around the sticky erection, pulling it to one side. Allowing his Vampire side to take over, he lowered his head to the base of Harry's cock and licked gently. Following his nose, he found the patch of skin where Harry's thick iliac artery passed closest to the surface. Draco flicked his tongue over the skin, feeling Harry's erection twitch in his hand, and sunk his teeth into Harry's flesh. The Gryffindor yelled, and Draco had to press a hand into his chest to hold him still. He began to suck, and felt the glorious, warm fluid gush into his mouth. He swallowed, barely emptying his mouth before it was full again. He could hear Harry moaning above him, and stroked his erection, digging his thumb into the slit as Harry gasped underneath him. He gorged himself on Harry's life, tasting the increased hormones in his blood, tasting the sex that laced through every cell in Harry's body, just waiting for Draco to discover it. 

If he'd been able to, he'd have drunk until his stomach ached, but he wanted Harry completely alert, and he didn’t want to become sluggish. Pulling his fangs gently out of Harry's flesh, Draco licked the puncture marks until they closed, his fingers still toying with the brunette's cock. Focusing on what he required, Draco held his hand out towards the bedside table. The drawer opened, and a small bottle of lubricant flew into his outstretched hand. He needed both hands to open Harry up, and met dazzling emerald eyes calmly.

[Touch yourself.]

Harry did as asked without questioning, and stroked his fingers up and down his shaft as he watched Draco pour lubricant over his fingers, over his cock, smoothing his shaft with one hand as the other drifted down Harry's body. Harry couldn't stop the whimper as Draco's finger pushed through his pucker, and he felt the concern ripple through the blonde.

[I'm OK, just desperate…]

Draco nodded, slipping a second finger in and moving them inside Harry. Though his movements were quick, they were gentle, every touch speaking love and comfort to Harry's body. The third finger was accepted gratefully, and Draco bit his lip, hard enough to taste his own blood, as he tried to restrain himself. As soon as Harry was loose enough to accommodate him, Draco pulled out his fingers and lined up his swollen head with Harry's entrance. In one smooth stroke he pushed himself into Harry, crying out softly as his hips rested against Harry's buttocks. He moved, placing his hands either side of Harry's head and feeling legs wrap around his waist, pulling him as close as was possible. Lowering his head, he claimed Harry's lips again…he'd never get tired of claiming those lips as his…and started pushing his hips backwards and forwards, making sure to go as deep as possible on each stroke, nothing rough or bruising, but powerful all the same. 

Draco pulled back only slightly, drawing in breath after breath but never letting up his thrusts. Harry was moaning beneath him, and Draco knew he wasn't going to last much longer, neither of them were. Resting his forehead on Harry's, he quickened his pace, feeling muscles clench around him as warmth blossomed between their bodies. Another thrust, and Draco whimpered, emptying into Harry and collapsing against his chest, feeling the furious heart-rate gradually calm down as Harry's breathing returned to normal. Draco pulled out of Harry slowly, leaning over the disgruntled Gryffindor and smiling softly at him.

"You alright?"

"So good. I love you so much Dray."

"Mmm, I love you too."

Draco collapsed to the side of Harry's body, feeling the lithe frame press against him as Harry murmured softly.

"Just five minutes, then we should get back."

"Yeah, we should…"


	36. Who's Been A Naughty Boy Then?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**Book 7 has a title!!!! Though it sounds ominous; how the hell are we supposed to write fanfiction if Harry dies?! Because I know Draco has a lot of kinks, but dead people? Sigh...**

 

 

Draco groaned as Professor Vector finished yelling at him and walked off. Hermione was disguising her snickers badly, and he turned round to give her a mouthful, but she beat him to it.

"You still want me to baby-sit Friday night, right?"

He knew he was outplayed, and grimaced.

"I swear, Harry's sent me bloody soft!"

"That doesn't surprise me. Are the two of you coming to lunch?"

"Harry's staying in the room apparently, and I'll come with then nip back and see him before Defence. Want me to pass on a message?"

"Nah, just say hi."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You're still in your pyjamas!"

Harry shrugged, and leant on the bed post as Draco sat down and looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've done fuck all today, seemed pointless to get clothes dirty."

"You've spent the entire morning doing what then?"

"Reading the story book Sarah sent us."

Draco made a noise of shock, and grabbed Harry, tossing the brunette easily over his lap.

"I've been slaving away and you've been reading children's stories!"

"Yes, now let me up!"

"No! That's disgraceful! You're such a child!"

"Why shouldn't I be when you're stupid enough to do the grown-up stuff for the both of us!"

Draco laughed, and tightened his hold on Harry's wrists.

"Stupid, am I?"

"Obscenely stupid."

"Oh darling, you're going to pay for that!"

Harry tried to twist his head, but yelled out as Draco's hand smacked down on his ass, the crack ringing in his ears. He felt as Draco rubbed his buttocks gently, and groaned.

"Learnt your lesson yet?"

"Stupid fucking Slytherin!"

"Didn't think you would have."

Harry shrieked as Draco whispered a silencing spell and pulled his pyjama bottoms down to his thighs, exposing his buttocks to the air. Draco rubbed slowly, then pulled his hand back, spanking Harry hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Did that enlighten you?"

"So help me Merlin let me go or I'll…AAAHHHH!"

Draco sniggered, and finally let go of Harry's hands, springing up to pin the brunette against the wall, meeting indignant emerald eyes and rubbing his hard cock against Harry's stomach.

"I want you waiting for me after Charms."

A swift, softer smack, and Draco picked up his bag and vacated the room, not looking back in case he never left again…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco had been unbearably hard all through Arithmancy and Charms, and could barely walk straight as he headed back to their room. He closed the portrait behind him and caught sight of the bed. Harry was on his hands and knees, completely naked, and Draco growled low in his throat as he began to undress quickly.

"Ready for you."

Stepping to the foot of the bed, Draco saw Harry's slick, loosened hole, and felt his saliva glands go into overtime. The mental image of Harry fingering himself was almost more than Draco could take, and he climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself behind Harry and tapping him gently with the head of his cock. All thoughts of teasing and foreplay fled his mind, and with a low grunt he buried himself in Harry. The Gryffindor screamed, tossing his head back as he thrust his hips down into Draco.

"Harder, fuck me harder!"

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises and half-moon cuts where his nails were, and began pistoning his hips in and out frantically. Harry was gloriously tight around him; there was no way either of them would last out at this pace, so Draco focused on hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust.

"Please, Draco please I need to cum!"

"Cum then babe."

Harry just whimpered as Draco carried on thrusting in hard and fast. Harry was pushing back to meet every thrust, and his head was dropped, his fingers clenched in the bed sheets as his skin gleamed with sweat.

"Please! Draco please let me cum!"

Draco snaked his hand round to bring Harry off, knowing the contractions would satisfy him too. He fingered the slit gently, then moved his hand down to wrap around the base. His fingers closed over a thick band of leather, and Draco's eyes widened. His Harry – his beautiful, sexy, slutty Harry – was completely dependent on his mercy to get release. Draco screamed out as he emptied inside Harry and collapsed against the Gryffindor, his weight tenuously supported on one hand as he gasped, listening to Harry mewl with need. Draco pulled out and flipped Harry over roughly, watching Harry immediately lie flat on his back and open his legs, revealing his tightly-bound, throbbing cock and his loose, sticky entrance.

"You little slut!"

"Yes! Draco yes but please…"

"Touch yourself."

Harry groaned, but did as asked, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock and stroking up and down softly. Draco was watching him in rapt attention, fingering his own cock as it hardened again, and once he was fully swollen he pulled his hand back.

"Get back up on your knees, facing the headboard."

Harry hastened to obey, and swore softly as he felt something soft wind around his wrists. He watched as a length of green silk tied his wrists expertly together, and raised them high above his head. He had to rise up on his knees as the tie fixed itself to the canopy of their bed, and he wrapped his fingers around the silk to support himself. He felt Draco's fingers on his hips, and then ghosting over his entrance before stroking up and down his sides. He felt hot breath on his neck, and leant back against Draco slightly.

"You're beautiful, my darling little slut."

"Draco…"

He felt delicate kisses along his shoulder blades, and then Draco pulled back, settling himself behind Harry and driving into the slick, sticky hotness, and Harry screamed. Draco kept one hand tight on his hips, and moved the other around Harry's muscular chest to toy with his swollen nipples. Draco pinched each one hard, each hiss of pain travelling straight to his cock. There were tears of desperation streaming down Harry's face, and Draco felt himself begin to tip. As his orgasm began, Draco unlatched the cock ring and buried himself inside his sobbing Mate.

Harry felt the cock ring drop off, and Draco bury inside him, bruising his prostrate. He screamed out as he came, Draco's arms the only thing holding him up as the silk vanished and he trembled and shook, the force of his orgasm spattering cum over the headboard and pillows. He knew tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't care, he could only focus on his cock, which was still leaking cum even as it softened. Harry remained limp against Draco, trusting the blonde as he manoeuvred the both of them into a lying position. Harry went to speak, but Draco shushed him gently, so he just burrowed back into Draco's embrace, clenching around the soft cock inside of him as his mind spaced out…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry opened one eye as he heard James crying, and found himself tightly wrapped in Draco. He began to move, and Draco threw a leg over him, pinning him in place and growling low in his throat – not a sexy, alluring, 'I'm going to shag you senseless' growl, but a threatening, predatory, 'I'm only one evolutionary step away from picking you off like a lame hippogriff' growl.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Draco, James is crying."

Draco tightened his grip, and then growled again.

"Stay there."

Harry whimpered slightly as Draco pulled out of him and he was suddenly cold and empty, and he half-listened as Draco tended to James. Trailing a finger down his chest, Harry closed his eyes and played their encounter over again in his mind. He needed a shower, a nice cold shower with Draco to help him get clean…

"He isn't going back down without a fight; go have your shower babe."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry lounged on the bed flicking through Draco's charms notes, and smiled as Draco flopped down next to him.

"He OK?"

"Yeah, fed and changed and asleep again. If only you were so easy to please!"

"Mmm, you love me difficult though."

"I do. Can we talk?"

Harry put the notes on the bedside table, and lay down on his side facing Draco.

"Course we can. Are you alright?"

"Mmmm, I've never been better. I want to talk about this afternoon."

Harry blushed, and Draco fought to keep the predatory gleam out of his eyes.

"I take it you enjoyed it then?"

"Y-yeah…did you?"

"You know I did darling, I came twice. What did you enjoy?"

Harry blushed harder, and burrowed into Draco's side, staring intently at his dusky pink nipple. He felt as Draco's arms snaked around him and held him close, and he relaxed gently, still blushing even as he felt his arousal rise.

"I liked the…tied up…and when you…earlier when you…" his voice dropped to a whisper "… _spanked me_ …"

Draco groaned, and shifted his weight slightly to press more of himself against Harry.

"How about if I tied you up _and_ spanked you?"

"Yessssssss…"

"Anything else?"

"…I…when you…called me…when you were talking dirty to me…it turned me on…"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Draco thought this over quietly, and then pulled back so that he could look at Harry. While the Gryffindor was blushing from the roots of his hair to the dark skin surrounding his nipples, Draco was perfectly calm.

"I enjoyed having you tied up, spanking your bare arse – I _really_ enjoyed spanking your bare arse - and the cock ring. What made you put it on?"

"…thought you'd like it…"

"I did. Do you want to play like that again?"

"Yes."

"Swift answer. Well, you have three days to work out your safe-word, and I have three days to sweeten Hermione up so she doesn't object to us abusing her charity."

Harry went to respond, but was cut off by James beginning to cry again.

"Though you said he was down?"

"I thought he was."

"OK. I'll see to him, you get your Charms essay done then I can go over it."

"Harry, I'm smarter than you."

"Yeah, but you know what you want to read; I can proof-read it for you."

Draco smiled, and kissed Harry's fingers gently as he climbed off the bed and pulled on his pyjama bottoms, heading into the nursery as Draco summoned his Charms notes, which for some strange reason seemed to detail ways to drive Harry further into delirium…

 

**Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas!**


	37. Harry Is A Necrophiliac!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco caught sight of Hermione sat on the steps with Ron and the other Gryffindors, and sped up slightly. Seamus spotted him first, and waved a hand in lazy acknowledgement, alerting the others to Draco's presence. He sat down next to Hermione and produced a bunch of yellow roses out of thin air, handing them to her as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione blushed, and looked at him in shock.

"What's all this for?"

"Just to say thank you for helping us out, I see now why Harry's so obsessed with you and your opinion!"

"I don't mind, you don't have to do all this, really!"

"It's only flowers Hermione, you only need to worry if I try and jump you."

She laughed, and Draco found an easy smile on his face.

"OK, well I just wanted to sweeten you up, I have to go back and amuse Harry before defence or I'll get told off tonight."

"OK. But you really don't have to get me flowers Draco, I enjoy babysitting James, he's darling and…"

"Harry wants to talk to you!"

Hermione looked confused at Draco's outburst, and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that I'm supposed to get you to go and see Harry, because he wants to ask you something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because he told me if I did he'd eat a lily."

Hermione nodded, but Seamus fell about laughing.

"That is the gayest thing I've ever heard! What kind of a threat is that?!"

"Well, as it would kill me, a pretty good one."

"You what?"

"Lilies. Kill. Me."

"Like garlic?"

"No, idiot boy, not like garlic. That's just urban legend. As is holy water, crucifixes, sunlight and silver."

"Wooden stakes?"

Draco fixed Seamus in the coldest glare he could muster.

"Would _you_ survive a wooden stake through your heart?"

"Point taken. But lilies?"

"Yeah, there are certain flowers and herbs that make us…Vampires…sick, and if Harry ingests them and then I feed off him I get sick."

"That is gross."

Draco nodded, and stood up, stretching and holding his hand out to Hermione. Lavender looked hopeful.

"Can we come too?"

"If you like."

She grinned, and Draco found himself returning the smile as he waited for the Gryffindorks to pack up and move. Seamus, however, seemed to be thinking something over deeply.

"So…you aren't undead then?"

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry looked up as Draco walked in to their room, his friends in tow.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Seamus thinks you're a necrophiliac."

Harry stopped what he was doing, holding the unfastened nappy in one hand as he raised both his eyebrows at Draco.

"You what now?"

"Seamus though I was one of the legions of the undead."

Harry opened his mouth, and then thought through the implications of this.

"Ewww, Seamus!"

"Sorry! But you know what Vampire films are like – you can't exactly blame me!"

Harry shook his head, and fastened the nappy securely, murmuring a cleaning charm on his hands and the table, and vanishing the changing kit with a flick of his wand. Draco took James from the table and cooed gently at him.

"Mmm, are you all clean and cuddly now?"

"Yes, he is. Unsurprisingly, you timed your arrival perfectly again."

"I do my fair share. Anyway, I brought Hermione, so hand over the lilies."

"I don't have any, I thought it over and decided murder would get me in trouble, so in the future I'll just withhold sex."

"Aaah, a much more potent threat. Hurry up, those of us that are smart enough to go to lessons have to leave in a bit."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're so smart but I'm the one that is one hundred percent Morrow Days Council approved. Hermione, Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Could…would you two…would you be godparents to James?"

There was a split-seconds silence, and then Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Of course! I'd be honoured!"

Harry grinned, and kissed his friend softly, before turning to face Ron, one arm still wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Ron?"

The redhead looked spaced out, and shook his head softly, as if he was clearing it of water.

"Yeah…Mate yeah of course I will…"

Draco caught Harry's eye, and sent him a questioning look, but he shook his head softly, and grinned at Hermione and Ron again.

"Great, thanks. You should come back here afterwards, all of you, I'll get some food and stuff."

Draco waited as the Gryffindors yelled their assent and began heading out of the room, and crossed back to Harry, handing him their squirming son.

"What was all that about?"

"Dunno, I'll speak to him later. Now go, you'll be late!"

Draco kissed Harry swiftly, rubbed James' cheek, and headed out of the room, taking his bag as Hermione handed it to him and letting the portrait swing closed.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

[We're on the way back, are you decent?]

[I'm bathing James.]

[K, see you in a bit.]

Draco muttered the password and stepped in, waiting while the Gryffindors piled in before closing the door. As everyone settled down Lavender poked her head into the nursery, and withdrew it looking confused.

"Draco, where's Harry?"

"Bath with James."

"Oh! Oh I love bath time!"

Lavender headed to the bathroom, but Draco cut her off, blocking the door with his body.

"I repeat. Bath. With. James."

Comprehension dawned on the girl's face, and she blushed, heading to sit with Parvati as Draco chuckled to himself and pulled out his Defence notes. He already knew how to answer the question, and he summoned over a fresh piece of parchment and began to write. He'd just gotten into the swing of his essay when the bathroom door opened and Harry wandered out, his pyjama bottoms pulled higher in respect to their company, and James clutched to his chest.

"Harry, clothes."

"Shut up. You're lucky you warned me you were all on the way so that I had time to summon in my pyjama bottoms and…stop squirming!"

"Me?"

"No, wriggles here. I swear to Merlin, he's got your temperament! Can't sit still in a bath, oh no, always has to be jostling me! Here, amuse him while I find some clothes."

Draco gratefully took his squirming son and cuddled him close, breathing in the heavenly scent of lavender and baby-skin. Harry remerged from the nursery with a grey t-shirt on, and his hands behind his back. Draco looked back down at James, but snapped his head up at the flash of light. Harry took the picture and shook it gently, the converted Polaroid camera in his other hand.

"Cute, Dray, very cute. Now we're even. Ron, can you help me shift the dresser, I've dropped my wand behind it?"

Ron nodded, and stood up, following Harry into the nursery. Harry grinned at him, and cast a quick silencing charm around them.

"I thought you'd lost your wand?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then."

"You know, you don't have to be godfather if you don't want."

"Of course I want to, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just…this morning you seemed out of it, like you didn't really want to say yes but you were put on the spot. And I'm sorry about that, so you know, we can just forget it happened."

"No, it wasn't that. It's just…I figured that you and Draco made this decision jointly?"

"Yeah, of course we did."

"Well, that's what weirded me out. I know we aren't exactly a typical pureblood family, but mum always made sure that we knew the customs. And it's a big deal, for purebloods, to be a godparent. I guess I was just shocked that Draco trusts me enough to want me to look after James if something happens to the two of you. Not that it will…but still, y'know…"

Harry smiled, and leaned back on the dresser, flicking his wand through his fingers idly.

"I know what you mean. Even now, I still kind of think how weird it is, the four of us getting on. I think…to begin with he just kind of tolerated you all, because I made him…"

"Cheers!"

"No, I don't…shut up! He's not stupid, he knows that you and Hermione have done a lot for the two of us, and he respects that. He'd just die before he told you that. And it means a lot to the both of us, knowing that James would be with you and Hermione if something happened to us."

"Nothing will happen to either of you."

"I hope not. But still…"

"Yeah…"

Harry fell silent, breaking out of his reverie when Ron elbowed him.

"Excuse for a knees-up though, isn't it! When will the naming-ceremony be?"

"We have to ask Dumbledore. Probably one weekend, here because it isn't safe to leave. Just something small, hopefully we can keep it out of the Prophet."

"Yeah. When you get a date, owl mum and she can cater."

"I don't want to put her out."

"OK, you can be the one to tell her that her adoptive son is having a party and she can't cook for it!"

Harry laughed, and grabbed a baby grow and a nappy.

"Come on, hopefully he's peed on Draco and we can laugh!"

Harry ended the silencing charm, and headed out into the main room. 

"Draco, I have a nappy and a baby grow."

"What about clothes for James?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."


	38. I've Sired Draco Mark Two!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – This chapter contains blood-play (as Draco is a Vampire…) so if you don't like that kind of thing, the last portion of this chapter is explicit, you may want to skip it. I'm warning you now because I really don't want to freak anyone out. Though if you've made it this far, I kinda figure you're cool with it. Anyhoo, don't forget to review, *S*S***

 

 

"Enter."

Draco didn't look up as Snape responded to the knock on the door – it was probably some stupid fourth year, and he read back over his answers to the questions Snape had set. He was certain that they were right, and grinned softly.

"Mr Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Draco looked up, and saw Harry, who smiled brilliantly at him before answering Snape.

"I have some stuff for Draco, and Dumbledore wants to see him."

"What is so important that my lesson must be disrupted, Mr Potter?"

"Dunno, it's magical Vampire stuff that I'm not allowed to know about. So can I talk to him?"

Snape nodded, and Harry turned back to Draco, completely missing the look of horror on his face.

"I got the forms from the Ministry so you need to read them and sign them, then we can…"

"Harry!"

Harry stopped mid-sentence, and looked at Draco in shock.

"What?"

"Where. Is. James?"

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face, and he shrugged softly.

"He likes watching me when I shave, so I left him playing with my razor while I came to talk to you."

Draco stood up abruptly, his breathing shallow, and Harry rolled his eyes, casting a revealing charm. A Moses basket appeared out of thin air, and Draco heard the reassuring gurgle of his son. He sat back down slowly, trying to steady his heartbeat, and Harry glared at him.

"You thought…I can't believe you actually thought I'd do something as irresponsible as leave our son alone! Fucks sakes Draco!"

"I…"

"Believe me; it would be best if you just kept your stupid Slytherin mouth closed. Dumbledore wants you now, so get a fucking move on. And read these!"

Draco took the papers that Harry unceremoniously shoved at him, and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

"And who would take notes. Go on!"

Harry sighed as the door clicked closed, and sat down, picking up Draco's quill and looking at Snape attentively.

"You were a little harsh then, Mr Potter."

"Yeah well, he shouldn't treat me like I'm stupid."

"And yet, I am unable to see the wisdom in levitating your son in a concealed Moses basket through the school."

"I will show you. Hermione, could you give me a hand?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry stood her up, pressing James into her arms.

"Right. Hermione is me, happily walking through the school, carrying my son, minding my own business. And I am a female student from lower down the school. Instead of leaving me be, these girls do this."

Harry let out a screech and swept James out of Hermione's arms, clasping him to his chest and speaking in an overly-feminine voice…

"OhIjust _love_ babiesthey'resocuteyoudon'tmindmeholdinghimdoyou."

When the class had stopped laughing, Harry settled James back in the basket.

"Believe me, Professor Snape, the wisdom of this is it saves you having to supervise my detentions when I hex some stupid girl through the wall."

Snape raised an eyebrow, and then smirked.

"Anything that lessens my exposure to you is obviously wise. Now pass me Draco's work and get out, you are disrupting my lesson."

"But what about…"

Harry was cut off as James let out a piercing scream. But he didn't start crying, or scream again, just looked calmly up at Harry, one green and one grey eye twinkling. Harry looked down at his son, his mouth hanging open in shock, until Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Harry? Is he OK?"

"No. He's Draco."

"What?"

"Draco does that. When he feels he isn’t getting my full attention he just yells over me. I've sired Draco mark two. What the hell have I done, Hermione?"

Hermione giggled, and Harry ran a hand through his hair, picking James up and vanishing the Moses basket.

"Sorry, Professor. I'll get Draco to come see you and catch up on what he missed."

Snape waited until Harry had his hand on the door handle before speaking in a cool voice.

"I believe, Mr Potter, that a well placed burning charm would deter any would-be-babysitters, and placed at a six inch gap from James would not harm him."

Harry looked at Snape thoughtfully, and then nodded.

"Yeah, that'd do the trick. Thanks Professor."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco's head was still spinning slightly from the information overload, but he was lucid enough to know that he should go and apologise to Harry. He slipped through the portrait and smiled gently at Harry, who was curled up on the bed singing to James.

"Room for one more?"

"Only if it's you."

Draco chuckled, and lay down on the bed, resting his hand lightly on James, the tiny child safely ensconced between him and his Mate.

"Harry, this morning I…"

"Panicked, and reacted like a drama queen. I know, I wouldn't expect anything less and I'm not angry, I was just teasing earlier. I just get so sick of people, who think that because they read about me in the Prophet they know me, coming and acting like I'm just going to relinquish my hold on James. It pisses me off."

"Don't swear. And I'm sorry. I've signed all the forms, and Dumbledore said we had clearance for James' two month birthday."

"Yep. I'm going to write to Molly and ask for her help, she knows all the traditions and stuff. We can send the forms off in the morning, and by the end of next week we'll be Mr & Mr Malfoy-Potter. I'm so excited I may die!"

Draco laughed, and leant over James carefully, kissing Harry's plump lips and moaning gently.

"Mmm, it’s Friday, darling."

"I know. Hermione's coming here straight after dinner with Ron, so we can fill them in on the ceremony and then make our escape."

Draco would have answered, but James shrieked, and then looked up at him imploringly.

"What was that?"

"That's the second time he's done that today. James has inherited your habit of yelling over me when you feel you aren't getting enough attention!"

"I do no such thing!"

"You do too! Anyway, what else did Dumbledore want?"

"Oh, Sunday was there, he thinks we should start training soon, but we can talk more later, I have to get to Transfiguration."

Harry nodded, and yanked Draco back towards him for a quick, sloppy kiss.

"Love you lots."

"Love you too, be good now."

"Me or James?"

"Both of you!"

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Hermione nodded softly, looking back over the sheet of parchment she had been making notes on. Between Draco and Ron, her and Harry understood everything that would happen at James' naming ceremony, and she was thrumming with excitement, but also with a nagging worry. Looking up, she caught Harry's eye, and he shot her a puzzled look.

"What is it 'mione?"

"You're sure? I mean…muggle god-parents…I know they promise to look after the child but this…Harry it's so total. I…it just doesn't sit easy with me."

Harry went to answer, but Draco cut across him.

"What is it that doesn't sit easy with you?"

"The…you and Harry giving us jurisdiction to take James away from you if we think he'd be better away from you. I can't…neither of you would ever hurt him, and I can't see how…"

She trailed off, and Draco nodded softly, stroking James' cheek gently as he rocked his son.

"No, neither of us would ever hurt James. It's…I want that promise in there. My life has been dictated by pureblood traditions, so I understand that most of them are fake. But some are important to me, and the naming ceremony is. The promise to intervene if you think the parents are unfit dates from times when it wasn't uncommon to sell into slavery a child that displeased you. This is on me. My natural, genetic predisposition, and my father's conditioning, is to look out for myself and myself alone. I need to know that there is someone outside of me and Harry that could stop me if I ever lost control."

"You won't."

"I know I won't. But I'm not the nicest person in the world, and this makes me feel better. Believe me, if I ever did anything to give you a reason to fear for James' safety, I would have dealt with myself long before you could take him from me."

Hermione nodded, and flexed her fingers.

"I guess. I just…I'm not agreeing to this because I think we might ever have to intervene."

"I know. I'm not asking because I think we'd ever give you cause to intervene. So, is everyone happy?"

Hermione nodded, Ron looked dazed, and Harry shifted slightly, nodding at Draco with badly-disguised lust in his eyes. Draco passed James gently to Hermione, and stood up.

"Great, well, see you later."

Harry was out the door without a backwards glance, dragging Draco to the seventh floor with a needy determination…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry shoved Draco unceremoniously onto the bed and kissed him hard. Draco allowed the Gryffindor to lead the way for a few minutes, then pulled back, pinning Harry firmly to the bed and licking his cheek.

"Decided on a safe-word?"

"Dursley."

"Eww. That'll do."

Harry nodded, but Draco made no move to initiate sex, so he pouted up at the blonde.

"What?"

"I'm waiting!"

"And I'm thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah. Do I want to tie you up and drive you to distraction, or spank you senseless?"

"Yes."

Draco chuckled, and kissed Harry hard.

"I think the former, for the moment."

Harry had assumed Draco would continue his seemingly leisurely pace, so it was with real surprise that he yelled out as suddenly his wrists and ankles were bound to the four corner posts of the bed, and his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Draco I…"

Draco silenced him with a kiss, and bit his plump lips hard enough to taste blood. He sucked gently, licking Harry's lips as he backed away from the kiss.

"In at the deep end?"

Harry nodded, and Draco stood up, focusing on what he wanted from the room and then opening the bedside table drawer. He shifted one of the pillows and slipped it under Harry's shoulders, propping him up at a slight angle. Draco stripped quickly, and then took the items out of the drawer, showing them clearly to Harry. While his eyes lit up at the lubricant and vibrator, his brow furrowed at the sight of the ornate silver dagger, and Draco felt a flash of disquiet run through his Mate.

[Trust me, and tell me if you need to stop.]

[OK.]

Draco smiled, and kept the bond between the two of them wide open as he settled between Harry's legs and moved them, the bindings automatically adjusting to hold Harry still in his new position – knees bent and spread. Draco lay flat against the bed and inhaled deeply. He wanted Harry begging before he settled down to his real fun, and his chosen area of torture was spasming violently. Draco grinned, flicking his tongue out to just brush the tip over Harry's puckered entrance, and hearing an explosive exhalation, and the beginnings of Harry's begging. If there was one thing that Draco could guarantee would reduce Harry to a sobbing, begging wreck with minimal effort on his part, it was a good tongue-fucking. Draco shifted so that he had his hands to work with, and spread Harry's cheeks wide, blowing cold air on the delicate rosebud before resuming licking it gently.

Harry whimpered, trying to coax more of Draco's tongue into him. Gods, but it felt good, so decadent and depraved, Draco plundering his most intimate area with skilled precision, never giving Harry enough to satisfy him, every touch holding a promise of more to come that was never fulfilled. Harry felt sweat beading on his body, and tears of frustration welled in his eyes. As Draco's tongue finally breached his sphincter, those tears leaked down his cheeks as Harry screamed.

"Gods Draco fuck me! Draco, I want you so badly, fuck me hard, right now."

There was no response from his lover, just the same steady, deliberate torment, and Harry felt his very soul unravelling as he begged and whimpered.

"Please…Draco please…Dray…please…"

Draco listened to the begging words, to the tears in Harry's voice, and knew the brunette was ready for his next move. Taking the slim vibrator, he slipped it into Harry's loosened hole and positioned it so that the tip pressed against Harry's prostate. He turned it on to the lowest setting, and rearranged Harry's legs so that they were still spread wide, but flat on the bed. He straddled the slim waist and leant forward, kissing away Harry's tears gently. The Gryffindor's mouth was parted, panting in breaths, but his eyes were wide, the pupils dilated to hide all but a sliver of emerald green irises, and they begged Draco silently. 

Draco picked up the dagger and placed the flat side against Harry's pert nipple, watching him recoil from the cold metal. Draco pressed down, twisting the dagger slightly to press the sharp edge against Harry's skin. He could see the muscles in the brunette's chest were tensed up, and pulled the dagger away slowly.

"Relax. This won't hurt anymore than biting."

Harry nodded, and Draco set the dagger down on the bed, using both of his hands to stroke up and down Harry's chest, massaging away the tension and following his fingers with delicate kisses. Harry's moans were low and breathy, and Draco could hear the delicate buzz of the vibrator as he reached out a hand for the dagger, the other continuing to stroke and soothe Harry's body. Draco placed the tip just above Harry's dark areola, and quickly pushed it in, dragging it across and making a cut roughly an inch long. Harry yelped, and Draco quickly covered the incision with his mouth, sucking Harry's blood gently, lessening the pain as he waited for Harry to relax. When the brunette's breathing had returned to a semi-normal pace, Draco raised his head, and watched as blood trickled out of the cut, staining Harry's nipple and heading down his torso. 

Harry whimpered as Draco pressed the flat of his tongue to Harry's abdominal muscles and dragged it up his body, licking up the trail of blood. As he licked over Harry's nipple the Gryffindor saw stars; Draco's tongue was rough against the sensitive skin, and his cock leaped in heady excitement. He wanted that rough, insistent touch on his throbbing slit, but knew Draco wouldn't oblige. It didn't stop him begging though, and he felt Draco's erection twitch against his leg in response.

"Draco please, suck me off…gods I want to cum in your throat…"

Draco fought with his own arousal, he wanted to carry on playing, to decorate Harry's body with nicks and cuts, so he did, moving steadily lower, sucking each wound dry before creating the next one. He felt his Mate reacting; the combination of the pain and the vibrator keeping him teetering on the edge, but not giving him enough for release. Shameless tears streamed down his Mate's cheeks as he begged and pleaded, making all manner of obscene promises which Draco filed away for later blackmailing.

Draco pressed the cool metal against Harry's slit, seeing his eyes widen with…not fright, but definite apprehension. Not wanting to risk their fun now, Draco discarded the dagger, and poured lubricant over his cock. Pulling out the vibrator he tossed it next to the dagger and pushed his slick erection into Harry's impossibly tight channel.

Harry felt Draco breach him, and then his whole body was on fire. He was nowhere near open enough for Draco's thick cock, and the burn consumed his entire body as Draco slowly buried to the hilt, leaning over Harry to kiss him roughly, possessively.

"Draco…I can't please…I…oh gods do something…move…just fucking fuck me already!"

Draco was barely listening to Harry; all that mattered to him in his current, less-than-human, state was cumming and satisfying his bloodlust. He licked Harry's neck roughly, tasting salt and something that was undeniably, indefinably Harry, before sinking his fangs in. As soon as the hot, thick liquid began spurting into his mouth, Draco began pistoning his hips, feeling Harry's body try to resist him but pushing through regardless. Harry's screams were ringing in his ears, getting louder and louder until his voice cracked and his velvet walls clamped down as he came, pearly cum lashing over the both of them as Draco refused to give up his frantic pace. 

Nothing real existed to Harry anymore, he was absolutely nothing but a Mate; everything that he was, Draco was utilising, and it validated Harry like he'd never imagined it could. He could feel Draco's fangs loosening their grip on his jugular, and his thick cock twitching violently, and knew his Vampire was close. Harry vanished the bonds on his body, and wrapped his limbs around Draco, fingers clawing at pale skin as Draco gave him further release, joining him in jumping over the edge, and screaming inside his head as the swell of his lust and obsession with Harry was shared between them…

[Mate!]

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry smiled as Draco slowly untangled their limbs, but the smile slid off his face as he saw Draco's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Your body…"

Harry looked down at himself, taking in the nicks and cuts, and shrugged softly.

"So heal me."

He watched as Draco healed him meticulously, and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss.

"That was, far and away, the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

"You enjoyed it?"

"Draco, it was the best sex I have ever had. You were fucking magnificent!"

Draco grinned stupidly, and flopped back against the pillows.

"I really don't think I can move."

"You don't have to, it's 3:30 in the morning, it's pointless going back until tomorrow morning now."

Draco nodded, murmuring as Harry snuggled into his chest. He could smell blood and sex all around him, and grabbed Harry's fingers, stilling their lazy patterns on his chest.

"Really, another orgasm might kill me."

"Spoilsport."

"Hush, and go to sleep. I'll ravish you again in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	39. A Blood Red...What?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - Just a bit of filler (sorry, but it's smutty to make up for it) before things kick off next chapter! *S*S***

 

_Harry was reclining before him, that wicked, promising look in his emerald eyes. And as Draco looked over each plane of tan skin, each rippling muscle, he knew he was being played, manipulated to serve Harry's own ends, and he loved it. Harry had his legs pressed tightly together, and Draco moved to kneel in front of him on the bed, trying to push his knees apart but feeling resistance._

_"Harry?"_

_"I'm in such a pickle, Draco."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Yes. There's something…I just can't get comfortable. I think I might need a Doctor. Unless you'd mind just checking me over, save a wasted trip?"_

_Draco nodded, his fangs were pressing into his lip almost painfully, and if he didn't take his jeans off soon he'd be in trouble. Harry smiled up at him coyly, then slowly spread his legs out. Draco saw the base of the blood-red dildo and growled low in his throat as Harry purred at him through plump lips._

_"Can you see the problem?"_

_"Yesssss"_

_"Can you fix it?"_

_Draco nodded, running one hand down to…_

 

"MR MALFOY!"

Draco snapped his head up and off the desk, and looked at McGonagall in shock. The older witch glared at him, and raised an eyebrow, as the rest of the class turned to watch the show.

"Please, do not let my lessons keep you awake."

"I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't mean to…"

Draco's voice trailed off as he nicked his bottom lip with his fang, and he groaned. His fangs were out, and if he moved from the table the entire class would get a full view of him standing to attention. Covering his mouth with a hand he focused on unsexy, unappetising thoughts, retracting his fangs and reducing his throbbing erection to a more concealable size. Content that he couldn't be caught out, he smiled placidly at McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor; I was up most of the night with James."

"I was under the impression that Harry had taken over primary care duties?"

Draco bristled slightly, and shot the deputy headmistress an annoyed look.

"It's not a duty, it's a pleasure. And yeah, he is, but he had it all day yesterday, and the night before. He was too tired even to bicker with me last night; it seemed callous to force him awake."

McGonagall held him in an icy glare for a further minute, then smiled slightly.

"Well, if Mr Potter is too tired to bicker I can understand your actions. Your work is more than satisfactory; you may leave early if you wish?"

Draco nodded, and gathered up his things.

"Thanks Professor."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco was barely through the portrait hole when a bundle of tan skin and indecent pyjamas was in his arms.

"Oh gods, he finally shut up about twenty minutes ago, I'd forgotten what silence sounds like!"

Draco grinned and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"I don't like silence; I'll have to get you making some noise!"

Harry shivered as he was backed towards the bed, and as Draco paused to mutter the usual charms, he settled himself delicately on the bed, looking up at Draco coyly through his lashes as he reached a hand to stroke the burgeoning bulge in Draco's trousers.

"How come you're back so early?"

"I… _huh_ …fell asleep in Transfiguration and… _gods Harry_ …McGonagall sent me… _fuck just there_ … _yes just like that baby_ … _ugh_ …she sent me back to get some… _oh Harry_ …rest…"

Draco was holding tightly onto the bedpost for support, and Harry retracted his hand, leaning back and keeping his knees pressed together. Draco was struck by how like his dream this was, but dismissed it as he went to kneel next to Harry.

"The thing is, Draco, I think I might have some kind of lasting damage from Friday, I can barely walk. Could you…could you just take a look for me?"

Draco nodded, and Harry lifted his hips as Draco pulled his pyjamas off. Draco rested his hands on Harry's knees and parted them slowly. He was doing so well, until he saw the base of the blood-red dildo protruding from Harry's slick hole, and then Draco lost it. Yanking his trousers open, he didn't bother with the rest of his clothes, yanking out the aching prick that Harry had so expertly stroked back to life, he pulled out the toy and slammed into Harry.

Hard.

Harry yelled, and bucked his hips up to meet Draco, the zip from the blonde's trousers grazing against his buttocks each time Draco buried inside him. The toy lay to the side of them, and his eyes settled on it just as Draco's did. Pulling out, Draco shoved Harry roughly onto his front, and grabbed his hips, pulling so that he was on his hands and knees. Harry yelled as Draco slammed back in, and found the toy shoved unceremoniously into his open mouth. He tasted the cherry lube, and lifted his head, allowing Draco to push the toy further down his throat. Once Draco pulled his hand back, Harry turned his head and met the blonde's eyes in the mirror on the opposite wall. Draco's lips twisted into a smile, and he snaked a hand down to tug mercilessly on Harry's swollen cock. Gasping and over-stimulated, Harry came hard, his elbows giving way as Draco kept on thrashing into him, eventually collapsing against his body with a heady growl, and squishing the both of them on the messy sheets. 

Draco pulled out of Harry with a satisfying pop, and flipped him onto his front, pulling out the dildo slowly.

"Spill."

Harry had the good grace to blush, and looked at a point just past Draco's head until Draco grabbed his chin, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Don't be mad. I…James finally went down, and I was going to tell you, but you were asleep. And I just wondered, if I could see what you were dreaming. And I could, but it was _really_ boring Draco, so I tried to manipulate it a little. Hence this."

He waved the dildo around airily, and Draco smiled.

"OK."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I might make you wear it all the time, then I can just fuck you when I want, I don't need to bother with preparation."

Harry pouted, and stood up, walking stiffly towards the bathroom as Draco watched a line of cum trickle down his thigh.

"I like the preparation, before you said that I was intending on letting you lick me clean."

" _Letting me_?"

"Mm-hmm, _letting you_. But you've upset me, so I'm going to have a nice bath instead."

Draco waited while Harry got settled in the bath…it was only fair to let the brunette think he'd won for a few minutes, before Draco enlightened him…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry woke up a little before six, and he groped a hand behind him, but couldn't feel Draco. He yawned as he sat up, and opened his eyes to locate the blonde.

"Fuck!"

"Harry! Language!"

Harry flushed, and blew a kiss at James, who looked mightily confused at having Draco's hands clamped over his ears.

"Sorry. But how long have you guys been here?"

Hermione looked round at the other Gryffindors, and shrugged.

"About an hour, why?"

Harry felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and shifted slightly in the bed, relieved to feel the soft cotton of his pyjama bottoms grazing across his sore arse.

[Could you not have woken me?]

[Figured you needed the rest.]

[Well, yeah but…why did you let them in?]

[Seemed churlish to turn them away considering we'd be meeting them for dinner later. Chill, I put your pyjamas back on and cleaned you up before I let them in. I figured mad wouldn't cover what you'd be if I let them see you spread out and covered in my cum like the slut that you know you are.]

[And that you know you love. Now, don’t you have homework to do?]

[You just want to cuddle James while he's cheery!]

[Damn right!]

Draco laughed, but the Gryffindors weren't fazed – they were used to their Golden Boy and his Vampire having silent conversations. Draco sat next to Harry as he handed their son over, and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, placing a kiss against his temple and getting a pout in return.

"What's that for?!"

[I'm empty!]

"You're wha~…ooohhh! Yeah, I was worried about lasting damage."

Harry nodded, and then looked pointedly at Draco's neglected Runes textbook.

"Harry!"

"Get to it!"


	40. Just Once, Can We Have A Day Without Drama?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - so I write a bitchy little crack!fic about writers block, and my Muse goes onto superdrive giving us all a bonus chapter! Woo!**

 

 

Thursday morning brought with it Harry's second interruption in less than a week, and Snape looked ready to kill.

"Mr Potter, I am unable to understand why you feel the need to ruin my day even when you have been given leave to be absent from my lessons."

Harry weighed up his options, and then smiled gently.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't mean to interrupt. But I was just talking with Lord Sunday and Dumbledore, about a possible potion I could take, and they need a higher opinion on fine-tuning it, so asked me to come and ask you if you'd mind giving them your expertise. It should only take a few minutes."

Snape nodded gently, and swept his gaze over the class.

"Continue as though I were here, I will know if you misbehave."

Harry waited until the door had closed behind Snape before going and wrapping his arms around Draco, nuzzling his neck and inhaling Draco's spicy, cinnamon scent.

"Mmm, you're pleased to see me."

"I'm always pleased to see you!"

"Ditto. Where's James?"

"With Dobby, I needed to ask Sunday something."

"About this potion?"

"Yeah."

"Which is?"

"A contraceptive potion."

"I thought things like that wouldn't work?"

"I only asked on the off-chance, and Sunday said that this potion will work if you've carried a Vampire child. When it's ready I have to take it each full moon, and it protects me until the next full moon. So when Snape's okayed it Sunday will show us how to make it."

Draco grinned, and just sat quietly as Harry rested on his shoulders. He could tell the brunette was itching to say something, and as Snape billowed back into the room, Harry pressed his lips close to Draco's ear.

"I found the biggest dildo we have and rammed it up my arse before I came here."

Draco gagged, and Harry stepped back from him.

"Mr Potter, you are still here."

"Just leaving, thanks Professor."

Draco fought a very hard battle between his desire to pass his NEWTs and his desire to fuck Harry senseless. 

It wasn't a long battle.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry's yelp was muffled by a hand as he was manhandled into the empty boy's bathroom and pushed into a cubicle. He felt his jeans being yanked down to his knees, and heard Draco growl in appreciation as the blonde raked his eyes over Harry's behind. He tried to turn, to face the blonde, but was held in place.

"Thought you were in Potions?"

"Bathroom break. Lean on the wall."

Harry didn't have time to obey, as Draco had shoved him roughly against the stone wall, yanking the toy out and pushing it into Harry's hand. Harry held on to it as Draco began thrashing into him, neither of them bothering to keep quiet, or put up a silencing charm. It was exhilarating, the thought that anyone could come in and find them fucking like animals; the cubicle door wasn't even locked.

"You love it, don’t you, you little slut!"

Harry didn't realise he'd been broadcasting that train of thought, but a sharp slap on his ass brought him back to the present.

"Hell yes! I want you to pound me through the wall with your thick cock, make me scream and cum all over the floor!"

Draco strengthened his thrusts, driving deep into Harry until the Gryffindor screamed and clamped around him, thick ropes of cum spurting over the floor, and Draco smirked.

"Look at you, cumming on the floor of a men's toilet like some two-knut whore."

"You made me such a whore, you love me like this, slutting about for you!"

Draco cried out as he spilled inside Harry, bracing himself on the walls to keep upright. He pulled out shakily, and summoned the toy out of Harry's hand, shoving it back in and making Harry yelp as it hit his over-stimulated prostate. After a quick cleaning spell for himself, Draco did his trousers back up, and spun Harry to face him, spanking his arse hard as he pulled the brunette's jeans back up and pulling him into a biting kiss.

"Hate to fuck and run, but I have a lesson to get to. That stays in, later tonight you're going to beg for my cock to stretch you out, you're going to take me and the toy and you're going to beg me for more."

Harry gasped, listening as Draco left and surveying the cubicle, cleaning up his spunk and heading back to his room.

Safely ensconced in a cubicle, Blaise Zabini flicked off the digital recorder that he'd stolen from his filthy, mudblood-loving Aunt's house and converted to work on magic, and smiled sweetly. He'd promised the Slytherins that the traitor and his bitch would pay for their Dead-spot stunt, and Blaise Zabini was nothing if not a man that kept his promises…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry shifted slightly, smiling at the little jolt of pleasure that ran through him as he pressed the toy into his sweet spot. Draco shot him a smile across the table, and resumed feeding James.

[I thought you didn't like voyeurism?]

[No, I don’t like other people actually watching. However, the thrill of possible getting caught is addictive.]

[Isn't it just. Though he's slept all afternoon, I may have to rain-check my earlier promise.]

[Draco!]

[You want our son awake when you take me and a dildo deep inside of you?]

Harry choked on a mouthful of stew, and Hermione slapped him helpfully on the back.

[Fine, I can wait.]

"Cheers Hermione. Are you…"

Harry's voice was cut off as a klaxon sounded, and a gravely voice announced _'Let the fun begin!'_. The entire Hall went silent, as people tried to find the source of the noise, and then it started again. There was a split second when Harry began to smile, and then he realised what he was hearing. He'd recognise those moans anywhere. Looking at Draco's horrified face, he knew the blonde had worked it out too, and he stood up, Draco passing James into a startled Ron's arms as they both began looking for the source of the noise.

Draco honed his senses, and followed the sounds down to the end of the Gryffindor table. He found the small recorder spellotaped to the underside of the table, but though he knew it was the source of the noise, he couldn’t work out how it was doing it.

_'You love it, don’t you, you little slut!'_

_'Hell yes! I want you to…'_

Harry had flicked the off button, and silenced resumed. They had everyone's attention, and Draco could feel Harry's anger surging.

"Who?"

He inhaled deeply, a faint trace of Blaise on the recorder, and he handed it to Harry.

"Blaise."

"I did no such…ARGH!"

Draco watched as Blaise was thrown backwards. Harry had exploded; there was no other way to describe it. He watched as his Mate stalked over to Blaise, and tried to stop him, but couldn't move. From the panicked looks on the other faces, no-one could move. Harry parted the trestle tables with a flick of his hand, and Blaise backed against the far wall, somehow he wasn't affected by the force of Harry's spell. There was fear in his eyes, and Draco could smell it from across the room. He had to stop Harry, because the Gryffindor was going to do something reckless if he didn't…

Harry pinned Blaise against the wall with his magic, holding him up off the floor and cutting off all but a trickle of his air supply.

"What is your problem with me and Draco?"

"Payback…dead-spot…"

"THAT WASN'T US! YOU THINK I'D WASTE MY TIME DRESSING YOU UP IN PINK BOXERS IF I GOT YOU ALONE? I'D FUCKING KILL YOU! GIVE ME ONE REASON, JUST ONE, WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE?!"

"Let me go or I'll…"

"YOU'LL WHAT? I'M NOT AFRIAD OF FUCKING VOLDEMORT, AND YOU WANT ME TO BE AFRAID OF YOU AND YOUR POXY THREATS?"

"I didn't do anything that you can prove!"

"I DON'T NEED PROOF. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ATTACK ME AND MY VAMPIRE AND I'LL STAND BACK AND TAKE IT? YOU THINK I'LL SPARE YOU BECAUSE WE HAD A FEW LESSONS TOGETHER?"

"Get you're filthy hands off me!"

Harry dropped his voice deadly low, stepping forward so that Blaise could hear him.

"You invade my privacy, I invade yours."

He'd expected more resistance breaking into Blaise's mind, but it was pitifully easy. He rifled through the memories, picking out the most embarrassing and degrading ones he could find. He stumbled across Blaise hitting on Draco and being rebuffed, and snickered. After finding enough blackmail material to keep Blaise at his beck and call for a lifetime, Harry began to withdraw, but tripped over something in the back of Blaise's mind. It was something about him, and Harry stopped to look. He watched a fantasy play out, Blaise dominating him with total cruelty, tears streaming down his face as he begged for it to end. It made him feel sick, and he pulled out of Blaise's mind without care.

"Guess I know why you're so upset I'm with Draco. Come near me or him, think about coming near our son, and I will reverse those tables. You will scream like you cannot imagine."

Blaise knew what Harry was taking about; he'd seen everything that the Gryffindor saw played out in his minds eye. He whimpered as Harry raised his wand, and then his world went black…

Harry looked at the crumpled form of Blaise on the floor, and slowly reined his magic back in. Even though they were no longer held there, no-one moved, and he crossed back to the Gryffindor table.

"Anyone else have a problem with me and Draco?"

There was no response, he hadn't expected one, and he snarled.

"Good. So, unless you have something nice to say, stay the fuck away from us."

Sweeping James out of a still-startled Ron's arms, Harry turned to face the Slytherin table, his body thrumming with anger.

"You all think that because I submit to Draco, because I carried his child, that I am weak. Well, push me. One of you grow enough balls to come up against me face to face, and then I'll show you just how weak I am. If I have to obliterate your entire house to get a little peace, I will."

Harry tightened his grip on James and stormed out of the Hall, his robes billowing around him in a manner that made one Severus Snape extremely jealous, and a little proud that he'd at least taught the Gryffindor _something_. The hall was silent in his wake, and Draco ran a hand over his face slowly. He'd felt Harry's magic surging, and it scared him. Draco went to leave, but stopped as he heard Snape's voice ring out.

"I suggest none of you take Mr Potter up on that threat. I have no desire to clean students off the walls, and I assure you, neither does Mr Flich."

Draco shot a small, grateful smile at Snape, and then caught Sunday's eye.

"I think it may be time for you and Harry to put your energy to more constructive causes."

"No fucking shit."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry's friends had hurried out of the hall after him, and Draco did nothing to discourage them. Truth be told; he wasn't sure what would face him when he found Harry, and he was glad of the back-up. Especially Hermione. Stepping through the portrait hole, Draco didn't spot Harry until the Gryffindor was bodily flinging him against the wall, pinning him and kissing him ferociously. Harry's magic was still bubbling dangerously close to the surface, and Draco made an informed decision to not push Harry. He let himself go into the kiss, following Harry's lead, part of him enjoying the dominance shown by his Mate, but then he noticed that the kiss was unusually wet, and he could taste salt on Harry's skin. With great effort, Draco pushed Harry off him, and found the Gryffindor in floods of tears, as though all the fight had left him.

"Harry, it'll be alright."

All at once, Harry seemed to regain his anger, and he stepped back, his eyes flashing dangerously as he paced up and down, leaving Draco with no choice but to watch and listen helplessly.

"NO IT WON'T BE ALRIGHT! GODDAMN IT DRACO, I CAN'T KEEP BATTLING THESE PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT IS ALL MINE, YOU AND JAMES ARE ALL MINE AND I GOT YOU ALL BY MYSELF, NOT BECAUSE I'M THE GOLDEN BOY OR THE CHOSEN ONE OR THE BOY WHO LIVED OR ANY OF THAT BOLLOCKS, BUT BECAUSE I'M ME AND THEY NEED TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND BACK AND TAKE THIS SHIT!"

"Harry, please calm down, you need to be able to control your temper better than this; you're better than this Harry."

Harry looked at Draco hard, tears streaming down his face, Draco doubted he even realised there were other people in the room.

"I don't even have you, not really."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you have me!"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T! I ONLY HAVE YOU BECAUSE FUCKING VOLDEMORT BELIEVED A STUPID PROPHECY AND FUCKING VOLDEMORT MADE ME INTO THE FUCKING EXPECTED-TO-SAVE-THE-WIZARDING-WORLD-EVEN-THOUGH-I'M-ONLY-A-TEENAGER BOY WHO LIVED AND FUCKING VOLDEMORT…"

"Har-ry!"

"GROW THE FUCK UP RON, STOP ACTING LIKE THE WORD 'VOLDEMORT' HAS SOME INTRINSIC EVIL TO IT, IT'S ONLY A FUCKING WORD AND YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER! AND I ONLY HAVE DRACO BECAUSE FUCKING VOLDEMORT MADE HIM FUCKING CLAIM ME, AND I CAN’T EVEN HAVE THAT IN PEACE!"

Harry had stopped pacing, and seemed to have yelled himself quiet, so Draco stepped forward cautiously.

"Harry, love, you'd have me. Not like this, no, but one day I'd have woken up and known that you were my Mate. So yes, you got me for a little longer because of Voldemort, but you'd have gotten me anyway. I love you, and here, in this room, you are nothing but Harry. This is our place, and here you are Harry, and you are mine, and I love you. So those people out there, they can try and hurt us, but they won't, because they'll never understand that together we're just Harry and Draco. They'll never understand that the people they're attacking, the people they are trying to hurt, don't exist anymore. They can't hurt the Boy Who Lived because you refuse to be him, and by the time they figure out that you're just Harry, my Harry, it'll be too late for any of them."

Harry held Draco's gaze, and the blonde held his breath. After what felt like forever, Harry sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, and Draco breathed again as he felt Harry's magic settle back down to its resting levels. 

"Blaise is an idiot, and he's jealous. That is his only motivation for this, and you have to just let it wash away, or it'll distract you from the real problems."

Harry raised his head, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Blaise is sick."

"How do you mean?"

"I…I forced my way into his head, to scare him, to find out something I could use against him, and before you start Hermione I'm not proud of it, but I did it, and I can't un-do it."

Draco cast a quick glance at Hermione, who was closing her mouth with a slight flush to her cheeks, then redirected his attention to Harry.

"And I found this…I suppose it was a fantasy, about me. Except it was awful Draco! I was on my knees in front of him, and he was…it wasn't just some kinky little game; he was hurting me, badly. There were whip marks and bruises, blood everywhere, I was screaming and begging him to stop, but he just hit me harder. And I could feel what he felt, and he was turned on, by destroying me like that. I can't compete with that, I don't know how to battle people like that!"

Harry looked up imploringly at Draco, who had gone impossibly pale. His friends looked green, but he ignored them; he wanted Draco's reassurances, but they weren't forthcoming.

"Draco?"

"Harry, think back to that particular memory. Was there a brand, in your shoulder?"

Harry thought back, and nodded softly.

"Yeah, a…it looked like a tooth…a fang. Why?"

Draco exhaled slowly, and went to sit next to Harry, pulling him against his chest and kissing the top of his head.

"He will never, ever, get close enough to hurt you. You need to rest. Hermione, Ron, can you hang back for a minute and sort James out, while I calm Harry down?"

They nodded, and the other Gryffindor's left. Draco waited until he could no longer sense, them, and then warded the room.

"I'm going to check James, then I'll explain."

Harry nodded, and scooted up to the headboard, leaning against it and gesturing at the bed.

"Sit down. And I'm sorry, for yelling like that. Especially at you Ron. I just…"

"…Lost it? S'right mate, I grew up in a family of short fuses. You sure you're OK?"

"No, but I will be. James OK?"

Draco sat next to Harry and pulled him tight against his chest.

"Yeah, fast asleep. OK, we have to go see Dumbledore in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because from what you said, and the fact that in the fantasy you had been branded, Blaise is being trained up by Voldemort."

"As what?"

"A Vampire. Voldemort would use his current Mate to display the 'proper' Vampire traits, and he branded all his Mates. I think he's training Blaise because he realises that he's going to need Vampyric support, and as he can't have the existing Vampires, he has to create his own."

"But why was he fantasising about Harry?"

Draco sighed, and met Hermione's eyes briefly.

"Honestly I don't know, I can only guess."

"And what do you guess?"

"That he no longer needs Harry dead, just James. And he needs to dangle something in front of the purebloods. He's dangling Harry. If Blaise becomes a good little Vampire and helps Voldemort win the war, he gets Harry."

"But why won't he want Harry dead?"

"He will do. But first he'll pass him around. He does it with all his Mates – uses them then gets tired of them, passes them round for whatever the Death Eaters can think up, and then he kills them."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"And you think he'll…you think he wants to do that to Harry?"

"Why do you think I saved him? Hermione, you're upset now, and all you know is broad strokes of what Voldemort does to his Mates. I've seen him…I've been there when he's been… _playing_ …with a Mate. It isn't just about killing Harry anymore; it isn’t enough for Voldemort anymore."

Hermione looked from Draco to Harry, aghast.

"How…how can…he's our age! How can he want to hurt anyone like Harry said he thought about?"

Draco shrugged, and Harry inhaled deeply.

"Don't let it upset you. Believe me; Blaise is never going to get his hands on this!"

Hermione couldn't help herself; she laughed at Harry's flamboyant shoulder-shimmy, and he smiled right back at her.

"We'll work something out. Dumbledore, the Morrow Days, they'll know what to do. I have more to protect than ever before, and I'm not going to curl up and surrender just because Blaise taped us having sex. I mean honestly – how disingenuous! I'd have been much more likely to surrender if he'd manipulated it to sound like you were with someone else, or I was."

Draco grinned, and kissed Harry's temple softly.

"Hmm, let's move away from you having sex with someone that isn't me. Are you going to be OK for five minutes?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?"

"To thank Snape. In his own special way he told the Slytherins to leave us alone. You guys staying?"

Hermione and Ron nodded,

"For a while, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm going to grab some food on the way back, as dinner was so rudely interrupted. I'll bring for four."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know, but I have to take into account Weaslebee's bottomless pit of a stomach!"


	41. Shouty Shouty

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

**A/N2 – The part in _Italics_ is a memory in a Pensieve, but is told as though it is happening. Hope that's clear, *S*S***

**A/N3 – Just to clarify something; Blaise is not a Vampire; he is being trained, as are some other Death Eaters. However; Voldemort is holding off turning them until he has no other options, because he doesn't want anyone else to become a step closer to immortality like him. So Blaise's fantasy was based on things he has witnessed Voldemort do, not things he has done himself. *S*S***

 

Draco sighed softly, and tried to focus on his Potions work. Dumbledore had been shocked at Draco's suspicions that Voldemort was training up Vampires, and that worried the blonde – he didn't like the old man shocked, because it did not bode well for him and Harry. 

And then there was Harry. He'd been unnaturally bright and happy since last week, as though he hadn't lost his temper and his control of his magic, and left Blaise unconscious for three days. Harry was acting like the perfect little stay-at-home daddy, and it freaked Draco out no end. 

Though what really grated on him was his own cowardice. He'd been genuinely scared by Harry's magic, and though he knew that they had to talk about what had happened, about Harry losing control, he didn’t want to say anything that would turn that anger on himself. However, his peaceful potions lesson was about to be interrupted in the rudest way possible…

With a soft 'pop' Dobby appeared on the floor next to his desk, and everyone turned to look at him. Draco raised an eyebrow,

"Dobby?"

"Oh Master Draco! I is bad, is being very bad! Master Harry…"

Dobby's eyes filled with his tears, and he ran headlong into Snape's desk. Draco jumped up, and caught Dobby in his grip.

"Enough. What about Harry?"

"Is bad, is very bad, he is coming here! You is being very bad Master Draco and now Master Harry is being angry and Dobby is being a bad House Elf!"

"You aren't…hang on, what have I done?"

"Dobby is not knowing! Dobby is bringing fresh clothes for James and Master Harry is getting a letter and then he is getting angry and he is being all shouty shouty and Dobby is not knowing why, but Master Harry is saying Master Draco did a bad thing and that is why he is being shouty shouty and then he is coming here! And Dobby is knowing that he should not leave baby James but Master Draco must apologise or Master Harry will never stop shouty shouty!"

"Apologise? I haven't done anything. Dobby, you must have gotten the wrong end of the stick, Harry wouldn't…"

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Fuck. Dobby, go back to James."

Dobby disappeared with a sob and a 'crack', and Draco straightened up.

"OK, let's go."

"GO? GO WHERE?"

"Stop yelling. I'm not having an argument in Potions. Go back to James, apologise for upsetting Dobby, and we'll talk after this."

For a brief, blissful moment, Draco thought Harry would comply. But no, Harry was just taking a deep breath before letting out the mother of all rants.

"DO YOU THINK I AM FUCKING STUPID? THAT I AM INCAPABLE OF KNOWING ANYTHING THAT YOU DO NOT EXPLICITLY TELL ME?"

Draco felt his temper snap, and he stepped forward, no longer caring that they had an audience _yet again_.

"What, exactly, have I done now?"

Harry flung a piece of parchment at him, and Draco glanced at it.

"What is that, Draco?"

"Parchment."

"What is written on it?"

"Latin."

Harry was growling through gritted teeth now.

"I am aware it is Latin. What does it say?"

Draco quickly translated, and inhaled.

"OK, just calm down and I can explain."

"EXPLAIN? DID YOU THINK THAT I COULDN'T READ?"

"I am aware you can read, I wasn't aware you could read Latin…"

"WELL I CAN! WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME ABOUT ALL THIS, HUH? DOES THE ISSUE OF CONSENT EVEN FACTOR INTO YOUR DEPRAVED LITTLE MIND? I…"

Draco lost his battle with the only thing stopping him yelling right back; his pride.

"YOU WHAT? YOU FUCKING WHAT, HARRY? I AM SICK OF EVERYTHING BEING ABOUT YOU! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DECIDED IT WAS BEST THAT I TELL YOU IN STAGES, GET YOU ACCUSTOMED TO ONE THING BEFORE I EXPLAINED THE NEXT! I AM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE THE ENTIRE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU, BECAUSE IT DOESN'T. I AM DOING MY BEST BY YOU, AND THEN YOU TALK TO ME LIKE EVEN FUCKING VOLDEMORT WOULDN'T TALK TO HIS MATE!"

"OH, I FORGOT, I'M JUST THE SILLY LITTLE MATE AND I CAN'T…"

"GROW THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF PLAYING THE VICTIM? OR THE HERO? OR THE VICTIM? OR THE HERO? GODS, IT ISN'T ABOUT YOU BEING A MATE, IT'S ABOUT YOU NOT EVEN HAVING THE RESPECT TO LET ME EXPLAIN! IF YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT I WAS DOING WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN BOTHERING?!"

Harry fell silent, and looked at Draco in shock. Draco forced his voice to come out steady, even though his anger was seething.

"I'm not going to be spoken to like that, for no reason other than that it isn't fair. I do the best I can for you, start returning the favour. And don't ever raise your voice around James again. Now are you going to fuck off and let everyone else continue trying to scrape a NEWT, or are you going to carry on behaving like a prick? Because so help me Merlin, I will match you blow for blow."

"You…"

"Last week you lost control of your magic in a room full of people, this week you're ranting and screaming at me because you can't be bothered to hear me out, what's going to happen next week?"

Harry's eyes were moist, and his voice was a hiss.

"I hate you."

"Noted."

"No, Draco, I really hate you."

"Like I said, noted."

Harry spun on his heel and stormed out, and Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mr Malfoy…"

"Oh shut up. I have enough problems to deal with at the moment. He lost control in a room full of people and no-one is taking it seriously. I'm not being the scapegoat just because he's in a bad mood."

Snape looked like he'd been slapped, and stood up, crossing over to Draco and grabbing his arm, yanking him into the private office and warding it.

"What the hell is wrong with you both?"

"Nothing of your business. Let me go!"

Snape didn't let up his grip, and Draco wrenched free.

"I don't have time for this!"

Storming back into the classroom, Draco ignored the startled faces of his peers and grabbed his bag, slamming out of the room and walking swiftly to where he knew Harry would be…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry paced up and down in the Room of Requirement nervously, chewing his bottom lip and wringing his hands together. He hated fighting with Draco, and he'd gotten so caught up in yelling, he'd taken it too far and…

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, and Draco shot him a quick smile, and Harry knew all was forgiven. Streaking across the room, he pushed into Draco's arms and clamped his lips over the blonde's hungrily, a silent spell disrobing them both. He felt Draco smile, and lean back.

"Woah there."

"No, I want you. Fuck me Draco; put me back in my place, right now!"

Harry pulled out of the blonde's arms and flung himself on the bed, arranging himself on his hands and knees and growling as Draco climbed on behind him. The blonde muttered a strong lubrication spell, but didn't slide his fingers in. Instead, the swollen head of his aching prick pushed through Harry's entrance, and the Gryffindor screamed. The pain, the burning pain inside of him was all that existed, and Harry felt tears spill over his lashes as Draco finally came to rest, hips to buttocks as they both gasped in breath after breath.

"Fuck you're tight."

"Move, dammit!"

Draco rocked back onto his knees, pulling Harry with him, and began bouncing the brunette on his lap, hitting his prostate with each thrust, listening as his beautiful Mate screamed and begged, velvet walls clamping down around his cock as ropes of hot cum went over their thighs and the bed sheets. Draco bit down on his tongue to stave off his orgasm, tasting his own blood as he pulled out of Harry and flipped the brunette onto his back, pulling tan ankles up to his shoulders and slamming back into the hot, sloppy tightness as Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"So good Draco, harder baby please harder…fuck just there…love you…love you so much…"

Draco grunted in response, jacking his hips mercilessly into Harry's willing and pliant body, and when Harry came for a second time, Draco couldn't survive the contractions, and came hard, yelling as he pulsed into Harry and collapsed against his chest, a slight whimper escaping his lips as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

They lay, sweaty and spent in the silence, for long minutes, until Draco lifted himself up and slipped out of Harry's body.

"Don't go."

"I'm not; I just don't want to squish you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry though."

"Why?"

"Because…I hate it, I hate yelling at you like that."

"Harry, it's working. Even Snape thought that we were for real, which means the Slytherins definitely did, and it will get back to Voldemort. We need him to think that we're at odds, so that he won’t know what hit him when we present a united front on the battle field."

Harry turned onto his side, and ran his fingers down Draco's face.

"I love you so much, more than anything."

"I know, and I love you too. But we do need to talk; about what happened last week."

Harry's eyes darkened slightly, and Draco leant over, kissing his lips softly and smiling reassuringly.

"I just want to help. I don’t want you to lose control like that again, because you might hurt yourself."

"I know, I didn't mean to I just…I lost it, and that's no excuse, but it's all I have."

"It's all I need. When we start training with the Morrow Days, it'll help. And we don't have to act like we hate each other in public, just be sure that we have enough fights to keep people wondering."

Harry sighed, and pulled Draco into a deep kiss, pulling the blonde on top of his body and rubbing against him slowly.

"S'long as we have lots of make-up sex afterwards."

"Oh definitely. And also, Harry, I think we should tell Hermione and Ron."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Hermione worries enough as it is, I don’t want to make it any worse. Besides, Dumbledore will be telling everyone at the next Order meeting, so it's not like they wouldn't find out eventually."

Harry nodded, and leaned up for another kiss, which Draco happily delivered. They lay entwined for what felt like hours, until Harry pulled back and smiled slowly.

"Come on, I want to check James is OK."

"Yep, let's go. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. This is a good idea."

"I know. Trust a Vampire to come up with the idea of using psychological warfare against Voldemort!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"I don't understand."

Harry grinned at Ron.

"I don't think I explained that very well. Give me five minutes, and I'll show the both of you."

Hermione and Ron nodded, and Harry strode into the nursery. James was happily asleep, and Harry called out softly.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Harry is fine. Can you watch over James for five minutes?"

"Of course Master Harry, Dobby is enjoying every minute with James!"

"Mmm, I know how you feel. Thanks Dobby."

Harry closed the door behind him, and headed to the bedside table, where he had a small pensieve. He focused on the memory, and extracted it carefully, setting the pensieve down on the table and gesturing at it.

"Come on, Sunday explained it much better than me or Draco ever could."

Harry waited as Hermione, Ron and Draco were sucked into the pensieve, then followed them, feeling the familiar pull as he broke the cool surface and fell into his memory…

 

_  
"…which means we need a slightly more sophisticated plan."_

_Harry looked up at Sunday, and raised an eyebrow._

_"I don't understand?"_

_"Well, if he's turning Blaise, then I assume he will turn others. And I believe your esteemed Headmaster already suspects that Voldemort has eyes and ears within the school, even though he himself cannot breach its walls."_

_Harry nodded softly, and Dumbledore smiled benignly._

_"I believe, Sunday, that you reputation does you no justice. That is a quite ingenious plan."_

_"Thank you. However, full credit goes to Thursday and Friday; between the two of them they've been planning our course of attack, as the first Vampires will be arriving in Hogsmeade in just more than a week."_

_Harry could feel Draco getting restless besides him, and passed him James._

_[I know what you're doing.]_

_[Passing you our son?]_

_[No, giving me James to ensure I don't start throwing things because every one here is speaking in fucking riddles!]_

_[Am I that transparent?]_

_[Oh yes.]_

_Harry smiled, and turned back to Sunday and Dumbledore._

_"OK, so what's the plan?"_

_"Simple. You and Draco fight."_

_"We what?"_

_"You fight. There's no need to go over the top, just ensure that other students see you having tiffs and exchanging harsh words every so often, perhaps one big fight in front of your peers to ensure the message is clear."_

_"And what is the message?"_

_"That you and Draco are fraught. The skills we will teach you, the abilities you can unlock, work only if there is nothing between you and your Vampire. To be able to use your natural magic, and Draco's strength, and share these gifts between yourselves, you must be perfectly at peace with each other. Voldemort is aware of Vampire customs, even though he debases them, and he knows that even the slightest amount of bad-blood will prevent you from utilising any of what we tell you. If Voldemort believes you both at odds, however slightly, he will not worry about blocking the magic and skills we teach you, as they would not work. Only by being one entity residing in two bodies, can you achieve the heights of power and strength."_

_Harry nodded softly, and turned to Draco._

_"Better get this out now then. I have suffered in silence for nine months; stop squeezing the toothpaste from the middle! Squeeze it from the damn bottom!"_

_Draco laughed, and shifted James into a more comfortable position._

_"Well, as we're working out our little problems, maybe you could learn to stop sleeping in an 'x' shape, and stop randomly dropping your limbs on me in your sleep!"_

_Harry laughed, and kissed Draco quickly on the cheek before turning back to Dumbledore and Sunday, who were both grinning at them._

_"So we have to convince other people that we're drifting apart."_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, that won't be too hard."_

_"What?!"_

_"Calm down Draco. I just mean, we have the perfect excuse."_

_Harry gestured at James, but Draco still looked confused._

_"Look, Sarah Granger leant me this book, about after you've had the baby. And there was a lot of stuff on how a new baby can create tension. You know, with you going to lessons and me staying with James, it wouldn’t be a stretch to make people think I resent you for having a life, and for you to resent me being with James all day while you work. If we're going to fight, it needs to be rational, or Voldemort will see right through it. The whole school knows I jump way before I look, and that I let my emotions get the better of me when it's people I care about, I proved that beyond a doubt last night. And I already have the perfect idea for a public fight…"_

 

They dropped back into the room, and Seeker reflexes meant Harry caught Hermione as she fell, holding her waist tight as she regained her balance.

"Thanks. OK, so I understand why you're fighting, and thank you for telling us, I was really worried this morning. But what were you yelling about?"

Harry grinned, and cuffed Draco lightly round the head.

"Well, it was a more extravagant repeat of an argument we'd already had. Draco 'forgot' to mention that the naming ceremony contains blood-magic until after I'd asked you two, and we had words. So I just expanded that, and we planned out what we were going to say. It was actually fun!"

"Mmm, and the make-up sex was great!"

Harry cuffed Draco a little harder this time, and blushed. Ron was studiously looking at the ceiling, but Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny, Granger?"

"Well, most of the class thinks you were arguing about some depraved sex act that you were trying to trick Harry into."

"Why would they think that?!"

"Because you asked him if he understood what consent meant, and everyone else thought you meant your consent."

Draco slid an arm around Harry's waist.

"But you didn't?"

"No. I knew it couldn't be that, because I doubt very much there's any level Harry wouldn't sink to!"

Harry shrieked, and lunged at Hermione, pinning her to the bed and tickling her mercilessly while Draco and Ron watched.

"Think we should separate them?"

"Probably. Hermione will only kick his ass."

"Sadly, I suspect you're right, Weaslebee."


	42. Love You More Than Molly's Cooking

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 - So, writer's block has died a death, and my Muse is now back with such force that I can't focus on anything other than writing this...I have a USB stick to take the chapters to work with me, it's got that bad lol! So yeah, bonus chapter today, regular on Weds, probably another bonus on Fri; ya'll had better show you're appreciation! LOL, much love *S*S* xxx**

 

**This.......http://www.greenbabyco.com/acatalog/gbc136.jpg.........is what a baby grow is, a couple of reviews said they didn't know what it was, and my explanation is crap so...yeah...enjoy! *S*S***

 

 

Harry glared at Draco as the blonde offered him a helping hand, and he yanked said hand hard, bringing Draco crashing down on top of him.

"Fucks sakes Harry!"

"Which part of 'aim me at the cushions' did you not understand? Eejit!"

"Don't call me eejit, one-track!"

"Cock-head!"

"Drama queen!"

"Shirt lifter!"

"Pansy!"

"BOYS!"

Harry and Draco stopped their mutual slanging match struggled up to look at Hermione, who was cradling James and glaring at them both.

"Sorry Hermione."

"Yeah, sorry 'mione."

"You will be. You think James needs to hear language like that coming from his fathers?"

"He can't understand what we're saying!"

"I don't care Draco, even if he can't, other people can, and you should be ashamed of yourselves using such derogatory words!"

Harry hung his head, and felt Draco mentally nudge him.

[How come she can make me feel so bad?]

[Talent. I've had seven years of this, and it never stops affecting me!]

"And stop gossiping about me with your telepathy powers!"

Harry laughed, and stepped forward, kissing Hermione on the nose and taking James from her arms.

"We weren't, we were marvelling at how guilty you made us feel. I am sorry Hermione, but you know that we don’t mean any of it, right? We're just sparring, it's stressful, this 'battle-training' lark."

Hermione scowled, but a smile cracked through as Draco kissed her on the nose and nodded his agreement with Harry's statement.

"Gods, the two of you will be the death of me!"

"And each other. I'm done for today Draco, I wasn't joking about the cushions."

"Sorry. You want a healing spell?"

"Nah, you can kiss it better later."

"I didn't realise you fell on your prick."

"You'd have noticed if I landed on you."

Draco fell silent as he worked out what Harry meant.

"You cheeky bugger! Come back here!"

"Hermione! Save me!"

"BOYS!"

Harry kept himself behind Hermione, and Draco fell still. The other's were watching them in mild interest, having jumped at the chance to spend a dreary Sunday afternoon watching Harry and Draco practice their new-found skills. Draco held out his hand, and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug, kissing his temple softly.

[You were good, and I'm sorry if I hurt you.]

[I was probably over-reacting.]

[You normally are.]

[Charming. Though you're getting pretty good, maybe we should take it up a step?]

[Like?]

[Well, we could try tracking, like Sunday suggested?]

[Sounds good. Maybe one evening this week, depending on James.]

[Yep. Come on, we'd better join in the real conversation]

[S'pose. Love you more than chocolate frogs.]

Harry laughed, and pulled Draco into a quick kiss, mindful not to squish James between them.

"Love you more than Molly's cooking."

Draco swooned dramatically, eliciting peels of laughter from the Gryffindor's as Harry blushed beautifully…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

There was a knock on the door, and Minerva McGonagall looked up. She was currently lecturing her seventh years on the dangers of human to animal transfiguration, and was not pleased about being interrupted. 

"Enter."

She was slightly lifted when Harry Potter walked through the door, and he flashed her a brilliant, if crooked, smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but Professor Flitwick asked me to deliver this to you."

Harry headed towards her holding a piece of parchment, but scowled as Draco scoffed under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Didn't say anything."

"What a surprise."

"Mmm, just like you running around for Professors. Such a Gryffindor. Shouldn't you be with James?"

"No, because unlike you, he doesn't demand my attention twenty-four seven and cry if he doesn't get it."

Minerva watched as Draco sneered at Harry, and then returned to his work. The brunette handed her the parchment and smiled again, the venom of a minute ago conspicuous only by its absence from emerald eyes.

"Would you like me to wait and take a reply, Professor?"

"Thank you Mr Potter."

Minerva quickly read the note, and addressed Flitwick's questions, re-sealing the parchment and handing it back to Harry. The brunette smiled again, and headed back out. As he drew level with Draco's desk he hissed at him.

"And try to be on time tonight; Sunday is giving up his time to teach us, the least you could do is have the respect to show up."

"I had homework."

"Big fucking deal. I had James, and I still managed to be on time."

"Not exactly hard though, is it, reading nursery rhymes all day?"

"Whatever Malfoy, just be there."

Harry clicked the door closed behind him, and Minerva schooled her shocked expression back into her teaching one. Draco seemed completely nonplussed, and in that instant Minerva worked out two fundamental facts. Harry and Draco were putting it on, and they had a hell of a lot more than a fighting chance of winning this war…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry groaned as James began crying, and dragged his mouth off Draco's cock with a popping noise.

"I swear, he's conspiring to make us celibate."

"Or helping the cause; you're nasty when you're frustrated."

Harry flipped a finger at Draco, and stuck his head into the nursery.

"Dobby?"

The house elf appeared from nowhere.

"Master Harry?"

"Can you just see to James for five minutes, I'm in the middle of something?"

Dobby nodded, and Harry spelled the door closed, heading back to his place kneeling between Draco's spread legs.

"Harry…"

"I've started, I'm damn well going to finish. Besides…" his tongue dragged up the underside of Draco's shaft and the blonde mewled softly "…I promised you a reward if you got your essay finished."

Draco didn't keep up his pretence of wanting to do the right thing, just laced his fingers back in Harry's hair and guided the Gryffindor down his shaft. He'd been promised a reward if he completed his homework, and when he'd called his reward in the Gryffindor had slunk sexily under the table, undone his trousers, and proceeded to devour his cock. Draco scraped more of Harry's raven hair back, allowing him to see plump, glistening lips work up and down his shaft, pulling all the way off to reveal a soft pink tongue playing with his slit. From his viewpoint, it looked like Harry was getting off with his cock, and Draco moaned low in his throat, feeling his balls begin to draw up as Harry dived back down again, lust-darkened eyes looking up at him as Harry swallowed around him.

Harry was a quick learner, he always had been. It came from having a deprived childhood – when he was shown something he immediately wanted to find out as much as he could about it before it was taken away again. And while he may not necessarily be any good at what he'd learnt (Potions was a case in point, he thought wryly) he was always enthusiastic. The same principle applied to Draco, and Harry had learnt everything he needed to know very quickly. Like how, if he waited until Draco was in him to the root before humming around him, the blonde would call out to Merlin…

_"Hmmmmmm"_

"Fuck, Merlin Harry yes!"

There it was. And he'd learnt that just rolling Draco's balls softly before he came would elicit a predatory growl, and his head would be held in place as the blonde lashed down his throat. Harry learnt all these things very quickly, and he used them well. He often thought of the muggle saying; _'Behind every good man there's a great woman'_ and altered it slightly. Because Harry knew, even though most other people would never understand, that behind every good Vampire was a manipulative and attentive Mate.

"Harry! Gods Harry yes Harry yes Harry….Fuck! Yes!"

Harry smiled slightly around his mouthful, swallowing everything Draco gave to him and waiting until the grip on his hair lightened before moving off and tucking Draco's now flaccid cock into his trousers, doing them up carefully and slinking into his lap. He twirled silver-blonde hair round his fingers while he waited for Draco to regain himself, and was pulled into a breath-stealing kiss.

"Love you so much."

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco again before heading into the nursery, drinking deeply from a glass on the side and wiping his mouth on his sleeve before picking James up from Dobby's arms.

"Hey baby, all calmed down now?"

James gurgled up at him, and he smiled at Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby, I just had to finish what I started."

"Dobby is more than happy to help. Dobby is wondering if you is wanting anything else?"

"No, thanks Dobby, let me just ask Draco. Draco?"

Draco's voice drifted in from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"You want anything?"

"Nah, it's dinner in a bit. You coming with?"

"Yeah, might as well. I'll get James ready."

Draco made a noise of agreement, and Harry turned back to Dobby.

"We're all OK thanks. Are you still happy to look after James tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Dobby is honoured that Master Harry and Master Draco is trusting him!"

"Of course we trust you! We'll probably be most of the evening, but if you need anything you can get Hermione, OK?"

"Yes."

"Great, see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye Master Harry, goodbye Mister James, goodbye Master Draco."

Dobby disappeared with a pop, and Harry grabbed a clean baby grow and headed back into the main room. Draco was sprawled out in his chair like the proverbial cat that got the cream, and he grinned predatorily at Harry.

"Clean your mind up for two minutes will you? I can't deflect your advances and change him at the same time."

"Spoilsport. Give him here, he knows not to mess with his Papa."

Harry handed over James and the baby grow, and watched with mild jealousy as Draco changed James swiftly into the thicker clothing, wrapping a blanket around him and holding him close.

"See, no problems."

"For you. He wriggles like a devil when I do it!"

Draco grinned, and beckoned Harry into a kiss.

"It's because he's just like his Papa. He's finding out how far he can push you before you snap."

"Hmm, well maybe his Papa can impress on him how burned he'll get if he plays with fire."

Draco sniggered, and grabbed a bottle of formula out of the cupboard, waiting patiently while Harry got dressed for dinner…


	43. Hunted

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – The snippet of song is Lene Marlin 'The Way We Are'**

 

 

Draco entered the room quietly, and heard Harry's voice drifting in from the nursery…

_"…The way you make us all smile,_  
and the despair when you just won't go to sleep.   
You have me walking a mile to make you smile,   
still it's not really your week.   
I know you'll fool me a million times,   
I just can't help it I don't know why…" 

Draco lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't hear any noise from James as Harry's singing trailed off, and he assumed the child was asleep. He loved Harry's voice; it was silky and emotive, and full of love when he was singing to James. He felt the bed dip, and opened his eyes, smiling up at Harry.

"How long have you been back?"

"Since the second verse of the last song."

Harry smiled, and lay down with Draco, curling against his chest and stifling a yawn. They were going out with the Morrow Days into the Forbidden Forest that evening, and Harry had spent most of the day dwelling on this. The thought of Draco hunting anything was scary enough, but hunting him? Harry chewed his bottom lip gently, until Draco's fingers appeared from nowhere to glide over his lips.

"Don't do that darling, it makes you look childish."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about tonight."

"It'll be fine; I won't do any lasting damage!"

"You'll do no damage full stop!"

Draco flipped Harry onto his back and pinned his hands.

"Is that right?"

"Mmm, you'll never catch me to do the damage."

"I've caught you now though."

Draco leant down and flicked his tongue over Harry's lips, kissing the brunette deeply as one hand moved to his hips, massaging the skin delicately…

"Umm, guys?"

Draco snapped away from Harry, and glared at Hermione and the Gryffindors.

"You did say in Runes to just come in, but we can…"

Draco growled, and stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nah, you've irrevocably ruined the mood, I can't have sex with Irish in the room, it puts me off my stride."

"Oi! Just because you're a Vampire doesn't mean you won't get a beating!"

"Irish, I would like to see you try!"

Harry scowled softly, and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

[You're scowling.]

[James is asleep, which would have given us a good hour or so to have fun, but no, we have to be civil!]

[Harry, I have had a bad effect on you! They wanted to see you; I think they miss you not always being in the common room.]

[They've had long enough to get used to it!]

[Harry, just be nice. Save your energy, you're going to need it tonight!]

[I'd better. So help me Merlin, if you don't catch me and ravish me I'm moving back in with the Gryffindors!]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"And you both understand what's going to happen?"

Draco nodded, and Harry smiled at Sunday.

"Draco hunts me, I evade him for as long as I can, we come back out to you when he's captured me, and if we get into trouble we shoot up red sparks to alert you. That it?"

"That's it. You'd better get going, Harry."

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco lightly.

"See you in a bit, be gentle with me!"

Draco grinned, and watched as Harry was engulfed by the forest. He felt Sunday's hand on his shoulder, and nodded, allowing his Vampire side to take over him. His vision changed; things took on a red tinge as he saw the heat they contained, and a golden tinge reflected their innate magic. His hearing picked up twigs breaking, leaves rustling softly, and his sense of smell was assaulted. He heard Sunday next to him, telling him to go, and stalked into the forest.

Once he was inside the thick of the forest, Draco fell still. He took time to categorise what he could hear and smell, and then to filter it out of his consciousness. Eventually he got rid of the background noise of the forest, and saw a faint trail of gold. Harry had come this way…

Harry batted twigs out of his way as he climbed up the oak tree, stopping when he could feel a breeze on his face. He did a quick 'point-me' and discovered he was west. They'd entered the forest on the east side, and the way the breeze was blowing meant that he was upwind of Draco – Draco had lost the scent advantage. Harry took a few moments to map out his next move, and smiled wickedly…

Draco followed the trail of Harry's magic until it came to an abrupt halt besides an oak tree. He turned on the spot slowly, but couldn't find the trail again. Growling low in his throat, Draco was about to double back when his mind clicked into gear. Swiftly climbing up the tree, Draco found the trail of Harry's magic again. It stopped about halfway up the tree and then jumped to the fir tree next to the tree Draco was currently in. The jump was about two meters; Draco was going to _kill_ Harry when he found him. Sighing resignedly, Draco jumped…

Harry had been sporadically casting the signature charm as he walked, removing his magical signature from the path he had taken. He'd been in the woods almost twenty minutes, and was currently wandering a little aimlessly. Reaching a fork in the path, he stopped. He'd been down the left one before, he knew that, so he began to walk…then stopped abruptly. He'd been down this path in second year, and Harry stumbled over his own feet as he backtracked. He wanted to avoid Draco, but he didn't want another meeting with the acromantula…

Draco followed Harry's chosen path carefully, and came to a fork in the road. The left fork contained Harry's magical signature, though it was weak, but as Draco inhaled he realised that the right path was laced with Harry's scent. He headed down the left path until Harry's magic ran out, confirming his suspicion that the Gryffindor had doubled back for some reason. Seeing an obscenely large spider cross the path, Draco remembered Harry's tales of his second year, and knew why he'd doubled back. The spider returned with an all together larger spider, roughly to Draco's shoulder, but the blonde held firm. The larger spider advanced, and Draco bared his fangs, sending it skittering into the undergrowth. There were one or two advantages to being an innately dark creature…

Harry stopped to lean on a tree, and did 'point-me' again. He was heading south, and decided to double back, to choose a fork that would take him west again. He heard a twig crack, and snapped his head up. Casting 'Lumos' he searched the smallish clearing he was in, but found himself all alone. There weren't even any bugs, which Harry filed away for later worrying. Murmuring 'Nox' under his breath, Harry began back up the path he'd come down…

Draco bit his lip to stop from swearing as he trod on the stupid twig, but though Harry searched, he did not find Draco. Draco tasted blood as his fangs pierced his lip, and he slipped a hand down to rearrange his trousers. He breathed in deeply, tasting Harry's scent on his tongue, and planned out his next move…

Harry walked slowly, he was cold and tired, and he didn't notice the shadows flicker slightly, until it was too late. He managed to get out half a yell before a hand was clamped over his mouth, and he was shoved roughly to the floor. Before he could try to turn over he was flipped roughly onto his back, and he gasped at the picture Draco painted. His fangs had blood dripping off them, Harry could see puncture marks in the blonde's lips, and his pupils were black slits in a sea of red. His power was radiating off him in waves, and Harry felt a hard bulge brush against his own interested cock as he was pinned to the muddy floor.

"Let me up!"

Draco growled at Harry, leaning down and sinking his teeth into the perfect neck, feeling hot, filling blood gush into his mouth. Harry was writhing underneath him, inadvertently making it all the better for Draco. Draco wanted to satiate himself on the brunette, drink until there was nothing left to take, but he knew he couldn't. The human part of Draco flagged up that too much could harm Harry, and reluctantly his Vampire side agreed. Disengaging his fangs carefully, Draco licked a stripe up the Gryffindor's neck, but left the puncture wounds dribbling down his skin. He fumbled a hand down to open his fly, and heard Harry whisper something faintly. Lowering his head, he felt Harry's breath tickle his ear as the Gryffindor repeated,

"Do you think a Death Eater would take that?"

Before Draco could react, he'd been bodily thrown off Harry, and the Gryffindor was up, running quickly back into the forest. Draco growled, and stood up, launching himself after his errant Mate. Harry moved quickly, but Draco was gaining ground, and he was spurred on by the scent of Harry's arousal on the air. As they reached a large clearing next to a part of the lake, Draco dove forward, tackling Harry to the ground hard and keeping him pinned on his front, trapping the Gryffindor's hands under his body and keeping one hand on the flat of his back, holding him down with a strength Draco hadn't realised he possessed.

Harry heard the snick of Draco's zipper, and carried on thrashing about, trying to get free, but he couldn't beat out Draco's strength. He felt his cheek grazing on the dry ground, and then Draco was yanking down his jeans and pulling his hips roughly into the air.

Draco saw Harry's slick entrance glistening with lube and almost lost it. Yanking Harry's hips up, not caring that it would allow the Gryffindor use of his hands again, Draco buried himself into the inviting hotness of his Mate, watching as Harry threw his head back and screamed to the moon.

"You planned…all of this…you little…whore…!"

Harry barely heard Draco's words, punctuated by his thrusts, and struggled up to support some of his weight on his hands. Draco was fucking him roughly, harder than he'd ever done before, and Harry knew he'd pay in the morning, but it didn't matter, Draco was hammering his sweet spot, his vision was blurring as he screamed to the night, lashing hard over the ground as he felt Draco empty inside of him. 

Draco collapsed against Harry, forcing them both to the ground with a low growl, and lay along his Mate panting harshly. Slowly, he began to come down from his euphoric high, and slip back into his human state. After what felt like hours, but realistically couldn't have been more then ten, twenty minutes, Draco pulled out of Harry. He heard the Gryffindor whimper, and moved to the side of him, collapsing in the mud next to his Mate, spent from the effort of moving, and stroking raven hair gently.

"You alright?"

Harry turned to face him, his beautiful emerald eyes glassy and the pupils blown. He nodded gently, and closed his eyes. Draco lay watching him until he became aware of the chill in the air.

"Come on, it isn't safe in here."

Harry didn't argue, and allowed Draco to help him up and put him back in his jeans, leaning heavily on the blonde for support as they began to walk out of the forest…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry woke up as he heard James begin to grizzle, and as he went to get up pain lanced through his lower body, and he swore loudly.

"S'up?"

"Hurts."

He felt as Draco got up and moved to catch his face in his hands.

"What hurts darling?"

"My arse. Go see to James, I'm fine."

Harry watched as Draco padded into the nursery, and he fell back against the pillows. Draco came back in a few minutes later, and sat next to Harry, stroking his hair softly.

"Is James OK?"

"Mmm, he woke up and wanted a quick cuddle before going back to sleep, that's all. Harry, have I hurt you?"

Draco was doing an admirable job of keeping the worry off his face and out of his voice, but his eyes couldn't lie to Harry, and the Gryffindor smiled up at him.

"Honestly? Yeah. But it was far too good for me to worry about a bit of pain afterwards."

"Baby I don't want you to hurt."

"I like the hurt. The sore sensation that reminds me you were there. It's just a little stronger tonight."

Draco nodded, and cast a quick healing charm on Harry, lying down next to him and meeting his eyes.

"Better?"

"Much. Draco, don't beat yourself up over this."

"I won't. It was pretty incredible."

"Mmm, _you_ were incredible. How did you find me?"

"Followed your magic, and then your scent. That's what tipped me over, I could smell your hard on!"

"Yummy. But I was casting the signature spell as I went, and you could still feel my magic?"

"Yeah, but it was weaker than it is normally. That's one barrier overcome – Death Eaters won't be able to hide where they've gone as easily."

Harry nodded, and stifled a yawn.

"Was…what was it that turned you on?"

"Hunting you. Enough said!"

"Ha ha! I meant, would you get the same reaction if you were hunting someone else?"

"Don't know. Probably not."

Harry snuggled close to Draco, and let his eyes slip closed.

"I think we should ask Ron if he'll evade you. That way I have forewarning if you're likely to start ravishing Death Eaters."

"Baby, I wouldn't ravish anyone but you."

"Mmmm, but still…"


	44. Come On, Simba!

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – The second little part of this chapter is scary. Maybe not for you, but it's based on a recurring nightmare I used to have as a child. It's pretty random; it's just a little aside to show the family dynamics. So yeah; there is no great plot-relevance, but it was therapeutic to write lol!**

**A/N3 – this is that last of the bonus chapters, back to regular updating as of Sunday *S*S* xx**

 

"You want to _hunt_ me?"

Draco flicked his eyes up from James to look at Ron.

"Not particularly, but we need to see if the fact it was Harry had any effect on me."

"Well, I'm Harry's friend so won't you…?"

Ron's voice trailed off under Draco's glare, and the blonde was about to speak when James squawked and sent the talc flying into the air with his foot.

"James Merlin Malfoy-Potter, stop giving me grief this instant, or I'll let your Daddy make up your formula!"

Draco's threat had the desired effect, and James fell silent. Harry, however, had seen an opportunity to squawk, and was doing so quite indignantly.

"What do you mean? Why would me making the formula…"

"Oh be quiet. You're rubbish at Potions, therefore I don't trust you to put the right amount of powder in, and it was an idle threat anyway. And Ron, I stop being aware of who is friends with who when I slip into Vampire mode. We need to know if I innately recognised Harry as my Mate, and how that affects my abilities. I won't bite you, but I need to track you, and I need you to put up a fight. You don't have to do this, if you can't then say so and we'll find someone else. Any more stupid questions?"

Silence greeted him, and Draco gave the whole of his attention back to changing James. Once the child was in a clean nappy and baby grow Draco cuddled him tight and went to sit next to Harry.

"Look, Ron, you can say no and it won't make any difference. Harry had the reassurance that I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt him because he's my Mate. You don't have that assurance, you only have my word, and I understand that after everything that's happened my word probably doesn't mean much to you. So it's OK, we'll find someone else."

Ron chewed his bottom lip for a minute, and then nodded slowly.

"I'll do it."

"You don't have to…"

"I know, but I will anyway. But just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're Harry's boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't expect it. Hermione, remind me to apologise to you later."

"Why?"

"Well, I assume you'll want an apology for me killing Ron, or will it be a weight off your shoulders?!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry sat up as Draco and Ron came through the door, and looked at his lover expectantly. Draco collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes, grimacing when Harry reached out a hand to stroke his face. Ron didn't look all that much better, and Harry felt fear spike through his veins.

"I'm OK, just feel a little woozy. You'll be happy to know that ravishing is only a side-effect where you're involved. Ron's gay cherry remains un-popped."

Ron grimaced, but leant forward anyways.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'll be fine. Harry will make me feel better again, he's talented."

Ron nodded, and found Hermione and Harry both looking at him in confusion. He blushed gently, and stared at his knuckles as he spoke.

"He caught me, but I panicked, and I shoved some lily petals in his face. I didn't think it would do this much damage and I…"

Ron was cut off as Harry snarled at him and pulled Draco into a sitting position, cupping his face as he searched grey eyes for any sign of weakness or illness.

[I'm really OK. It startled me, and I fell over and hit my head, that's why I'm woozy, but I made Ron promise not to tell you that.]

[Did you have trouble stopping?]

[No, I recognised his scent, I knew he was a friend, but he's never seen me up close when I'm…changed…y'know? He just panicked, and you can't blame him.]

[Why the fuck did he have lily petals anyway?! He knows what they do to you!]

[I gave them to him. Told him that if he feared me at all, he was to ram them down my throat and get away, screw the consequences. Please, I'm OK.]

Harry nodded, and turned to Ron. The redhead looked at him apprehensively and he flashed him a crooked grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. He's scary as fuck at the best of times, but when he changes? I wouldn't want to be a Death Eater!"

Ron laughed, and stood up, stretching slowly.

"Come on 'mione, let's leave them to it. I'm shattered."

Harry waved goodnight to his friends, and curled around Draco's body when the door had closed.

"Sure you're OK?"

"Well, there is one thing that could make me feel even better."

Harry laughed, and was sliding down Draco's body when he heard James begin to cry. Not just crying, but heartfelt screams. There was no question of who would go or if they could risk carrying on and letting him fall back to sleep; both young men were up and in the nursery within seconds. James was in his crib screaming, and as Harry got there he saw the problem. Scooping James up into his arms he backed right out into the main room and left Draco to deal with it. 

Draco moved as Harry backed out, desperately crooning to their screaming son, and peered into the crib. Sat in a corner was a rather large house-spider, and Draco scooped it up, heading to the window and tossing it out. Scanning the room, he found a crack in the skirting board and sent a quick spell at it to fill it in. Reassessing the crib, Draco placed a deterrent charm around each of the four legs, preventing anything coming within six inches of the legs. While it wouldn't trouble him and Harry, it would prevent any creepy crawlies terrorizing his son.

Draco headed back into their room and found Harry pacing up and down as he sang softly to James, who's desperate screams had quietened down to crying. Draco held out his arms, and Harry passed James over, biting him lip with worry as Draco crooned gently to James.

"Come on little one, it was just a spider, and it's all gone now, Papa got rid of it."

James' cries quietened to grizzles, and Draco felt his heart-rate return to normal. He knew it was more likely the soothing tone of his voice than his actual words which had calmed James, but either way, his little boy was calming down. Sitting down on the bed, he beckoned Harry over to him.

"How…"

"There was a crack in the skirting. I've filled it in, and put a deterrent on the crib legs so nothing can crawl up them. Harry, take a deep breath for me, and calm down. James just got a shock; he isn't hurt in any way."

"I know…I hate hearing him scream like that."

"I know, but it's over now. Deep breaths, OK?"

Harry laughed, and flopped backwards on the bed, breathing deeply as his body came down from fight-or-flight mode. He felt the bed dip as Draco lay back with him; James nestled tightly against the Vampire's chest.

"Draco?"

"Yes, we'll keep him in here tonight. James has calmed down, but your nerves leave a lot to be desired!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry leant on his Firebolt as he talked with the team, but he knew most of them weren't listening. He'd flown with this team for two years, and he knew they were planning something.

"And I'd just like to remind you all that as your captain I must be informed of any dastardly plans you have for the Slytherins."

Ron grinned, and Demelza stepped forward.

"We've been talking, and we've decided that we want you to play Seeker in our final game. This is your last year, and you deserve to hold the Quidditch Cup high one more time."

Harry was stunned into silence, and just looked at his team-mates blankly.

"But I…"

It was Jessica that spoke next.

"Look, I'm a fifth year; I have two more years left to play. So I'm stepping down, Ginny is having her Chasing spot back, and you're Seeking. You can't argue, we voted on it and everything!"

"But I…Guys I haven't been training or…"

Smooth hands covered his lips, and a familiar mouth attached to his neck, rendering Harry silent as Draco spoke across him.

"You don't need to train, you're brilliant. It would take a serious fuck up for you to lose this game so badly that Slytherin get the six hundred points they need to beat you to first place. Besides, James needs to see his Daddy fly, so that he knows what he's aiming for, and he needs an excuse to wear this."

Draco gently turned Harry round to face Hermione, who was holding James and grinning all over her face. It took Harry a moment to register what James was wearing, but when he did he shrieked with laughter and pulled James into his arms. He was wearing a stripy lion suit, complete with mane, furry ears, paws and a tail, and looked cuter than Harry had ever seen him!

"Baby, look at you!"

James gurgled, and waved his arms about, making everyone smile. Carefully, and holding James tight, Harry swung a leg over his Firebolt and held James so that he was sat on the broom between Harry's legs. Harry hovered a few inches off the ground, laughing as James gurgled again.

"Draco! He likes it!"

"Course he does, he's our son!"

Harry nodded, and then turned to look at Draco.

"And you're OK with this? With me flying competitively again?"

Draco nodded, and then grinned wickedly.

"Besides, they all came and ambushed me after Arithmancy last week to ask what I thought. I made them wait a week so I could get hold of James' costume. I'll be wearing my red and gold, and I didn't want him feeling left out!"

Harry grinned, and raised the broom up and down a little, eliciting another noise of joy from James.

"What about the noise? I don't want him to get scared."

"Me and Hermione have a clutch of charms to keep him warm, and to drown out the noise, so that all he can hear is me, Hermione, and you. So no swearing when you're in range! Any more objections?"

Harry shook his head, and Draco stepped up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek and taking James from his arms.

"Good. Come on Simba; you, me and Auntie Hermione are going to watch the practice."

Harry waved as they headed off to the stands, watching them go until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and smiled at Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Out of interest, where has Draco got his knowledge of Disney movies from?"

"I have no idea, and I dread to ask! You're all sure about this?"

There were nods and murmurs of assent, and Harry grinned again.

"OK, then Jess, you can Seek against me, everyone else do what you always do, and let's go!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As practice was ending Seamus and Lavender walked to the edge of the pitch, waiting until the team were down from the sky and Draco, Hermione and James had strolled over before grinning widely at everyone. It was Lavender who spoke first.

"We have a new banner for the match, and we are very proud of it, and would like your opinions on it."

Harry felt a distinct sense of apprehension, but as they unrolled the banner he realised it was unfounded. There were two pictures on it, and Harry laughed out loud as he read the banner. Across the top was ' **Who's cuter?** ', and then there were the two pictures. The first was evidently one of Colin's from the Slytherin incident, and Seamus had caught the picture when all five Slytherins were in view. 'Slytherin' was written underneath in harsh, jagged scrawl, and then there was a large 'or' before the next picture. It was the next picture that made Harry smile the most – it was a picture of James in his lion costume, propped up on what appeared to be a mound of pillows in the Gryffindor common room. His eyes were wide and he was beaming brightly, and underneath the picture the word 'Gryffindor' was written in fluffy, cutesy letters. Harry looked at the banner and felt Draco's arm slip around his waist.

"Can I have a copy of the picture of James?"

Seamus ginned at him as he rolled the banner back up with a flick of his wand.

"Already given Draco three. And also, you can have the banner after the match. We're going to magically enlarge it so that you can see the hot-pink boxers from space!"

Harry smiled, and turned to Draco.

"And you're happy, with our son being steeped in Gryffindor tradition?"

"Well, it took a while to come to terms with, but yeah. Besides, the Slytherin I grew up with, the traditions I was taught, are nothing. And after the war they will cease to exist. So even if he gets sorted into Slytherin, he's still going to uphold all the Gryffindor traits."

"Even the bad ones?"

"There are no bad ones."

"Then why do you call me 'stupid Gryffindor'?"

"That's just you baby, not the whole house!"

Draco ducked as Harry tried to cuff him lightly, and straightened up with a smirk on his face.

"OK, enough fun, it's cold and someone needs their bed."

"Did he not sleep in the stands?"

"I was talking about me! James will sleep anywhere, he's worse than you!"

Harry chuckled, and saluted his team mates, taking James in his arms and heading back to the castle with Draco. They got James settled down together, studiously checking his room for bug-shaped intruders, and then headed back into the main room. Draco handed him a copy of the photo of James, put one on the table, and slipped the other into his wallet reverently. There was space for two photos in his wallet, and he looked at Harry as the Gryffindor put the picture fro the table into their photo album and wrote in the time and date it was taken.

"We need a picture of the three of us."

Harry was fumbling with his wallet, getting in the picture of James with a lot less grace but just as much reverence.

"Yeah. We'll ask Hermione to take one later."

Draco was going to reply, but he was pushed back onto the bed with some force, and had a sultry Gryffindor on top of him before he could move.

"Harry?"

His Mate simply smiled at him before undoing the dark blue jeans Draco was wearing and pulling them down.

"I love when you don't wear boxers."

Draco moaned as Harry licked gently at his soft cock, keeping the touches light and innocuous as Draco hardened. Harry watched quietly as the previously unimposing length of flesh took on a life of its own. He kissed down from the tip to the base, and nuzzled Draco's sac gently, separating his balls before sucking each one into his mouth, rolling them over his tongue, constantly alternating as he listened to Draco whimper and keen. Letting his balls fall gently from his mouth, Harry moved back up Draco's shaft slowly, lapping at the tip and tasting the salty pre-cum that had pooled there. Inhaling deeply, Harry altered his position, slipping onto his knees and supporting his upper body with his hands as he lowered his mouth over Draco's cock, going down as far as he could before moving back up.

Draco watched as Harry moved steadily lower with each dip, until he could feel the Gryffindor swallowing him down and humming appreciatively. He was just losing himself when he felt Harry pull off with a slurp, and Draco fixed him in an even stare as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Harry smiled seductively as he stripped his clothes off and summoned over the lubricant, coating his fingers generously before resuming his previous position impaled on Draco's cock. Draco was about to close his eyes when Harry's hand caught his eye. The gentle sucking sensations over his cock paled into insignificance as he watched Harry's slick fingers move behind him slowly, the index finger circling slowly before sliding into Harry's body. Draco cried out as he felt Harry moan around his cock, and propped himself up on his elbows to better watch the show. 

From his vantage point he could see Harry's face buried in his groin, and reflected in the mirror on the dresser he could see the Gryffindor's tight entrance stretching over the digits, and he felt his balls drawing up. Harry evidently felt this too, because his other hand disappeared under him to stroke his cock furiously. Draco's fuzzy mind briefly marvelled at the strength of the Gryffindor's abdominal and back muscles to be able to hold himself in that position, but then the physical and visual stimulation overcame him, and he cried out as he came hard, feeling Harry's cries of pleasure vibrate around his sensitive cock as the Gryffindor spilled over the sheets.

Harry pulled off Draco's cock at the same time as he pulled his fingers out of himself with a squelching noise. He rose up on his knees, and heard Draco's voice wavering slightly.

"Harry…"

"I know how hot the thought of me finger-fucking myself makes you. I'm having a shower, then we can play some more."

Draco just nodded dumbly, and watched as Harry padded gently into the bathroom, casting a coy glance over his shoulder as he clicked the door shut…


	45. Naming Ceremony & Quidditch Final

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

"Draco! It's here!"

Draco shook the water off his body, and strode into their room, taking the parchment Harry handed him and reading it through slowly. He smiled as his mind processed the information – they were officially registered with the Ministry as a Bond-pair, their names had been changed accordingly, and they were free to hold a ceremony whenever they liked.

"Do you want a wedding, Harry?"

Harry looked up from James, and assessed his emotions slowly.

"Yes. I want a ring, and that needs a wedding. I'll organise it, just something small, over the summer, yeah?"

Draco nodded, and crossed to give Harry a soft kiss.

"Well, Mr Malfoy-Potter, I will look forward to that."

"Promise you won't bug me with questions though?"

"Promise. Come on, we're going to be late."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry growled threateningly at Dumbledore, who had been chosen to officiate over the naming ceremony, and thus had to take blood from each of Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and James, the latter of which was causing Harry to growl. They were in one of the unused dungeons, with all of the Weasleys, the Morrow Days and a few Order members there to witness. There was a table heaving under Molly's cooking, but none of this registered to Harry, who was watching Dumbledore like a hawk as the elderly wizard pressed the symbolic dagger to James' pudgy hand and made a small nick. James' face screwed up a little at the discomfort, but he didn't begin to cry, and Harry exhaled slowly as Dumbledore tapped the drop of blood into the potion. 

Tendrils of yellow smoke rose and surrounded the six of them, as Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Do you, Harry James Malfoy-Potter, pledge your life to your son?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Potter, pledge your life to your son?"

"I do."

"Do you both intend to honour that promise, and use your power to ensure your son has a safe and fulfilling life?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to accept him for whatever he may become, and guide him in his choices, offering support both spoken and silent should he need it?"

"We do."

The smoke surrounding Harry and Draco changed blood red, and Dumbledore smiled softly before continuing.

"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, pledge your life to your godson should his parents be unable or unwilling to fulfil their promises?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, pledge your life to your godson should his parents be unable or unwilling to fulfil their promises?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and support your godson, and assist him should he ever ask you to?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to support his parents in raising him?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to intervene, if the behaviour of his parents becomes detrimental to his wellbeing?"

"We do."

The smoke around Hermione and Ron turned deep purple, and Dumbledore continued speaking.

"As the officiator of this ceremony, I accept that the promises made before me today were made freely and honestly, and will be honoured by those who made them."

The smoke around Dumbledore became a dark sapphire colour, and he raised his hands to the others that were watching.

"Do all here accept the promises they have witnessed, and acknowledge that they know of no reasons why any of the promises made may be false, or may be reneged on?"

"We do."

"Then I am pleased and proud to welcome, Godson of Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Son of Harry James and Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Potter, James Merlin Malfoy-Potter into this world."

The smoke surrounding James turned deep gold, and then all the tendrils of smoke vanished, and James gurgled happily as Harry and Draco closed ranks on him, healing the cut in his hand and holding him tight before Draco had the sense to heal the wounds on his, Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's palms. He nodded briefly at Dumbledore, and then turned back to Harry.

[You OK?]

[No. We just stood back and let that miserable old coot cut our son!]

[I know, but it didn't hurt him, you made sure of that when you rubbed pain-relief salve into his hand before we came! Honestly Harry, I went through the same ritual and I'm fine.]

[That's debatable!]

[Cheeky wench! Come on, I'm starving, and so is James by the looks of things!]

Harry nodded, and headed over to the table to get the bottle they'd brought for James. He sat up on one of the desks and fed James quietly, looking up only when Hermione came and sat next to him.

"It was a lovely ceremony, and well done on not killing Dumbledore!"

"Was it that obvious that the thought crossed my mind?"

"Yes, but it's understandable. Is he OK?"

"Fine, I don't think he really noticed it."

"Good. Excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Merlin, I do nothing for days on end then everything happens at the same time!"

Hermione laughed, and passed Harry a plate of food, taking James and feeding him quietly.

"Harry, do you think about having any more?"

"mmmphf"

Harry swallowed, and set the plate down next to him, stroking James' arm softly as he fed.

"Yes. When the war is over, then yes, if Draco wants them."

Hermione looked up at Draco, who was talking animatedly with Molly Weasley.

"I think he will do. James is so precious, how could he not want more?"

"You say that now, but wait until it's you and Ron up and down at three in the morning with a screaming baby. And to make things even better, I was talking to Sunday before we started, and he reckons James will start teething soon, because Vampires are impatient little buggers and have to do everything super-quick!"

"That the explanation Sunday gave you?!"

"Nah, I simplified his a little! Come on, let's go mingle."

"Can I keep hold of James?"

"Yeah, but I'd watch out, me and Draco aren't the most moral people, we might just slip off and leave him with you!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"HEY HARRY YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY HARRY! HEY HARRY! OH HARRY WHAT A PITY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE CO~…OW! HERMIONE!"

Harry grinned as he streaked past the benches and caught a snippet of Draco's chanting. James was safely tucked up in Hermione's arms, dressed up in his lion suit and looking at Draco in mild confusion – Harry suspected James wasn't used to such Gryffindor-ish displays from his Papa. Draco and Hermione were alternating between cuddling James and cheering, and Draco was trussed up in his gold and red ensemble. They were stood right at the front of the stands, with the huge 'Who's cuter?' banner on the stands beneath them. Harry had been stupid to doubt Seamus – he was certain that you could see the hot-pink boxers from space, the banner was that large. The Slytherins had resorted to shameless cheating about fifteen minutes in, and Harry was spending a lot of time dodging Bludgers. 

As he swooped up high he caught sight of a glittering gold ball and pelted towards it. The Slytherin Seeker, knowing he had no chance, flew to one of the Beaters and grabbed his bat, smacking a Bludger as hard as he could in the direction of James. Harry heard the gasp, and turned round, the Snitch struggling in his fingers as he saw the Bludger heading straight for James and Draco. Without thinking, Harry summoned the Bludger to him.

Draco had just closed his fingers around his wand when the Bludger stopped abruptly and changed direction, doubling back on itself and heading straight for Harry. But Harry was no longer stationary, and Draco watched as Harry flew directly at the Slytherin Seeker. Timing it perfectly, he shot behind the Seeker just as the Bludger caught up with him, and the sickening crunch of breaking bones could be heard all around the stadium. Harry waited until the last possible minute before bulleting down and grabbing the Seeker's robes tightly, stopping his descent three feet from the ground, and unceremoniously dropping him. Harry raised his wand to his throat, and then his voice was amplified around the stadium.

"Gryffindors, get back to the common room RIGHT NOW. The same to the rest of you!"

Draco was frozen in place as he watched people begin to file out, grumbling and muttering mutinously, but obeying Harry all the same. Draco allowed himself to be herded back with Hermione, and was surprised to see the entire Quidditch team minus Harry following them in. As the entirety of Gryffindor huddled in the common room, Draco glared at Ron.

"Where the fuck is Harry?"

"Still out there. Dumbledore made the Slytherins leave, there's just him, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Snape, Hooch, Harry and the Slytherin team left out there."

Draco scowled, and paced up and down in front of the fire for the longest fifteen minutes ever to have passed until the portrait hole opened and an apoplectic Harry stormed in.

"He alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

Harry cut through the crowd, and closed ranks with Draco, taking James in his arms and looking over him carefully. Some fourth year worked up the courage to speak.

"Harry did we…"

"Shut up, did I tell you to speak?"

The child reclined back into their friends, and Harry began muttering spell after spell until he was content that James had suffered no damage, and actually seemed to have quite enjoyed the Quidditch match. He inhaled deeply, and flashed Draco a crooked grin.

"'You're so fine you blow my mind'? And what do I take you by?"

"'Blow my dick' didn't fit, and Hermione said I couldn't sing that even if it did fit. And you know damn well what you take me by, but Hermione said that if I ever tried to sing that particular version again she'd do worse than elbow me in the balls, she'd cut them off."

Harry laughed, and passed James back to Draco, taking three deep breaths before turning to address his housemates.

"Sorry for yelling, I was trying to control my temper and something had to give. Their Seeker will live, more's the pity, and we won by almost three hundred points. However, all of the Professors felt that the behaviour of the Slytherins was unacceptable, and they've been stripped of all their Quidditch points, putting them at the bottom of the Quidditch table for the first time in, I believe, over one hundred years. They also lost one hundred house points. Which means, as long as none of you kill anyone, we're going to get the house cup this year. Now, that was the last Quidditch cup I'll win, I want a damn celebration!"

A cheer went up around the room, and Harry melted into Draco's arms, as James was currently being cuddled by most of the Quidditch team.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. I didn't lose my temper, all that was very controlled."

"I noticed. Harry I…"

"…Had your hand on your wand, I know. Plus, I put up a charm stopping anything coming within six feet of the stand; the Bludger would've just bounced back. Then I found out Dumbledore had done the same, and it wouldn't surprise me if Hermione had as well. But the best bit was Snape; he was pissed like I can't explain! He let loose this massive rant about how attacking our peers is all part of the game, but to launch an attack on a defenceless child was disgusting, a complete contradiction to all the principles Slytherin upholds, and he gave the lot of them detentions every night for a fortnight!"

"Wow. You were pretty amazing yourself, just dismissing everyone like that."

"Hmm, I really didn't want an audience. When all the teachers had yelled themselves hoarse they gave me the chance to have a go."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I told them that as far as I was concerned the matter was closed, but that they should start praying that I could calm you down before tomorrow. And that just in case I couldn't, they should stay near Professors!"

"Mmm, I think I'll flash my fangs at them a bit, get them nice and scared. Maybe jump out from behind corners and the like."

"Sounds like a plan love."

Draco leant in to kiss Harry, but found James being pressed into his arms by Hermione, who was brandishing a camera. Draco took James, and wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist, smiling softly at Hermione as Harry put one arm around his waist and the other up to cradle James gently. Hermione snapped three photos in quick succession, and handed them to Harry.

"The Lion, the Seeker, and the Vampire. The perfect little family."

Harry smiled, and kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks 'mione. We've been meaning to ask you to take a picture of the three of us, trust you to be one step ahead."

"That's what I'm here for. Now keep a tight hold on James, the fifth years want to keep him as a mascot, and Romilda Vane still thinks you're going to leave Draco and start a family with her."

Draco smiled, and slipped out of Harry's grip.

"I'm going to get a drink."

Hermione moved to stand next to Harry, and the two of them watched as Draco slunk up to Romilda next to the drinks table. She did not look happy…

"What do you think he's saying to her?"

"No idea. But I'm glad I'm not Romilda."

Hermione smiled, and looked at the photos.

"Would you mind…if I had a copy of that?"

Harry shuffled about a little, and passed one to her.

"Take it; I'll get copies made of these ones."

"You look so happy."

"We are. Come on, there's a party to enjoy and we're stood here like the chaperones!"

"Hermione, can you hold James for a minute?"

Harry looked at Draco in interest as James was pried from him and given to Hermione, but the blonde just shrugged.

"We need to talk, we won't be long. Can we go somewhere quiet?"

Harry nodded, swapped a look with Hermione, and headed up to the boys dorms. His old bed was still there, and as he turned to question Draco he was shoved unceremoniously onto it.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

"Christening your bed."

Harry had to hand it to the blonde; he could really move when he put his mind to it. Before Harry's mind had caught up to the implications of 'christening' Draco had divulged him of his trousers and boxers, and was spreading lubricant over his cock and his fingers.

"Draco, anyone could…"

"I'll be quick, and we're both still pretty much clothed. Stop worrying so much, and spread your legs."

Harry would have argued, but Draco chose that moment to sink a finger into him, and then nothing mattered except the delicious finger working him open. Harry hooked his hands under his knees and pulled them up and apart, but apparently this wasn't enough for Draco. The blonde hooked Harry's ankles onto his shoulders and drove into him hard; setting a heady pace that he knew wouldn't last any longer than was needed to get them both off. Tossing Harry's Quidditch robes over his chest, Draco ran his lubed hand up and down Harry's bouncing erection, pulling the Gryffindor into a vicious orgasm that clamped down around Draco, dragging his own climax from him as he collapsed against Harry's chest and gasped in air.

"I can't…believe…we just…did that…Draco!"

"Me…either…S'good though…"

"Mmmmm…gotta clean up and get back down…Hermione…"

"Give me a minute…"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Whatever's the matter, Ron?"

"Sex…saw…having…sex…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her stuttering boyfriend, and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I told you not to go up there didn't I? What did you expect?"

"Not…sex…Harry…Merlin!"

"Honestly Ron, you've seen him naked before haven't you?"

"Well…yes but…"

"But nothing! This is Harry, we grew up together, don't make a scene. How much did you see?"

"Leg…round Draco…"

"You're all worked up over a leg? Merlin Ron, I've seen Harry more naked than that!"

"When?"

"Well, I've seen him in that patch of material he calls pyjamas, and in his boxers too. You shouldn't have been watching!"

"I wasn't! They were finished when I got there!"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

Ron scowled, and played with James' tail sullenly as Hermione rocked him.

"I just don't like to think about him having sex, he's my best friend!"

"And where do you think this bundle of joy came from? Look, don't say anything; you know that Harry values his privacy. And it could have been a lot worse. They've earned a bit of fun after all they've been through, and if you're good you might get a bit of fun too tonight."

All thoughts of the horror of catching Draco and Harry having sex fled from Ron's mind…


	46. Innocuous Spells, Charms and Household Objects

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – things went a bit haywire here. There was supposed to be a plot, I promise, but it…uh…descended into smut about three hundred words in. Who am I kidding with smut…it's porn. So yeah, there will be plot in the next chapter, and I'll get it up early to make up for you all having to read hot fast kinky monkey sex instead of wordy plot…**

**Unless, of course, you all like the aforementioned HFKMSex…?! #grins cheekily# Proper plot very very soon, kisses kids *S*S* xxx**

 

Harry chewed his bottom lip as he watched Draco. The blonde was hunched over his work, scribbling furiously as he did practice essays in preparation for the NEWTS, which were only three weeks away. Harry felt guilty, but didn't know how to alleviate his guilt without hindering Draco. He did know that sitting here worrying wasn't helping, so he stood up and crossed to the table, sitting next to Draco and glancing at the many sheets of parchment.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

Draco went back to his essay, but felt Harry's emotions dip slightly. He looked up and saw the Gryffindor staring despondently at the table, and mentally chastised himself. Standing up, he took Harry's hand and led him to the bed without answering the question in emerald eyes. When they were both curled comfortably together, Draco spoke.

"Baby, just knowing that James is with you is all the help I need."

"I just feel so bad…this is my results too and I'm doing nothing to help, I just feel…"

"Well don't. It's the division of labour – I do the school work and you look after James, and it works. Baby, I have everything I need. Just keep letting me have Friday nights to work off steam and I'll be right as rain!"

Harry chuckled, and drew back from Draco slightly.

"Do you think we should ask Dobby to take over?"

"No, I asked Hermione and she said that she appreciates the break. You know we're doing her a favour – she'd work herself into the ground otherwise!"

"Mmm, I suppose. What have you got planned for tomorrow then?"

"That'd be telling. I need to finish this essay, OK?"

Harry nodded, and released his grip on Draco, watching the blonde settle back down at the table and take up his quill again. Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry stood up and crossed back to Draco, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing his neck lightly.

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco paced up and down in his room, and scowled at Ron.

"Are you watching me for a reason?"

"No, just amazed that you're still here."

"Well there's not much point in slipping off to bugger Harry senseless when he isn't here, is there, Weaslebee?"

Ron scowled, and Hermione looked up from James.

"Maybe he's already there?"

Draco scoffed, and resumed pacing. He could really cover ground when he was worked up, and as the clock ticked round to eight he swore loudly.

"Right, I'm going to find him, and then I'm going to disembowel him."

Hermione chuckled as Draco stormed out of the room, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Harry's going to be sore when Draco finds him."

Ron raised his other eyebrow, but Hermione didn't elaborate…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco stormed up to the room of requirement planning his yelling at Harry, and had already opened his mouth to begin when he saw Harry.

"WHERE…oh Merlin…"

The room was lit with hundreds of black and red candles, and the sheets on the bed were blood red silk. Draco scanned over the dark mahogany cabinets, his mind briefly filling in the possibilities they may contain. Content that the room held no surprises, Draco focused his attention on his Mate. Harry was knelt submissively on the floor, his head lowered and his arms behind his back. Draco could see a hint of a collar, and moved his eyes down slowly. His torso was slick with oil, and as he knelt his knees were splayed outwards, revealing his heavy erection nestled in tight black curls. Draco's breath hitched as he saw the thick leather band at the base, and he walked forward, circling Harry slowly. Every inch of his skin gleamed, and around his ankles and wrists were thick leather cuffs. Draco ran his hand through raven locks, and listened as Harry whimpered gently, but did not speak.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Half an hour or so, Master."

Draco's cock jumped in his jeans, and he began undoing the buttons on his shirt as he spoke softly to Harry.

"In this position?"

"Yes, Master."

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Master."

Draco moved to stand in front of Harry, naked save for his jeans, and tipped the brunette's head up, meeting sparkling emerald eyes that Harry had outlined with kohl, smudging it slightly to give him a just-rolled-out-of-bed smouldering look that beautifully complimented his mussed up hair. There was something lurking in Harry's eyes, and Draco questioned is quietly.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then say it."

"I got you a gift, Master."

"Thank you. Where is it?"

"In the chest by the door, in the first drawer."

Draco pushed Harry's head back down, so his chin rested on his chest, and crossed over to the chest, opening the drawer and finding a camera, a small photo album, and a piece of parchment with Harry's untidy scrawl on it.

_This photo album can be viewed by no-one but you or I. It seals itself if it is stolen, and should anyone try and break into it by force or magic it will combust. Fill it wisely._

Draco snapped a picture of Harry in his current position, and the Gryffindor did not flinch. Tossing the Polaroid onto the chest, Draco spoke in a calm, even voice which did not betray his state of breathless arousal.

"Spread your legs wider."

Harry obliged, and Draco snapped another picture, feeling his cock tenting his jeans almost painfully.

"Lift your head up."

Smouldering emerald eyes held his through the view-finder, and Draco clicked again.

"Bring your right hand round to your hip."

Tan fingers drew small circles on Harry's hip-bone as Draco clicked again, drawing in a shuddering breath before his next command.

"T~…touch yourself."

His Mate obliged…his Mate always obliged him…and those same tan fingers that had been decorating his hip bone trailed gently down, raking through tight curls to lovingly finger the leather band, moving up the solid column of flesh slowly, delicately, reaching the sensitive tip, spreading around the shiny moisture and dipping into the slit. Draco looked up at Harry's face as he gasped; saw shiny white teeth chewing on the plump, red lower lip. Everything about Harry was shiny, glossy, from his half-closed eyes to his powerful thighs, and Draco felt his head clouding over with the need to take, and possess, and claim what lay before him. 

_"Draco…"_

He heard his name whispered in reverence, and discarded the camera. They had the rest of their lives for games, but if Draco didn't seat himself in the supple body knelt before him soon he would die before they could play them. He deftly removed his jeans, and saw confusion briefly flit through Harry's eyes. Draco held them, and nodded softly as he spoke,

[I want…no games…just you…]

Harry nodded, he understood; he always understood Draco, and he stood up, vanishing the cuffs, the collar, and the cock ring as Draco picked him up and backed him onto the bed. Harry let his legs fall open seductively, watching as Draco summoned over the camera and snapped it again.

"I thought we were done with games?"

Draco smiled, banishing the camera to the dresser and sliding two fingers into Harry's loosened entrance. The Gryffindor was already loose enough to take him, so Draco withdrew his fingers again, replacing them with his aching cock and earning a heartfelt moan from Harry. The Gryffindor spread out further on the bed, wriggling a pillow under his hips and yelping as the extra angle directed Draco straight to his prostate. Draco kept his rhythm deliberately erratic, thrusting in violently and then slowing right down. It was when he moved slowly, dragging himself in and out of Harry with measured precision, that the Gryffindor began to unravel. 

Harry whimpered, his fingers clenched in the bed sheets as he tried not to cry with need. Draco knew what going slow did to him, and he whimpered as Draco withdrew almost totally from his body before starting his inward descent again. Harry liked the hard, fast fucks, the ones that told him he was Draco's and he could see where arguing got him, and when the blonde went slow it the magnitude of their situation tended to hit Harry hard. 

[Stop dwelling, I love you, sometimes I want to savour you, and that means going nice and slow.]

[Love you too.]

Draco smiled down at his emerald eyed god, and chuckled internally. He'd discovered relatively quickly that he could keep up a slow pace for a hell of a long time, and Harry ended up teetering on the edge for the duration. Taking pity of his gasping Mate, Draco sped up slightly, and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, focusing on bringing the brunette off before he came himself. Harry's back arched impossibly as he cried out, coming hard before collapsing bonelessly back on the bed. Draco thrust through his clenching muscle once, twice more, and coated the Gryffindor's passage with his seed, collapsing against Harry's chest and panting hard. 

Draco moved off Harry gently and fell to the side of him, resting on the smooth, muscular stomach and looking up at the ceiling as Harry's fingers burrowed into his hair and massaged his scalp gently. Draco caught sight of the camera on the dresser, and the pile of Polaroid photos next to it.

"How'd you do that?"

He felt Harry shrug gently.

"Magic. Thought you might regret not taking photo's when you dragged yourself out of your sickly-sweet mood."

"Why do you begrudge me being sweet?"

"Because when you're sweet I worry that you might change."

"I have changed."

"I don't want you changed. I want the cold, predatory bastard I fell in love with."

"He's still here. But he has to be nice to you sometimes, in case you run off with someone sweet."

"Yeah, I'm going to run off with someone else. All those sickly-sweet people that would point blank refuse to fuck me roughly are exactly what I'm looking for in a man."

Draco chuckled at the dry sarcasm, and turned his head to look at Harry.

"OK, I promise no more slow, loving sex for a month, how's that?"

"Perfect. Come on, I need a bath."

"I don't want to go."

"Who said anything about going? I asked the room for a bath, and it's big enough for both of us, so come on. I was struck by inspiration this afternoon."

Draco looked up at Harry in interest, and the Gryffindor flashed him a crooked smile.

"I was looking over some notes, and saw a reference to Gillyweed. I can't believe it never occurred to me before, but a couple of strands of that would totally eliminate the coming up for air that has marred our previous bath time blowjobs!"

Draco smiled, and sat up carefully.

"Gods, I knew there was a reason I was with you!"

"My quick wit? My gorgeous good looks? Or is it my amazing ability to turn the most innocuous spells, charms and household objects into sex aids?"

"Definitely that last one!"


	47. The Things That Make Us Happy

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – PLOT!!!!! Not major plot, but the beginnings of major plot! Woo. Plus, fluffy family-goodness. Promises – I can see the plot, it's very very close, just hold out the fluffy/monkey sex ramblings a little longer and we're there. Promise. *S*S* xx**

 

 

Draco groaned as James began to cry, and hauled himself out of bed. He listened as Harry muttered something half-hearted about 'just a minute', and sniggered as whatever would take just a minute dissolved into a loud snore. Study leave officially started next week, the exams the week after, and Draco was sick of thinking about them. James was a welcome distraction, and he bent over the child's crib and picked him up carefully.

"Hey there little one, what's wrong?"

James grizzled a little more, and Draco held him tight to his chest, cradling the child and rocking on his heels as his son's cries subdued, and stopped.

"Are you lonely in here?"

Draco was half-disappointed that he didn't get a response, and chastised himself quietly. Of course he wouldn't get a response – his son was barely three months old for Merlin's sakes! Stopping rocking, Draco looked down into James' sweet face, at the sleepy expression and half-closed eyes, the soft-as-silk skin and the delicate rosebud mouth, feeling his heart melt. This was his son, and however difficult the real world was, the real world didn’t exist when it was just James and him.

He moved quietly back into the main room and climbed back into bed, settling James against his chest and stilling his breathing, focusing on the faint beat of James' heart that he could just feel against his skin. Harry murmured in his sleep, and burrowed against Draco, so the blonde pulled him onto his chest as well. Harry had kicked the cover down to the foot of the bed, but as he seemed warm, Draco was warm, and James was well-wrapped up, Draco did not worry about it. He looked down at his two beautiful boys, at the matching smiles of contentment that graced two generations of the bloodline's faces, and smiled gently. The real world definitely had no bearing here. Though he loved watching them, he felt his eyes drooping closed slowly…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione muttered the password and slipped into Harry and Draco's room, careful to listen for any sounds that would prompt her leaving. She heard nothing, and walked in. Harry could sleep all day, but she knew Draco was an early riser, as was James, and had expected them to be awake when she nipped down at seven to return Draco's Arithmancy textbook. She was shocked to find the three of them asleep, curled up together, and would have cast a revealing charm if the room hadn't felt so utterly peaceful. 

As it was, she simply checked that the alarm was on and headed to put the book on the table. Lying discarded on the dresser was a camera, and a stack of Polaroids which were face down, and Hermione had no inclination to turn them over. Well, there was a slight inclination, but Harry would die of embarrassment, Ron would kill her, and Draco would tease her mercilessly. Yes, those photos were best left well alone. Grinning to herself, she picked up the camera and clicked a picture of the three of them on the bed. The flash caused James to stir slightly, but he didn't wake, and Hermione took the picture and put it on top of the textbook, summoning over a scrap of parchment and a quill and scribbling a quick note before soundlessly slipping out of the room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry woke up and stared into the eyes of his son. 

"Hey you, when did you appear?"

"About three months ago, you forget so easily?"

"It's too early for you to be snarky."

Draco laughed, and Harry raised himself on one elbow, leaning forward to plant a kiss on James' delicate lips. When it looked like he would lie back down, Draco made a disgruntled noise, and Harry laughed, leaning up and giving Draco and equally chaste, and equally love-filled, kiss.

"Morning, sleep OK?"

"I had you two cuddled up with me, of course I did!"

Harry laughed, and stood up slowly, crossing over towards the bathroom, and spotting the book on the table. He picked up the parchment first, and recognised Hermione's neat hand.

 

_Morning boys._

_I came to give you this, but the three of you were still_  
asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. Thanks for the   
loan Draco; see you all at breakfast, 

_Love,_

_Hermione xxx_

_ps – I saw the camera and couldn't resist; the three of_  
you looked so damn cute. Yes Draco, I called you cute.  
Get over it! x 

 

Harry looked at the picture, and smiled softly, sending the note and photo flitting over to Draco as he headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came out, Draco was dressed, and dressing James.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"Did you feed him when he woke up?"

"No, he wasn't hungry. I'll take a bottle down with us, and then we can relax in the Great Hall until I have to go to lessons."

"With thousands of eyes watching us? I love your definition of relaxing!"

"Quit whining and put some clothes on, Golden Boy, unless you want to go to breakfast naked."

"I've got my…when did you do that?"

Draco grinned at Harry's look of outrage that he had been disrobed without his knowledge or consent, and waited while the Gryffindor got dressed, handing James to his Daddy and grabbing his school bag.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Morning guys."

Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron, and dropped down on the bench, summoning over the coffee pot and pouring himself and Draco a large cup. James watched with interest, and Harry grinned at him, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Not for you baby, I've got something better for you!"

Rummaging around in Draco's bag, Harry pulled out the bottle of formula and took James gently into his arms, kissing his head gently and settling the two of them into a comfortable position. James accepted the bottle greedily, and Harry listened to the soft slurping noises until he was content James was all settled. Draco was tucking into bacon and eggs, and glancing over the Prophet. Hermione and Ron were both eating quietly, and Harry realised that he couldn't hear any malicious whispers. Probably because people were too worked up over the impending exams to bother about their resident family, not that Harry was complaining…

"Where are you, and can I come?"

Harry looked up at Lavender, and smiled softly.

"Nowhere in particular, were you speaking to me?"

"Yep. It's Friday, the last day of lessons, and I have two questions. First, will you come to lessons today, and second, will you come to the celebratory party we're having in Gryffindor tonight?"

Harry glanced over at Draco, who shrugged.

"If he behaves and you ask the Professors, there's no reason why you can't come to lessons, and I can look after him while you go tonight."

Lavender looked aghast.

"Draco, it was an open invite! I meant; the three of you come tonight? Please?"

[What do you think Harry?]

[Wouldn't hurt to go for a little while. One of us can always leave if James gets too upset.]

[What about our usual Friday night ritual?]

[Well, we can postpone it. If you've got the next week off you'll need a rest from revising, and if we time it so he's just gone to sleep, that gives us a few hours to play with me.]

[I love the way you think…]

[…I love the way you smile!]

[Charmer. Let's go, it can't hurt.]

"Yeah, Lavender, I'll come to lessons if the teachers let me in, and we'll all be there tonight. Is there a dress code?"

"Nope. Though, James could wear his lion costume, he's so cute in it!"

Harry laughed, and glanced at her empty plate.

"You wanna hold him while I grab some toast?"

Lavender squealed, but as she reached out to take him from Harry, he promptly threw up down his front.

"Honestly, you're so like your Papa!"

"He is?"

Harry gestured at James in response to Draco's question, and got swiped round the head for his trouble. Grinning, he wiped James' face clean carefully, charmed his clothes and James' clean, and wiped his mouth again for good measure. Satisfied that James wasn't going to throw up again, Harry met Lavender's gaze.

"Still want to hold him?"

"Of course!"

Harry smiled as Lavender took James from him carefully, and held him tight, looking down at him with something close to reverence in her face.

"Oh, he's so lovely. I want one!"

"Be my guest. You can have him if you like?"

"Harry! Can you not sell our son off to Gryffindork's please?"

"I was joking! Honestly, I hope he doesn't get the same stick up his ass you have!"

Draco growled, and went back to his Prophet, fighting to keep a smile off his face as the others laughed.

[I know you want to smile.]

[Later, you are going to take it hard and fast with no prep, and then we'll see who had a stick up their ass.]

[Cross your heart and hope to die?]

[Always. In fact, I think a large dildo might be just the thing to keep you on your toes at this party tonight…]

Draco's mental voice trailed off menacingly, and Harry suppressed a shiver of arousal as James blew spit bubbles merrily at Lavender. The things that make us happy leave more unexplained than explained; spit bubbles at the top of the list.


	48. An Old House Elf Nursery Rhyme

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – This chapter follows directly on from the last, and I wrote the rhyme at work, and I am super-proud of it! I was humming it all shift and terrifying everyone that came near me. I may release it as a single, dya think I'd top the charts? x**

 

 

Minerva McGonagall could barely keep the smile off her face as she answered the last-minute questions of her seventh years. Just being able to sit and watch Harry with James was more than she could ever want; the boy…young man, she corrected herself…was definitely cut out for children. Though he wouldn't be sitting the exams himself, he was still making every effort to pay attention to the lesson, and Minerva spared him a soft smile as she caught his eye, which he returned happily.

Harry was enjoying being back in lessons again, but he wasn't looking forward to Potions. Though he suspected Snape would just kick him out. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing…

"Harry, you coming to Potions?"

"Yeah, Ron, might as well as not."

Harry smiled as Draco wrapped an arm around him, leading him down to the dungeons and talking animatedly with Hermione. He sat down with his friends, ignoring the snide whispers coming from the Slytherin side of the room, and arranged James into a comfortable position. The child had slept through most of the morning, and as Potions was the last lesson that Draco had, Harry was looking forward to an afternoon playing with his son.

"Mr Potter, have you gotten lost?"

"No, Professor, I just wondered if I could stay?"

"Why?"

"Because it's the last lesson of my school career, I thought it'd be nice to be here for it."

Snape looked at Harry coolly, and he held his breath.

"Please, James'll be good."

"It isn't James' behaviour that gives me cause for concern. He may stay, with your genes the poor child needs teaching in Potions as early as he can, though one peep out of you and you will be forcibly expelled from my classroom, seven long years have worn my nerves to the bone."

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it too. Besides, I should end school as I started it; a lesson with a snarky git."

The entire glass inhaled as one, and Snape raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"So wonderful to see that an increased level of oestrogen hasn't helped your insults. I will ignore that momentary lapse in conversation, safe in the knowledge that I have made your life considerably more difficult than you have made mine."

Harry sniggered, and felt Draco relax next to him as Snape began lecturing the class on the upcoming exam and the importance of staying calm during the practical…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, stupid!"

Draco sighed, and leant back from Harry's amorous advances.

"Come on, I think it's bedtime."

Ron sniggered, and Harry swung round to glare at him, managing to teeter dangerously even though he was sat on the sofa in Gryffindor common room with Draco and the other seventh years in the aftermath of their party.

"S'right you're laughing, cus I'm going _hic_ to get fucked and you're sleepin in a dorm so _hic_ nyah!"

Ron fell about laughing, and Harry pouted, turning back to Draco.

"Make him stop!"

"Harry, you are quite funny when you're drunk."

"Not drunk!"

"Harry, you're plastered. It's OK, but we won't be having sex, you might throw up on me."

Harry scowled, and stood up, weaving unsteadily to the drinks table as he carried on ranting in disjointed phrases.

"Didn't even want sex with you anyway… _hic_ …so nyah…think you're so good… _hic_ …pretty boy…off limits now…see how that suits you…stupid Slytherin… _hic_ …"

Harry's voice trailed off as he surveyed the drinks table, leaning on it heavily as he screwed his face up, trying to work out what was niggling at his mind…

"Draco! I've lost J~ _hic_ ~James!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry stumbled back to the sofa and collapsed on his lap.

"No you haven't love; I took him to bed and Dobby's with him."

"Oh…s'right then…wanna make out?"

Draco caught Hermione's eye, and grinned at her, dodging Harry's advances as he spoke.

"OK, but we're going back to our room."

"Can't be bothered… _hic_ …stay still!"

"Come on, if you take me back to our room we can do anything you want."

"Any _hic_ thing?"

"Anything."

Harry giggled, and jumped up, running to the portrait hole and getting hopelessly caught up in the rug, crashing to the floor with an 'oompfh'. Draco swore, and got up as Harry rolled into a sitting position and cradled his elbow, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hurts Draco!"

"Hush baby, I know it does. Let me have a look."

Harry held out his arm, and as soon as Draco was in range he yanked the blonde onto the floor, and pinned his hands above his head, muttering a spell to keep them in place.

"Harry!"

"Liar! You were going to make me _hic_ go to bed, so I'll just have to get what I _hic_ want here!" 

Draco struggled, and then swore as Harry's mouth latched onto his stomach, sucking at the skin as his hands fumbled Draco's jeans. The Gryffindors were watching in abject horror, and Draco was getting swiftly turned on.

"Hermione! A little help!"

"Sorry!"

She flicked her wand at Harry, who went limp. Draco tensed, and relaxed as a soft snore drifted up from Harry's direction. Hermione freed his hands, and he sat up, scooping the sleeping Gryffindor into his arms and standing up slowly.

"How long will it last?"

"About six hours. You want me to take it off?"

"No, thanks. Night."

Draco walked out of Gryffindor with Harry snoring softly in his arms, and sniggered as he heard the Gryffindors laughing raucously. Harry was going to be embarrassed when he woke up…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco woke up as Harry's pitiful cries broke through the fog of sleep. He grinned, and arranged his face into a stern expression as he entered the bathroom to find Harry curled around the toilet, looking distinctly the worse for wear.

"Yes?"

"…hurts…"

"It would do, you put away more alcohol than the rest of Gryffindor combined!"

"…sorry…make it stop…"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled a hangover potion out of the drawer, handing it to Harry and watching as the Gryffindor drank it greedily. Colour returned to his ashen cheeks, and he looked up at Draco gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry, did I do anything embarrassing?"

"You did lots of embarrassing things. And that potion won't kill off your entire hangover, just take the edge off. You might want to avoid your friends for a few days."

"Why, what did I do?"

"Went down on me."

Harry had been in the process of standing up, and crashed back to the floor with a low mewl of desperation.

"Draco, please…"

"I tried to get you to stop, but you put me under an immobulus and had your way with me. You gave the Gryffindors quite a show."

Draco watched in amusement as Harry crawled over to the bed and collapsed on it with a groan.

"Don't even think about suffocating yourself!"

Harry just whimpered, and Draco sniggered as he headed into the nursery to feed James. Making Harry think he was angry for a morning would get him some incredible apology sex, and Draco wasn't above lying to get what he wanted… 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco had nipped out to the library to get some work done, and was heading back to his room just before midday, intent on spending the afternoon fucking Harry senseless. He clicked the door shut behind him, and gasped when he saw Harry sat on the bed.

"Harry, darling what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, don't leave!"

Harry dissolved into fresh sobs, and Draco crossed quickly over to him, kneeling in front of him and clasping tan hands in his own.

"Harry, love, why would I leave?"

"Because I hurt you…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Baby, you haven't hurt me, why would you think that?"

"Hermione came over, and told me what happened last night."

"Right. Love, I was only teasing you this morning, I wasn't really angry, and we stopped before you did anything you'd regret."

His words didn't seem to be appeasing Harry, and Draco tugged his hands gently, forcing damp green eyes to meet his own.

"Sweetheart, what's upset you so?"

"Hermione told me what I did, and you'd gone and I thought you'd left me!"

"I went to the library, I left you a note."

"Oh…I didn't see it…but still…"

"Harry, what did Hermione tell you?"

"That I was drunk, and kept pushing you to kiss and stuff, and when you wouldn't I fell over, and then I pulled you to the floor and forced you to stay there while I got what I wanted, and then you were mad this morning and you weren't here when I woke up when Hermione came and…"

Harry's voice trailed off, and Draco sat up next to him, cuddling him close.

"And what, love?"

"I thought…that you'd…I tried to force you and…"

"…And you thought I'd gotten freaked and done a runner?"

Harry nodded, and Draco rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on Harry's messy hair.

"Harry, you were drunk, and horny, and forceful, and if we hadn't had an audience of Gryffindorks I'd have happily lain back and let you have free reign. Harry, you are hot as fuck when you get forceful, I stopped you because I knew you'd regret it when you sobered up, not because I was afraid. How can I be afraid of you? And this morning, I was teasing you! Baby, I was just teasing you, and I shouldn't have, and I shouldn't have left you alone, so I'm sorry."

"Promise?"

"Promise what, that I'm sorry?"

"No, that I didn't hurt you?"

"Of course you didn't. You're just worked up, there's still a lot of alcohol in your system. Sleep away the afternoon and you'll feel much better by morning. I'll be right here if you wake up and want me, OK?"

Harry nodded, and Draco lay the Gryffindor down carefully, stroking the hair out of his face as his eyes fluttered closed and he began snoring softly. Sure that Harry was sound asleep; Draco headed into the nursery and found Dobby crooning to James.

_"…and the only way to mop a floor,_  
is twice, then thrice, then just once more.  
And the only way to make the tea,  
is always to ask, 'one lump or three'.  
And the only way to clean the grate,  
is to do it early, never late…" 

"What are you singing, Dobby?"

"Master Draco, I is singing an old House Elf nursery rhyme that my mother is being singing to me, and her mother before her. I is singing it to you once, but Mas~…Mister Malfoy is not being pleased, and Dobby is having to iron his hands **and** his ears."

"I'm very sorry about that. It sounds like a lovely rhyme, I'm sure I enjoyed it."

"You was being happy and smiley, and gurgling."

Draco laughed, and took James carefully into his arms, resting the baby in the crib gently and stroking his cheek. As he turned to go back into the main room, Dobby looked up at him with apprehension in his eyes.

"What is it, Dobby?"

"I is not wanting to be out-placed, but is Master Harry feeling better?"

"Yes, why?"

"He was being very sad earlier, and Dobby was not wanting to leave him on his own, but then Miss Hermione is coming so Dobby left."

"He's OK. He had rather a lot to drink last night, after I'd brought James back to you, and now he's feeling fragile. Thank you for staying with him, and looking after James. You can go now, if you like?"

"Thanks you Master Draco, I is being just a shout away if you is needing anything."

Draco nodded as Dobby disappeared with a crack, and headed back into the main room. His two beautiful boys were asleep, and happy, which meant he had no excuse to not revise…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco was washing the soap out of his hair when Harry climbed into the shower with him on Sunday morning, looking decidedly healthy, and horny.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself. Feeling better?"

"Almost."

"Let me guess what you need to complete the healing process."

Harry grinned, and turned round, bracing himself on the shower wall as Draco used the ginger shower gel as lube, opening him up carefully and slathering up his own interested cock. As the blonde hit home Harry released a long moan of pleasure, and tipped his head back to rest on Draco's shoulder.

"Seriously, this feels so good. Next time, don't worry about the audience, just fuck me."

"Hmmm, I'm sure there's a Ministry Decree prohibiting ravishing of the Boy Who Lived when he's consumed enough liquor to knock out a giantess."

"Since when did you view Ministry decrees as anything other than targets to achieve?"

"Fair point; lift your knee for me."

Harry did as asked, and Draco hooked his hand under Harry's knee, pulling it up to his chest and stretching his tight hole wide, making his thrusting easier. He leant the other hand on the wall, lacing his fingers with Harry's, and jacked his hips up quickly, murmuring a strong friction-spell to prevent either of them slipping on the wet tiles. Harry was happily groaning, and Draco pulled his knee higher, relishing the slight yelp that came from his lover at the increased sensation.

"Oh gods…fuck…fuck…fuck me…harder…Draco…harder…more…fuck…Draco…Draco…Draco…more…can't…cum…fuck…Draco…DRACO!"

Draco kept Harry held upright as he thrust through the brunette's clenching muscles and spilled his seed inside Harry with a low growl. Slipping out of the brunette and letting his leg down slowly, Draco poured some shower gel into his hands and lathered it up, sweeping his hands over the Gryffindor's back, and around to his chest, soaping up every inch of skin before moving them both under the shower head to sluice off the lather. When they were both dry and dressed, Draco picked up James and a bottle of formula, following Harry down for a leisurely breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry! How many of me can you see?"

"One too many, but that's nothing new Seamus!"


	49. I kind ofwellaccidentallyincinerated themby accident

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Draco slouched back into his room and found Harry sprawled on the bed playing with James. The Gryffindor looked up at him and smiled widely, and there was a strange expression in his eyes as his cheeks coloured up.

"Hi, Draco. Guys."

The Gryffindors said their 'hi's and settled around the room, pulling out Defence notes and beginning their revision. Sick of the library and the common room, Draco had suggested they come back here, and use Harry's extensive Dark Arts knowledge to help them. Though from the look of the Gryffindor, something had happened, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him as he took James and cuddled him close.

[That was a very formal greeting.]

[Sorry.]

[What's up?]

[Nothing, why would anything be up? I'm fine, you worry too much…]

[You're rambling. And blushing. Something is up; so spill.]

[I…uh…it's…delicate.]

[Harry, I woke you up this morning by burying my tongue, then three fingers, then my aching cock in your ass. How can this be any more delicate a subject matter?]

[Because…I ran out of boxers, so I went to get some of yours, and there was a bag in there…and I looked in…]

[And freaked out. Harry, it was just a random idea from my perverted little mind one night when I couldn't sleep. You don't have to wear them if you're not comfortable with it.]

[I'm sorry, but I really can't…]

[Harry! You really think I'd force you into them, or anything else for that matter, if you told me you weren't happy with it?]

[No, of course not. I was just nervous, I really wasn't snooping or anything, but you know how curious I get.]

[Curiosity killed the Kneazle, Harry.]

[I know. But Draco, when I found them, I kind of freaked out and I lost control a little…]

[How do you mean?]

[Well…I was shocked, and I kind of…well…accidentally…incinerated them…by accident…sorry…]

[You owe me five galleons.]

[You're not angry?]

[Of course not!]

[Good. I was just…I'm sorry.]

[Harry, stop apologising, I'm not angry. It was just an idea; I have plenty of others that we can try. Now we should join in with the others, we've been ignoring them for quite a while.]

Harry laughed, and reclined back against the pillows as Draco sat down next to him, cradling James in his arm as he summoned over his bag and pulled out a textbook. Harry lazed quietly, until a squirming James was passed back to him.

"He's worse than you for not letting me work."

"But you love us and our distractions!"

"They both have their merits, yes."

Harry smiled, and gave Draco a sloppy kiss before curling up with James, bouncing him up and down gently on his stomach, and pulling faces at him. All was going so well, until James' expression went from one of carefree joy to one of extreme confusion, and he threw his milk up over Harry's torso. Harry scowled down at his top, and then up at his young son, who was back to smiling happily.

"Don't scowl at James."

"He threw up on me, and now he's laughing!"

"Well, he gets the whole 'laughing-at-your-misfortune' thing off me. And don't scowl!"

Harry just scowled harder, and handed James back to Draco, wriggling out of his tee-shirt and balling it up, tossing it in the clothes hamper and searching around for a clean tee-shirt.

"Draco, why do I have no clean clothes, but yours are all neatly fucking ironed?"

"Because I take the time to send mine down to the laundry, you expect someone to do that for you, and don't swear in front of James!"

Harry flipped a finger at Draco over his shoulder, and opened the blonde's wardrobe, hunting around until he gave up, swearing loudly and flopping back down on the bed.

"Aren't you bothering with a top, then?"

"Nope. It's too hot anyway, and yours all make me look gay."

Hermione looked up, and caught Draco's eye before chucking a piece of balled-up parchment at Harry, who screeched in indignation.

_"What have I done to you?!"_

"Harry, has no-one bothered to tell you that you _are_ gay?"

"Oh shut up, both me and my backside are well aware of my sexual preference, thanks, I meant that his clothes are all so…tailored!"

"Nothing wrong with that! I bet you'd look really nice in some of Draco's clothes!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and flipped round on the bed, so that his head hung over the edge and he was eye-level with Hermione.

"I do not want to look _nice_ , I want to be comfortable. I am the Saviour of the Wizarding World, which unlike my sexuality; people take time out of their hectic schedules to tell me. Therefore, I should not look nice, I should be threatening."

"Looking nice would confuse your enemy, and Draco's broader than you, so I'm sure his clothes would be comfortable."

_"Draco is not broader than me!"_

"Harry, you're screeching, and why would that be so bad anyway? I'm not insulting you I'm just…"

_"Yes you are! You're implying that Draco's more masculine than me! You think that just because I carried James I must be just aching to put on a gingham pinny and make cupcakes!"_

"You really think I'd…"

"QUIET!"

Hermione stopped admonishing Harry, and Harry stopped scowling at her, and the others stopped gawping, and all turned to look at Draco.

"Harry, you are really not helping your 'I'm more masculine than you' case by screeching like a little woman. I am broader than you, I'm taller too, it's only noticeable if you spend a vast quantity of time with us, the difference is that slight. Once you get back to working out and flying we'll be evenly matched again. Don't yell at Hermione, she was making an observation. Hermione, have you not learnt not to provoke him yet? I've learnt that, and you've got six years on me. The rest of you, get back to work. And Harry?"

"What?"

"Put a top on before _I_ assert _my_ masculinity in a very explicit way. There's probably a couple of tee shirts in one of the drawers that won't make you look gay."

Harry pouted, and headed over to the drawer, pulling out a dark green tee-shirt and pulling it over his head. He caught Hermione watching him, and stuck his tongue out.

"I know you're only insulting me to hide the fact you're in love with me!"

"Damn, you've seen right through me. I'm madly in love with you, and I waited until you were happily settled with an equally beautiful man before I did anything about it!"

Harry laughed, and tackled Hermione to the floor, tickling her until tears collected in her eyes, and then flipping onto his back, pulling her against his chest and burying his face into her hair. He felt her sigh, and settle against him, her fingers lacing with his.

"I'm sorry, I know that you're only mean to me when I deserve it, and I like that you think I'm pretty."

"Obscenely pretty."

"You are too. Still love me?"

"Yeah. If you can explain the theory behind blocking a Cruciatus curse I'll wear a tee shirt proclaiming my love."

Harry laughed, and sat up, grabbing the parchment and keeping one arm wrapped loosely around Hermione as he began to explain it…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Harry, you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, just getting James down."

Draco lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes, opening them only when a shadow fell over him.

"Hey, get in."

"No, will you get up, I want you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but stood up, moving obligingly into Harry's arms and being wrapped up in a heated kiss. He allowed Harry to take the lead, focusing on the soft lips moving gently against his own, the way Harry's tongue flicked out gently, teasing him more than should fairly be possible. He let his fingers drift, undoing the shirt Harry had on and pushing it off his body, taking Harry's soft kiss as an indication of their pace, and exploring the tan skin leisurely. 

Content that he's stroked every bit of his Mate's torso, Draco undid his jeans and pushed them down, all while staying sunk in Harry's kiss. He could feel Harry thrumming with excitement, and rested his hands teasingly on the slight flare of Harry's hips. He loved the gentle curve; no-one else knew that Harry had hips, because you could only see the flare when he was naked, only appreciate it when you stroked down his slick skin when he was in the throes of ecstasy.

Draco moved his hands lower to divest Harry of his boxers, but instead of the familiar waistband of boxers, his fingers brushed over lace, and he would have wrenched back from the kiss, but Harry was holding him tight, kissing with just a hint of desperation. Draco kissed back, waiting for the grip on his head to loosen before pulling away and meeting stunning emerald eyes.

"Liar."

Harry nodded, and bit his lip as he watched Draco step back and look him over. Draco cast his eyes down, inhaling as his eyes glanced over the swollen, leaking tip of Harry's cock that poked out of the waistband of the lacy knickers he'd bought on a whim. The gold suited Harry's skin tone beautifully, and Draco swallowed heavily.

"Turn around."

Harry obliged him, and Draco whimpered at the delicate curve of buttock that was exposed by the bottom of the French-style knickers. He reached out his hands and cupped the tan orbs, massaging gently and smiling as Harry melted back against him.

"I can't believe…you thought I wouldn't…love them…"

"I don't want to take them off you…"

"So don't…make a hole…just do something Draco…make love to me…show me…show me how good I look to you…"

Draco moved his hand slowly, slipping it inside the lacy material and stroking Harry's spasming hole gently. The Gryffindor parted his legs further, and Draco continued just gently stroking him, kissing the exposed neck of his Mate and smelling the blood that ran so close to the surface. He trailed Harry's thick jugular vein with his tongue, and took a step back from Harry, divesting him of the underwear with one swift down-ward pull. Harry needed no encouragement to climb onto the bed and spread his legs invitingly, and Draco too needed no encouragement to settle between them, lowering his head and mimicking the earlier movement of his fingers with his tongue. 

Harry whimpered and flexed as he tried to coax more of Draco into him. If the pleasure hadn't been so all-consuming, he would have hated Draco for reducing him to this, to silent begging for just _more_ , but as it was, he loved the blonde for tormenting him, for making him work for what so many others would have freely given. He only noticed the lack of a tongue inside him when sharp teeth nipped his sac warningly.

"You were drifting off then."

Harry smiled, and pulled Draco into a deep kiss as the blonde moved on top of him and slid slowly into Harry's slick hole, moaning deep in his throat at the feeling of calm and fullness that washed over him.

"I was thinking about how much I love you."

"Mmmm…love you too…"

Harry shifted his hips, motioning for Draco to speed up, and the blonde obliged him, setting a steady pace that he knew he could keep for hours. Harry pushed his hips down on each thrust, meeting Draco stroke for stroke as his sweet spot was tormented on each thrust. Snaking his hand down, Harry grabbed his aching cock and pumped, feeling hot pleasure coil in his stomach, radiating outwards as he began to fall.

"Will you…play a game…with me…?"

"Anything…Draco just…"

Harry screamed incoherently as he came, shuddering hard as he felt Draco speed up, taking his own pleasure from Harry's trembling body, and shouting out his release a few moments later. 

Draco was careful to collapse to the side of Harry, and the brunette pushed up into his arms, so that he could feel Harry's breath tickle across his chest. Eventually the breathing evened out, and Harry propped himself up on Draco's chest.

"What kind of game?"

"Well…we finish school soon…and I've had this…fantasy…that I want you to help me fulfil."

"Anything."

"I want to fuck you over teachers' desks."

Harry choked in shock, and Draco smiled at the indignant green eyes that looked up at him. He could see Harry's mind working overtime, and then his eyes narrowed slightly, and he purred up at Draco.

"When the classrooms are empty?"

"Of course."

"Hard and fast?"

Draco whimpered slightly, and Harry moved to straddle him, grinding his ass against Draco's renewing erection.

"Will you pound me over the desks until I scream for you?"

"Yes…"

Harry smiled, and leant down to ghost his lips over Draco's. 

"Tomorrow night, Professor Vector's classroom, it's a date."


	50. My List Of Things To Do Before I Fry Voldemort Or He Fries Me

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry chewed his lip softly as he sat in the stuffy heat of the Great Hall. Their exams had been worked out with the Ministry – Draco was sitting the exams for both of them, and they would both receive whatever he scored. Except in Defence Against The Dark Arts, where it was felt that Harry would be the better candidate. But for each exam, they had to both be in the room under exam conditions. Though, as they would both receive the achieved grade, neither of them saw any problem in conversing on the answers.

[How'd you spell chemistry?]

[C-H-E-M-I-S-T-R-Y, why?]

[Five mark question; 'briefly outline the muggle method of potion-making, and highlight one of its attributes and one of its flaws.']

[You sorted?]

[Yeah, how about you?]

[Miss James. Yell me if you need me.]

[It's a Potions exam Harry, what could you possibly know that a troll wouldn't?]

[I'm going to have to punish you for that. Maybe introduce you to the joys of spanking.]

[Do you really want me getting a hard-on in my Potions Exam? With Snape prowling up and down?]

[No, I want you to save it for later; Snape's classroom is the only one we haven't done, and tomorrow's Saturday.]

Harry felt Draco smile, and return to his exam paper, so Harry went back to focusing on the parchment in front of him. He was drawing aimlessly, just sketches of Draco, which were getting more and more depraved as he got more and more bored. He was just putting the finishing touches to Draco's thick erection as the blonde stood over a kneeling sketch of himself – done with far less consideration, just his back and messy hair, with pale fingers laced through the raven locks – when he heard Snape's cold drawl.

"Five minutes."

Hastily folding up the parchment, Harry laid down his quill and stared up at the ceiling. Draco was finished, and from what he could see, so were most of his friends. Even Hermione was chewing the end of her quill as she read through her answers, and Harry started a mental countdown, briefly meeting Snape's obsidian eyes, before the Potions Master called the exam to an end. As Harry stood to cross to Draco, Snape caught his elbow.

"No parchment may leave the exam room, Mr Potter."

His friends were watching, and Harry was about to blush, when it hit him that Snape was no longer his teacher, no longer had a hold on him.

"It's Malfoy-Potter."

Snape's thin lips twitched, and the distaste was evident when he spoke.

"No parchment may leave the exam room, Mr _Malfoy_ -Potter."

Harry shrugged, and handed the parchment to Snape, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him out of the hall and back to their room, which had become the unofficial doss-out after each exam. As the others entered, Harry hung back, and pressed his sheet of drawings into Draco's hand.

"I gave him a sheet of hearts and flowers with 'I love Draco' all over it, like I'd give him what I really drew."

Draco opened up the parchment, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I didn't know you could draw like this?"

"I've never had the need to. I'll draw you a better one in Transfiguration next week, 'kay?"

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry softly, before leading him into their room, surreptitiously putting the parchment in his back pocket as Harry bounded into the nursery and came back out swinging James in circles.

"Look who missed us!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry giggled as he was bundled unceremoniously into the Potions classroom, and silenced with Draco's lips. He was so achingly hard, and Draco rubbed against him firmly, bringing him right to the edge before backing away.

"Come on, I need this."

Harry nodded, and followed Draco up to Snape's desk, unable to stop himself laughing at the wrongness of what they were going to do. Draco settled himself in Snape's chair and spread his legs out, opening his trousers and freeing his erection. At a raised eyebrow, Harry stripped quickly, and fell to his knees in front of the blonde…his blonde…diving straight onto Draco's cock and burying his face in his groin. He heard Draco's throaty growl and pulled back off, inhaling deeply before swallowing him down again, setting a heady pace that left him woozy from lack of oxygen…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus Snape had taken to charming himself at all times. He did not like the presence of beings which could hear him and smell him from floors away, and he took precautions against it, making himself for all intents and purposes invisible. As he headed towards his bedroom, he realised he'd left his book in his classroom. With a low growl, Severus Snape walked through his private rooms and out into the halls, cutting through his private office to walk soundlessly into his classroom. He slipped through the door to the side of the classroom, his black robes concealing him perfectly in the shadows, and his mouth dropped open in shock…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco could feel his balls tightening, and he fisted his hand in Harry's hair, yanking his head backwards and using his right hand to pump his cock, Harry's expression changing from one of confusion to one of utter bliss as Draco came hard over his perfect face, coating plump lips, smooth cheeks, even the tips of Harry's eyelashes as they fluttered against his cheek, in thick white cum. He let go of Harry to flop backwards in the chair, and his Mate stayed perfectly still, before flicking his tongue out and swiping at Draco's seed, a low moan escaping his lips.

"Figured as you were helping with my fantasy, I should give you one of yours."

Harry nodded, and opened his eyes, looking up at Draco imploringly.

"You going to fuck me over this desk, or do I have to do it myself?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus Snape readjusted his trousers as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, cum dripping down his face, lay down on _his_ desk, and hooked his hands under his knees, bringing them up and out and displaying himself to Draco in a way that made the Slytherin whimper in the back of his throat. Severus was certain that, if the Vampire had noticed him, he would have commented, and Severus couldn't help but move along the wall, finding the perfect view of events…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Oh gods Draco fuck me!"

Draco smiled, and stabbed his tongue back inside Harry, laving the sensitive inner walls and greedily slurping up Harry's taste, there was never enough to satisfy him, and he wanted his tongue deeper, further, _more_ than it would go. Briefly considering an engorgement charm, Draco filed it away for another time, and dragged his teeth against Harry's sensitive pucker.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!"

Draco plunged his tongue in further, slurping loudly as he carried on grazing Harry's flesh with his teeth, until finally…

_"Ohsweetfuckingmerlini'mcummingi'mdracoi'm…FUCK!YES!"_

Draco's tongue was sucked into the vacuum of Harry's body, and he heard the unmistakable, faint splash of cum hitting washboard abs. When Harry's body finally returned his tongue to him, he straightened up and grinned at his Mate, who was looking up at him through lidded eyes as he panted on the desk.

"If Snape could see you now."

"…guh…"

Draco sniggered, and busied himself licking Harry clean while the Gryffindor came down. By the time he had crawled onto the desk to get at Harry's face, the brunette was back in the real world, and pulled him into a messy kiss.

"Can we please get out of here before Snape appears and hexes me into oblivion?"

"He'd hex me too."

"Doubtful. Less talk of Snape while we're naked, more putting on clothes and getting back; I'm a sitting duck here."

"But I haven't had you over the desk yet."

Harry smiled as he struggled back into his jeans, stuffing his boxers into the pocket, and yanking his shirt back on, doing up enough buttons to be decent.

"Please? Then over the summer I'll take you to Grimmauld Place and you can do me over every horizontal surface there is? And a couple of the vertical ones?"

"Won't the other members of the Order mind?"

"Screw them, I'm their Golden boy, I'll do what I like where I like."

"You won't be 'doing' anything, and you weren't so golden when you were dripping with cum."

"Yeah, but now I can cross 'get Draco to give me a pop-shot' off my list of things to do before I fry Voldemort or he fries me."

Draco laughed, and kissed Harry hard, lacing their arms together and heading towards the door. He listened for the snick of zipper, and cast a silent stunning charm behind him…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus was so achingly, desperately hard, and he lowered his zipper to free his erection as the two boys opened the door. He was not prepared for the stunning spell that hit him, and left him crouched in a corner of his classroom, leaking prick out and stuck in an erect state. There was absolutely nothing he could do, except pray that whichever boy had spotted him came back and took off the spell before anyone else found him…


	51. Sometimes I Wonder If Voldemort Doesn't Have A Point

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

It was early on Saturday morning when Draco woke up, and he lay studying Harry for a few minutes before his brain got into gear. The Gryffindor was spread out over the bed, lay on his stomach and completely naked, which Draco approved of. Dragging his mind pout of the gutter, the blonde stood up and headed into the nursery. James was still fast asleep; he'd woken a little after five, so would probably sleep until at least half-six, which gave Draco almost forty-five minutes to see to his business. 

Dressing quickly, he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's left buttock and grabbed his wand and their camera, heading out of their room silently and down to the dungeon…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hey Snape, how's it going?"

Severus would have killed the brat, Vampire or not, if he could move, but he couldn't, so all he could do was infuse as much hatred into his obsidian eyes as possible. 

"Glare at me all you want, you're in the wrong here."

Severus flinched internally as Draco snapped a picture of him in his current position, cock still jutting out from his body, held in place by the stunning spell as his arousal had long since disappeared. 

"If you ever… _ever_ …abuse our privacy like that again, I will kill you. You ever mention this little incident again, and I put copies of this photo all over the school, and a nice big one in the Daily Prophet. So, as you've been punished accordingly for your sins, we'll say no more of this."

Draco released the spell on Severus and turned to leave as the Potions Master hastily tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Why didn't you stop me, if you didn’t want me watching?"

"You think I don't know the fantasies you have about Harry. I simply wanted to show you how beautiful he looks when he's letting someone defile his body, treat him like a whore. And I am the only person he will ever let see him like that. I guess you could put it down to wanting to show you exactly what you can never, ever have. He's mine, Snape."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Play the innocent. But he is mine. Understand?"

Draco didn't wait for a response, just headed out of the classroom and back to his boys. As he neared their room he could smell Harry, and he smirked gently; the brunette had incredible morning wood, and Draco intended to take care of that for his lover. As he opened the door he saw Harry stretched out in the bed, his hand visible through the sheets as it moved up and down.

"Having fun without me?"

Harry started, and glared at Draco, his hand stilling on his throbbing cock.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Draco slipped out of his clothes and pulled the sheet off Harry, moaning as his eyes dragged over Harry's body.

"Nowhere, just taking care of something, nothing important."

Harry went to argue, he didn't appreciate waking up on his own and having no note explaining things to him, but Draco had straddled his thighs and was eyeing his erection hungrily. The only word Harry could manage was a strangled _'Draco'_ as the blonde dipped his tongue into Harry's slit, swirling around the foreskin and then sliding down slowly, surely.

Draco hummed in appreciation as he slurped happily at Harry's erection as it twitched in his mouth. It was quite indecent the way he attacked the swollen member, like a child with an ice-cream, though he preferred the taste of Harry infinitely more than he liked ice-cream. As his mouth worked furiously, his fingers abused the sensitive skin of Harry's inner thighs, making his Mate moan and gasp as the muscles twitched under his fingertips. He could feel Harry tensing rhythmically, and with a strangled cry the Gryffindor came hard, and Draco took everything he had to give, pulling off Harry with a pop and licking his lips like the cat that got the cream. Harry's eyes were close and his lips parted as he gasped in air, nestled back in the pillows, and he looked so damn good that Draco just had to crawl up his body and kiss him senseless.

Harry locked his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply, loving the soft way their lips moved together; so safe and familiar but never, ever dull. Draco pulled away and lay to the side of him, sighing happily as he curled around Harry's body.

"Where were you?"

"Harry, it was nothing."

"Nothing to do with Snape being stunned in his classroom?"

Draco tensed, and held his breath, but though Harry's jaw was set and he was staring at the ceiling, he wasn't flipping out, and Draco was thankful for that. He decided that honesty was probably his best chance, and he reached out an arm to lie across Harry's middle.

"You…uhm…you knew?"

Harry turned to face him, and for a heartbeat Draco thought the Gryffindor was going to headbutt him, but then his Mate smiled wryly.

"Of course I did."

"But I thought you hated…"

"I do. But I was so horny I'd have tolerated Voldemort watching. Besides – what you saw I saw Draco. And I do not, ever, want Snape thinking that I would do any of those things for him. You aren't the only person that likes to dangle things that can't be had in front of others. Besides – if I'm being used as incentive by Voldemort it can't hurt to have Snape running back and telling him quite what a wonderful incentive I am."

Draco smiled, and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I took a photo of him, love. As insurance."

"I never want to see that photo. Just because I knew he was there doesn't mean I could see his pervy, scrawny, pale-ass snivelling face getting off on me. It would probably turn me celibate."

James started to cry, and Draco stood up to go see to him as he answered Harry.

"Then you will never see that photo."

"Though that particular threat would convince you. Bring him in here; I'll feed him while you revise."

"I wasn't planning on revising today."

"Draco. Transfiguration and Arithmancy are your last two exams. I want you to do well."

"You want _us_ to do well you mean?!"

"You say tomayto."

Draco had returned from the nursery with James in his arms, and looked at Harry blankly.

"I say what?"

"It's a muggle saying; 'You say tomayto, I say tomahto'."

"And what is the wisdom behind that?"

"It doesn't matter which way you say it, you're still saying the same thing."

Draco raised one eyebrow in a perfect arch, and shook his head softly.

"Sometimes I wonder if Voldemort doesn't have a point."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hey Hermione."

"Hiya Draco, how are you doing?"

"Sick of revision. I hear Gryffindor is having another party when everyone's finished their exams?"

"Yeah. We have to wait a fortnight because the Divination exam was postponed; the examiner got hit by an angry goblin in a pub-brawl."

"Aren't they supposed to see these things coming?"

"You would think so, but you had lessons with Trelawney; they're all frauds."

Draco laughed, and Hermione stuck her head in the bathroom.

"HERMIONE!"

"Don't worry Harry, if you have anything I've never seen before I'll throw a brick at it. Hey James, you having fun in the bath?"

James splashed his tiny fists in the water, and Hermione winked at a disgruntled Harry before closing the door and flopping down on the bed next to Draco.

"So, what are you two doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise for Harry. I'm glad you could baby-sit at such short notice."

"No problem. Exam nerves take their toll on Ron, so I'm just happy that at least one Gryffindor is getting laid tonight."

"HERMIONE! Honestly woman; you've changed since I left Gryffindor Tower!"

"No Harry, you just chose not to acknowledge this side of my personality until recently. Anyway, a girls gotta take any chance she can to catch you in the bath and sprawl on a bed with Draco Malfoy."

Harry huffed, and sat down on the bed, his hair dripping onto the towel slung around his neck as he passed a naked and squirming James to Draco to be re-clothed. Rubbing his hair furiously with the towel he squinted at Hermione.

"So what you doing here?"

"Babysitting."

"What?"

Hermione shrugged, and Harry yelled as the empty talc bottle hit him on the head hard.

"Sonofabitch!"

"Don't swear, and Hermione's babysitting because I have a surprise for you. Now feel free to finish getting dressed."

Hermione watched in mild amusement as Harry grumbled and cursed under his breath as he pulled on a tee shirt and ran a hand through his hair in a brief show of trying to control the messy locks. Draco had James dressed in a pale green baby grow, and passed him to Hermione, depositing a sloppy kiss on James' cheek and a much cleaner kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"See you both later, be good."

"We will be. Have fun!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he gave James, and then Hermione, a kiss, whispering to her.

"Whore."

"Says you."

Harry laughed, and flashed a grin at his friend as he followed Draco out of the room and laced their fingers together.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Letting me think that I'd managed to deal with Snape without you knowing was mean."

"You dragged me out into the halls to tell me that?"

"Nope. I dragged you out into the halls to take you to the room of requirement and punish you."

"Hang on; you deserve punishment just as much as me! You kept me in the dark!"

"I've found it's the best course of action with you. Besides, there's something I've read about that I want to try, and it's a punishment, and you will take it and be grateful."

Harry would have argued about the injustice of all of this, but he was quite hard just at the thought of being punished, and figured he could let it slide just this once. Besides…Draco always made sure Harry enjoyed himself… 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry could barely contain his excitement or his erection as he slunk into the room of requirement, making sure to sway his hips and give Draco the best view possible as the blonde walked in behind him. And he definitely couldn't contain his disgruntled scoff when he realised that all the room contained was a bed and a wardrobe, no kinky sex toys at all, just a regular bedroom.

Draco chuckled as Harry stopped short and scowled at the seemingly normal bedroom set up he'd requested from the room. Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor he guided him over to the large wardrobe and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Open it."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached out a hand, flicking the latch on the wardrobe door and pulling the doors open. He lowered his hand and turned his face to kiss Draco softly, whispering against his skin.

"Have you got Narnia in here?"

Draco didn't answer, and Harry turned back around to look into the wardrobe.

"Sweet Circe…"

Harry relaxed back against Draco's body as his eyes gorged on the wardrobe's contents; whips and paddles and floggers like he'd never imagined existed. He felt Draco's breath tickle across his ear and shivered involuntarily.

"I've been planning this for a while; I just needed you to do something I could use as an excuse."

"You didn't have to…wait for an excuse…"

"Slut. I can see your cock from here; you're desperate for this aren't you, to hurt for me?"

Harry groaned and rutted his hips helplessly against the air.

"Pick two implements and you will receive five strikes from each. Then we get to the good part."

Harry was almost certain he was going to cum just from the filthy promises being whispered in his ear, and when Draco's thumbs started rubbing slow circles on his jutting hip-bones he cried out quietly, feeling Draco shift his stance slightly to support all of Harry's weight, which his own legs had apparently given up on.

"Two, Harry."

"Hand…and…that one…"

Draco sniggered, and summoned the paddle Harry had pointed at. He headed to the bed and settled himself, beckoning Harry over with a wave of his hand.

"Drop your trousers, and then over my knee."

Harry's hands fumbled as he tried to get his jeans down, eventually managing to undo the button and fly and shove his jeans down to his ankles. Harry's boxers were stretched obscenely, they probably wouldn't survive tonight, but he couldn't have cared less as he climbed over Draco's lap, balancing his weight so that his arse was pulled taut, displayed beautifully for his Vampire. 

Draco bit his lip hard, and used the pain to marshal his thoughts. Harry continually surprised him, and he'd expected to have to work a lot harder to get the brunette thrown over his knee. But here he was, and Draco stroked a pale hand over Harry's boxer-clad buttocks, hearing the faint whimper from Harry as he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled the tight boxers down to rest in the crease where buttock met thigh. He pushed Harry's tee shirt up just a little, and stared down appreciatively at the perfect tan arse now displayed to him. Resuming the stroking, rubbing motion on bare skin, Draco bit his lip again as Harry's erection twitched against his thigh.

"Count them off. And Harry, do not even consider coming. OK?"

"OK."

Harry held himself still, amazing even himself with his restraint in not rutting against Draco's thigh until he came in a glorious rush of sensation. Draco's hand was still rubbing over his buttocks, and he sucked in a breath as it was pulled away, releasing it in a 'whoosh' as Draco's hand hit down hard on his arse.

"One."

Draco delivered the hits swiftly, and stilled his hand when Harry had gasped out 'five', rubbing the burning flesh and making soothing noises to his Mate.

[Well done darling, you look so beautiful like this, a blush colouring your cheeks for me, and just me.]

Draco massaged the soft globes for another minute or so, and then pulled Harry into an upright position, kissing plump lips and nipping gently, pleased with the kiss-reddened look when he pulled back. Harry's eyes were shimmering with lust, and at a single look from Draco he took off the rest of his clothes and stood there, naked and proud and silently begging with every cell of his body. Draco pulled off his tee-shirt, but kept his trousers on for now, though they hid nothing of his straining cock.

"On the bed."

Harry climbed onto the large bed gracefully, and pillowed his head on his folded arms, his arse high in the air as he rested on his knees. The hits with the paddle followed the same pattern, though these fell harder and more spaced out, forcing the pain into five distinct swells as opposed to one pulse. Harry counted off the fifth stroke with tears thickening his voice, and Draco reassessed whether he wanted to go through with this or not. However, when Harry thrust back into the hand that Draco had placed on his reddened cheek, Draco smirked and flipped the paddle round in his hand, bringing the opposite side smacking down on Harry's abused arse, the hardest hit of the night so far.

"SWEETFUCKINGMERLINWHATWASTHATFOR?!"

Harry had flipped round to glare at him with accusatory green eyes, and Draco pulled him into a greedy kiss.

"Felt like it."

Refusing to elaborate any further, Draco stepped out of his jeans and boxers and climbed onto the bed, settling himself against the headboard and beckoning Harry into his lap. Though his actions tried to be grudging, Harry couldn't hide his excitement, and Draco settled him so that his erection lay along Harry's crack. Pulling his Mate into another deep kiss, Draco focused on what he required from the room and summoned the small crystal bowl from the table it had appeared on. Harry peered in, and confusion flitted over his face.

"Ice?"

"Yes. You remember your safe word?"

Harry nodded, feeling trepidation wash over him for the first time that evening.

"Draco…"

"It'll hurt, but only for a little while, OK. And I can stop it if it gets too much."

Harry nodded, and watched as Draco ran smooth fingers up and down his aching erection for a few seconds, before taking and ice cube and whispering charms under his breath. The first charm was to prevent the ice melting, the second was to hold it in a stasis at room temperature, and the third transfigured the ice into a long, thin tube. Holding the ice in one hand, he squeezed the head or Harry's cock, pushing the oozing slit open. Harry watched in open-mouthed horror, but had the good sense to stay quiet as Draco carefully pressed the ice into his slit until only a few millimetres were visible, and when he let go of Harry's cock, his slit closed over that last part. 

Harry's knowledge of human anatomy wasn't brilliant, but he knew two things for certain. First, nothing was supposed to go _back up_ that particular tube, and second, it was not supposed to feel that…interesting. Harry squirmed as he tried to get comfortable, but found it impossible. Draco was holding his hips tightly, and waited until Harry looked up and met steel grey eyes before murmuring the counter-charms that would allow the ice to behave as ice should.

Harry swore loudly as the inside of his cock was flooded with freezing cold. It hurt, but the ice was so thin that it was melted in under a minute. His eyes were tearing and he was gasping for breath as his mind tried to process this new sensation, and then Draco pulled him close, strong fingers pulling at his cock, bringing him right to the edge and crashing over into his orgasm. Harry could actually feel his own hot cum rushing up the chilled tube, and he shrieked with pleasure, collapsing against Draco's chest as his entire body shook from the tips of his messy black hair to his curling toes.

Draco lost himself in Harry's pleasure, coming himself without really registering it. The pleasure he felt was just an extension of the pleasure wracking through his Mate, and he held Harry so close, so tight, just lost in their mutual existence…

Harry wasn't sure how long he was floating in a state of semi-conscious bliss, but he eventually pulled out of it and leant up, begging Draco silently for a kiss which was happily delivered. The blonde was rubbing his thumbs over Harry's peaked nipples, and Harry arched into the touch, moaning softly.

"How do you feel about piercings, Harry?"

"I don't."

"You should think about it."

"I'm not into pain."

"Very funny! Besides, it only hurts once, then it's about the stimulation."

Draco tweaked Harry's nipples in turn, and Harry took a deep breath, his body still not back to its normal state after Draco's 'punishment'. Harry rolled his eyes, and burrowed tighter into Draco's embrace.

"I'll think about it. But if I'm getting a piercing for you, you have to get something for me."

"What?"

"Dunno yet. Can't think properly now, can we talk about this later?"

"Course we can. Get some sleep."

Harry nodded, and let his heavy eyelids finally drop…

 

**A/N – Sigh, that was the last of the HFKMSex for a while, a real live plot ambushed me so I had to write that instead, and now my Muse is angry at me. Anyway, I've basically stolen the dialogue _"How do you feel about piercings, Harry?"/"I don't."/"You should think about it."/"I'm not into pain."/"Very funny! Besides, it only hurts once, then it's about the stimulation."_ from a TV show. GiftFic/Drabble to anyone who can tell me what show it is from, and you get some clues too! Aren't I nice?!**

**1) American series which ran for three seasons.  
2) Starred Nick Wechsler & Majandra Delfino   
3) Nelly Furtado guest starred in an episode called 'Baby It's You'**

**Yeah, so leave your answer and your prompt & pairing in the reviews, and I'll try and do it justice if you get it right! *Softly*Sweetly***

**And no, I haven't modified this idea from The Minx and her wicked story _'No Other Way'_ ; no, this isn't a shameless ploy to attribute the credit for the dialogue; and no, it definitely isn't a way to get some kick-starts for my currently-not-speaking-to-me muse…! Proper credit will be in the next chapter. Love to all readers and reviewers, *S*S* x  
**


	52. Summoned

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

**So the dialogue at the end of the last chapter was taken from an episode of 'Roswell' called 'Baby It's You', major kudos to the writers of the show. GiftFics will be up as 'Bitten Prompts' when they're all written up. Oh – Some people left the right answer but no pairing and prompt, some left a pairing but no prompt. So yeah…let me know please?**

**Plus, major plot point here…**

 

 

Harry stood in the bathroom with his back to the mirror, his neck twisted to view his behind in the mirror. His arse was no longer red, though it was still sore, and Harry had found out why Draco gave him the final, extra hard hit. It seemed that the paddle Harry had chosen had the word 'Slut' embossed on the opposite side, so that, should you be hit with that side, you would in effect be branded. And Harry now had the word 'Slut' emblazoned across his arse cheeks, and he had to admit; he kind of liked it!

"Narcissus."

"Shut up. You fucking branded me!"

"Oh don't play the moral high-ground card, you loved every minute of it. Besides, now if you look in the mirror you can see your name!"

Harry laughed, and kissed Draco lightly, pulling his pyjama bottoms back up and reaching for his toothbrush, brushing his teeth with Draco in companionable silence. As he dried his mouth, Draco eyed him calmly.

"Though anymore about what you'd want me to get? If you got your nipples pierced, that is?"

"I don't know. A tattoo, my name right above your cock. Would the piercing not deaden me?"

"Nope, just heighten. OK, so over the summer I'll get a tattoo, and you get a piercing. Right now, one of us should deal with our crying child."

Harry nodded, and ambled into the nursery. James was staring up at him, his nose and eyes running as he grizzled.

"Oh baby, is your cold still here? Come on, we'll go and see Madame Pomfrey and see if she can make you any better. We don't want Papa worrying over you when he needs to be revising."

"Worrying?"

"Yeah. James still has a cold; I might take him up to Madame Pomfrey's."

"I'll go, I'm already dressed. You have a bath or something, you reek of sex."

"Thanks to you. Bye bye baby!"

Draco waved James' tiny fist gently as he set off to the Infirmary. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Madame Pomfrey had told him the best thing to do was let James fight it off himself, and Draco knew in his heart this was true, but he wanted a second opinion. Heading down to the dungeons, he made his way to where he knew the Morrow Days were staying. Knocking softly, he heard Tuesday inviting him in, and stepped into the dungeon.

"Hey I just…who are these?"

Sunday stood up, and gestured to the people in the room Draco didn't recognise.

"Other Vampires, here to help us. Balthazar, Erasmus, Lola, Justine, Kate, Mehow, Tessa, Persephone, Lucian, and Haydn. This is Draco, and little James."

The new Vampires smiled and greeted Draco, and the blonde nodded to each of them, before turning back to Sunday.

"I know I'm probably over-reacting, but James had a cold, and I wondered if there was anything I can do?"

"No, not really. You could clean his blood, but it's better to let him build up his strength and immune system by fighting the bug himself."

"Sorry; clean his blood?"

"Yes. It's a practice by which you can heal the sickness of your child or Mate. You bite them, and focus on absorbing their blood into your fangs, not down your throat. The blood travels through your system and is cleaned by your body, which is more able to deal with sickness that your Mate's or your child's, and then the blood is returned via the bite."

"What…why the hell didn't you tell me this when Harry was lying un-fucking-conscious?!"

Sunday raised his hands, and gestured at the chairs, so Draco sat down, still glaring at the older Vampire.

"Because it wouldn't have helped. Harry's sickness was something that could not be healed by this practice. Also, it is incredibly difficult to cleanse all of your Mate's blood, as there is so much. This practice isn't often used, and only really works with small children, as they have only a few pints of blood. But Draco, this is a hideously complex practice, and should only be used in serious circumstances if ever. I mentioned it only in passing, as a joke, I wish I had thought over the implications of this."

Draco shook his head slowly.

"It's OK, I just over-reacted. Is this something I should know about?"

"No, it is rarely used. I can give you some books, if you wish, but by the grace of our Sires you will never need to use this technique."

"You're right, I won't. Thanks, for reassuring me, but I have enough on my plate without making more work for myself. It was lovely to meet you all; you know where I am if you need me, but for now I should get snuffles here back to his Daddy."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hey, what did Madame Pomfrey say?"

"To let him fight it off."

"And Sunday?"

"How…oh never mind…he said the same."

Harry nodded, and Draco momentarily hated himself for not sharing everything, but it was just so damn complicated! He didn't really understand any of what Sunday had said; his explanation had been vague and unclear. Draco trusted himself to care for his son, and obscure practices were not on his agenda. This was one of those things that he could just forget, so he did, putting it to the back of his mind as Harry handed him a letter.

"This came for you, let me take James."

Draco looked at the letter and turned it over in his hands, recognising the seal of Azkaban. Harry was wiping James' nose and pretending that he wasn't monitoring Draco closely, and the blonde loved him for that, but knew it wasn't going to help.

"Come sit, and read it over my shoulder."

He could feel as Harry relaxed, and crossed to sit with him on the bed, rocking James gently as Draco split the seal and unfurled the parchment. He smoothed it out and held it so that both he and Harry could easily read the letter.

 

_  
Mr Malfoy-Potter._

_As a result of his heinous crimes as a part of the Death Eaters, your_  
father was captured in the siege at Malfoy Manor ten weeks  
ago and imprisoned in Azkaban. This Ministry of Magic has   
reviewed his case, and taking into account Lucius Malfoy's previous  
conduct, and his substantial part in the kidnapping and detaining of Mr   
Harry Malfoy-Potter, along with the murdering of countless innocents,   
both magical and non-magical, it has been decided by the Ministry of  
Magic and the Wizengamot that Mr Malfoy's actions deserve a   
punishment no more or less than that of the loss of his life. 

_As his next of kin and the Heir to the Malfoy estate, you are entitled to_  
visit Mr Malfoy once before he is scheduled to be executed. Should you   
wish to carry out this entitlement, please be at the Ministry of Magic at   
seven AM sharp on this coming Saturday morning, 15th June.   
Mr Malfoy will be executed at four PM that same day, via lethal   
potion. 

_Sincerely,_

_Kevin Mathers,_  
On Behalf Of   
Rufus Scrimgeour, our Esteemed Minister for Magic. 

 

Draco felt his entire body go ice cold, and Harry was stiff beside him. For long minutes the two of them just sat in silence, staring at the letter, until Harry spoke softly.

"Draco?"

"I…he won't want to see me."

"He might. Draco, this is your choice."

"I…uh…I should go, right? I mean…someone from…should represent…"

A man without Draco's upbringing would have cried, but all Draco could do was shake uncontrollably as Harry summoned Dobby, passing James to him silently and gesturing to the nursery. Dobby took James in and closed the door, and Harry murmured a silencing charm before turning and taking Draco in his arms, holding the blonde tightly and offering silent support as he shook violently. When Draco eventually calmed down, his voice was quiet and trembled gently.

"I…I think there are some things I need to ask him. Harry…I need to ask him why…but I can't…not on my own. I know you…it's so much to ask you…"

"No, it isn't. I'll be there with you, Draco. I'll wait while you speak with him, and I'll be right by your side if you want to stay and watch…watch the ex~…"

"Watch the Ministry of Magic put my father to death?"

"Draco maybe we can appeal or…"

"No. He deserves to die for the things he did. The only difference between him being executed on Saturday and him being killed on the battlefield is time. And I am out of time for him, Harry. As far as I'm concerned, that man had been living on borrowed hours ever since he tried to hurt you and my baby. I'm going to shake the executioner's hand, Harry, because he will be saving me a body on the battlefield."

Harry recoiled slightly at the venom in Draco's voice, but he knew that he couldn't reason with the blonde right now, all he could do was offer any support Draco needed from him. The blonde had walked over to the table, and tossed the letter on it.

"I'm going to head to the library, I want to check something on Arithmancy, will you be alright here?"

"Fine. Draco…"

"I'll be back in a while."

Harry stood up, cutting Draco off at the door and meeting his eyes imploringly.

"Stay out and clear your head as long as you need, but please Draco, don't suffer on your own. I can't make this better, but I can share the pain with you."

"I don't want you in pain."

"It hurts me more when you cut off from me."

Draco fought hard; he wanted to run, to get away from all of this, to get away from Harry, but he couldn't. This was his Mate, and he couldn't just hide from him. Draco had admitted to being hurt before, and Harry had helped, had started to heal him. Harry would help now; Draco just had to trust him. Taking a deep breath, Draco leant forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, soft and chaste, but a connection all the same.

"I need…I need some time alone. Can…later, if I want to talk, will you listen?"

"I'll always listen. I'm here, Draco, take what you need."

Harry watched as Draco nodded softly at him and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Harry took a few minutes to compose himself, reading through the letter again before heading into the Nursery and taking a sleeping James from Dobby's arms, sitting in the rocking chair and setting up a steady rhythm.

"Is Master Harry wanting anything?"

"No, thank you Dobby, not right now. Though, could you bring me some lunch up later?"

"Yes. Should I be bringing anything for Master Draco?"

"Some sandwiches, thank you."

Dobby nodded, and disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry to nuzzle his son gently as his mind tried to process the new information. Draco was hiding his emotions from Harry, and though the brunette knew Draco was only trying to protect him, his heart ached from the helplessness that coursed through his veins…


	53. Pain

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Harry was almost crushed by Draco's weight as the blonde thrust in and out of him; his actions mechanical, impersonal, nothing like anything that had ever happened between them. The death grip on his hips wasn't helping; neither was the fact that Draco's face was blank, impassive, his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly together. The whole experience was trying, and painful, and Harry had to stop it when Draco began to speed up.

"Draco…Dray please…please stop…"

Draco heard Harry's voice, and pulled out of him roughly, falling to the side of him and staring up at the ceiling, trying not to lose the last strand of sanity he had.

"Draco?"

"I just wanted to celebrate the end of the exams. Forget it, OK?"

Harry watched as Draco turned onto his side, the expanse of pale back exposed to him, and watched as Draco flinched when Harry reached a hand out to touch him.

"I want to celebrate too, but not like this. Draco, you can get through this, together with me, I'll help you get through this. Just turn back to me."

Draco heard Harry's voice, and felt the emotions that came with it. He felt his throat lump, and tried not to tremble as he spoke.

"I want…wanted to be norm~…things to be normal for you."

"I just need you to be yourself, OK? Turn back to me, Draco."

It was so hard, so incredibly, unfairly, irrationally hard to do what Harry was asking him, to turn back and be engulfed in the arms of his Mate, and Draco couldn't…he couldn't…there was no way to get through this without shutting himself off…and he was so scared…so very scared that tomorrow would be the end of him…that it would make him unravel and lose what was left of his mind…

"Please Draco, come back to me."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Draco, this is going to get worse before it gets better, but it will get better. Turn back, and we'll weather the getting worse together."

Draco turned around slowly, feeling the cotton sheets drag over his skin. He didn't look up at his Mate, didn't meet the emerald eyes, just moved into the warm, open embrace, burrowing further into Harry's body and waiting, cold and still as Harry's essence, his life force, took over, enveloping Draco completely until it was all he could smell, all he could hear, all he could live. Finally, the aching cold inside of him began to disperse as Harry's warmth took over, and Draco found his voice again.

"What if I don't make it tomorrow?"

"You will. You might break, but I can put the pieces together again. You aren't alone, and whatever Lucius says to you, he can never take away the important things. He can never take away me and James."

"He almost did."

"Almost, Draco, almost. We are yours, we will always be yours, and no-one can take that away from you. No-one can take us away from you, and no-one can stop us loving you."

Harry felt the gentle shift; the acceptance in Draco that tomorrow might destroy him, but that it wouldn't be permanent, and he breathed a little easier as Draco fell into a light sleep. If they could get through tomorrow, they could get through anything…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione held James close to her as she watched Harry and Draco getting ready. Harry had asked her and Ron to watch James today, but hadn't said why. Though the Daily Prophet had screamed the reason at them that morning, and Hermione had no idea what she should say. Draco seemed different; he was going through the motions but his heart wasn't in it. She smiled softly as Draco straightened his tie and crossed over to her and James, kissing James softly and smiling wryly as the small child held his arms out.

"I can't, baby, there's no time to change if I get messy! Be good for your Auntie and Uncle, and we'll be back soon."

James gurgled softly, and Harry kissed him gently as Draco grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. Taking his own jacket, he smiled wanly at Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks, guys. See you tonight."

"It's no problem. Harry, take care, OK?"

"I'll be fine. We both will."

Hermione knew she was being lied to, but had no idea how to broach the truth…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was Kingsley that met them at the Ministry, and the tall Auror didn't push conversation as they journeyed first to the apparition point, and then down the long corridors of Azkaban. Draco hadn't said a word since he'd woken up, and Harry walked silently behind him, forcing his disquiet below the surface. If the situation hadn't been so dire he'd have loved to appreciate Draco in the muggle suit he was wearing; but instead he didn't see rippling muscles, taut limbs, just the unnatural rigidness of his Vampire's shoulders, the way his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Draco was losing control, and Harry was damned if he knew how to stop it…

"We're here."

Draco nodded, and rested his hand on the handle of the door that led to the death row cells. He faltered, and took a moment to reinforce his mental barriers.

[Will you wait here?]

[Yes.]

Draco nodded, and passed Harry his wand, opening the door and walking through. He felt the dark, cold death that hung in the air begin to seep into his body, and he shook himself. He could hear faint moans, but no screams. Then again, this place sucked the life out of people, even with the Dementors long gone. Draco walked down to the end of the row and the very last cell. His hand rested on the handle for long minutes before he opened it and stepped inside.

"Look what the kneazle dragged in."

"Hello father."

"Don't you 'hello father' me you vile half-breed! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You're being executed this afternoon…"

"Really? I hadn't realised!"

"…And I'm here to speak with you for the last time."

Lucius didn't respond, and Draco looked up at him. The man he remembered from his youth, the man he had been so desperate to please, to emulate, the man who had let him down so hard, was long gone, leaving in his place a drawn, emaciated man. Lucius' hair hung lank around his face in greasy strands, and his face was covered in coarse stubble. There was an unhealthy air around him, he smelt like something had gone off deep within him, and his limbs were thin and brittle-looking. Thick shackles were around his ankles and wrists, giving him enough freedom to move, but not to harm himself, or Draco. He was dressed in the uniform grey jumpsuit worn by all Azkaban prisoners, and Draco bit back a shudder of revulsion at the sight the Malfoy Patriarch painted.

"Like what you see, infidel?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not here to fight with you."

"No, you're here for answers. Well go on Draco, ask your questions!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why follow Voldemort? Why allow the destruction of your family? Why dishonour yourself like this? Why not fight for what is right?"

Lucius looked at his son, and saw his failures. The other man was strong, healthy, he radiated power, and Lucius was drawn to it, just as he had been drawn to Voldemort all those years ago. But to see that power being used by the Light, it tore Lucius' heart apart, and he laughed coldly.

"What you're really asking is why didn't I love you? Still the same self-centred little boy you always were!"

"Only because you encouraged me to become that! I lost so much because of you! Do you have any idea what you sentenced me to when you joined Voldemort?!"

"Don't you dare speak his name!"

"Why the fuck not?! You fucked up, and then you let him punish me! You let him turn me into a Vampire as a punishment for your sins, and then you hated me for being this! I was never good enough for you, and you're surprised that I ran from you!"

"Ran into the arms of a whore! You think you're so much better than me, than all of us, but your status is only borrowed, and when you lose the protection of being the Boy-Who-Lived's fuck buddy you'll be nothing again!"

"He loves me!"

"Yes, he probably does! But you don't love him; you don't have it in you! You're a monster, a creature of the night, of the dark, and you'll hurt him. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day you'll hurt him because that's all that you can do Draconis! Let people down, hurt them, use them for your own ends! You pretend that you're better than us, but you aren't! You're just like me Draconis, even if you won't admit it, you know it's true!"

"NO! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Lucius laughed as he was slammed against the wall by Draco, staring into his son's angry grey eyes, and seeing the madness in his reflection in the glassy orbs.

"Do you see it, Draco? That madness in my eyes? All this waits for you."

"I'll never be like you."

"Yes you will. You're disgusting, and you will fail. The Dark Lord will make your demise very painful, and you will beg before it's over!"

"I'll never beg him!"

"You've begged before! 'Oh please, don't hurt me, don't cut me again, don't make me do this'…you're pitiful begging made me sick!"

Draco dropped Lucius like he was diseased, and took a step back.

"You…you knew what he was doing to me and you…you just…let him?"

"You needed to learn, but it seems you were un-teachable. Maybe if he'd raped your worthless ass for longer we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Draco felt his heart pounding as his breaths came in short bursts, and he stepped backwards again.

"You're mad, and you deserve to die."

"Don't you want an answer to your question? Don't you want to know why I didn't love you?"

Draco paused as his hand rested on the door handle, and Lucius crowed triumphantly before speaking again.

"Because you were a vile, worthless failure, I knew from the moment your mother gave birth that you would grow up weak, and you would let me down. The only expectation of mine you ever met was the expectation that you would disappoint me. My greatest failure was permitting you to draw breath outside of your mother's womb."

Draco straightened his shoulders, and turned back to Lucius.

"Goodbye, Father. If there is a hell, then the darkest circle is saved for you. And if everything that I have makes me a failure in your eyes, then I have never called myself anything as proudly as I call myself a failure to you."

Draco opened the door and stepped smartly out, walking swiftly down the hall and back into the waiting area. He opened the door and his eyes settled on his mother. He hadn't seen her for months, and she looked tired and drawn.

"Draco."

"Narcissa. He's waiting."

Draco tried not to let her flinch at his cold words affect him, and he glanced at the clock. They had almost an hour until the execution, and he nodded a Kingsley.

"I'm going to get some air. Call me when it's time."

Draco moved quickly out into the open air, feeling the cold mist from the ocean hit his face, and not caring. He was outside alone for a few minutes before Harry came out and stood by him.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes. I…later, I'll tell you what he said later."

"You don't have to tell me anything."

Draco felt as Harry's permanently-warm hand slipped into his and just stood, letting the mist swirl around his head and carry his thoughts out to the North Sea. Draco heard the door open and close, and saw his mother walk over to them. Harry squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll go back inside."

"No, stay."

Draco refused to let go of Harry's hand, and he faced his mother impassively.

"Draco…I…"

"You what?"

"I…how have you been?"

"Fine."

"And your son…how is he?"

"Fine, considering your husband and Master tried to kill him in a Dark Ritual."

Narcissa tensed, and looked out over the choppy water.

"I wish I'd tried harder to stop them. I didn't want this for you."

"No, what did you want then?"

"For you to be happy. By the time I realised that you weren't happy following in Lucius' footsteps, it was too late for me to reach you. I tried…but it wasn't enough."

"What did you try? Huh?! How did you try and make this better?! I'm your son! I look at James, and I can't ever imagine doing anything to hurt him, and you just stood back and watched as I was thrown to the wolves!"

"I sent the note! I got you Harry back and it nearly killed me!"

"What the hell? Lucius sent us that threatening letter!"

"No…"

Narcissa fell silent, and Draco stepped forward threateningly.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"I…it had to sound like it was coming from Lucius, in case I got found out. I knew their plan, I knew they wouldn't send a note, but I sent it, and then you traced it and…"

"We didn't trace it, I came to the Manor and felt the wards – that's how I knew Harry was there!"

"Oh…I…the note…I sent it from the Manor…so that you could trace it and you'd think that wherever Lucius was, Harry would be there. But…"

"But I managed to save Harry all by myself. If you'd really wanted to help, _Mother darling_ , you'd have warned me before they took him from me!"

"I just wanted…"

"I don't give a fuck what you wanted! I don't give a fuck about you! I'm a father now, and I know that it would take an inhuman monster to abandon their child, and you abandoned me! You abandoned me, and it will be a cold day in hell before I let you back into my life!"

Draco stormed back into the prison, and Harry watched as silent tears streamed down Narcissa's face. He took her hand gently, and met her pale, watery eyes when they looked up at him questioningly.

"Thank you, for trying to help. But please, don't force this. I don't know that Draco will ever forgive you, but it will be on his terms if he does."

Narcissa nodded, and produced a hankie from no-where, dabbing at her eyes as Harry fought an internal battle before pulling out his wallet and taking out a photo.

"Here, this is from James' naming ceremony."

Narcissa took the photo and looked at it reverently, fresh tears staining her cheeks as she held onto Harry's hand like it was a lifeline.

"Th~…Thank you."

"He is your grandson. This is all I can give you, Narcissa; I won't go against Draco, not now, and not over this. I should get back inside."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco felt Harry's warmth seeping into him as they sat next to each other on the uncomfortable wooden chairs. Lucius was strapped down into a chair opposite them, and there were six Aurors and two Healers present. Draco felt Narcissa on his other side, but he was ignoring those feelings, he couldn't deal with all of this and Narcissa's revelations at the same time, so something had to be pushed out. The older healer produced a sickly green potion out of a case, and uncorked it. The Auror in charge spoke to Lucius evenly.

"You, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, were condemned by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot of Murder, Manslaughter, Torture, Treachery, Bribery, Consipiring to kill, participation in Dark Magic Rituals, and the propagation of anti-muggle sentiments. Do you reject or refute any of these condemnations?"

"I die proud of having committed each one."

"Then you die foolish. You have been sentenced to death via lethal potion; do you have any last words?"

"Long live the Dark Lord! Death to the Boy and his Vampire whore!"

The Auror rolled his eyes, and nodded to the Healer, who poured the noxious potions down Lucius' throat.

"May you soul be forgiven for the evils you have committed."

Lucius sneered at the Healer, and began to foam at the mouth. He was trembling gently, and his eyes rolled back in his head as his body went limp in the chair. Draco was shocked at how quickly it was all over, and he heard his mother begin to cry. 

[You're no less of a man for helping her.]

Draco took Harry's advice without questioning, and pulled his mother into his arms, allowing her to cry against his chest, to cry enough for the both of them as his eyes remained painfully dry. When she calmed down, she smiled up at him, and looked like she was going to speak, but Draco couldn't do that, not yet.

"I have to get back to James. Maybe…when this is all over…maybe I'll write…or something."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry opened his eyes, and knew something was wrong. Draco wasn't in bed with him; the blonde had gone to bed as soon as they returned from Azkaban that evening without saying a word, and now he was gone. Harry focused on his Vampire, and headed into the nursery. Draco was stood over the crib staring down at James, and Harry crossed over to him.

"Draco?"

"I needed…needed to see him…to know he's real…"

Harry saw the first sob shake Draco's body, and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it out, it's OK to be hurt by this."

Draco fell into Harry's arms and finally cried. He finally allowed the events of the day to impact on him, and he sobbed into Harry's arms as the two of them sank to the floor, Harry rocking them gently while Draco let out his pain and loss. No matter what anyone said, he'd watched his father die today, and Draco didn't know for sure that he was going to make it through this. Two years of hatred poured out of his eyes and onto Harry's chest, until Draco had expelled everything that there was, all his hurt, all his anger, everything was stained into Harry's pale grey tee shirt, and there was nothing left to support Draco's mind as he finally shut down, falling into a dark sleep on the nursery floor with his Mate and child…


	54. Heal Me, Please

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Draco was tired. In every sense of the word, he was tired. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did to know that his father was dead, and his tangled mind couldn't understand why he was missing someone he hated so vehemently. Added to that was the realisation his mother had tried. Admittedly, what she'd done had been stupid and useless and should have come a day earlier in a much better form, but she'd tried.

Draco was pulled out of his reverie by Harry, who had come quietly out of the nursery where he'd been putting James down for the night. His Harry, his wonderful, understanding, kind, beautiful Harry, had been a well of strength over the last four days, constant and warm, always there for a hug and never asking for anything more. He smiled, and beckoned Harry over to the bed.

"Is he alright?"

"Fast asleep, and his cold has cleared up completely; I thought it'd never leave."

"I know, I guess the not getting sick comes in at puberty with the other Vampire traits."

"Probably. I might go and get something to eat, do you want anything."

"No. Harry…can we…can we talk?"

"Of course we can, what would you like to talk about?"

"What happened with Lucius. It's too much for me to re-tell, can…will you watch?"

Harry nodded, and felt as Draco reached out to him with his mind, pulling Harry close and fusing their minds together. Draco contemplated hiding his emotions from Harry, but knew it wouldn't help in the long run. He needed Harry, and Harry needed all the information. Steeling his nerves, Draco replayed the memory to his Mate…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry felt the tears running down his face as his and Draco's minds broke apart slightly, allowing him to regain his self-awareness. He pressed himself forwards and kissed Draco hard, pushing their lips together and ignoring the salty liquid that trickled down both of their cheeks. He pulled back slowly, and saw a soft smile on Draco's face.

"Draco?"

"That helped more than I can ever explain. I need you, Harry."

"How do you mean?"

"I need to touch you. You make me feel better just by touching me."

Harry had his reservations, but he couldn't deny that he missed the touch of his Vampire, or that he wanted to help Draco any way he could. He leant back into Draco's arms and kissed him softly, placing butterfly kisses all up his right cheek, crossing his forehead and landing a soft kiss on each closed eyelid before going back down Draco's left cheek. He loved the soft moans escaping Draco's lips, and sucked gently on the sensitive spot behind Draco's left ear. 

"Harry please…"

"Tell me. Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Love me. Please…Harry please show me that you love me even if no-one else does."

"More people love you than either of us can count, but they'll never love you like I love you."

Draco chuckled softly, and Harry flicked his tongue around the shell of the blonde's ear.

"You should know by now that I always steal your good lines!"

Harry listened as Draco laughed again; faint and quiet, but genuine all the same. He laved attention on Draco's neck and shoulders, tugging his tee shirt to gain access where it was needed. Eventually all the tugging in the world couldn't help with access, and Harry scooted down the bed, starting all over again at Draco's stomach and rolling the tee shirt up gently inch by inch, making sure to pay homage to every piece of exposed flesh before moving on to the next. He loved the way Draco felt under his lips; together like this all their other troubles melted away, and Harry could pretend that he wasn't afraid he was losing Draco.

Harry raised Draco a little to remove his tee shirt, and felt the blonde shaking himself mentally. It went against everything Draco thought he believed in, but he made a decision and lay back against the pillows slowly, smiling as Harry straddled his waist and brought his fingers up, kissing them gently as he studied Draco. He saw Harry's eyes widen a fraction, and then narrow.

[Please?]

[Just…say something if…]

[I will. You aren't losing me, Harry.]

[I never thought I was, not really. Now shut up, I can't focus on kissing you when you're jabbering on like this!]

Draco laughed, but this laugh masked his unease, and Harry noted it quietly, before working his way back down Draco's body, sucking gently at dusky pink nipples while he grazed them with his teeth. He coveted every inch of his beautiful Vampire, and he focused on making every inch sing with pleasure, listening as breathy moans became mumbles and cries of pleasure. By the time he reached Draco's jeans he knew that whatever may be going on in the blonde's mind, his body was awake and excited at the prospect of sex. 

Draco watched as Harry climbed up and stripped down to his boxers quickly. Gods, but he was beautiful; perfect in every way, even his imperfections were perfect. Harry grinned at him as he clambered back on, and began the labour-intensive task of removing Draco's jeans. Harry was just placing little nips on the inside of Draco's left knee when he noticed the position the blonde was lay in; on his back and spread out just like Harry had spent almost every night that they'd been together. He moved carefully but swiftly up Draco's inner thigh and bit down gently where his boxers sat on his waist. As long as he went slow, and gave Draco ample opportunity to stop him, Harry saw no reason not to continue.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry took his boxers off; but he was too invested in this to back off. The one thing that had replayed over and over in his mind was his father telling him that he'd never love Harry like Harry loved him. As screwed up as it was, Draco had to do this if only to prove to himself that he _could_ do it. If Harry could trust him enough to turn his body over to Draco, then Draco had to be able to give that in return, or he would become everything his father had threatened he would.

Harry trembled slightly as he removed his own boxers and dropped them on the floor. He reached into the bedside cabinet to get the lubricant and felt Draco's fingers run down his side, making his skin erupt into goose bumps.

"Feel nice?"

"Very. You have wonderful fingers."

"I thank you on behalf of my fingers!"

Harry laughed, and kissed Draco gently, supporting his weight on one arm to the side of Draco's head as he carried on kissing him lightly, which left his right hand free to work Draco slowly, wrapping around his erection and gliding up from base to tip, then repeating the motion, strong and steady as Draco purred underneath him. He picked up the tube of lubricant and flipped the cap off, squeezing some onto his fingers and smothering them completely. He held stormy grey eyes as he moved his fingers down Draco's body, lightly tracing the sac before reaching Draco's tight entrance. The blonde tensed as Harry's fingers circled slowly, and Harry kept up eye contact as he slowly slid one finger in to the first knuckle, feeling Draco's sphincter clamp down around his finger.

[Damn, you're going to pinch my finger clean off!]

[Don't stop.]

[I won't, unless you ask me to.]

While they'd been talking, Harry maintained eye contact and worked his finger slowly, loosening Draco carefully until he could slide a second finger in. It way desperately slow; had the roles been reversed they'd have been finished by now, but Harry knew that Draco couldn't take much speed; this was hard enough as it was. He scissored his fingers gently, staring down reverently at Draco as the blonde's eyes fell closed, his lips parted slightly. Draco had one hand laced in Harry's hair, and the other held his right forearm. As Harry pushed in a third finger, the light touch became a death grip on his arm, and he slowed his actions to barely moving while Draco got acclimatised to him.

Draco clenched gently around Harry's fingers, trying to control his thumping heartbeat as he waited. As he pushed down a bad memory, focusing instead on Harry's steady breathing as it caressed his cheek, Draco moved his hips down slowly. He felt Harry shift his body and then begin moving his fingers gently, twisting them to graze over Draco's prostate and making a galaxy erupt on the inside of his eyelids. It felt like heaven, and Draco keened as he pushed his hips down, rocking himself on Harry's fingers as the brunette sucked his Adams apple.

[More…]

[Draco we don't have to do this.]

[Yeah, we do. Heal me, please?]

[This won't make it better.]

[It'll help. I love you, and I need you.]

[I love you too.]

Harry withdrew his fingers and stroked his own aching erection, slicking up the hard column of flesh as Draco watched him with greedy eyes. Harry moved to lie over Draco's body, kissing him deeply as he positioned himself at Draco's entrance, finally doing what he'd always wanted and pushing gently through Draco's tight ring of muscle. The blonde hissed in a breath and tensed underneath him as Harry's head slipped completely inside him. 

Harry felt Draco tense and moved one hand to stroke up and down his chest, murmuring reassurances against Draco's lips as he stilled himself, waiting until Draco shifted his hips gently to resume sliding into his lover. Draco was impossibly tight around him, stimulating Harry's nerves in a way he'd never imagined, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself.

Harry carried on pushing slowly, stopping when Draco tensed, until he was finally seated completely in the blonde, both of them gasping at the strange sensations they were experiencing. Harry leaned down, kissing away the tears that leaked out of his closed eyes.

[How are you doing?]

[So…you're so big…I'm so full…]

Harry smiled, kissing Draco again as he pulled his hips backwards and then drove them in slowly, moaning as Draco arched up into him, grinding his leaking erection into Harry's abdomen. On each thrust he pulled out a little further, and Draco's cries got louder as the blonde started moving with him, pushing his hips down and locking his arms around Harry's neck as the brunette rose up on his arms. 

Harry's muscles were trembling with effort, and he was secretly grateful when Draco's moans began to catch in his throat. He felt as the blonde's velvet walls started tensing, and ran his hand between their bodies, stroking Draco gently as they nipped at each other's lips until Draco pulled back, moaning deeply as he came. Harry cried out as Draco clamped down around him, milking him dry, and felt the tremors take over his body as he fell against Draco and bit down on his neck.

Harry felt as a kiss was pressed to his temple, and he moved off Draco carefully, hearing the soft squelch as his flaccid cock slid out of Draco. He moved to spoon around Draco's back, and held the blonde tightly, a little unsure of himself in the face of this role-reversal. Draco's fingers laced with his, and Harry heard a soft snuffle. He knew his Vampire was crying, but his emotions were so tangled that Harry couldn't decipher them all, he just knew that Draco wasn't sad in anyway Harry could heal. So Harry pressed gentle kisses to the back of Draco's neck until he felt the blonde fall asleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco stood leaning on the sink as he watched his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was sore, and secretly wondered how Harry put up with living with this soreness, because the amount they had sex it must be a constant thing! Draco grinned at his reflection gently, and heard the door click open. He didn't turn around, but held Harry's eyes in their reflection as his Mate walked to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, his tan skin in stark contrast to Draco's own, paler skin, and resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, not really. I'm not tired."

"Hmmm, fancy a repeat performance?"

"Well…I mean, you were amazing and wonderful but…"

"You're a firm top? Thank Merlin for that, my back won't last out doing that again for a very long time!"

"Lightweight!"

"I can't help it! Besides, you've had loads of practice, it's no wonder you're better than me."

"Plus I'm naturally talented."

Harry laughed, and squeezed Draco gently, feeling Draco lean back against him as the blonde closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"We'll get through this, right?"

"Yes. It'll take time, but you'll be OK again, I promise."

"Thanks. And thank you for last night; it was everything I needed and so much more."

Harry grinned, and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek, the feel of Draco's skin taking away the burning ache in his muscles. As Draco turned in his arms and kissed him properly, Harry heard James begin to cry softly.

"I'd better go. Get some sleep, OK?"

"Harry, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Well, no. But I'm not my father, and right now, that's the best I can get."

"I never thought for a minute that you'd become him. Draco, nothing that you are is weak, nothing that you feel is weak, and it takes more to be true to yourself than to deny what you are."

Draco smiled as Harry ambled into the nursery, and listened as Harry's voice floated in through the open door.

_"…such an early riser, what are you grizzling about? Did you miss us yesterday? We missed you, let's go and say hi to Papa…"_

Harry walked back into the main room holding James tight, and lay down on the bed with Draco, positioning James safe between them so that the three of them could lie in companionable silence for a while.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"I…I gave Narcissa a photo of James."

Draco tensed, and kept his eyes closed while he forced himself to relax.

"I can't deal with that right now, OK?"

"I know, I'm not asking you to, I just…I don't want to hide it from you. That was it; I told her that anything else would be on your terms."

"Thanks. While we're on the subject of family, we should go and see the Dursleys one day this week, Dumbledore can set up a port-key for us."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. Once we finish school and go to Grimmauld Place, the Order will step up their work, and it won't be safe to go gallivanting about the country. We need to act while Voldemort thinks we're still at school. I'll go talk to Dumbledore in the morning. Get some sleep, it's still early. I'll watch over James."

Harry knew an order when he saw one, and he told himself it was only because he was already so tired that he was following Draco's directives in letting his eyes droop closed again.

 

 

 

**A/N - The prompts are up**


	55. The Dursleys

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

"You ready?"

"Almost, just getting James wrapped up."

Draco lay back across the bed and closed his eyes. They'd seen Dumbledore on Thursday, and he'd given them a port key to visit the Dursleys on Saturday. Which was today. And Draco was so excited he could barely contain himself. Not. He was in a bad mood as it was, and the thought of having to put up with stupid muggles insulting his Mate was a trying one indeed.

"Hey baby, let's go."

Draco hauled himself up and wrapped his arms loosely around Harry, leaning forward to kiss the brunette without squishing James between them. He felt as Harry sent him a rush of reassuring emotions, and smiled softly into the kiss.

[I love you.]

[I love you too. All we have to do is get anything of mine that is still at the house and introduce James to them.]

[If they do _anything_ that I don't like, I'm reverting to Vampire mode.]

[Just bare your fangs a little, and it'll be fine. Worst to worst, we put James in a room, ward him safely, and then have loud sex in my old room. God knows, that house should see some hot boy-on-boy action!]

[Harry James Malfoy-Potter that is depraved! I knew I loved you for a reason!]

"Very funny! Come on, let's get going. Got the return port-key?"

"Yep. Hold on tight."

They touched down the secluded alley where Harry had run into Dementors not that long ago. After checking James was alright - he seemed to have quite enjoyed the trip - Harry hoisted the bag containing James' things higher onto his shoulder and began walking, feeling Draco's hand clasp his tightly.

[It'll be OK.]

[Damn right it will; I have fangs. Fangs always win.]

Harry laughed, and turned onto Privet Drive. They walked up the driveway of Number Four, careful not to touch the silver jag parked so that it could be seen from every house on the street, and Harry inhaled deeply before nodding to Draco, who rapped his knuckles on the glass pane sharply. They waited a minute, and Draco growled softly, reaching for his wand before movement caught his eye. Through the frosted glass he saw a person walking to the door, and met Vernon Dursley's eyes calmly.

"Yes?"

"I believe Dumbledore wrote ahead of out arrival. I am Draco, you must be Vernon."

"Listen here, you pull any funny business in my house and…"

Draco flashed his fangs, cutting the vile man off mid-speech, and smiled sarcastically.

"You'll what? If you'll excuse us."

Without waiting for an invitation, Draco stepped into the house and held the door for Harry, clicking it shut behind him. He followed the brunette into a living room decorated in the most ghastly shade of peach he'd ever seen, and sat down next to Harry on the two-seater in the window. Petunia and the oaf that must be Dudley were sat on the three-seater and Vernon settled himself in the armchair directly opposite Draco and Harry with the look of a king seating himself at his throne. Draco stayed silent, feeling as Harry worked up his nerve before speaking.

"This…we came because I wanted to introduce you to…this is Draco, and this is our son, James."

"Your son?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, our Son. He was born on the 30th of March, and we called him James Merlin Malfoy-Potter. He'll be three months old soon!"

Harry smiled stupidly while he was talking about James, but the look on Vernon's face wiped the smile off his face.

"He's your…you adopted him?"

"No…uh…well, Draco's a Vampire, and I am his Mate, and I…I'm able to carry children, so that the race doesn't die out. I think that certain male wizards can carry too, if they take a potion, but I'm not sure…"

Harry's voice trailed off at the puce shade of his uncle.

"That…he's a Vampire?"

"Yes."

"But they don't exist."

"Yes, they do. I love him very much and…"

"And the brat, is he a _Vampire_ too?"

"Vampire is the dominant gene, so yes, James is a Vampire, or at least, he'll become one when he reaches puberty. I know this is a shock but…"

"You vile, depraved, sick little freak! You bring your vermin-half-breed faggot boyfriend and deformity of a son into my house! You'll burn in hell for this! You evil, scumbag, deviant little pervert! Get the hell out! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!"

Draco felt the hatred streaming off the man, and he felt the pain it caused in Harry, which only intensified when James began to cry, terrified from the yelling. In a smooth movement, Draco stood up and pressed his wand into Vernon's thick neck, baring his fangs and growling menacingly.

"Speak to my Mate like that again and I will kill you. Don't you dare raise your voice around my Mate or my son! Sit down and shut the fuck up you narrow-minded little shit!"

Vernon dropped down; looking at Draco with fear in his piggy eyes, and Draco took a moment to rein in his anger before speaking again.

"You are entitled to your opinions, but if you ever voice such homophobic shit in my presence again I will lose my temper, and you do not want that."

Deciding Vernon was sufficiently scared for the moment, Draco turned back to his Mate, who had stood up and was bouncing James up and down as he cried. Draco crossed over and stroked James' cheek, cooing softly to him as his cries quietened down to grizzles and whimpers.

"I think he might be hungry, what time did you feed him?"

"A little after half-five. There's a bottle in the bag."

As Draco bent down to rummage through the bag, Harry carried on rocking James, bending his knees as he swung from side to side, swinging James in a large arc as his cries stilled completely, and he began to gurgle. Satisfied that he could lessen his movement without James crying again, Harry looked up from his son and caught Petunia staring at him. She had damp eyes, and he raised an eyebrow, questioning her silently.

"You…you look like your mother. She…they brought you, when you were about three months old…she stood right there and rocked you when you cried."

"You invited them over?"

"No, they just came. We…uh…I asked…told…them to leave, and things got heated. The noise must have scared you, because you began to cry. She…Lily…stood there and rocked you until you calmed down, and then they left. That was…that was the last time I saw her. Saw either of them."

Harry looked at Petunia and for the first time saw a woman who lost her sister. A sister that she couldn't connect with, couldn't understand or like, but loved all the same. He took the bottle Draco held out to him and murmured a charm, heating the formula gently and then dripping some on the inside of Draco's offered wrist. The blonde nodded that the temperature was OK, and Harry looked down at his son as he spoke softly to his Aunt.

"They left me a photo album, there was one of the three of you, she must have got it from someone in the family. She may not have liked you much, but you were still family."

He looked up tentatively, and saw Petunia looking at him in a way she'd never done before; with a soft sheen to her eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?"

He handed James over to Petunia, and gave her the bottle. James grizzled a little, but Harry reached over and stroked his chubby arm gently, smiling reassuringly at his son as Petunia began to feed him silently.

"I'll put the kettle on. Coffee, Draco?"

"Yes. You need a hand?"

"I'm good."

[Harry?]

[Yeah?]

[Is this wise?]

[She won't hurt him. Just…don't kill anyone until I get back, OK?]

[No promises.]

Harry smiled wryly and focused his attention on making the tea. He put the teapot, four cups, milk and sugar on a tray, and made Draco a mug of coffee. He decided against using magic to move the tray, not wanting to antagonise his Uncle any further, and carried the tray back into the living room. He poured the tea, putting five sugars and lots of milk in Vernon's, two sugars and lots of milk in Dudley's, and one sugar and a dash of milk in Petunia's. He handed the cups out, took his own cup with two sugars and a healthy splash of milk and sitting down next to Draco, passing the blonde his coffee.

[They only had instant, so I put three spoons in and no sugar or milk.]

[Plebs. Seriously – are you sure they're blood relatives?]

[Sadly.]

"I think he's finished."

"Let me take him, I've got a cloth in here somewhere."

Petunia handed James back to Harry and watched as the young man tossed a cloth over his shoulder and lifted James up, rubbing his back in small circles until the sound of a productive burp filled the room. She knew the smile that graced Harry and Draco's faces; the smile that new parents have when their baby does something everyone else in the room finds disgusting, and Petunia found herself smiling gently. As Harry settled James in his arms he turned slightly to lean into Draco, and balled the cloth up, dropping it in the bag.

"We…we came to introduce you to James, and to see if there was anything left of mine here?"

"There might be some things in your room, feel free to go and look."

"But don't take anything of ours!"

Draco silenced the vile man with a glare, and held his arms out.

"Come on, I'd like to see your old room. Give me James and lead the way."

Harry passed over James and stood up, setting his tea on the table.

"We'll just be a minute."

"Take you time. I think I have some carrot cake in the cupboard, if you like?"

"That would be great, thanks."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco sat on the bed and watched as Harry collected the few books, pieces of paper and socks that were still in his room. His bedroom at home had been three times the size of this, and that had been one of the smaller bedrooms. The fact that Harry had spent the first eleven years of his life in the cupboard under the stairs made the whole thing even worse, and Draco had to consciously stop himself grinding his teeth. He wanted to make a joke about christening the room, but couldn't bring himself to; the reality of being here was a colossal dampener. He followed Harry back downstairs and glared at Vernon as he walked past him. Harry cuddled against Draco's side, a hopelessly romantic gesture to anyone that couldn't feel the torrent of uncertainty rushing through him, and sparked some idle small talk with his relatives.

"Thanks, for the coffee and cake. So…how have things been?"

Both Vernon and Dudley maintained a stony silence, but Petunia answered him almost civilly.

"They've been good. Duddikins is thinking about going into wrestling professionally, and Vernon's company is making a nice profit. Though Mrs Wilder across the way has been having an affair with Mrs Jenkins' husband, you know the Jenkins; they have a girl a few years older than you that became a lesbian and had an affair with the female trucker that held up the petrol station last may. Anyway, they do all manner of things, waltzing across the street to each other's houses in the middle of the day like no-one can see them!"

[OK, is this woman for real?]

[Sadly, yes. She lives for gossip.]

"Really? Hasn't anyone told Mrs Jenkins yet?"

"Well, it's not really our place."

[Oh good god Harry.]

[Tell me about it.]

"No, I suppose it isn't."

Silence followed, and Harry toyed with James' fist gently as he worked up the courage to speak again, deliberately not previewing the idea with Draco first.

"We're…you know that things in the wizarding world aren't exactly great right now, and that I'm involved in it. Well, me and Draco, we're going to get married when school finishes, and I'd like you to be there. If you want to, that is."

"I…uh…I don't know that…"

"Well, I'll send you an invite, and I mean…it'd be somewhere you could drive to, I…uh…we don't really have any plans, but I'd like you to come."

There was silence, and Harry fidgeted nervously until Draco rested a hand on his thigh and smiled reassuringly at him. James' eyes were drooping, and he yawned widely as Draco tightened his hold on the little boy and watched him with a smile.

"Do you think we should get back?"

"Probably. Thank you, for seeing us. I hope to see you over the summer sometime."

"Well…you could come round one afternoon, if you wrote beforehand. I'm sure…I'm sure things will work out for you."

"Yes, they will. I'll write then, perhaps we could go out for tea, to allow myself and Draco to return the favour. For now though, we really should get back, all this excitement is tiring James out. May we use the kitchen to port-key out?"

Petunia nodded, and the goodbyes were uncomfortable and stilted, but they were made, grudgingly. Both young men were glad to touch down in their bedroom again, and Draco put James down quietly, feeling as Harry's mind turned over but not pushing the brunette. When James was asleep, Draco headed back into the main room and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Harry's lying body.

"You want them at the wedding?"

"Seemed like a good idea. I don't know. I can't think about it right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like?"

"Like the fact we have a week left of school, and then we walk out into a world raped by war. Draco what…what if I don't make it?"

"You will."

"You don't know that."

"I do. We make it together, Harry, and I have no intention of dying. We're so close, don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just tired. I'm going to go out and fly for a while, will you and James be OK?"

"We'll be fine."

Harry nodded, and grabbed his firebolt as he walked off; leaving Draco with the distinct sense Harry was hiding something from him.

 

 

**A/N – OK, so with the upgrade of the site there may not be an update until Monday. I'm quite excited about the new site…! Kisses, *S*S* x**


	56. Did You Think I'd Forgotten?

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – double meaning title! Heehee! *S*S***

**A/N3 – So, with all the site trouble, everything added since Sunday was lost. That means this is a re-post of Sunday's chapter. Feel free to review it again, or just move on to the next chapter. Either way, to everyone who reviewed on Sunday, thank you very much!**

 

Something was up with Harry. Their last week of school, most of their friends had hung out in their room, but Harry kept disappearing off with Hermione and having whispered conversations that stopped whenever Draco came near. It was driving the blonde insane, and his temper was near the edge. He was bouncing James up and down when Harry came in to the room with Hermione, both of them whispering and then stopping.

[Baby, we need to talk.]

[Finally going to let me in on the secret?]

[What? What secret?]

[You know damn well! I have been ignored and…]

[Oh shut up whining. Give James to Hermione and come with me.]

Draco passed James unceremoniously to Hermione, ignoring the startled looks of the Gryffindors as he slammed into the nursery after Harry. Draco was just taking a breath to launch into the mother of all rants when Harry spoke softly.

"They found the last Horcrux."

"YOU HAVE BEEN…what?"

"The Order, and the Morrow Days, have been searching, and they've found it. You want to see them?"

"I…you have them?"

"Yes. Dumbledore has given me them, now that they've been deactivated."

Draco nodded dumbly, and watched as Harry took a small bag out of his pocket and whispered the spell to return it to its normal size. He pulled out a diary with a hole through the middle, a ring, a locket, a teacup, and a wand. Draco looked at them, and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"The wand was Ravenclaw's, the teacup Hufflepuff's, the locket Slytherin's. He, uh…he wanted something from each of the four founders. But he couldn't get anything of Gryffindor's, so he was going to use…me. He…uh…my parents lived in Godric's Hollow, and he thought that it was a sign; that they'd defied him, and the prophecy had been made and I was born in Godric's Hollow, he thought all of those things were signs that I was a descendent of Gryffindor. For all I know I might be, no-one's ever traced it back, but it's all academic because he didn't succeed. So he made Nagini his sixth Horcrux when he returned. She, and the portion of soul still in his body, are the only things left to destroy."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess. Once we leave school it'll be back to Grimmauld place to start planning for the fin~…the final battle. Draco I'm…I'm so scared."

Draco stepped up and wrapped his arms around Harry, feeling his Mate trembling in his embrace.

[It'll be OK. I'll be right there with you, all the way.]

Harry nodded, and breathed in deeply, smelling Draco's scent and feeling it calm him gently. He leant back in Draco's embrace and just looked at his Vampire; there was nothing that needed to be said between them anymore, and he smiled gently.

"Dumbledore's going to lift the wards so we can apparate out on Sunday; he doesn't want us on the Hogwarts Express in case there's a repeat of Easter. You'll have to side-along with me so you get there OK the first time, but after that you'll be programmed into the wards. Come on, let's join the others."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry had insisted they spend their last day at Hogwarts in bed, claiming that walking down to the platform with his friends would just be too hard, and Draco was happy to oblige. The members of the Order would meet them at Grimmauld Place tomorrow, and they would start planning for the final battle. Draco was nervous, but confident at the same time – if anyone could do this, it was Harry. He looked up as his lover came out of the nursery, and smiled at him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I want to dance. There's no Graduation Ball this year, and I just…we're the only people in the castle, I want to get dressed up and dance in the Great Hall with you. Please?"

"If you like. Is Dobby with James?"

"Yeah. Come on, I've got my dress robes here somewhere."

Draco nodded, and as Harry slipped into his suit and over-robe, Draco followed suit. He wore all black – black suit, shirt, tie and over-robe, and as Draco turned back to the room he saw that Harry was all in white. His mouth dropped open – the brunette looked like an angel, even his dress-shoes were white.

"You're beautiful."

"You too. Come on."

Taking Harry's hand, Draco allowed himself to be lead to the Great Hall, and as they reached the doors Harry opened them silently, leading Draco into the Great Hall and falling still as the blonde stopped dead.

The entire hall had been decorated with bunches of roses, every colour imaginable, and the house banners of Slytherin and Gryffindor were up. The Order, Morrow Days, and their school friends were all in the Hall, sat on benches decorated with garlands. Most of Gryffindor house was present, and James was clutched in Hermione's arms, dressed in his lion suit and smiling widely. Stood on the makeshift altar were Sunday, Dumbledore and a Ministry official, and Draco took all of this in before turning to Harry.

"Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"I thought…later…"

"No. Draco, I love you, and I want to walk into battle as your husband and your Mate. Marry me?"

Draco nodded softly, and Harry flashed him a smile before turning and walking slowly up towards the altar. Draco spotted Petunia and Dudley, and smiled gently at them both. He felt the spike of joy as Harry saw them, and squeezed his Mate's hand briefly. Hermione and Molly were already in tears, and as Draco looked around he saw that a lot of the girls were. His eyes rested on his mother, and he stalled.

[Harry?]

[You are a good, strong, kind man. I know you, and I know that one day, maybe a week from now, maybe ten years from now, you will sit down with her and work things out. And when that day comes you will be glad that she was here to see this.]

[What would I do without your forethought?]

[You'd manage. Come on, let's get married!]

Draco laughed, and carried on walking up to the altar. They stopped in front of Sunday, and he smiled down at them.

"I welcome everyone here tonight to witness the marriage of Harry James and Draconis Lucius. First, does anyone know of any reason why these two people should not be married?"

There was silence, except for the tell-tale sniffling that identified Molly Weasley, and Draco smiled warmly at her before turning his attention back to Harry as Sunday spoke.

"You stand here today to legally formalise what you have known in your hearts for ten months. As a bond-pair you have flourished under each other's guidance, and your love has blessed you both with a son. What you share together is sacred, and I ask you, Harry James Potter, do you pledge your life to your Vampire, knowing that his life stems from yours?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to honour this bond, and never do anything to put it at risk?"

"I do."

"Do you accept Draconis Lucius fully into your life, your soul, your heart and your body?"

"I do."

"I ask you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do you pledge your life to your Mate, knowing that his dedication gives you life?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to honour this bond, and never do anything to put it at risk?"

"I do"

"Do you accept Harry James fully into your life, your soul, your heart and your body?"

"I do."

"You both stand here today and face the path of your lives safe in the knowledge that you will never walk it alone. As a representative of the Morrow Days Council I accept this union and the promises you made here today."

The Ministry official stepped forward and took Sunday's place, speaking in a calm, clipped voice.

"As a representative of the Ministry of Magic I accept this union as legally binding, and acknowledge you both as a bonded pair and a legally married couple."

Dumbledore took the place next, and smiled down at the two young men in front of him.

"As an independent representative, I have watched you grow into the men you are now, and accept this union as the natural continuation of your lives together."

He stepped back, and Sunday returned to the front, holding out his hands and smiling widely.

"Exchange rings as you exchange your hearts, and understand that the never-ending circle symbolises your life and love."

Ron shot forward and held open a purple velvet box, displaying two platinum rings studded with little diamonds. Draco saw an inscription on the inside, and smiled gently; _Harry loves Draco_ was on the inside of his ring, and _Draco loves Harry_ on the inside of the ring meant for his Mate. He took the band carefully, and held it out, sliding it into place on Harry's hand and feeling his emotion lodge in his throat. He looked up as Harry took his hand and slipped his ring on, and saw tears in emerald eyes. He'd never felt anything as powerfully as he felt his love for Harry then and there, and he took Harry's hands in his as Sunday's voice filtered through his consciousness.

"I now pronounce you Vampire and Mate, Husband and Husband, together forever, until death does you part."

Draco didn't wait for instruction, just leant forward and kissed Harry softly, sweetly, as a round of applause went up through the Hall, and flashes went off around them. As he pulled away, Draco spotted Colin brandishing a camera and yelling.

"Right, wedding couple first, then family, then friends, where's the baby?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"It was a beautiful service."

"Thank you. I'm…I'm glad that you were here."

Narcissa smiled sadly, and looked into the beautiful eyes of her son.

"Are you?"

"Yes. This…I have to focus on Harry and James right now. But one day, when this is all over, you and me will sort things out. You're my mother, and my son's grandmother. You do have a part in our lives."

Narcissa smiled, and felt tears well up in her eyes. Before she could lose her nerve, she spoke hastily to Draco.

"I love you. I always have. I understand that I have failed you, and until the day I die that will haunt me. What I have done for you has never been enough, never been what you need. I failed at being a mother, and instead of trying again I gave up and left you to Lucius. There hasn't been a day go by that I haven't thought about you, and seeing you here today, so happy and in love with such a fine young man, I have no right to be proud of you and yet I am, more proud than I can explain. I…I love you Draco I…"

Narcissa laughed as Draco smiled, reaching his hands to wipe away her tears gently.

"I'm s~sorry."

"Don't be. It's tradition for the mother to cry at the wedding."

"I…I should leave. I'll be missed if I stay much longer."

"Wait five minutes, please?"

Narcissa nodded, and felt herself welling up again as Draco came back with Harry, James and the small boy with the camera in tow.

"We need a picture with you on, OK?"

Narcissa nodded, and felt her heart lodge in her throat as Draco handed James to her. Harry and Draco flanked her and she smiled softly at the camera as the young boy snapped a series of photos. Draco took them from him before he disappeared, and she stared down at the heavenly bundle in her arms.

"Can I…may I have a picture."

Draco nodded, and handed his mother a picture as she gave James to Harry. There was silence, and Draco waited until Harry had wandered off to mingle before taking his mother's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"This void isn't forever. But right now…"

"Right now, Draconis, you have a family to focus on. I'm inconsequential, and I'll be here when this is all over. I have to leave, but we'll speak again soon, won't we?"

Draco nodded, and bid his mother goodbye before following Harry to mingle…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco's cheeks ached from smiling, but he couldn't stop and the photos had finished ages ago. The party was in full swing, and Dobby had taken James to bed an hour ago. Draco politely excused himself from talking to Ernie MacMillan, and headed over to where Harry was talking animatedly with Fred and George.

"Hey sexy."

Harry spun round and enveloped Draco in a deep kiss, pulling back only when Fred's embarrassed cough filtered through his haze.

"Hey yourself. Still in a good mood?"

"How could I be anything else? I can't believe you did all this!"

"Yeah, I had help from Hermione though. You're not mad then?"

"Harry, it was perfect. I couldn't be happier."

"Really? Because the guests will be leaving soon and then we have the other wedding traditions…"

[Please, please tell me you're wearing a garter?]

[Mmmm, and you have to take it off with your teeth. It's tradition.]

[Can I have a photo first?]

[Yeah, but don't get Colin to take it. He's doing the photos into a wedding album for us.]

[I think I'll put my photo in a different album thanks!]

Harry smiled, and leant against Draco as he picked up his conversation with the twins. Tomorrow morning they would start a war that could claim his life, but tonight was his and Draco's, and there was not a soul alive, complete or in parts, that could take that away from them…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Fuck you're forceful!"

Draco just growled, and silenced Harry with a kiss, letting his Mate…his _husband_ …feel the erection that had been plaguing him all evening. He felt Harry yielding to him, and growled again, feeling his dark side fighting for control of him, fighting to take and claim what was rightfully his. Demanding fingers tripped over simple buttons until Harry gently closed his hands around Draco's, pushing him back and fixing his lover in a firm gaze.

"You can claim me, little Vampire, just as soon as you give me a kiss."

Draco smiled, the lust-induced fog in his head clearing slightly, and lifted Harry's left hand, kissing the palm gently as his wedding band glinted in the candlelight. He pulled back, but kept hold of Harry's hand, raising the other to Harry's face as tan fingers cupped his cheek. For long minutes they stood and existed as one, and then Draco leant forward, claiming Harry's lips and letting his urge build back up slowly as he tried for a second attempt at Harry's clothes. 

It was much easier to disrobe his Mate when he took his time, and Draco didn't stop Harry repeating the favour on him. Once they were both naked in the soft light, Draco took a step back and growled low in his throat at the intricate blue garter resting snugly against Harry's thigh. He pushed the brunette back onto the bed and settled comfortable between his legs, ghosting warm breath over his erection and smirking at the little gasps and mumbles that tipped out of Harry's lips.

Neither of them needed words when their minds were this closely entwined and Harry let his legs fall apart, displaying himself to his Vampire and closing his eyes in gentle submission. He knew what he was to the blonde, what he'd become in the space of ten months, and he wanted…needed to feel that tonight. His desires were answered when he felt the sharp point of Draco's fangs grazing the skin around the garter, warning nips that allowed Harry to get used to the pain. Harry could hear his blood rushing in his ears, knew that Draco could smell it, and he moaned as his legs were pushed further apart. 

Draco dragged his tongue slowly over the soft skin of Harry's inner thigh, lapping up the salt and spice that was his husband's taste greedily and without discretion. He'd fed the day before, he couldn't understand why his bloodlust was so high, but with Harry offering himself so perfectly, Draco knew better than to deny himself. With one hand curled around the strong muscles of Harry's thigh and the other splayed flat on his lower abdomen, Draco sunk his teeth into his Mate's thigh and felt hot, thick blood filling his mouth.

Harry cried out, his cock swelling with the pain of the bite and the sensation of Draco sucking. He knew, without either of them vocalising it, that Draco would not be careful tonight and that he would leave Harry bruised and marked as his. Without thinking Harry slid a hand down, trailing his fingers over Draco's hand, feeling the metal band in place for forever more, before curling his hand around his cock and stroking firmly.

Draco could taste the hormones in Harry's blood; a taste he identified with sex as the endorphins rushed through both of their bodies. He slaked his thirst finally, and pulled away from Harry's thigh, careful to remove his fangs in a way which would not hurt Harry, and licking the wound to lessen the blood flow to a sparse trickle. Moving up Harry's boy to envelop him in a passionate kiss, Draco poured his soul into his Mate's mouth, and felt the same sentiments thrown back at him. Holding out a careless hand he summoned the lubricant to him and flipped the cap off, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and sliding them down Harry's body. His fingers moved of their own accord to swirl around Harry's entrance before dipping in gently, keeping up the kiss as his Mate pushed against his finger.

Harry forced his hips down onto Draco's finger, not wanting to give up the kiss but needing more than what he was getting. He felt Draco smile into the kiss, and then a second and third finger were added simultaneously, and Harry broke away from the kiss, screaming with desire as he forced his hips further down on Draco, eyes squeezed tightly closed as the burn radiated outwards over his body. 

Draco quickly pulled his fingers out, drenching his erection in lubricant before lining himself up with Harry. He held emerald eyes as he pushed in, hard and forceful as Harry's body tried to resist his entry. He kept watching Harry's face even after his eyes had closed; taking in everything from the parted lips to the tears leaking down his cheeks. He stayed still, buried to the hilt, as he waited for Harry to be ready. One green eye cracked open, and a smirk split the face of his one true love as the only word of the night was uttered.

"Move."

Draco felt strong legs wrapping around his back, and began thrusting hard and fast. Making it last, making it count, that wasn't important right now; his creature side needed Harry to come, needed the brunette to explode with pleasure underneath Draco, and he slapped Harry's hand away from his cock roughly, only to have it move and find purchase on his back, blunt nails scratching as they found a brutal rhythm together. Draco felt his orgasm coiling in his chest, releasing as Harry screamed out incoherently. As they both climaxed, the room was filled with a blinding white light, and the last thing Draco was aware of before he passed out was the all-encompassing love of his Mate.


	57. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**A/N2 – HELL YES!!!!! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT!!!! PLOT AND HFKMSEX IN THE SAME CHAPTER!!!!!**

**#grins widely# This is officially my new favourite chapter; it has real plot, pre-plot and sex. And it only took like…sixty chapters to get the balance right…**

 

 

Harry woke up slowly on Sunday morning, and felt Draco's strong embrace. He shifted and felt the embrace tighten. He was pressed close into Draco's body; the two of them had slept wrapped in each other's limbs, and Harry tilted his head slightly to allow him to look at Draco. The blonde was asleep and looked utterly peaceful; the picture he painted filling Harry with a sense of calm and purpose. Moving slowly, Harry nipped gently at Draco's lips, discovering fangs that had not retracted and shivering gently. He knew that situated on his inner thigh was a large bruise, a mark of claim from his Vampire, the product of those wicked fangs. 

Draco felt as Harry began to wake him and smiled gently, forcing his fangs back in as he opened his eyes, falling immediately into deep green pools.

"Morning husband."

Harry smiled, and as he stretched his arms Draco spotted a mark on the inside of his wrist. Fully awake now, Draco took Harry's right arm and stared at the mark. It was situated under his Star, directly over the veins and tendons of his inner wrist. However, unlike the Star, this mark wasn't raised. It was, in fact, a tattoo. Draco studied the small emblem carefully, taking in every detail. A white fang crossed over with a wand inside a circle. 

Harry hadn't noticed the mark, but as Draco took in every detail, he silently leant forward and took Draco's right arm, moving it next to his. They lay and looked at the new additions to their skin in silence, until Harry spoke softly to his Vampire.

[I don't feel bad, and neither do you. What is this?]

[I don't know. But it feels right, somehow. We'll show everyone when we leave, OK?]

[Last night, did you…]

[Pass out? Yeah. It…something happened, but it isn’t bad. Come on, let's get dressed and get to Grimmauld Place.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco smiled as Harry bounced James on his hip, patiently explaining what everything was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Most of the Order were crammed into the kitchen, and Draco nodded at Sunday as he walked over to lean next to Draco. Harry was moving back to them too, and Draco slid an arm around his Mate's waist as Dumbledore stood up and called the meeting to Order. Once the initial information had been taken care of, Draco cleared his throat, and took attention away from the older wizard instantly.

"Me and Harry have a…development to tell you about."

Before Draco could even continue, Molly was on her feet.

"Are you pregnant again?!"

After the assurance that neither wizard was pregnant, a very embarrassed Molly sat back down, and Draco grinned at Harry before holding out his wrist. 

"We both have this Mark, it appeared this morning."

Silently, Sunday shifted his robes and revealed a small tattoo on his left shoulder. This was a fang with a length of gold ribbon tied around it. Draco saw Robin nodding to Harry's unspoken question, and raised an eyebrow at Sunday.

"It is a sign of devotion, like the rings you wear and the scars from the claiming bite. Each tattoo is personal to the bond pair, and appears when you formally state your relationship, be that in a Ministry approved ceremony or any other form of commitment ritual."

Draco nodded, and was about to invite Dumbledore to continue when Hermione stood up, taking his arm and reaching for Harry's. She studied them for long minutes, then looked up at him.

"Bare your fangs for me please."

As ridiculous as the request was, Draco had come to recognise the calculating look that Hermione wore when she was thinking something through, and bared his fangs willingly. The witch smiled, and released his arm.

"I've read a little about this. Can you tell me what the tattoo means?"

Without stopping to think about how he had this knowledge, Draco smiled softly and answered.

"It's the joining of our magic and life force in a never ending story."

"How the hell…ooohhhh…"

Harry looked down at his own wrist, and realised that he knew that anyway. Looking back up, he pouted at Hermione.

"How do I know something that I don't know how I know it?!"

"You have to be asked what it means to realise you know what it means. If I am not mistaken, that is an exact replica of Draco's right canine fang, and the wand is a representation of your own. The circle is also specific to the two of you; it's the exact colour of your wedding rings, and there are tiny threads of emerald and grey running through it."

"Very good Miss Granger."

Harry saw Hermione swell under the praise from Sunday, and stared back at his wrist. Now he studied it closer, he saw all the things Hermione had mentioned, and recognised his wand.

"Is this why we passed out?"

"Harry!"

Harry blushed, and ducked Draco's hand as the blonde swatted at him in disgust, but the Vampires and Mates were smiling indulgently. Sunday nodded, his fingers reaching out to link with Robin's as he spoke.

"Yes. It's a side-effect of your life and magic bonding. Any more questions?"

"Just one – I didn't realise fangs were individual?"

"They are. Each Vampire's are a different shape, and leave different bite wounds. But, as with fingerprints, the differences are hard to see with the naked eye."

Harry nodded, and leant closer to Draco as Dumbledore began speaking again. Though the man's words brought no joy, Harry once again had a calm and purposeful feeling washing over him.

[Draco?]

[Yeah?]

[This…I'm going to beat him.]

[I know you are.] 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry groaned as Draco reached to help him up, and stumbled clumsily into the blonde's embrace.

[Baby?]

[Be OK in a minute.]

Draco waited patiently, disregarding the impatient looks he got from Moody and Bill, who were training with him and Harry, instead focusing his attention on his Mate and the support that the brunette currently needed. Wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's lithe form, Draco pressed a kiss to his neck and felt as Harry smiled gently.

[Love you.]

[Love you too. When we're done here and everyone has gone home I'll show you just how much.]

[I think the Weasley's are moving in…]

[The wonders of silencing charms. Though that big wooden kitchen table is just begging for you hot and sweaty, writhing on top of it as my tongue fucks you slowly, making you beg…]

"I'm good for another round!"

Draco grinned, and stepped back. He, Moody and Bill were teaming up; throwing multiple curses at Harry to force the brunette to think quick and cast better spells. Moody and Bill had been sworn to simple spells, but Draco was casting harder, more dangerous ones at Harry's request. Perversely, Draco understood Harry's assurances that he could handle Draco hurting him better than either of the others. Draco and Harry knew where their boundaries lay, and they could push each other further; there was trust there.

"FUCK!"

Draco moved swiftly, healing the gash in Harry's leg and dropping down next to the brunette.

"Should have blocked it then!"

"You owe me Malfoy! I am going to own your ass for weeks over this!"

"Yeah yeah…we'll see who owns whose ass later. This is enough for today."

"Draco I…"

"Can do some theory while you're playing with your son. God knows, I've missed him so I know you have too. Come on, it isn't fair to expect Ginny to baby-sit all the time."

"Have you thought what you'll do when we go into battle?"

Harry leant on Draco and met Moody's eyes, magical and all. 

"We haven't talked about it much, but that's a way off yet."

[We need to think about it.]

[I was thinking of asking Ginny. I can't…she's like my little sister; I trust her with my son and I don’t want her fighting with us. She needs to look after James and stay with Neville.]

[What will Neville be doing?]

[He'll be helping Pomfrey with Healing the injured. He's good at it. Ginny can help out there too.]

[Think she'll go for it?]

[Eventually. I need him with someone I trust, and I trust her implicitly.]

[I can't…not until I've checked her out.]

[Ginny's a good girl. Tell her what you're going to do first and she'll happily let you. Come on, I need James.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

While they'd been at school Remus had cleared up the Master bedroom for Draco and Harry, linking it through to the room next door so that they were close to James. They needed to spend time getting both their bedroom and the nursery to their tastes, but for now it was a place to call home. Harry was in the nursery getting James down, and Draco was lay staring at the ceiling, twirling a small vial through his fingers. He looked up and smiled as Harry clicked the door closed and moved to lie on the bed with Draco, sighing softly.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you so tense?"

"Just worried. New surroundings; I don't want him to panic or anything."

"We're right next door; he'll be fine."

Harry nodded, and took the vial from Draco. He opened it and downed it in one, shivering a little at the taste.

"OK, I'm protected, let's go!"

Draco laughed, and pulled Harry down to lie with him, cuddling the Gryffindor close and breathing in his heady scent. They lay in companionable silence and watched the sun setting through the window, before Draco spoke gently to his Mate.

"Do you think about more children?"

"Lots more."

Draco sighed gently, and squeezed Harry a little tighter to him.

"That's good to hear. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Good. You should sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded, burrowing further into Draco's embrace without bothering to undress, just allowing sleep to claim him safe in the knowledge he was being watched over by his Vampire…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was hungry, and he rooted through the kitchen cupboards trying to find something he felt safe about putting in his mouth. He made a mental note to go shopping in the morning, but for now found a tube of cookie dough and shrugged. It wasn't caviar, but it was easy and didn't require cutlery. He was halfway through the tube when Ginny ambled into the kitchen.

"Hey Draco."

"Ginny. Can't sleep?"

"Nah, this place always gives me the creeps first few nights. What you eating?"

"Cookie dough."

"You are a Vampire, right?!"

"Well, we were all out of fresh organs."

Ginny smiled, and grabbed a glass and some juice from the fridge. She settled in a chair, and fixed Draco in an even gaze.

"Harry's going to ask me to be with James when we go out to battle, isn't he?"

"Who told you that?"

"I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me and James."

"Yes, he is going to ask."

"So, my entire family can go out and fight, but I can't?"

"No, you'll be watching James and helping Madame Pomfrey with the injured. I believe your mother will be helping too."

"I can fight better than my brothers."

Draco sighed, and moved to sit next to Ginny.

"I know. But neither of us…We don't know what it is about Harry that is going to help him beat Voldemort. We don't know what the _'power the Dark Lord knows not'_ is. But all of Harry's, and my, attention needs to be on the battle, and neither of us can do that if we're wondering about James."

Ginny nodded, and sighed softly.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy about this, and I'm going to ride him a bit when he asks, but I'll do it."

Draco nodded, and tossed the empty tube into the bin, reaching over to take a swig of Ginny's juice.

"You know that I'm going to read you before I leave you with James, right?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Malfoy. But tell any of my brothers about anything you may stumble over in my mind, and yours and Harry's family will end at one, understand?"

"Sounds like you have secrets, Ginerva?"

"Just a sex life. However, my brothers aren’t known for their level-headedness."

"I'll keep quiet then. Good night."

"Night Draco."

Ginny took her glass and headed back upstairs, leaving Draco sat in the kitchen on his own. He was just thinking about going back upstairs when Harry appeared in the doorway, his pyjamas low on his hips and his hair dishevelled. 

"You left me."

"I was hungry baby. Are you alright?"

Harry shrugged, and moved over to Draco. The action of walking directed Draco to Harry's arousal, and the blonde felt a predatory grin spread across his face as Harry moved into his lap and ran tan fingers through his hair.

"I like your hair at night. You use too much product, you know?"

"Sorry. What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"Was dreaming of you. And you weren't there to satisfy me when I woke up."

Draco kissed Harry softly by way of an apology, and moved the Gryffindor off his lap to sit on the edge of the large kitchen table. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist he looked up into deep green eyes and let emotions flow freely between them. Moving as one, each knowing what the other planned, Harry leant backwards and allowed Draco to crawl on top of him. A quick charm set up an alarm of sorts; if anyone began to come down the stairs Harry and Draco would be alerted and they would be able to move. Draco deliberately left the kitchen door wide open and the curtains weren't drawn, though no-one would be walking past to see through anyway. 

[Tell me.]

[I want you to fuck me. Want to feel your tongue opening me, driving inside me, making me beg. I want to writhe and cry on this table while you torment me.]

Draco smirked, and slid off the table, sitting back down in his seat and pulling Harry's pyjamas as the brunette lifted his hips. Spreading his legs wide, Draco leant forward and dragged his tongue up Harry's crack from tailbone to sac, relishing the taste. He used his hands to spread Harry's buttocks wider and daubed his tongue gently around the rosebud entrance. He heard Harry moan, and spoke softly to his Mate as he kept his touches teasing.

[Keep quiet, unless you want to be caught.]

[Need something…gotta…]

Draco pulled away and crossed to the counter. He opened a draw and pulled out a clean tea-towel, rolling it up and moving back to Harry. The brunette opened his mouth obediently, and Draco placed the thick material between his teeth. Moving back to his position, he decided to test the make-shift gag and grazed his teeth over Harry's sensitive skin, hearing what would have been an explosive yell muffled to a bare sound by the gag. Smiling, he spread Harry wide open again and kissed the puckered skin gently before pushing against it with his tongue. Draco took his time, deliberately tasting every skin cell before pressing against the tight muscle again.

Harry felt sweat beading down his skin as his knuckles turned white from his grip on the table edges, his arms straight out at either side of him. His teeth were clamped down hard around the towel, his cries and groans being muffled. He knew Draco had a warning spell up, but it was still so open, so risky, and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the spongy muscle breach his entrance. Goddamn but he was so close, and there was still so far to go. His chest arched off the table as one finger slid in next to Draco's tongue, homing in on his prostate as that glorious muscle laved his inner walls, coaxing them into submission, promising wonders and delights if they'd relax enough to let in another finger.

Draco slid in a second finger, still precariously using the other three to hold Harry open, and felt as spit slid down his chin. For being a pureblood, which he still resolutely was, he loved getting messy during sex. Knowing that his flawless façade slipped and turned Harry on was reasoning enough, but added to the way his Mate looked, messy and spit-slicked, it was enough to make his head spin. Finally, reluctantly, pulling his tongue out, Draco slid a third finger in and worked Harry quickly as he shimmied his pyjama bottoms down his body. Draco bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste the coppery tang of blood as he sheathed inside Harry. He could see the tension in his Mate at staying quiet, and Draco focused on the bouncing cock in front of him as he jacked his hips.

Reaching out a hand, Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's silky shaft and pulled in counter to his thrusts. He was so close when he felt the tingle of his alarm; someone was going to catch them. Squeezing his hand around Harry, Draco came in a rush of exhilaration, his pleasure pushing Harry to spill his release over his chest. Draco sucked in a deep breath and pulled Harry off the table, kissing him deeply as he pulled both their pyjamas back up and whispering a cleaning charm just as Fleur ambled into the kitchen.

"'Allo 'Arry, Draco."

Harry was breathless and trying not to laugh as he responded to Fleur.

"Hi Fleur, how are you enjoying it here?"

"Eet iz better than ze cramp of ze Burrow, but has some 'orrible décor!"

"Aaah well, you'll be able to buy a nice place with Bill when the war's over. Night, Fleur."

"Goodnight 'Arry, Draco."

They barely made it back to their room before falling into each other, crying with laughter.

"Can't believe Fleur almost caught us!"

Draco laughed, but his response was cut off by the sound of James crying softly.

"Damn. You get some sleep, I'll see to him."

Harry nodded, falling back into the cotton sheets as a smug smile blossomed over his face. Now _that_ was a nightcap!


	58. Stresses And Surprises

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry dropped to the floor and rolled over, narrowly missing Draco's curse as he flung another in the direction of the Twins. They'd been at number twelve for a week and Harry was now training against the twins as well as Draco, Bill and Mad-Eye. He was getting better at deflecting all their spells, but he needed to be proficient in taking out multiple enemies, not just preventing them taking him out. As a nasty stinging hex whistled past his ear, Harry swore and launched a spell at the lot of them. Five identical thuds forced Harry to look up, and he grinned at the disgruntled look on his Vampire's face.

"I thought you couldn't do multiple attacks?"

"Guess I just developed. Come on, can we stop now?"

"Boy you are walking into a war with no idea what you have to do to win and…"

"And I'll walk in a lot quicker if I'm not half-starved, Moody. We've been doing this all morning, and this afternoon me and Draco are training with the Morrow Days. I need an hour to catch my breath and see James, OK?"

Alastor looked at Harry, and nodded calmly. Away from his life as a school student Harry was growing nicely into the role of warrior. He and Draco worked seamlessly as a team; communicating telepathically to outwit their enemies. And the power that radiated off both young men was intoxicating. Grudgingly, Alastor had to admit that Draco was a positive addition to the team, and that Harry was doing better than he'd ever expected. There was only one obstacle left; Harry's propensity for flying off the handle, and it was this obstacle that pulled Alastor out of his musings as Harry exploded into sound.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing James down here?!"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and squeezed tightly.

"Don't swear in front of him. Ginny, will you take him back upstairs please; this is no place for a child!"

"No! He's been screaming all morning, he only shut up when I found you two! I don't have to look after him you know, I could be doing something useful like…"

"SINCE WHEN WAS CARING FOR MY SON SUCH A CHORE?!"

"IF IT'S SUCH A PLEASURE, HARRY JAMES MALFOY-POTTER, THEN YOU DO IT!"

Draco had a startled James thrust into his arms as Ginny turned and stormed out of the basement, and then Harry rounded on him.

"I can't believe she…"

"Was outraged at the way you spoke to her? Goddamn it Harry, I know you're under a lot of stress but Ginny is right. She could demand to fight, to do something other than be a babysitter, but she doesn't. We've barely seen James with all this training, no wonder he was screaming the house down; he misses us. Just stop it, OK? I know you're under a lot of stress, but that's three Weasleys you've exploded at in as many days!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hermione smiled as Ron nudged her with his foot, and looked up from the book she was reading.

"Stop it you, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"But you've been reading for ages."

"I know, but we need to research spells, to help Harry. Come on Ron, think of the reward I'd give you if it was you that found the secret spell!"

Hermione grinned as Ron went back to his book, but before she could return to her own Ginny had stormed into the kitchen and thrown herself onto a chair. Before Hermione or Ron could enquire, Ginny launched into a rant.

"He's such a tosser! Acting like we're all there to do his bidding!"

"Harry, I presume?"

"Yes, 'mione. Bloody Harry! I could be doing something useful but oh no, I've consented to be his nanny, and then he talks to me like I'm the damn hired help! If he was such a great father then he'd be with his son and…"

"Cast disparity on Harry's aptitude at fatherhood again and I'll kill you, understand me?"

Ginny fell silent and eyed Draco warily as the blonde sat opposite her and next to Hermione, bouncing James on his knee for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry. Harry's a wonderful father, you both are. But he spoke like…"

"I know. I know Harry's been a little… _difficult_ …this week. But we're both learning skills that we need to adjust to. The more we share ourselves with each other, the more on edge we become. Both of us are powerful wizards, and that power is shared and swapped between us. To be able to fight, and utilise the skills we are being taught, we have to act and think as one. The adrenaline, the magic rush, it's hard. It heightens everything we feel and think."

"And I don't see you yelling at me or Ron or Fred!"

"I've had a lifetime of training to hide my emotions. Harry…well, you guys know that Harry tends to act on what he feels without really thinking about it. He's just pulled taut right now, and sometimes he snaps. But he's getting better; his explosion at Fred was much worse than just, am I right?"

Ginny nodded, and felt a smile curve her lips. Oh yes; Fred had paid dearly for setting up a prank on Draco. He'd been begging for hours for Harry to return his bollocks to his body. She looked up, and found Draco smiling at her as he rocked James.

"We're just having to find new ways to deal and cope with the things we can do, and the things we have yet to do. Let Harry calm down, and he'll apologise. He didn't mean it to sound the way it did, I know he didn't."

Ginny nodded and Draco stood up, grinning at the others.

"I'm going to go punish him for his outburst, catch you later."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Hey Gin."

Ginny looked up, then moved over to let Harry sit on the bench next to her.

"How did training with the Morrow Days go?"

"Good. I'm tired, but me and Draco achieved things today, so it's worth it."

"That's good then."

"Yeah. Listen Gin, I know Draco spoke to you earlier, but I want to apologise too. I had no right to talk to you the way I did. I'm just wound so tight over everything, but that doesn't excuse snapping at you."

"It doesn't, but I understand. I love being with James, but he needed you this morning. Harry, I can't even imagine how hard all of this must be, and if it makes your life a little easier knowing that James is safe with me then I will stay by his side day and night, OK?"

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Ginny, squeezing tight.

"Thank you so much."

"No worries. Though maybe you should put some of your new-found power to a silencing charm. I think most of London heard you last night. _'Oh Draco! Fuck me harder! So big!'_!"

"Shut up! I do not say that!"

"Actually, you do."

Harry flushed, and flipped a finger at Draco as the blonde held out his hands to help Harry and Ginny up.

"Come on, Dumbledore's called an impromptu meeting. Big news."

"Bad news?"

"I've yet to work that out. And Ginny, keep your head, yeah?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ARROGANT TWAT DOING HERE?!"

"GINERVA WEASLEY MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"HE'S A TRAITOR!"

"AND A SCUMBAG!"

"SELF-OBSESSED LITTLE TWAT!"

"FRED! LANGUAGE!"

Harry leant very close to Draco and watched the drama unfold. Eventually Dumbledore stepped in, bringing silence to the kitchen immediately.

"Do you believe that I would bring Percy to our headquarters if I thought him to be working counter to ourselves?"

Evil looks abounded, but no-one spoke. Percy looked mortified, and very slowly Arthur stepped forward. He extended his hand to his son, and spoke softly.

"It's good to see you again, Percy."

This was the dam, and as Arthur lifted it Percy began to cry. He was swept up in Molly's arms, and slowly Bill and Charlie moved to accept him. When the hugging was over, Molly turned expectantly to her four youngest children; her glare could have frozen the sun but surprisingly they held strong. Ron looked at his brothers and sister, then turned to address Percy.

"I want to hear every detail before I make up my mind."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It had been a long evening, and Harry's head was spinning slightly from all the information. Percy had been under the Imperious, feeding information to Lucius Malfoy. Somehow Lucius had managed to maintain the spell even while in Azkaban, and Percy had only been freed when the blonde had died. He'd sought out Dumbledore to prove his loyalty and regret for his actions. Dumbledore had found traces of a mind under the spell of Imperious, and also that Percy wasn't lying.

The four youngest Weasleys had come around eventually, and Harry felt Draco nudge him mentally.

[Can we trust him?]

[Dumbledore does, so I think so. I doubt he'll be allowed to do anything instrumental; we'll just protect him from Voldemort's wrath. Draco, I don't want him near James, OK?]

[Me neither. Let's make our excuses; I think that we should let the family get reacquainted.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus waited, prone before his Lord, as Voldemort worked out his next move. Eventually he felt the tap on his shoulder that signified his permission to rise. Keeping his eyes respectfully downcast, Severus stood up and waited.

"It is a good plan, Severus. It shall be done. Now; we move soon and there is still much to prepare."

Severus bowed gracefully before leaving the throne room. His idea had been accepted, and he would be able to orchestrate the downfall of the Gryffindor brat. Victory was so close, and smelled so sweet, that Severus couldn't stop his lips curving into a cold smile. If plans went his way then it would be his wand that delivered the damaging blow; leaving the boy at the mercy of his Lord…


	59. The Dark Gives Way

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

_  
Mother,_

_I hope all is well with you. Things are as well as they can be with me and Harry. James is still teething, which makes for eventful days and nights. I don't remember the last time I slept through the night! Still, there's something so beautiful about the tiny flashes of white that I can see; teeth are the first step to independence. He's sitting up on his own as well now, though not for very long. Harry is trying to coax him into walking, though I doubt he'll manage it yet. His development may be accelerated, but he's still only fourteen weeks!_

_Other than teething, nothing has happened worth writing home about. I know we said that we would wait until things settled down, but I need to speak with you. I don't want to walk into a battle with bad blood between the two of us. I have a lot to say to you, and a lot of questions I need answering, and I am sure you feel the same. Send Hedwig back with a time and place, and I will be there._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

Draco stared at the parchment in front of him and puzzled over his words slowly. This wasn't the first attempt at writing to his mother, but he suspected it was the best so far. He looked up from the parchment and smiled at Ginny. It was surreal how much he'd changed in less than a year. At a quarter to seven the kitchen was bedlam as Molly made dinner for the many and varied residents of Grimmauld Place, and yet Draco was completely at peace in there and happy to write. He smiled as he felt fingers trail over his shoulder blades and tipped his head back to smile up at James and Harry.

"Hello little one, what have you and Daddy been doing?"

"We've been having a bath and now we're all clean and cuddly we're going to get Daddy some water and then go to bed."

"Cute, baby, cute. You want company while you get him down?"

"Nah, he's practically asleep as it is. What's that?"

[Letter to Narcissa.]

[Let me see?]

Draco flashed Harry an image of what the letter said, and waited while the brunette processed.

[Sounds good to me. Stick a couple of protection charms on Hedwig so that no-one but Narcissa sees her. You sure you're ready to face your mother?]

[I think I have to. It's biting at the back of my mind and I need all my attention focused on the battle. Besides; the Weasley's have rejoined with Percy, I can speak to my Mother.]

[Yeah, you can. I'm so proud of you. Save me a seat, and will you get me some food if I'm not back when Molly dishes up? Bloody Weasley appetites!]

Draco laughed, and headed outside to find Hedwig as Harry went to settle James in for the night. Or until he and Draco started on something hot fast and kinky and James saw an opportunity to wake up…!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Draco, it was so good to hear from you!"

Draco smiled, and moved to hug his mother softly.

"I'm glad. Thank you for meeting me."

"There was no other option. How is James?"

"Oh, getting livelier. He sleeps a little less during the day now; we've got our work cut out for us keeping him amused!"

"Yes, I remember how lively you were as a baby."

Draco smiled, and the silence stretched out. They were in they Malfoy estate on the outskirts of Venice to avoid being seen, and Draco allowed his mind to drift as he looked out over the water.

"Why did you never stop him?"

"I wasn't able to. Lucius' control was totalitarian in its power. Draco I honestly believed that you were happy following in his footsteps."

"I was. Until I was made to pay for a mistake I didn't commit."

"Draco if I could go back and take your place…"

"I wouldn't want you to. Without that, I wouldn't have the things I do now. So, I wouldn't be wrong in assuming he kept you in line the same way he kept me in line?"

Narcissa shook her head, and Draco reached out to clasp her hand in his over the little table. He could see her working not to cry, and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Why didn't you say? When he was taken to Azkaban the first time I could have protected you, warded him out if you'd just…"

"Put you in danger. I'm just the silly little woman Draco. I exist to do the bidding of Lucius and his _Master_ …" Narcissa spat the word out with evident distaste "…and therefore I'm low on the radar. But you…the first born son, the future of the lineage? You'd have become an immediate target. I know I have been a bad mother but you are my son and I could not willingly place that burden on your young shoulders."

Again the conversation died down as both Draco and Narcissa focused on their own thoughts. Eventually, Draco looked up and caught his mother's gaze.

"I forgive you, and I apologise for my own actions."

"You did nothing wrong, and I will never deserve your forgiveness."

"Don't be so sure. Come on, I want to get James something from Venice; we can talk as we walk."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco returned to Grimmauld Place a little after nine, and apparated directly into the kitchen, landing straight in front of Harry who spat pumpkin juice down his front in shock.

"Draco! Goddamn!"

"Language, Potter. Miss me today?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep. I had a whole day of freedom!"

Draco chuckled, and murmured a cleaning charm on Harry's jumper as he headed to the cold cupboard and found something to eat. He could feel Harry holding back a torrent of questions, and smiled as he rooted through the containers of food.

[Let me get something to eat, then we can go to bed and I'll tell you all about it, yeah?]

[You don't have to. I mean it's…]

[Harry, I know that I don't have to. But I want to. You're the other half of me, there's nothing I can't or won't tell you. Besides, I only brought presents for you and James!]

[Can mine be used as a sex aid?]

[It would be very painful, but I suppose if you were determined…!]

[Sounds intriguing. There's a plate of pasta and sauce somewhere, and Molly taught me a warming charm that doesn't make food taste like crap.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus bit back his fear as he looked at Voldemort, and bowed his head out of respect. 

"My Lord, I stay loyal to you and you alone."

"I know you do Severus. I will show you no mercy tonight, but know that your reward will be plentiful when I have him at my feet."

Severus nodded, and tried not to flinch as a wand was raised, and the first spell was cast…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ginny bolted up the stairs and found Ron hovering outside Harry and Draco's room.

"What are you doing? Merlin's sakes Ron!"

"They're…they're… _doing it_!"

"This is important!"

Ron was cut off with the clumping of Moody, who pushed to the door and opened it wide. For a second there was complete silence as Moody, Ron and Ginny looked at Harry and Draco. Having sex. Draco's fangs were buried in Harry's neck as the brunette sat on his lap, pale hands cupping his balls and squeezing the head of his swollen cock as his own were laced through Draco's hair. But then the second was up, and a pillow was snatched roughly into Harry's lap as Draco ripped his fangs out.

"What the fuck…"

"Order meeting. Right now!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry yanked on his boxers and stormed down the stairs. He was so angry he couldn't see straight, and he slammed into the kitchen with his magic swirling around him in tangible clouds.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO WALTZ INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT?"

"There were slightly more important things that you…"

"NO! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN DRACO YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

Alastor swelled up to his full height and fixed both magical and normal eyes on Harry.

"YOU GETTING YOUR ROCKS OFF ON BEING A SLUT IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS THIS WAR!"

"FUCK YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHAT _GETS MY ROCKS OFF_ IS NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS! THIS IS MY LIFE AND I'LL DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT WITH IT!"

"AT THE EXPENSE OF THE LIGHT?"

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD! I AM SICK OF YOU TRYING TO CHEAPEN ME AND DRACO BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO SHALLOW AND JADED TO BEAR SEEING ANYONE HAPPY!"

Draco spotted the reason for their interruption and elbowed Harry hard. He'd thrown on his own pair of boxers, but his lack of clothing fled from his mind as he took in the state of Snape. He looked the man over carefully before leaning back against the door, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke softly.

"Voldemort found you out?"

Harry heard what Draco said, and then saw Snape. He looked the man over, and then turned to snarl at Dumbledore.

"This is what you sent the henchmen up for? What the fuck do I care what happens to Snape?!"

"Harry, I understand you are angry but…"

"No, you have no idea how angry I am! This is my _HOME_! I can't have anything! I've never had anything! It isn't fucking fair! I am working my arse off for you and your stupid war and every time I try and have a little alone time with _my husband_ I get interrupted! Every time I fucking _turn around_ there is someone demanding more of my time and I am done with it! You all yell at me for being tense, so I find a way to relieve tension and you fucking get involved in that too! You want a hero; you'd better take out an ad in the Prophet, because I am through with this! First thing in the morning I am taking my husband and my son and fucking the hell off!"

Harry stormed back out of the kitchen, and there was complete silence as a succession of bangs chartered his progress through the house. When there was finally silence throughout the house, Draco moved his hands away from his face and found Dumbledore smiling softly at him.

"Quite a handful you have there."

"I'm very sorry Snape got made, Harry is too…"

Snape scoffed, and Draco turned his gaze briefly to the potions master.

"I have a direct link to his emotions; you have school-boy prejudice. I am right. But you got out alive, right? In the morning, I want to know everything but right now I get to go back upstairs and be yelled at as Harry calms down. You all ask a hell of a lot of him; would it kill you all to give him a little in return?"

Draco turned to leave, but was stopped at the door by Ginny's voice, which was laced with laughter.

"If it'll help calm him down, feel free to tell Harry that he has killer abs."

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I can't speak for Ronnikins and Mad-Eye, but I was so struck by those washboard abs that I didn't even get a chance to look any lower. As far as I go, Harry's modesty remains intact."

Draco laughed, and shook his head softly.

"Don't go getting any ideas Weaslette, he's mine."

"Fight you for him!"

"Funny girl. Night."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco slid back into their bedroom and found it in total disarray. Harry was flinging clothes haphazardly into two open trunks and cursing under his breath.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and saw Draco leant on the door with a smirk on his face, and felt his temper flare a little.

"Either wipe that smirk off your face and start packing or fuck off."

"I thought we were going in the morning?"

"I want out now! I want out Draco I want out I want out I want…"

Draco's smirk disappeared as he watched Harry drop to his knees, head in his hands and shoulders shaking. In a flash, he was knelt next to his Mate and holding the brunette tightly as he sobbed. Draco waited out the worst of the storm before banishing the clothes from the bed and moving Harry to lie down. He spooned tightly around the brunette and placed chaste kisses on the back of his neck.

[Sorry…don't know…why…cry…]

[Hush, it's OK. You just needed to burn out, things will look better in the morning. Get some sleep baby.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus rolled one eye, as the other was swollen shut, and coughed to draw attention back to himself.

"And there we have the hero of the Wizarding world. Is anyone else as filled with hope as I am right now?"

Molly huffed, and bustled about the kitchen finding healing potions and salves.

"Oh be quiet Severus. Harry is under a lot of stress. And Alastor, why do you keep pushing him? Your constant needling when he's training may be of benefit, but even Harry deserves a little down time. And I refuse to believe that a wizard of your calibre couldn't have found a better way to let Harry and Draco know they were needed downstairs than throwing the door open and humiliating them. Everyone to bed, and we'll discuss this in the morning."

"So because the Chosen one is having a hissy fit we must delay the war efforts?"

It was quite a sight, the glare Molly turned on Severus. And Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, the bane of a thousand student's lives and the stuff of many nightmares, flinched. In the battle of wills, Severus stood no chance against the Weasley matriarch, and he took the healing potion handed to him without complaint.

"I suppose my story can wait until I've rested."


	60. Severus' Sob Story

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry woke up feeling better than he had in a few days, but still with a sense of righteous anger. He moved silently around the room as he dressed and found some money to shove in his jeans, then went to get James up. Once his little bundle of joy was clean and dressed, Harry set on waking his other half. Done with much less consideration, of course.

"Draco, wake up, I want to find out what Snape told Voldemort."

Draco groaned, and reached out a hand to snag Harry's wrist, pulling firmly and smirking as he felt the bed dip as Harry fell onto it.

"Draco! I've got James!"

"Want a good morning kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes, but leant down obediently to kiss Draco, holding James tightly until the blonde moved to take him, holding him close to his chest and sighing softly. They sat quietly for a few delicious moments before Draco sighed and passed James back to Harry.

"Right, just let me find some clothes. You going to apologise to anyone that you yelled at?"

"Nope."

"Didn't' think so. Just try to keep your head, yeah?"

"I'm in the right!"

"Aren't you always? Harry, you know that I'm not getting at you, but you have to learn to control your temper better."

"Do you have any idea…"

"Do not even attempt to lecture me, OK? I know _exactly_ what you are going through, because I have a direct link to your emotions, and because I am going through the same thing myself. As angry as you are right now, we both know you can't walk away from this war. So just cool your jets, yeah?"

Draco fastened his belt and looked up to see Harry staring at the floor despondently. Moving to his Mate, he ran a hand through soft brown hair and smiled gently.

"And as soon as we kick Voldie's ass, I'll be coming straight back here to drop-kick any remaining Weasleys out the door!"

"Promise?"

"Promise. We'll get them all out, task Dobby with looking after James, and then you are going to get acquainted with every horizontal surface in this house, on all five floors, and as many of the vertical ones as I can balance you safely against. But first, we tolerate the plebs."

Harry grinned, and felt his anger easing a little. Following Draco downstairs he bounced James lightly as they entered the kitchen and set about preparing his formula without speaking to any of the assembled Order. Once James' bottle was ready and warmed, Harry leant on the counter and got James settled into feeding before looking up and meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

"So what's happened?"

"We decided it would be best to wait for you before we discussed the events of last night."

"I'm honoured. What happened, Snape?"

"Watch your…"

"What. Happened."

Harry's tone made it perfectly clear that he was not to be messed with, and Draco felt a shiver of arousal run through him. Weak little boys that would quail under his fangs were ten a penny, but Harry was something special, and the power radiating off him pushed Draco's cock up and his fangs out. Knowing that he wouldn't be expected to speak much while Snape told his story, Draco settled into his vampyric senses and focused on the scent and feel of Harry's blood as it pumped through his veins. He knew an increase would signal a need for him to step in, but while Harry's pulse was still languid Draco could enjoy his bloodlust.

Severus glared at Harry, but told his story grudgingly. Alienating the teen further would be a kink in the plan, and he couldn't risk that so close to the end goal.

"Voldemort caught me unawares. Before I had a chance to accurately ward my mind he began questioning me about my work. Certain of his followers bear Marks which prevent them lying to him. If I ward my mind effectively I can negate that spell, but without the proper time to prepare, he was able to see my lies. I was punished, and came here. I can no longer spy for the Light as Voldemort knows my true allegiance, and is sure to have told all other Death Eaters by now."

"How did you get away?"

"Excuse me?"

"To my knowledge, and do correct me if I am wrong Snape, I am the only person to have lived through Voldemort's wrath, and I would assume betrayal to be higher on the list of sins than opposition. No-one has survived betraying the Dark Lord, so why are you still alive."

"You sound disappointed."

"Not disappointed, just wondering why he would allow someone with such detailed knowledge of his plans to escape with his life after such massive treachery?"

Severus stood up and moved to stand directly in front of Harry, inside his personal space, his black robes brushing against Harry's arm as he cradled James.

"Please, Mr Potter, you've never been one for subtlety, do not start now on my behalf. Say what you really mean!"

"It's Malfoy-Potter, and move away from my son lest you want to find out what true wrath feels like."

Harry waited until Snape took a step back, and then raised an eyebrow. 

"Voldemort called for Rodolphus to help him, I tripped him up and in the resulting confusion managed to apparate away. Satisfied?"

Harry fixed Severus in a cool glare, and the workings of his mind were clear behind his eyes. A small hiccough tore Harry's attention away from Snape, and he smiled softly at James as he set the bottle on the counter and tossed a towel over his shoulder, patting James' back gently until he'd burped productively.

"I guess I'm satisfied for now. I have errands to run; I'll be back before the afternoon."

[Harry?]

[I'll be fine. Spend the morning with James and we'll work this afternoon. And you're a pervert, you know that?]

[Why?]

[Don't play the innocent with me, little Vampire! You should use Order meetings constructively, not perving on me!]

[That is constructive. Why are you going out?]

[I need a few bits and pieces. I'll be fine.]

Draco took James and allowed Harry to walk out, fixing Molly in a cool gaze before she could speak. Once he'd heard the front door go he smiled, and bounced James gently.

"Harry's running errands for the morning. Unless anything needs doing I'm going to play with James. And before you start, Mad-Eye, we'll work this afternoon."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry and Draco were downstairs practicing defensive spells, and Ginny was stood over James' crib smiling softly at him. For all the gyp she gave Harry and Draco over being forced into babysitting she loved every minute of it. James was the perfect outlet for her broody moments, and a fitting balance of his fathers' temperaments. As she reached a hand down to stroke his cheek the door to the nursery opened and Ginny looked up as Percy walked in.

"Hi Ginny."

"Percy. Do you want something?"

"No I…just thought I'd say hi."

Percy looked crushed, and Ginny rolled her eyes before moving to the small sofa in the room and settling herself so that she could see James clearly.

"Sit with me a little while?"

Percy knew an olive branch when he saw one, and he moved to sit next to Ginny, watching James sleep in silence for a while as he worked up his nerve.

"I…I know that I messed up Gin. I didn't think, didn't understand the implications of my actions. I know what you all think of me, and I thought that coming back here was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but it isn't. I have to apologise to you all. So I'm…I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know, but it isn't me you should apologise to. Do you even realise how badly you hurt Mum?"

Ginny fixed Percy in a stern gaze, and he blushed violently before turning his eyes to his knuckles.

"Please Gin, I just want to survive this war so that I can start making everything right again."

"I know. But we might not all survive this war, so you have to make your peace with people now. For what it's worth, I forgive you. I still think you're a prat, but I always have."

Percy smiled and stood up, glancing down into the crib and grinning at Ginny.

"You ever think of kids?"

"Not seriously, no. You?"

"One day. I always thought me and Penelope would get our white picket fence and 2.4 children, but I guess I've lost that now."

For all that had happened, Ginny hated seeing her brother upset, and crossed over to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to help us with the wounded in the battle, thus becoming a war-hero and winning her back."

"Thanks, but I'm almost certain that I'm going to be locked in a room while the war rages on."

"You won't be. You can stay with me and James; we're going to be helping Madame Pomfrey and Neville. Things will work out, OK?"

"OK. I'm going to go talk to Ron."

"Working your way through the family?"

"Yeah, I need to build up my courage for facing Mum!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They'd been working all afternoon, and both Harry and Draco fell onto the feast Molly had prepared for dinner like starving men. Both ignored the conversation floating around them, focusing instead on eating. Draco could feel Harry thrumming with excitement and an emotion he couldn't quite place, and he nudged the brunette mentally.

[What are you all worked up over?]

[Got a surprise for you.]

[A good surprise?]

[You'll love it. Need you so bad tonight Dray.]

[I'm intrigued!]

Harry sniggered, and reached out to snag thirds before the bowl of potatoes could gravitate towards the Weasley end of the table. Once the meal was finished and the plates cleared away, Harry excused himself and headed up stairs. He took over from Dobby, singing softly until James fell asleep, then reached out to nudge his lover.

[Ten minutes, and then I'm yours.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was a well of anticipation, but he deliberately waited longer than his ten minutes, wanting to tease Harry a little before heading upstairs. When he eventually made his excuses and headed up to bed, Draco was thrumming with arousal and excited as to what he would find waiting for him. He was careful to enter the room and lock and ward the door without looking up; he wanted nothing to distract him from whatever Harry had planned. Turning round slowly he couldn't stop the shot of disappointment at the sight of Harry lay on the bed in a green silk dressing gown.

"Why the pout?"

"I thought…"

"You can think?"

Draco sniggered, and leant on the door, watching Harry watching him and taking in the sight of lean muscles hidden beneath soft silk.

"James?"

"Went down about half an hour ago, so we have plenty of time. I stole one of your dressing gowns, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, you look good in silk."

"Thanks. Why don't you come over here and unwrap me?"

Draco knew an invitation when he saw it, and he moved to straddle Harry's waist and kiss the brunette deeply, lacing his fingers into unruly black hair as he plunged his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth. As he settled into a more comfortable position the silk robe got caught under his knee and pulled taut over Harry's chest, making the brunette hiss with sensation. Draco pulled back from the kiss and raised an eyebrow, but the only answer he got was a blush. Sitting up he took his time undoing the belt and then pushing the robe to the sides of Harry's body. He could feel the brunette's cock throbbing against his own bulge, and as the robe fell to the bed either side of Harry, Draco gasped.

Hands resting on Harry's ribs, Draco drank his fill of the brunette's surprise; a platinum hoop laced through each full, plump nipple. The gleam of the expensive metal stood out against Harry's tan skin, against the dusky pink of his swollen nipples, and Draco felt his cock swelling further. Reaching out his index finger, Draco paused and looked up into emerald eyes.

"Can I touch?"

"Yeah. I used a charm to heal them completely."

Draco smiled, and pressed the ring gently, feeling Harry tremble beneath him. 

[So beautiful, so responsive.]

[Feels good.]

Draco grinned, and yanked at the belt on the dressing gown, using the length of green silk to tie Harry's hands to the headboard. Balancing his weight on his knees either side of Harry's hips, and his hands either side of the brunette's head, Draco leant down to kiss his husband thoroughly. No part of Harry's mouth was left unexplored, and when Draco pulled away Harry's eyes were closed and his lips were pink and swollen.

Draco shifted down a little to gain access to the long column of Harry's throat, biting and marking before laving the abused skin with his tongue. As his fangs pushed through subconsciously Draco pushed them back in; he didn't want to hurt Harry and he knew the brunette would be hyper-sensitive. For now, fangs would have to stay away. Sucking softly on his Adam's apple, mimicking his future actions, Draco grazed his teeth over the light stubble there and bit down. It was interesting, feeling Harry's throat work inside his mouth, and Draco was momentarily distracted from his main goal.

Harry was achingly hard, and as Draco finally slid down his body to stare at his nipples in awe, Harry felt himself tremble in anticipation. For a split second, when Draco's tongue pressed flat against his nipple, nothing happened. Then glorious sensation erupted all through his body and Harry cried out, arching helplessly as he tried to process this new sensation. Sensitive was right, and as Draco latched down and began to suck Harry saw stars and felt his prick jumping violently, smacking between his and Draco's abs as he decorated the both of them with his pre-cum.

Draco reached his fingers up to Harry's left nipple and rubbed gently with the pad of his forefinger before flicking the platinum hoop and feeling the answering jolt that ran through Harry's body. He threw their bond wide open and felt Harry teetering on the edge of insanity, and Draco smirked. Doubling his efforts, using his teeth and his tongue and his lips to torment the right nipple, he began plucking and pulling at the left, using Harry's reactions to gauge what he should do more of.

Harry got no warning, no chance to tell Draco before he came. The blonde was laving one nipple with his tongue while he pinched the other and pulled on the delicate hoop and Harry's orgasm tore through him without warning. He felt jets of hot jizz hitting his stomach as he arched up into Draco's touch, his eyes squeezed closed as he rode out the pleasure.

Draco waited patiently by his side while Harry came down, stroking gentle circles around his swollen nipples until Harry finally seemed able to speak, turning his head to the side and fixing Draco with blown pupils.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"Glad you liked it. You look beautiful Harry."

Harry sniggered, and began trying to piece his psyche back together as he gently chided Draco.

"Remember, you promised me something in return. A nice big tattoo of my name right above your cock!"


	61. Tattoo

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

**A/N2 – I know the years are wrong, but I'd just forget if I worked it out properly. So apologies, but Draco & Harry are living in the twenty-first century for this fic. *S*S* **

 

The last four days had been, strangely enough, some of the best of Draco's life. He and Harry had found a routine that worked, and were sticking to it. Mornings, from seven, they practiced with Alastor, Bill and anyone else that could be roped in. They broke for lunch at twelve and spent and hour and a half relaxing with James and eating as much as Molly could prepare. From half-one to six they worked with the Morrow Days on a variety of projects; defensive and offensive training, ways to combine and mould their powers, and coping techniques for the well of power shared between them that was so much more than most wizards could deal with. 

Six to seven was down time; playing with James and enjoying life as the three of them. Draco loved that hour more than any other in the day; it was his preview of what life would be like after the war was over, and he held onto the feelings that hour evoked when he felt like he was going to lose his mind with the training. Seven to seven thirty was getting James down for the night, and then it was time to eat and deal with anything that the Order threw up. At ten they made their excuses and went to bed.

Draco smirked as he looked at Harry's nude form sprawled over the bed. The sheet barely hid his cock, just brushing the top of his dark nest of curls and leaving his chest completely bare. The platinum hoops twinkled in the morning sun and Harry was beautiful. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead before grabbing his wand and slipping out. He had an appointment to keep, and Harry's beauty would have to wait.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry bounced James on his hip as he tried to stifle the little boy's cries and deal with Alastor's whining. Something was going to give, and Harry focused very hard on the memory he was using to channel his thoughts. The Morrow Days had told him and Draco to pick one instant that they cherished above all others, and focus on that when they felt their magic or their temper flaring out of control. Harry focused on the three of them in bed at Hogwarts, him and James wrapped up in Draco's arms basking in the early morning sun. He felt his temper calming, and James' cries quietened as he felt the tension leave his father.

"Alright little one, we're okay now."

James grizzled, and Harry cradled him close to his chest, breathing deeply and evenly as he waited for James to calm down. Once cries had softened into the occasional snuffle, he turned to face Alastor.

"I know we have to train, but he said there was something he had to do, and he'll be back when it's done. Please stop shouting, because you're scaring James. Me and Draco will make up the time."

Alastor was temporarily stunned by the level and mature way Harry spoke, and he backed down from the fight with a terse nod.

"I can work on researching spells with Miss Granger. I didn't mean to upset James."

Harry nodded his acceptance of Alastor's apology, and resumed making a cup of coffee one-handed. It was amazing that controlling his temper got such good results compared to letting go and screaming blue murder at someone, and he resolved to keep up his calming techniques once the war was won. A quick nudge at his mind had him lowering the kettle and focusing on the blonde.

[Where the hell are you?]

[Getting you your tattoo. I'm all done now, I just need to buy one or two things and I'll be back after lunch.]

[Where are you? It isn't safe for you to wander around!]

[I'm in Muggle London, and I'm under a few glamours. See you in a while.]

[Yeah. Love you.]

[Love you too.]

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus knelt quietly on the floor, waiting for Voldemort to speak. The Gryffindor brat had stepped up his preparation, and Severus knew that the sooner they went into battle the better; it would make his job easier the less time the brat had to prepare. The only problem was convincing Voldemort of this. He felt the Dark Lord probing his mind, finding memory after memory that confirmed what Severus had told him vocally.

"He is working hard; do you believe that he has a chance?"

"No, my Lord, not at this stage. Not ever, but it is better to nip this in the bud than allow it to play out and cost us more than is necessary."

"Nipping it in the bud would have been killing him at birth."

Severus smirked, and stood up when he was told to.

"We will move soon Severus. I will assemble the army and we will invite Mr Potter and the side of the Light to join us. Do not allow your cover to slip, Severus."

"I won't, my Lord."

Dismissed, Severus headed back to Headquarters feeling exceedingly smug. Soon the final battle would be upon them, and life as the wizarding world knew it would end forever.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

With James asleep and their duties for the day done, Harry settled himself on the bed and looked at Draco expectantly. The blonde grinned, and moved to sit next to Harry.

"It's not quite your name above my cock, I thought we could do that after the war and you can get my name too."

"Is it my name on your butt?"

"No. It isn't your name anywhere, it's better than that."

Draco smirked at Harry's pouty lips, and leant over to kiss him softly. He kept going until he felt Harry begin to reciprocate, then pulled back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing the light material to the floor he sat at an angle and showed Harry the addition to his upper right arm. He saw the initial surprise morph into confusion and took Harry's hand, running his fingers over the four lines of eight numbers gently.

"August 28th 2006, the day I bit you. November 27th 2006, the day we bonded. March 30th 2007, the day our first Son was born. June 30th 2007, the day we got married."

Harry kept his fingers tracing over the numbers and dashes, smiling softly at the thought and love that had gone into this tattoo.

"You remember the exact day we had sex for the first time?"

"It changed my entire life, of course I do! I remember you woke me up just after nine in the evening and we had sex and it was incredible, and I fell asleep wrapped around you some time around eleven."

Harry flushed, and moved his fingers to Draco's face, stroking his cheek softly as they kissed.

"It's beautiful."

"It's a work in progress. Every important date will get added."

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I cast a pain relief charm before I went in, another when he was done, and a healing charm to get rid of the redness afterwards."

Harry nodded distractedly, pushing Draco down onto the mattress as he attached his lips to the pale column of his throat and began to suck…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Life carried on as normal, or as normally as it could carry on when a war was on the horizon, for the next week. The realities of war were scary as hell, but both Harry and Draco felt positive. There hadn't been anything too bad happening, and the naivety of youth led them both to believe that Voldemort was laying low and taking stock of the situation.

Their easy peace was broken in the most brutal way possible as the sound of apparition crackled outside of number twelve Grimmauld Place on the evening of July 30th. Harry jolted up from his place resting on Draco's chest, and as he and his blonde lover held each other's gaze, they knew something was wrong. Bolting down the stairs they both skidded into the kitchen in the middle of a throng of Weasley's. 

"What's happened?!"

Dumbledore held up his hand and waited for the remaining Order members to cram into the kitchen before speaking. His face was grave, and there was no familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"Voldemort has attacked Hogsmeade. He will be attacking Hogwarts shortly. There is no more time."

The words hung heavy and painful in the air as the realisation hit that this was it. The battle that they'd all spoken about so much, and all believed was in a future that never seemed to come, was finally here. Harry felt panic rising, threatening to break his control, but then Draco was there, hands on his shoulders and a kiss on his lips.

"Focus. I'll get James ready, you get yourself ready. Go!"

Falling almost naturally into instincts, both young men went about getting themselves and their son prepared as the rest of the Order worked. As Draco was settling James in his cot Hermione came in with an armful of amulets, and slung one around his neck before muttering a sticking spell.

"If you're mortally wounded it'll port-key you back here automatically."

"Wow."

"You didn’t think you and Harry were the only one's preparing for this war, did you?"

Hermione reached a hand down to stroke James' cheek before turning to leave, sticking an amulet on Harry as they passed in the doorway. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Draco shrugged gently.

"Port-key you back here if you're injured. Smart woman, that Hermione."

"The best. Is he…?"

"Fine. Harry keep yourself together or walk away, he doesn't need you upsetting him."

Harry nodded, and took a calming breath before approaching the crib.

"Hello little one. Me and Papa have to go out for a little bit, but we will be back before you wake up. Be good for your Auntie Ginny."

James gurgled sleepily, and Harry backed away from the crib before his tears could fall and distress his son. He moved into Draco's arms, hearing the clink of metal as the various weapons they wore on modified utility belts knocked together.

"Draco…"

"I know."

"Guys? They're getting ready to leave."

Harry wiped at his eyes as he turned to face Ginny, and pulled her into a fierce hug. He felt Draco's arms close around the both of them as he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me until you've received my bill."

"Give it me in the morning."

Harry nodded, and stepped away from Ginny. He and Draco made it to the doorway before her voice stopped them, catching slightly in her throat as she smiled through tear-filled eyes.

"I believe in you. Both of you. See you tomorrow."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus knew this was his signal, and he allowed the Granger girl to put an amulet on him without argument. It was so close, so very close to the end and he could taste victory on the air as the Gryffindor brat entered the kitchen. Soon, he'd be dead and the war would be won. Severus allowed a grim smile to curve his lips…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry entered the kitchen with the Weasley males and Draco, and shivered slightly at the grim smile on Snape's face. He trusted the man, but he was glad that he'd be on the battlefield and away from James. Every charm imaginable was on James, and no enemy would be able to enter the house to cause him harm, the fidelius charm ensured that. Harry spotted Greg and Sarah Granger and nodded to them. Their Dentistry training meant they knew first aid well, and both had been adamant that they would help in any way possible. Harry wanted to say hi, but they were stood with Hermione and he knew this was a moment that he could not intrude on. He watched them and realised that they may not stand as the same family unit ever again.

[Harry?]

[After tonight nothing will ever be the same again.]

[No, it won't be. Except you and me. We will never change.]

[You mean you'll always take up more than your fair share of the bed?]

[If we're listing faults, little lion, might I point out that it isn’t me who leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor.]

[Promise you won't leave me tonight?]

Draco heard the trauma take over the previous humour of their exchange, and pulled Harry against his body, back to chest, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

[I will never leave you. Just get through tonight, for me and James. Then we'll start living.]

Draco fell silent as Dumbledore stood up, his expression grave.

"Is everyone here?"

There were nods and murmurs, and Harry looked around the room. Each of his friends wore the same look of grim determination, and he nodded at Dumbledore before lifting the wards, allowing everyone to apparate to Hogwarts. Harry followed last, after putting the wards back in place, and he touched down on the grass outside the main door…


	62. The Final Battle, Part One.

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**Tribe names taken from clans in _Vampire: The Masquerade_ , links at the bottom of the page.**

 

Harry touched down on the grass outside the main door and regained his balance quickly. The Order was joined by the Auror Department and the Unspeakables, as well as some other Ministry delegates that were prepared to fight for their freedom. Harry noted that Scrimgeour was nowhere to be seen and his blood boiled for a moment. But that anger was needed for someone else, and Harry forced it back down as he continued looking out over the grounds. He saw movement in the forbidden forest and tensed.

Silence fell over the assembled fighters, but their tension was short lived as the centaur herd moved out into the open. Harry felt Dumbledore move to stand next to him as the herd walked slowly over to them, led by Bane. The proud centaur stopped in front of Harry and Dumbledore and met their eyes calmly.

"We come to offer our support."

Harry nodded, and eyed the bow slung over Bane's shoulder carefully. His training kicked in, and he held out his hand to take the bow, testing its power quietly for a moment.

"Accurate aim at up to a hundred metres, am I right?"

"Possibly more, depending on the archer."

"Keep your people towards the back. Fire off your arrows from a safe but accurate distance, and don’t join the fray. You have no way to protect yourselves from curses, so we will erect a shield to weather the worst. Pass that shield and your injury is not my problem."

Bane nodded, and Harry delegated that task to some of the Unspeakables. His gaze moved over the assembled people again, and he gasped gently at the Vampires that were appearing all over the fields. They stuck to their tribes, and Harry crossed over to where Draco and the Morrow Days were, along with seven Vampires he didn’t recognise. Draco nodded a greeting, and it was Sunday who spoke.

"Harry. These are the leaders of the Vampire Tribes."

As Sunday introduced each leader, they stepped forward and bowed first to Draco and then to Harry. He inclined his head to each as Sunday spoke.

"There are seven Vampire Tribes, each headed by a leader who takes on the name of the Tribe's progenitor; Arikel, progenitor of Toreador; Ennoia, progenitor of Gangrel; Malkav, progenitor of Malkavian; Absimilliard, progenitor of Nosferatu; Veddhartha, progenitor of Venrtu; Haquim, progenitor of Assamite; and Dracian, progenitor of Ravnos."

Harry nodded, not really caring that most of that had gone over his head, and glanced out over the Vampires assembled on the fields.

"How many to a Tribe?"

It was Arikel, a beautiful fair Vampire, who spoke in a voice that dripped honey sweetness and danger. 

"We are a dying breed. Eight in the smallest Tribe, sixteen in the largest."

"Is that including Mates?"

"Yes."

"So that gives us…"

"Seventy two bodies, plus the Morrow Days to make it eighty six."

Harry nodded, and his mind worked out their plan.

"Okay. Go as far into battle as you can. Do not infect anyone. If you can incapacitate without killing that would be best, but don’t risk yourself or your fellows for the sake of a Death Eater's life. Voldemort has giants, so focus on them as your talents are better suited to the larger creatures. Thank you, for helping."

Arikel nodded, and shot an appreciative glance over Harry's body before he left.

"We are honoured to help one that fulfils the destiny of the original Council."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry watched as the wards on Hogwarts were finally broken, and the Dark began spilling through the iron gates. He looked around him at all those fighting by his side, and noted the idiocy of the situation. Everything that had led up to this moment happened because Voldemort put stock in a prophecy made by a woman that had only made two decent prophecies her whole life. Voldemort had made the prophecy come true, and Harry was damned if Voldemort was walking away from this alive. If his own life was lost in the process then so be it. No-one else would die after tonight; no one else would lose their life in the name of the Dark Lord. 

Harry was flanked by Dumbledore on his left and Draco on his right. His wand was clasped in his hand, but he reached over and brushed his knuckles against Draco's. He felt the answering pressure, neither of them prepared to take their eyes off the advancing enemy, and then Draco's voice resounded in his head and in the air around them.

"[I love you.]"

"[I love you too.]"

"[No matter what happens tonight, I regret nothing.]"

Harry smiled, and allowed his emotion to respond to the blonde's words as his eyes remained fixed on the approaching enemy. He finally took his eyes away from the other side to look up and down the front line of the Light. The same look of determination and grim acceptance was in each face, and as the Dark drew themselves up into battle lines, each side faced off the other. 

For the first time in two decades the Dark and the Light faced each other and stood silent and still. Harry saw many people he recognised, but many more he did not. He saw the Giants bringing up the rear, and he felt the Vampires flexing themselves and preparing for war. 

Minutes passed, and still they stood. Harry felt calm wash through him and Draco, and he opened their bond as far as he could. Only by acting as one did they have any chance, and he heard Draco's voice speaking quietly to him.

[Disable, then move on. Those behind will deal with them then. Harry, don't do anything heroic.]

[Same to you.]

[Should we move?]

[No, we wait until they make the first move.]

Draco nodded, and shifted his grip on his wand. He spotted his former school friends, and he fixed his eyes on Blaise.

[Blaise has been turned fully. Theodore and Pansy too.]

Harry nodded, and spotted the former Slytherins. He could feel the change in their status thanks to Draco's senses. Still they waited, until finally Harry heard the word that signalled the end of the world.

"Charge!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Severus aligned with the Light and waited patiently. His time was close, and as MacNair launched the battle-cry that started the war - _'Charge!'_ \- Severus began fighting. He threw the curses that needed to be thrown, and as soon as became apparent he wouldn't be missed he apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The house was quiet; the fighting hadn’t gone on long enough to leave anyone badly injured. Severus crept through the halls and murmured charm after charm. James was alone in his nursery, the adults all setting up healing potions and bandages and the like. Severus smirked, and crept into the nursery.

The child was beautiful, a perfect meeting of his fathers' best points, and Severus reached one long, pale finger down into the cot and stroked a peach-soft cheek. James grizzled gently in his sleep, and Severus found a faint smile curving his lips. He leant over the cot, reaching down to take James into his arms. As his fingers brushed the soft baby-grow he sensed someone enter the room, but it was too late to do anything as the stunning spell hit him and he toppled sideways to the floor, hitting his head on the rim of the cot and splitting the skin. 

"Well well well. And to think I thought you were on our side, Severus."

Severus snarled internally, but he could do nothing as the Gryffindor brat leant into the crib and took James into his arms. 

"Hush now little one, it will all be over soon."

Percy crooned gently to James, rocking him until he settled before glaring down at Snape. 

"Did you honestly think, Severus, that you would be able to beat me? I, who the Dark Lord trusts beyond all others? I fooled Dumbledore, and you thought you were a worthy adversary?! Your many years as the old fool's lap-dog have obviously dimmed your senses. How I will enjoy being the one to tell the Dark Lord of your treachery. Perhaps he will allow me to deliver the fateful blow. I'd stay and talk for longer, but I have a delivery to make. Good bye, Snape."

Severus watched helplessly as Percy disapparated with James in tow, and he felt terror take hold of his heart. If someone didn't come soon then all would be lost…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ginny finished sorting out the wounds on Dawlish and stood up, stretching the kinks out of her back. She headed up the stairs to check on James and Percy, who'd gone up twenty minutes ago and not returned. She entered the nursery and found Snape prone on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Snape!"

He didn't move, but his eyes flashed, and Ginny cast an 'ennervate' at him. Immediately the man was up, and that was when Ginny noticed the crib was empty.

"James! What's happened?!"

Severus opened his mouth, but before he could get the words out to explain, a crippling pain overtook him. He shook his head and grabbed his wand, muttering a spell to stem the blood flow.

"Get your wand; you have to come with me and fight. Trust me, Miss Weasley, because all our lives hang in the balance."

Ginny looked over the man, and looked at the empty crib.

"Where's Percy? He came upstairs to check on James."

Again, Ginny saw that when Snape tried to speak he was inflicted with pain. A hideous thought entered her mind, and she looked at Snape in shock.

"Percy? He…has he…did he take…"

Severus managed to nod before the pain got too great and he fell to the floor. The Dark Lord's spell was effective; even nodding counted as betraying the secrets, and Severus was punished through his Mark. His vision was swimming and he could barely see the vial being held to his lips, instead having to rely on feel as it clinked against his teeth and the soothing liquid poured down his throat. The pain was gone, and he was able to focus on Ginny Weasley as she tossed the vial to the floor and slipped on an amulet.

"I trust you. We have to get Harry and Draco first."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry dodged an incendio charm levelled at his robes by a Death Eater he didn't recognise, and swished his wand through the air, stunning the closest four Death Eaters before he and Draco moved forwards again. He had no idea who was still fighting or who had been injured, but he and Draco kept moving forwards until he saw something flickering in the Forbidden Forest. He grabbed Draco and the two of them ran over to ambush whoever had just apparated in. The curse died on Harry's lips as he saw Snape and Ginny stumble out of the trees, Snape looking paler than ever before and tears were streaming down Ginny's face.

Draco saw Harry falter before he registered who the people were. When he did, he felt dread chill his body and he reached out to grab Harry's arm, needing the anchor to reality.

"What's happened?"

"Percy…against us! Snape's under some kind of curse!"

Severus knew time was running out and he lurched forwards, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and forcing his way into the brunette's mind. He pushed everything through quickly, bombarding Harry with memory after memory, telling him everything he needed to know before the pain got too great and he blacked out.

Harry caught Severus as he dropped to the floor, and activated the man's amulet swiftly to ensure his safety. The tears streaming down Draco's face told Harry that the blonde had seen everything he saw, and he turned to Ginny.

"Tell the Morrow Days to apparate to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. Finish up here, but don't follow us. No-one but the Morrow Days can come, it's too dangerous. This ends tonight!"

Ginny nodded her understanding and ran to join the bloody fray as Harry held onto Draco and apparated the two of them to Godric's Hollow.

 

[Information on Vampire Clans](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clans_in_Vampire:_the_Masquerade)


	63. The Final Battle, Part Two.

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Harry staggered slightly as he tried to get his bearings in the dark graveyard. He spun in circles until Draco grabbed him and pointed towards a large crypt that emanated a faint green glow. Harry nodded, and they both ran towards the light.

[We'd have felt if he were harmed.]

Harry didn’t know what to reply to Draco, so he just focused on the crypt. It was surrounded by a ring of gravestones, but there was much free space around it, and Harry's eyes flicked to the name over the top of the entrance. 

_Gryffindor_

"So glad you could join me."

Harry and Draco spun round to see Voldemort, flanked by Percy Weasley and the Lestranges. A strangled sob escaped Harry's lips at the sight of Bellatrix holding his son in a hideous parody of motherhood, but he knew that he stood no chance. He and Draco raised their wands, but Voldemort smirked.

"You will give those to me, I think."

Bellatrix had pressed her own wand into James' neck, and neither Harry nor Draco fought as their wands were summoned by Voldemort and slipped into his robes. Harry knew he should be afraid, but he felt a sense of peace wash over him. Draco was equally calm, and they stayed still as Voldemort spoke in his cold drawl.

"It is a shame that you had to be here to see this. I know that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were looking forward to torturing you into insanity, but I fear you will go mad long before they can get their hands on you with what you will witness here tonight."

"It's me you want, always has been. So take me, they don't have to die."

"Oh but they do. You see, it is not you I want any longer. A child blessed by the Morrow Days Council, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor himself? That is my true aim."

"He isn't a descendent of Gryffindor. Neither am I."

"Do not lie to me. We stand in Godric's Hollow, in front of the crypt of your ancestor himself!"

"You stupid fuck! It's coincidence! My parents moved here to hide from you, that's all! I'm not a descendent of Gryffindor! I'm a half-blood, just like you!"

"SILENCE!"

Harry could feel the anger rolling off Voldemort and he sneered at the older wizard. As he began to speak he spotted movement to the side, and he mentally nudged Draco before responding to Voldemort.

"You're nothing but a lost, broken little boy. You're the son of a witch who would rather die than live to see you grow up, and a muggle so heartless he would abandon a pregnant girl for sake of his reputation. You're unwanted, unloved, and you will never triumph over the Light because you will never be anything more than a failure!"

Draco was only half-listening to Harry's words as he tracked his mother's movements through the gravestone. He didn’t know what she was doing, but he hoped she wouldn’t reveal herself. As Voldemort raised his wand Draco focused on him again and heard a stream of Latin falling from his lips. A strange, luminous golden liquid flowed from the end of Voldemort's wand as Draco processed the words he was hearing over and over again. _'through his bloodshed immortality lies'_. The liquid was moving towards Harry, and both boys tensed to fight. Then everything happened at once.

The golden liquid doubled back on itself and shot into James' mouth, and their son began to writhe in pain, his screams piercing the air. Both Harry and Draco lunged forwards but Bellatrix had dropped James to the floor and was firing a hex at them. Draco heard the words of the killing curse and saw his mother dart forwards, summoning James to her as she shoved Bellatrix hard. Bellatrix's curse thrown off course, she went down hard and the killing curse smacked into Percy, illuminating him green before he crumpled, lifeless, to the floor. 

Rodolphus threw a silent curse at Narcissa and sent her crumpling to the floor, James still clutched to her chest. Voldemort cast a shield charm that kept Draco and Harry in place, and then time slowed down to being almost stationary.

Harry felt, more than knew, what he had to do, and he raised his right hand slowly. He saw the smirks on their faces, but he ignored it. Focusing everything he had on the man in front of him, Harry reached out into the surrounding atmosphere and begged it to help him. He felt the assault of foreign magic entering his body, the innate power of the wind and the trees lifting his own powers and forcing them to encompass every atom of his being. 

Harry could feel himself straining under the weight of the magic inside of him, but still he called out to the elements to give him grace and forgiveness. He took the magic that fuelled life, fuelled procreation and family and love, and he merged it inside of himself. The smirk had fallen from Voldemort's face, and he'd dropped the shield though neither Harry nor Draco moved forwards.

Draco watched as brilliant light exploded from Harry's body, lighting up the graveyard as though it were the middle of the day. He could feel the magic teeming through the air, and he stepped forwards to his Mate. Chest to back with Harry, Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and extended his right hand, resting the palm against the back of Harry's hand and twining their fingers together. He felt them merging, and then there were no more thoughts as he turned himself over to Harry.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sunday knew that members of the Order had followed him, but he could not prevent them. He touched down with the council, their Mates finishing the battle on Hogwarts grounds as the Dark crumbled, and felt as Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Moody and the Weasley's apparated in around him. The youngest, Ginny, was wrapped around Hermione to side-along, and they stood in awe at the sight before them.

Harry and Draco were stood laced together, bright white light emanating from them as they held their hands up at the remaining enemy, their marks illuminated in the light. Suddenly the light focused itself into a beam, streaking out from their joined hands to pierce through Voldemort's body. The wizard released an inhuman scream, and his female follower lunged forwards to try and prise him free. As soon as she touched the beam of light she fell to the floor motionless, and the magic in the air picked up its power, whipping leaves and dirt into the air, a tornado wrapping around the clearing in front of the crypt, Harry and Draco at the centre of it. 

Time was frozen in place, no-one able to move as Voldemort was consumed by the light, his body obliterated into dust, spread to the four corners of the globe…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry focused on the feeling of the three of them cuddled up in bed together, and pushed that down the beam along with the magic. He knew the sensation had hit Voldemort when an inhuman scream ripped past his lips, and Harry focused on his memories. He and Draco threw up every happy, positive experience they had, flinging them at Voldemort as the magic whirled around them, bright and deafening and the only thing that was real in the maelstrom of power and sensation they had created.

Harry felt his sanity beginning to slip, felt as Draco grabbed hold of it, his Vampire's words echoing in his mind _'Just a little longer Harry, just a little longer'_ , and he fought, focusing on the beam again, pushing it to Voldemort. The noise and the emotion reached a crescendo, and everything ceased to exist to the three men trapped by the beam of light. Voices Harry didn’t recognise were screaming out, reiterating their love for the one's they'd left behind – _oh god those are people he's killed_ – and Harry heard his parents singing softly to him, heard a thousand parents singing to their children, heard himself and Draco singing to James, and then there was silence.

Harry watched as the white light swooped into Voldemort, leaving the graveyard dark as the hour dictated for a split-second, before the light and the magic exploded outwards, escaping back to its rightful home in nature as Voldemort's atoms dispersed into the wind, three wands clattering to the floor where he had once stood.

The spell was broken, and Harry sagged in Draco's arms as he saw Kingsley and Moody going to restrain Rodolphus, announcing that Bellatrix was dead and…

"Oh god James!"

Harry scrambled forwards with Draco, needing to get to their son, his body was so small and cold, and his screams had died down but it couldn't have been more than a minute since the spell hit him. Harry felt panic threatening his lucidity as he clutched James to him, desperately trying to wake him up but he was so quiet, so very quiet and then Draco was taking him away. His fangs elongating as he lowered his head to James' neck, sinking in to their baby's skin and Harry couldn’t watch but he couldn't look away. 

Draco knew what to do, and he prised James from Harry's desperate grip as he forced his fangs out. Leaning down to James as he cradled the child in his arms, he sunk his teeth into the tiny neck and pierced the jugular. He felt the blood flow into his mouth, colder than it should have been but still laced with life. He could taste Harry, and himself, and the combination of them that gave life to the child. Draco didn't know exactly what to do, so he just focused on the blood gushing into his mouth. He could taste the poisonous spell that was leeching life away, and Draco pushed all of his magic into filtering that poison away. 

Suddenly, his mouth was empty. The taste of blood was gone, but Draco could still feel the blood pumping into him. His fangs had changed, but he couldn't understand how. James' blood was entering his own circulatory system, hurtling through his body, the toxins being pulled out by his own, stronger, system. It hurt, as the poison attacked his body, but Draco couldn't have pulled away if he'd tried. The skin in front of his eyes was deathly white, and Draco knew that his son's body was drained of blood. 

Then the pain intensified, exploding from his fangs to wrap around his head, pain so powerful his vision swam as his fangs rattled in his jaw, and then James' skin was regaining a flush, regaining colour. The pain was so great that Draco felt his sanity beginning to slip until finally, mercifully, it stopped. He pulled his fangs out of his Son and licked the puncture marks gently, obscenely big on James' tiny neck. He watched as the skin healed over, and Draco pulled Harry to him, aware but uncaring of the audience they had. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and then finally James' eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his fathers and grizzled gently as Harry let out a choked sob in relief. Draco handed James to Harry and smiled softly. Turning around he saw his mother, and reached out to her. Hermione was knelt next to her, whispering spell after spell, but as Draco reached out a hand to help he felt pain pierce through his abdomen, and then the world went black around him.


	64. A New Day

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE \- There will be no chapter on Wednesday, because I'm off to see Equus *cheers*, and it involves early starts and train journeys. So the next chapter should be up on Tuesday evening (GMT) RL permitting, or else I'll do it Thursday morning (GMT). Just thought I'd be courteous and let y'all know in advance. Cookies  & cuddles, *Softly*Sweetly***

 

 

Harry wasn't really aware of what happened after Draco passed out. He knew there were questions, but he didn't answer any of them. He'd picked up the three wands that were all that were left where Voldemort had stood, and held James tightly to him as Moody grabbed him, taking him side-along to Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey was marshalling the best Healers in the Wizarding world to see to the wounded. Now that the battle was over, Hogwarts was once again the safest place in Britain, so they went there. 

Harry stood at the window, looking out over the smouldering ruins of Hogwarts grounds and feeling his heart ache. It was finally over, but Harry was too tired to feel anything. So he stood rocking James gently, listening to the beep of the diagnostic spells that Draco was under. 

Their side had been lucky, so very lucky in the final battle. Voldemort hadn't counted on the Vampires and the Centaurs, or the renegade werewolves that had joined Remus. He hadn't counted on the range of spells that had been rehearsed by the Order, or the fact that many of the Vampires had perfected the ability to work with their Mate as Harry and Draco did, and thus could take out five or six enemies with one curse.

The deaths for the Light had been minimal, and Harry reeled off the names quietly in his mind. _'Caitlin Monroe, Auror. Devon Walker, Auror. Andrew Montgomery, Unspeakable. Michael Porter, Department of Magical Co-operation. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic.'_

Harry smiled wryly at that death. The Minister had waited until it was obvious that the Light were winning before putting in his appearance. He'd been killed by Blaise Zabini, his throat ripped out by the psychotic Vampire. At least, Harry assumed he'd been psychotic; he'd been cursed down by Aurors before anyone got the chance to ask him. Pansy and Theodore had fared equally poorly, no-one prepared to allow a Vampire trained by Voldemort to retain their life. 

Harry heard the curtain that separated Draco from the rest of the wing pulling open, and he turned to smile softly at the visitor.

"How is he?"

"Alright. It's just a matter of waiting until he wakes up. And you? You took quite a beating out there."

Narcissa smiled and eased herself into one of the chairs next to Draco's bed, sliding her hand into his and squeezing gently as Harry moved to take the chair next to hers. 

"I am alive, which is more than I expected."

Harry reached over and took Narcissa's other hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they sat and looked at Draco.

"Thank you. What you did definitely saved James and went a long way to saving me and Draco."

"It was the least I could do. Have you spoken with Dumbledore?"

"No. We'll talk when Draco wakes up. There is much to be said before anyone talks to the press."

"They're camping outside the front doors. There's only the Order left in here, and no-one's talking."

Harry nodded, and shifted James in his arms before passing him to Narcissa.

"Can you watch them for a while, I need a shower."

Narcissa nodded, smiling as Harry brushed a kiss over her cheek before he ambled out of the secluded area. His calmness was infective, and Narcissa knew that if Harry was calm then Draco would be fine. Relaxing back in the chair she focused her attention on her grandson, cooing nonsense words to him as he fell asleep in her arms.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry was almost asleep in his chair when he heard the bed sheets rustling softly, and snapped his eyes open to see Draco attempting to sit up.

"Madame Pomfrey said no movement."

"She can try and stop me."

Harry sniggered, and waited until Draco was sat up against the headboard before moving to sit on the bed next to him, leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss. When he pulled away Draco twined their hands together and looked over to the cot where James was sleeping soundly.

"He's alright?"

"He's fine. You saved him. Everyone's fine, everyone who matters at least. We lost two Aurors, an unspeakable, a ministry official, and Blaise took out Scrimgeour before he was taken out by the Aurors."

"So he did something right with his life then. Harry, how's my Mother?"

"Fine. She was pretty beaten up from the curse, and there's still a fair bit of bruising that just wouldn’t respond to the salve, but she's fine. She was here earlier, but she's sleeping up in Gryffindor Tower. That's where most people are; even the teachers are sticking close with everyone else."

"Where's Snape?"

"His own rooms. It's Snape, Draco, what do you expect?!"

Draco snickered, and reached up to stroke Harry's hair gently.

"So only five deaths?"

"Only five from us. The Death Eaters weren't so lucky. When they saw they were losing they started throwing hexes pretty indiscriminately; a lot of them were killed by friendly fire."

Draco sniggered and shifted himself over to the side of the bed, making room for Harry to lie down next to him and curl up in his arms. He stroked raven hair gently as he watched their son sleep, and it was only when Harry stifled a yawn against his bare chest that Draco realised he'd been falling asleep too.

"Harry? What's been said?"

"Nothing yet. I told everyone to wait until you were awake. But tomorrow we're going to have to talk, because someone has to talk to the press. And we need to speak with Severus."

"He was fighting for us."

"I know. But still, I don't think the others believe that. The Ministry tried to haul him to Azkaban. I had to get loud and shouty."

"I'm sorry I missed that. How are things looking at the Ministry?"

"A mess."

"They're going to ask you to be Minister."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, and placed a gentle kiss to Draco's chest.

"I don't want to. I was actually talking to Kingsley and Dumbledore yesterday morning, and they made a proposition."

"I pass out for five minutes and you're accepting the advances of older men?"

"Don't be perverse. The Ministry will need a new Minister, and I'm going to abuse my position to make sure Kingsley gets it. He's going to ask Arthur to be his deputy. Anyway, no-one wants a repeat of this war, and they're going to set up a department for the integration of Magical Creatures. Kingsley and Dumbledore think that you'd be good heading that department, and I agree."

"And you?"

"Well, I'd stay at home and raise our children. Though Dumbledore said that if I ever want it, there will be a teaching position for me here. Maybe when we've had enough kids, and they've grown up a little, it might be an idea. But we can worry about all of this later, you should get some rest."

Draco considered making a snarky comment, but he was tired, and with Harry in his arms and James in his line of sight he was inclined to agree. One thing was flagging up though, and he had to ask.

"Harry, it all seems so easy. We went to war and only lost five people?"

Harry sighed and reached out to stroke Draco's skin softly as he collected his thoughts. 

"We didn't get off lightly. The deaths…it was Voldemort's fault. He was so obsessed with keeping things private, with not letting the Death Eaters know the true extent of his plans, that he didn't warn them. He didn't explain about Vampyric ability to work as a team with your Mate. We knew he wouldn't suspect us of being able to do that after the false intel we placed; but he should have guessed about the Morrow Days. If he did, he didn't say anything. So Death Eaters though that three of them against a Vampire was a challenge, and by the time they caught on half of them were fallen anyway."

"The Morrow Days never said they could work together on that level."

"No, but I figured they could. We knew Sunday and Robin can because they taught us, but it fits that the others would be able to; they're the most powerful Vampires in the world."

"And our son will be one of them."

"And our son will be one of them. You know, if we have seven kids it'll be a coup!"

"Think you could manage seven?"

Harry smirked and rose up on his arms to look Draco in the eye.

"If you can give them to me, I can carry them."

Draco sniggered, and pulled Harry back into his arms. They cuddled quietly for a while, and Draco considered just letting his worries go, but then Harry started speaking again.

"There were injuries though. Severus was badly shook up from that curse; he'll be walking on a cane for a while yet, and he's on enough pain-relief potions to knock out a Horntail, I don’t know how he's still conscious. Narcissa was pretty beaten up, but will be fine when the bruises fade. Ron has a pretty scar from a slashing hex running from his left nipple to his right hip…"

"You've seen Ron's nipple?"

"…He was showing us. Hermione said it made him look sexy and he almost exploded, so now he shows everyone."

"Is Hermione all right?"

"Beaten up, and kind of singed too. Some scum shot a burning hex at her, but Remus shoved her out of the way in time."

"Remus?"

"Yeah. Third degree burns over most of his body. Hermione was pretty traumatised; I think the shock pushed her back into Muggle-mode and she forgot that Madam Pomfrey can heal burns with a flick of her wand. So the best Healers in the world barely batted an eyelid. He was released yesterday. Mad-Eye got a flesh-eating curse and lost his arm, but the Healers have created a new one for him that should be ready sometime next week. It's very advanced; once it's on no-one will be able to tell the difference. Fred and George both lost their right legs…"

"At the same time?"

"No, separately; weird huh? The Healers are doing new ones for them too, but for now they're having great fun using transfigured broomsticks. The rest was just injuries and a lot of people will have scars; but they have their lives too."

"What about civilians in Hogsmeade?"

Harry flinched, and pressed closer into Draco.

"Of those that hadn't already fled, most didn’t make it."

Draco sighed, and tightened his grip on Harry. He tried to console himself with the knowledge that most people had fled Hogsmeade, but most wasn't all.

"Harry, how's Ginny?"

"I don't know, she hasn't been around. I'll talk to her when things calm down a little. I think she blames herself."

"It wasn't her fault, any idiot can see that and neither of us are stupid."

"I know that. She should know me, know us, better than that by now. We'll sort it out later on, just please focus on getting some rest Draco."

Draco nodded, holding Harry tight and finally allowing himself to fall asleep, safe and protected with his Mate and Son.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry settled on the comfy sofa and smiled at his friends. Draco being up and about had gone a long way to cheering Harry up, and every so often he smiled with the knowledge that the war was _over_. The Order and the Morrow Days were sat comfortably in Dumbledore's office, and Harry wondered why the older wizard wasn't speaking yet. His question was answered when the door opened and Snape came in. The Potions Master was leaning heavily on a cane, and looked like he'd been dragged on a journey with Dante. Harry was about to speak when Fred jumped up.

"You got our brother killed!"

Surprisingly, it was Ron that leapt up, poking Fred hard in the chest until he sat back down looking chastened.

"No, Percy got himself killed! He was lying to us all, I don't know how but he was. And we trusted him! If it hadn't been for Snape James would be dead and Voldemort would have won, and it would have been Percy that helped that happen! Just keep your mouth shut and listen!"

Severus seemed stunned, but recovered quickly, nodding to Ron before moving slowly over to take the seat next to Dumbledore. The old man shot him a kind smile, and then looked around the room.

"The trauma of what happened will not leave us any time soon, but we must discuss what happened. Severus, if you could go first, and then Harry and Draco can tie in what they know. It is of vital importance that we all understand what happened on Monday evening, and decide what will be told to the wizarding world as a whole."

Severus nodded, and took the lemon drop offered to him without complaint. He held the hard yellow sweet between his fingers as he began to speak.

"Percy was taken in by Death Eaters, and turned. After the incident between the family he was easy to manipulate, and he got in too deep. Voldemort saw an opportunity and took it. He found out that Harry had destroyed all of the Horcruxes but Nagini, and he also knew he did not have the time to make new ones. So he made one new one, placing a piece of his soul inside Percy. This allowed him to fool Albus, and everyone else, as Voldemort's magic is powerful. Percy infiltrated the Order and Voldemort was counting on no-one trusting him enough to let him fight. So, when the final battle was announced, Percy would steal James and take him to Voldemort and the Lestranges in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow, where the ritual would be performed and Voldemort would use the spilt blood of an innocent to gain immortality.

He told me of this plan, for I was to aid Percy by keeping the more powerful members of the Order away from Grimmauld Place while Percy was stealing James. He also placed me under a powerful curse, stronger than the magic used for creating Horcruxes even. Should I even think of trying to tell someone of his plan, I would be consumed with crippling pain, and would probably die. 

So I stayed silent, knowing the full plan and knowing that I would be able to take Percy on and keep James safe while Harry and Draco disposed of Voldemort once and for all. Except I made a mistake, and allowed myself to be ambushed. Ginny found me and managed to deduce that it was Percy who had taken James; through the nods I was able to give her through the pain. We came to the battle and found Harry and Draco. I used Legilimency to pass what I knew to Harry, and then I believe I passed out."

Molly was in tears by this point, and the rest of the Weasley's looked pale and ill. Harry knew they must be in pain, but things still had to be sorted out. He stayed quiet until Arthur looked up, meeting his eyes across the room.

"I am so sorry, if we'd thought on…"

"We all trusted him. He wasn't himself, not really. Voldemort was controlling him. Are you okay if I carry on?"

Arthur nodded, pulling Molly into his arms as Harry began to speak. He had Draco helping him, but managed to make sense when he told his side of the story.

"Snape told me what he did, and we apparated to Godric's Hollow, and the graveyard. There's a crypt, the Gryffindor crypt, and Voldemort thought that meant I was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, as was James. We sparred verbally for a minute or two, Bellatrix had her wand against James' neck and neither of us could do anything but acquiesce when Voldemort demanded our wands. Finally he began chanting a spell in Latin - _'through his bloodshed immortality lies'_ \- and his wand was pointed at me. But the spell, it doubled back on itself and hit James, forcing the potion the spell created down his throat. He screamed and…"

Harry felt himself choking up, and tightened his grip on James, looking down into the relaxed face of his sleeping son.

"Sorry. Okay…James was hit with the spell, and then everything kind of…happened all at once. Me and Draco lunged forwards, but Bellatrix dropped James and shot a killing curse at us. Narcissa…I don't know how she got there?"

Narcissa tore her eyes away from Severus and found everyone looking at her.

"I…Bella thought we were as close as always. She happened to mention Godric's Hollow and I assumed..."

Harry nodded; filing away the glances Narcissa was shooting Severus for later pondering, and then continued.

"Narcissa shoved Bellatrix and caught James before he could hit the ground. Bellatrix's curse was thrown off course, and it hit Percy. Rodolphus cursed Narcissa, and Voldemort had erected a shielding charm preventing me and Draco getting to them. And then…then…uh…I don't really know how to explain this. I sort of…asked the air around me to help. I just knew that I didn't need my wand to perform magic, and I raised my hand and just asked nature for its magic. Not like…I didn't actually _ask_ , but that's what I did. And it was good magic, the stuff that makes things happen and makes flowers bloom and stuff, good magic. 

Then Draco was there, and it was everything that Sunday had described about meshing our powers. It was like…I knew he was behind me, but we weren't really separate people anymore. There was all this light, and we pushed it, forcing it into a beam and throwing all our happy memories onto it. When it hit Voldemort he…it was like time stood still. Then he just…I guess he exploded. I think Nagini was killed by the light too. Once Voldemort was gone we let go of the magic, and we got to James and…and…well, I don't really understand what happened then."

Draco chuckled, and took over from Harry.

"I remembered what Sunday had said in passing once, about being able to clean the blood of your child or Mate if they were unable to do it themselves. So I…I think it was instinct. I wasn't consciously aware of what I was doing. I bit James, but didn't ingest the blood. I took it into my own blood stream through my fangs, and I could feel my own body pulling out the poison. Then I kind of…pushed…and forced the blood back into James, but with the poison taken out. It hurt like hell; I don't think my fangs are supposed to do things like that. Once James had opened his eyes I moved to check Mother, but I think I passed out. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Silence fell, and for a long time no-one said anything. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, it should be you and Draco who speak to the press. Tell them however much you feel is appropriate. Have you thought any more on what we spoke about?"

"Me and Draco think it's a good idea. So if no-one has any complaints, we'll tell the press when we speak with them. Kingsley, are you happy to take this on?"

The tall Auror nodded solemnly, and scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Aye, I'll do it. I have a couple of people I need on my team before I give you a firm yes though. Alastor, Arthur, how do you too feel about Head of the Auror Department and Deputy Minister?"

Alastor looked stunned, but there was a smile curving Arthur's face.

"Well, I've never been much of an Auror, but I'm sure I'll cope!"

His stupid statement raised a laugh which went on much longer than it should have, but somehow it started to heal the wounds. Arthur looked at Molly and raised an eyebrow.

"How about it, Mollywobbles?"

Even though she flushed bright red and cuffed him round the back of the head, Molly looked pleased. Kingsley got his affirmatives and nodded gently to Harry.

"I'll do it. And you two take some time to yourselves, we'll set up the new Department when you're back in the swing of things. There will be jobs for anyone here who wants them, and we are going to make some changes at the Ministry."

Harry smiled, but it dropped when he saw the confused look on Ron's face.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Won't the Ministry want to choose the next Minister?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, speaking around it as his eyes twinkled in a way that they hadn't for a long time.

"I'm afraid I have a little confession to make. I may have suggested to our late Minister that by signing a contract giving Harry control of the Ministry should he vanquish Voldemort, it would appear to be a vote of confidence in Harry, and Harry would be more than willing to sign control back over to the Minister, thus putting his support firmly behind Mr Scrimgeour. The promise of support from the Boy Who Lived rather dulled Mr Scrimgeour's sensibilities. So what happens with the Ministry is completely in young Mr Potter's hands."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock before bursting into peals of laughter, tears leaking down his face at the idiocy of Rufus Scrimgeour. 

"That is…so…very…immoral! It's wonderful!"


	65. Rita Skeeter, Humble-Pie Eater

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

 

Harry checked James over once more for any spills or ills, and handed him to Hermione. He turned back to the mirror and tugged gently on his hair, despairing of the way it just wouldn't be anything other than a nest.

[My hair hates me.]

[Your hair is not a sentient being, it is incapable of hatred.]

Harry snickered, and shifted to the left a little to allow Draco to see him in the mirror. The blonde took some wax and warmed it between his hands before smoothing it through Harry's hair.

[Yuck!]

[Your hair is impossible.]

Draco worked for five minutes, and though he managed to tame Harry's hair slightly, it was by no stretch of the imagination neat. He scowled at the mirror, but felt Harry's joy through their bond.

"You can not be pleased with that!"

"Hell yes I am! It's the neatest it's ever been. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded, and laced his fingers with Harry's as they left their room, walking down to the Great Hall where the Wizarding Press had gathered. It had been decided that only Draco and Harry would speak, and that Harry would handle most of it. Draco had quipped that he was only there to keep nosey reporters at bay, and there was more than a grain of truth in that. 

As soon as they entered the Great Hall silence fell, and they walked up to the front where a small table had been placed, along with two chairs and a jug of coffee. Harry got comfortable while Draco poured the strong, black liquid into two cups, handing one to Harry and taking a small sip from his own, eyeing the reporters over the rim. Harry took a draught of his own coffee and fought not to choke.

[Damn that's strong!]

[Wuss. You ready?]

[Yeah. Let's do this.]

Draco nodded softly, and Harry cleared his throat though there was no need – every eye in the room was on him and you could have heard a quill hit the floor, the silence was so absolute. 

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I would appreciate no interruptions while I speak. Anyone who does interrupt will be asked to leave. There will be the opportunity for questions at the end."

Harry waited until a murmur of agreement went around the room before continuing with his carefully rehearsed speech.

"On Monday July 30th, the Death Eaters stormed Hogsmeade, with the view to conquering Hogwarts itself. The Ministry was joined by all those who wished to fight for the Light, as well as the Centaur herd from the Forbidden Forest, a number of werewolves, and the Morrow Days council of Vampires, as well as the seven Vampire tribes. 

Each person fought hard to defeat the Dark, and they were successful. A little after three on the morning of Tuesday, July 31st, the Dark fell for the final time. Voldemort himself was not at the Final Battle, but had instead taken two of his trusted Death Eaters to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow where he killed my parents seventeen years ago. He sent an operative to kidnap our son, with the intent to use Dark Magic to attain immortality through the spilling of innocent blood. 

Severus Snape risked his life to infiltrate the Death Eaters and discover the intricacies of this plan, and he gave myself and Draco the information needed to be able to stop Voldemort once and for all. In the course of stopping Voldemort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were killed, and Percy Weasley lost his life. 

By merging our powers, myself and Draco were able to overcome Voldemort, and send him permanently to Hades. Narcissa Malfoy risked her life to aid us in the graveyard, and is responsible for our son being alive today. 

The side of the Light was lucky, and lost only five lives, though each life will be sorely missed. Caitlin Monroe and Devon Walker were dedicated and skilful Aurors and they fought to protect wizarding society with pride and purpose. Andrew Montgomery worked for fifteen years in the Department of Mysteries, and helped in the apprehension of numerous Death Eaters at the Ministry break in two years ago. Michael Porter was not affiliated with any of the Ministry's defensive departments, but he came to Hogwarts to fight for what he believed in a brave and bold man, and he is survived by a wife and daughter he doted on.

And finally, our esteemed Minister Rufus Scrimgeour gave his life protecting his people. Which brings me to my final announcement. Shortly before he died, Minister Scrimgeour asked me if I would consent to lead the Ministry and take his position, should I survive the Final Battle where he did not. He signed a magically binding contract which came into effect on Tuesday. 

I, however, have neither the wisdom nor the experience to lead our noble Ministry in the way it must be led, so I am handing the torch to Kingsley Shacklebolt. I trust in him completely, and know he will lead the Wizarding world into a new golden age, allowing us to finally lay Voldemort and the past decades of darkness to rest. I believe he will be making a formal address towards the end of next week, though certainly before the Celebration Ball next weekend. 

This war has claimed many lives, and in amongst your celebrations I ask you to pause and remember those who lost their lives not only on Monday evening, but everyone who was taken by the darkness that consumed so many. Voldemort was a man like any other, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he lost his way in life in a manner that could not be rectified. Forgive the man; I do not believe he meant to become the monster he did. Though darkness may last for many years, it will always give way to the Light. If we stand together and catch those that begin to fall, we will flourish as a society, and this war will not be repeated. Thank you, for your time today, and for your support."

Harry paused, and regained his composure slightly. It had been a thousand times easier to say his piece to the mirror than to the people in this room, but he had done it. He hadn’t meant to say the last part, but it was done now, and Harry could feel Dumbledore's proud eyes on him as Draco sat swollen with pride beside him. He reached out and mentally embraced his Vampire, before taking another sip of coffee and clearing his throat again.

"Any questions?"

Before anyone could put their hands up, Rita Skeeter had jumped up and spoken.

"And why no mention of the fact Percy Weasley was a traitor? Rumours suggest it was he who delivered James to Voldemort!"

There was a shocked intake of breath, and Harry panicked briefly until he felt Draco nudge into his mind. Harry opened his mouth and began to speak the words Draco was feeding him.

"Percy Weasley was a good man who stumbled off the path slightly. He was taken by predators and submerged in a world he could not escape from. He was under Voldemort's control, unable to break free of the curse levelled on him. His actions were not his own, nor do I believe he would have acted in that way had he had autonomy over himself. Percy Weasley died a hero of the Light, anything else you hear is rumour of the worst kind; slanderous and hurtful."

Harry hid his smirk at the shocked look on Rita's face, and at the way the other reporters were glaring at her. He went to answer another question, but Draco spoke in a quiet voice that left no room for argument.

"That will be all. I am sure that, when he makes his address, Minister Shacklebolt will entertain a question or two. For now, myself and Harry wish to spend time with our son, and in Harry's case have a well-earned rest. We have told you everything there is to be told. When things return to normal, I am sure this war will be committed to textbooks, but until that time I would appreciate your help in achieving a little privacy for my family. When the time is right we will sanction an account of what happened, but until that time please focus on the future, and not the past. Good morning."

There were mumbled _good morning's_ from the stunned journalists, and Harry allowed himself to be led out of the Great Hall. The members of the Order that had been in the press conference went with them to Dumbledore's office, and they waited until the man himself had returned from seeing the press out. 

"Harry, Draco, my boys! That was handled excellently!"

Harry blushed, and caught Kingsley's deep rumble of a laugh.

"I'll say! There's a job for you two in public relations if you ever want it!"

"Thanks, but I think we'll stick to relaxing for the moment, and then think about the Magical Creature Integration Department you mentioned. But for now, I think I'm going to follow through on Draco's suggestion of a rest."

Harry stood up and took James from Hermione's arms, heading back to their room on the fourth floor and curling up on the bed with James. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco stayed and chattered with the others for a while, noting his mother and Snape lost in conversation. He knew Harry had picked up something there, but it would wait. For now, he just wanted to check on his Mate and Son, and he slipped away from the conversation with the twins unnoticed. As he was walking down the halls he bumped into Molly, and smiled at her as she stroked his cheek.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of both of you. Harry is like a son to me, and I don’t think I've ever told you what a welcome addition you are to our family."

Draco flushed, and accepted a hug off the Weasley matriarch gratefully. He pulled her tight before whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry about Percy. I wish I could have done more."

Molly pulled away and brushed away her tears before they could fall.

"Perhaps if we'd all done more we wouldn't have lost him. Thank Harry, for what he said to the reporters, will you?"

"Of course. For what it's worth, what he said was the truth. I'd better get back to him."

Molly nodded, stealing another hug off Draco before heading back to her family as he headed back to his…

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Draco found Harry curled around James and sobbing into the pillow.

"Oh Harry."

Harry laughed, and brushed at his tears.

"Sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to apologise, I understand. Room for one more?"

Harry nodded, and Draco moved onto the bed, shifting James onto his chest so that Harry could cuddle up against his side. They lay in silence for a long time, until a thought struck Draco.

"What did you do with his wand?"

"I still have it. I'm giving it to the Ministry so it can be displayed as a reminder of all that was lost. We can't just forget what happened, or it will happen again."

"When did you get so wise?"

Harry laughed, and pressed a little tighter against Draco.

"It's really all over, isn't it?"

"It really is. Get some sleep; we have a world to explore tomorrow."

Harry nodded, yawning softly as he let his eyes drift closed, a single thought sticking in his mind before he could lose himself to sleep.

[Are you hungry?]

[No. I will be when you wake up though. Just sleep, let me watch over the two of you for a while.]

Harry nodded, and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by Draco's fingers caressing his back and James' breath puffing rhythmically against his skin. Draco had been right as they stood facing the battle; it had all been worth it.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Harry left Draco and James sleeping, a note hovering in front of Draco's face explaining his whereabouts. He wandered slowly through the castle until he heard laughter, and followed it to source. Ron and Hermione were watching Fred and George play chess, and all four looked up as Harry walked in. Fred and George hopped up and started bowing.

"Oh great and wonderful…"

"…Vanquisher of the Dark…"

"…Defender of the Light…"

"…All round good egg…"

"…Vampyric sex-toy…"

"…How may our humble existence…"

"…Serve your noble cause?"

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped his finger at the laughing twins.

"Cute, guys. How long have you been practising that?"

"Since we woke up in the Hospital. You alright?"

"Fine, thanks Fred. Listen, have you seen Ginny?"

A look was exchanged between the four people in front of him, and Harry flexed his fingers gently. It was Hermione that looked up, her eyes full of concern.

"She's in the common room."

"Thanks, 'Mione. Catch you guys later."

Harry doubled back on himself and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. He smiled at the Fat Lady as she swung open for him, and soon spotted Ginny curled up in front of the fire. She looked lost in thought, and Harry headed over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Hey you."

"Harry."

"So this is where you've been hiding?"

Ginny scoffed and carried on staring into the dancing flames.

"Just trying to put off the point where you murder me."

"What? Why on earth would I want to kill you?!"

"Because of what I did! Because of me James was hurt and Draco nearly died and if I'd just been in there then I wouldn't…he wouldn't…wouldn't have…"

Ginny dissolved into sobs and Harry scooted closer to her on the sofa, pulling her into a tight embrace and stroking her smooth hair softly. He allowed her to cry it out, knowing first hand how cathartic it was to cry out your fears and worries. When she finally calmed down to the occasional sniffle, Harry drew back and fixed her bright blue eyes in his.

"Ginny listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. Have you been hiding away all this time because you thought me and Draco were angry?"

She nodded, and Harry scoffed as he summoned over the box of tissues, holding them out to Ginny and waiting while she dabbed at her eyes.

"Gin, none of us knew. Me and Draco, we needed to know that there was a friendly face there for James; someone we trusted with our son's life…"

"And I fucked up and…"

"Ginny! Listen to me! Neither of us expected you to stand over him every second; we knew that you'd be helping out with the wounded. We just wanted you there in case he woke up, or needed anything. Ginny, we never thought he'd be in danger because the Fidelius charm protected him. Even if you'd been sat next to his cot, you wouldn't have suspected Percy until he was hexing you and taking James away, much like he did with Severus. We all trusted Percy, and we were all wrong. But you got to me and Draco, you made sure we knew. If you hadn't come when you did chances are we'd have gotten to the graveyard too late to save James."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but she was cut off by Draco's smooth voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ginny. Neither of us does, or could, blame you."

Ginny stayed silent as she fought not to cry again, and Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

[When did you wake up?]

[About ten minutes ago. This one here wasn't impressed with his Daddy being missing, so we set off to find you.]

[I left a note.]

[I know you did. Harry, why the hell would she think we'd blame her? If anyone's to blame it's her lousy brother, and he wasn't exactly acting of his own free will was he?!]

[I know, I don't get it. I know I tend to fly off the handle for no reason, but blaming Ginny would just be cruel.]

[Tell me about it. Hang on, she's stopped crying now.]

Harry smiled at Ginny softly, and rested his hand on her arm.

"Gin, we really don't blame you. I can understand that you feel guilty, but you have no reason to. Trust me; I'm the master at feeling bad for things that were out of my control."

"Okay. I just…I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be, but thank you anyway. Come on, it's almost lunch time and I'm starving."


	66. So This Is Living

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

**Author's Note – Quick timeline note; The Final Battle happened on a Monday evening, two weeks ago (chapters 63 & 64). Harry and Draco spoke to the press a week after the Final Battle (chapter 65). This chapter happens a week after that. So, it's two weeks since the Final Battle, which makes it about the 14th August.**

**And I know I promised sex but…yeah, it'll be better in the next chapter.**

 

 

Harry and Draco stood solemnly in their black suits as the officiator read the Eulogy and Devon Walker's family dabbed at their tears. It had been Draco's idea to attend the funerals of those that fought for the Light, as a mark of respect, and Harry knew it had been a good one. They were joined by Dumbledore and Kingsley, who had his first Ministerial address the next day; opening the celebratory ball. The Ministry had tried to block his appointment, but the contract Scrimgeour had signed was magically and legally binding, and Harry had made it clear that those that didn’t like the choice of Minister could look for alternative employment. 

They went to offer their condolences to the family before walking away from the gravesite. Draco reached out and took Harry's hand, bringing it gently to his lips as they walked.

[You doing alright?]

[Hanging in there, yeah. I just want…I want to go home.]

[Then home we go.]

Draco led Harry to the apparition point, glaring warningly at the reporters who had taken to following them everywhere. In the two weeks since the Final Battle – Draco snickered at the way he even _thought_ about it as a capitalised event – they had been harassed by reporters many times. It had taken a rather violent scuffle between two photographers trying to get the best picture of James, for Draco to bare his fangs and imply that the next person to point a camera at them would find themselves on the wrong side of the Vampire. Unsurprisingly, this threat had been effective, and no-one had yet dared take another picture, but that didn't stop them writing long and involved articles on what Draco wore when he nipped out for some milk.

Draco felt as Harry pressed into him, and sighed gently as he took a step back.

"I'm apparating home Harry. Nothing bad can happen."

His calm rationale got him a cold glare from Harry, but his Mate didn't push the point in public. Harry had taken to demanding they apparate side-along, for reasons he wouldn't explain but Draco could guess at. Though he hated making his Mate worry, he knew that indulging the clinginess would only lead to problems later on. Every cell in Draco's body screamed at him to apparate side-along, but he was dealing with the irrational worry, and he was going to force Harry to deal with it too. He appeared in the kitchen of number twelve, followed a split-second later by Harry.

"Harry…"

"I know. Just because I know you are right doesn’t mean I have to like it."

Draco nodded, and leant on the table as he watched Harry search through the cupboards before sighing and resting his head on the door.

"I miss having Molly cooking. I can't be arsed with this, I'm going to go and get some take out, you wake James up yeah?"

Draco nodded, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him into an impromptu kiss before letting his smiling Mate forage for food while he went to wake the monster.

"Master Draco."

"Hey Dobby. Has he been okay?"

"Yes, he is been sleeping all morning, except once when he was waking up and crying but Dobby is singing him back to sleep. And then he is waking up to be fed just before you got back. He is been smiling at Dobby when he awake!"

"That's because he recognises you as a friend. Harry's gone to get some lunch, so you're free to do what you like until tonight, we need to leave at six forty-five to be there in time for this ridiculous ball."

Dobby nodded, and scurried over to the clothes basket, picking up the clothes with a look of glee on his face. Draco didn't comment, having learnt the hard way that it was best to just let Dobby do what he wished. Even though it looked for like the most boring chore in the world to Draco, Dobby got very defensive over his enjoyment of washing. 

Reaching down into the crib Draco found James awake and grinning up at him. He pulled the small child into his arms and smiled.

"Hello baby, how are you doing?"

James gurgled, and Draco took him into the bedroom and laid him on the centre of the bed. He kept a close eye on his son as he changed out of his formal suit and into more comfortable jeans and a mint green tee shirt. James was squirming, and Draco watched with a growing smile as the child managed to flip himself onto his stomach. Draco laughed and swooped down, scooping James into his arms and bouncing him in the air, loving the smile and happy noises spilling from rosebud lips.

"You'll make him sick, and then I'll have to point and laugh."

Draco grinned and swung James in a circle, finally stopping to cuddle him close and grin at Harry stood leant in the doorway. The brunette tipped his head gently, and Draco followed him obediently downstairs. They settled in the living room, sat on the floor with a large pizza between them, two bottles of beer and a side of garlic bread. Draco was ravenous, and he managed to get a whole slice of garlic bread in his mouth before he began settling James. Once Draco was comfortably leant against the sofa, with James cuddled against his chest, he noticed Harry grinning at him.

"What?"

"Just the site of you, a Vampire, cramming _garlic_ bread in your mouth like there's no tomorrow!"

"I am a pureblood wizard, I do not _cram_ anything in my mouth. And as to garlic, I happen to like it. It isn't my fault muggles are easily lied to. I mean, how can so many people actually believe Vampires are harmed by garlic?!"

Harry smiled, and conjured up a bouncer for James, settling him in it and casting a spell to keep it rocking gently as they ate. Grabbing his own slice of pizza and cracking the tops off the beers, he moved to sit next to Draco, allowing them to brush arms and thighs lightly as they ate in companionable silence. When they'd finished, Harry shifted position again, this time moving into Draco's lap and kissing him firmly. Hands and lips and teeth were utilised in exploring his Vampire, and it was only a soft chirruping noise from James that stopped Harry ripping Draco's clothes off there and then. 

Pulling back from Draco, Harry grinned down at him and bit his bottom lip gently, stroking fine blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Two weeks is the longest we've ever gone without sex, you know that?"

Draco grinned, baring his fangs at Harry and feeling the shiver that ran through his Mate head straight to his groin. Pushing Harry off him he stood up and grabbed the brunette, tossing him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, making Harry shriek with pleasure and James giggle at the sight his fathers made.

"Dobby?! Can you watch James for us please?"

Draco headed out of the living room and up the stairs, grinning at Dobby as the Elf rushed past to watch James. Draco knew James would be fine with Dobby, and he was a man on a mission. Heading up to the Master bedroom on the second floor, which he and Harry had claimed as theirs, he tossed Harry onto the bed and jumped on after him, pinning his Mate down and proceeding to ravish the brunette.

Part of Harry felt that it should be drawn out. They'd spent every night since Draco had woken up wrapped in each other's arms, James in the bed with them, just revelling in the sensation of skin on skin and the closeness that bound the three of them into a family. Harry had never felt as safe as he did tight against Draco's chest, staring into the relaxed face of his son as gentle fingers dragged up and down his spine. But he was ready for their son to return to his own bed, so that Harry could reclaim his Vampire. And that should be slow, and soft and perfect. But the need to have Draco in him was beating down his romantic, rose-tinted ideals, and Harry growled out a spell to divest them of their clothes, making Draco chuckled into his collarbone.

Draco matched Harry's spell with one of his own; a stretching and lubricating spell that would allow him to slide inside of Harry, claiming his Mate all over again. There was all afternoon, hell there was the rest of their lives for soft and gentle; right now Draco had more than one lust that needed to be satisfied. But, as he tried to rise up on his arms, Harry growled and held him in place, seemingly unprepared to break their kiss just yet. When Draco did pull away, he looked down and Harry and gasped. The brunette was beautiful underneath him, completely at peace with their existence.

And that was when Draco saw it. Saw what he'd come so close to losing. They'd walked into a situation barely prepared, risking everything, and Draco had almost lost not just his Mate, but his son. 

Harry felt the change in Draco immediately, and he raised a hand to Draco's cheek but the blonde had pulled off him. Draco knelt up, looking first at Harry, then at his flaccid cock. 

"I…I'm…"

"Draco it's ok~…"

Harry was cut off as Draco jumped up, grabbing a gown and storming out of their room. Whatever the hell had just happened, it wasn't good, and it wasn't until he stood up that his body protested; his erection aching as he tried to move. Cursing loudly, Harry thought unsexy thoughts as he grabbed some clothes and hurriedly dressed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry found Draco sat at the bottom of the garden, shredding blades of grass between his fingers as the Koi intermittently broke the surface of the pond. Harry sat down quietly next to Draco and watched the fish for a while, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Harry…I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what happened."

"It's alright, please don’t apologise. But Draco, something must have happened. One minute you were fine, the next you're looking at me like I've grown an extra head, then running away from me. Is it something I've done, or not done or…"

"It's not you. It's…"

"An after-effect of that potion then? Maybe Madame Pomfrey missed something; maybe Voldemort manipulated the potion to have side-effects, maybe…"

"Harry!"

Harry shut up, staring out at the pond and trying not to lose his temper or his composure. Eventually, he felt Draco shift his position slightly, and then the blonde spoke in a voice Harry hadn't heard since the early, tenuous days of their bond; he sounded afraid.

"I looked down at you, and you were perfect. That was when I realised, when I saw what I almost lost not just in you, but in James and myself and us. This whole time, I've known you would beat Voldemort, that with my help you'd destroy him. I never doubted it, not even for a second, because my subconscious, it wouldn't let me doubt. And I guess…it just hit. It hit that we were so goddamn lucky it isn't even funny. It hit that neither of us really knew what we were doing; we just _did_ , and it worked. I never thought we'd fail, but looking at you after the fact it scares me how much I stood to lose, how close I came to losing you and James and I just…I just…couldn't. Couldn't deal with it, couldn't have survived losing either one of you. Just couldn't."

Harry shifted closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around him, leaning into his embrace and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay, to let it scare you. That's what I'm here for; to help you deal with this."

"You shouldn't have to…"

"Draco, I listened to you. Just stop, and hear me. Hear me. Ever since I discovered about this world, I've been scared. There's always been something to be afraid of. And then you walk into my life in such a colossal way, and there was someone there to share that fear with. This whole year, I could be scared because you weren't. You were strong, and when I was losing it you put me, put us, back together again. And now it's all over. In that moment, stood in that graveyard, I _knew_ we'd beat him. As soon as I raised my hand and felt all that magic coursing through me, I stopped being scared. And now that it's all over I'm tired, and shook up, but I'm not scared anymore. Draco I needed you, this year I've needed you to be strong for the both of us. And now I'm ready to take that role for a while. It isn't a flaw, or a failure, for you to need some time to process."

Draco stayed silent for a long time, until finally pulling Harry into a gentle kiss.

"I need to find a way to deal with this. I'm not shutting you out, I just…"

"You just need time. I know; it's been a year Draco, I'm familiar with your coping techniques. Come on, by the time we've got my hair looking presentable it'll be time to go to this useless Ministry Ball."

Draco nodded and stood up, biting back his shame as he followed Harry back into the house…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco disengaged himself from the sycophantic editor of Teen Witch Weekly and slipped out of the ballroom. Kingsley's first Ministerial Address had received a standing ovation, and the applause for Harry had started when he was announced; he hadn't bothered with the carefully prepared speech, just nodded, smiled and ambled back off stage. Draco had been surprised when he was dragged up on stage to be applauded and cheered, but he was also happy. It seemed that the wizarding world finally believed he really _wasn't_ his father's son. 

Heading across the entrance hall of the Ministry, past the ugly statue that had been rebuilt after the fifth-year debacle, he found Harry stood in front of the glass case and paused to watch him. He was stood in sapphire blue dress robes that clung to all the right places, and Draco felt a familiar stirring in his groin. Heading over to Harry he wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and kissed him gently.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey Draco. You get away from the woman with the cleavage then?"

"Yes. I may have a black eye in the morning though."

Harry snickered, and leant into Draco's embrace. His eyes roamed over the magically-enforced glass case, taking in the deactivated wand and the plaque that bore witness to the atrocities committed by it.

__  
No being may judge another, lest they be judged also.  
No being may stand alone and conquer the world.  
In our unity as a people lies our strength. 

_If no one stops to guide, the lost may not return to the path of Light._

_Our choices are the only things that can define and validate us._

_Monday 30th July 2007 – the day the Dark receded._

Draco was doing fine, respecting the significance of the moment as Harry looked at the wand that had helped scar him in more than just a physical way, the words he had written and the casing he had helped create. But then Harry shifted, the firm globe of his left buttock brushing against Draco's groin and the blonde was undone.

Harry found himself rather unceremoniously shoved out of the entrance hall and down a corridor. He felt the corners of his lips tugging up as Draco bundled them into a cloak room, but that was soon replaced by a muffled gasp of pleasure as Draco kissed him hard, his fangs nicking Harry's lips.

"Draco…Draco you don't…don't have to…"

Draco stopped ravishing Harry's neck long enough to smirk at him, a feral gleam in his eyes as his pupils dilated.

"Oh but I do. I broke down, I dealt with it, and now I'm finishing what I started this morning. Trousers. Down. Now!"

Harry stalled, looking for a particular reaction and getting it, fighting to contain his shriek of glee when Draco growled and grabbed his dress trousers, yanking the fly open and shoving them roughly down Harry's legs, effectively hobbling him. A whispered spell and Harry felt cold liquid seeping out of him, quickly stemmed by two of Draco's fingers.

"Oh fuck Draco PLEASE!"

Draco smirked and turned Harry round, propping the brunette against the wall and shucking his own trousers. He took a moment to glance down at his cock; relieved to see the thick column of flesh standing proud and erect. Whatever the hell had happened this morning didn't seem likely to happen again, and Draco was losing himself in a mental pep-talk with his cock when Harry's hand snaked round and grabbed said body part, yanking Draco hard in the general direction of his entrance.

Snickering, Draco lined himself up and slid in quickly, brushing over Harry's prostate repeatedly as the brunette's arousal built. The kittenish sounds falling from Harry's lips, the flex of his body, the column of neck exposed as his head tipped back, all served only to heighten Draco's arousal. Snaking one hand around Harry's body he grasped the brunette firmly and tugged. Harry's orgasm was swift and strong, and Draco thrust through it, waiting until Harry's body relaxed before starting in earnest, pinning Harry against the wall as his jacked his hips and grazed his fangs over Harry's neck.

They both heard voices in the hallway at the same time, and Draco cast a quick Notice-Me-Not as his thrusts got more rapid, his orgasm approaching quickly. As the door swung open and two non-descript Ministry workers came in for their cloaks, Draco sank his teeth into Harry's neck and exploded inside him, managing to muffle all noise except a tiny moan.

They stayed perfectly still until the couple left, and then Draco pulled his fangs carefully out of Harry's neck. The taste of blood had awakened his Blood Lust, and he raised an eyebrow at Harry as they both did their trousers back up. Harry nodded, and pulled Draco into a quick kiss.

"I'll grab our cloaks, then on the count of three we run to the Apparition point and blow this joint!"


	67. Our Happy Ending

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. This story is dominated by a slash pairing, and is M-rated for a damn good reason. It revolves around the relationship between Harry and Vampire!Draco, and contains things which you may like or dislike. If you dislike them, feel free to click 'back', but please don't yell at me just because you don't like the subject matter. If you do like it, tell me; reviews are appreciated so much, and any suggestions are taken on board. Seriously – authors love cookies.**

**Also, the Morrow Days are not my creation. They feature in a book by Garth Nix, I have taken their names, and for some of them the specialised skills that they have in his book (others I just made up to suit my own purposes), and integrated them into this story, though that is all I have used. Beyond that, anything that the Morrow Days say or do bears no resemblance to what they do in his books, which are excellent, but dissimilar to this fanfic.**

**A/N – the speech in [brackets] are telepathic conversations between Harry and Draco.**

 

Draco settled into the rocking chair and made sure James had taken the bottle properly before allowing his mind to wander. The sky was tainted with the first flush of dawn and he felt at peace with the world. Soft noises from his son and the chirping of birds were the only sounds he could hear, unless he concentrated. Then he could hear Harry's even breathing from the next room.

Harry. His Mate, his Husband, his life. As James tipped his head away from the bottle, Draco raised him up and rubbed his back gently, a towel tossed over his shoulder catching any spills.

"We'll look after Daddy, you and me."

James gurgled, spat some milk down his front, and lolled his head about in what Draco took to be a nod of agreement. Cleaning the two of them up he walked up and down with James, lulling his son to sleep before settling him back in the crib. Checking the wards and alerting spells as was habit, he headed back into the main room and closed the door gently. 

Harry was sprawled out in the bed, sleeping soundly after a night that made Draco's fangs ache and cock swell. His body was lithe and tan against the crisp white sheets, one leg bent up; revealing his body to Draco. There was a bite mark on his inner thigh, and another over the trail of dark hairs running from his navel to his cock. As Draco stood happily perving over his Husband his eyes caught sight of something that made the world stop.

The raised star that had first come to light in November was slightly darker, and Draco crossed slowly over to Harry, careful not to wake the brunette. He _felt_ more than saw the change in Harry and smiled. Checking the wards on the nursery once more, Draco turned to waking Harry up.

Harry groaned and cracked one eye open, seeing a blonde head bobbing up and down as he felt fangs scrape over his morning wood, biting at his foreskin hard enough to send jolts of painful pleasure through him.

"Ugh…Draco…gods…MERLIN!"

Draco snickered and moved back up Harry's body to kiss him firmly. He drew the brunette's tongue out into his mouth and sucked hard, relishing the way Harry's body jerked up into his. Supporting his weight on one arm, he moved the other hand to Harry's nipples and plucked at the platinum rings, making Harry writhe in ecstasy.

"Dra-co! Don't be a tease!"

"Sorry. How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine when you make your mind up over sex!"

Draco sniggered and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before moving down his body. He caught the left ring on his fang and pulled sharply, taking each shriek as encouragement. He summoned over the lubricant and used one hand to slick his erection while he continued licking and biting at Harry's chest. Draco doubted he'd ever tire of tasting Harry, but the insistent hand pushing his head down seemed to have other ideas. 

Finally relenting, Draco took the brunette in his mouth and sucked hard. The rumbling moan that ran through his Mate's body made Draco's blood thrash through his veins, and he grazed his fangs along Harry's shaft hard enough to draw blood, his pupils dilating at the satisfied little whimper that escaped Harry. 

Draco pulled off Harry with a 'pop' and watched as the brunette pulled his legs further apart. Lining up carefully, Draco pushed in hard and fast, wrenching a gasp from both of them. He didn't wait for words of encouragement, just began moving in and out of his lover, propping himself up with elbows either side of Harry's head.

Something had changed Draco slightly, but Harry couldn't put his finger on what; it was like he knew what had changed since they'd fallen asleep last night, but couldn't quite name it. Mentally shrugging, he used one hand to pull Draco down into a kiss as the other slipped between their bodies, fingers tickling Draco's abs gently before curling around his own cock and stroking softly.

Draco smiled down at Harry as he thrust in and out, adding a grind of his hips intermittently, and wondered if the brunette could feel it yet. He figured probably not, but it didn't really matter. As Harry's eyes closed, his lips parting as he gasped in air, Draco was again hit by how beautiful he was. But this time it only served to inflate his already-swollen cock, and with one powerful thrust Draco exploded inside his Mate, dragging Harry over the edge with him and falling into the arms of his trembling husband.

When his brain was working again, Draco slid gently out of Harry and muttered a cleaning charm. He stood up and opened the second drawer of the bedside table, ferreting through the stash of potions Saturday and Louisa had made for them. He found the vial he wanted and tossed it to a confused-looking Harry.

"Drink this; I'm off to make coffee."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco grinned as strong arms wrapped around his waist and Harry's lips attacked his neck. 

"How did you know?"

"Not sure. Your Star was a little darker. I just knew. There was less panic distracting me this time around!"

Harry snickered and stepped back, accepting the cup Draco handed him and blowing on the dark liquid softly, taking a small sip and smiling at Draco.

"Are you…I know we said we'd wait a while…"

Draco raised a finger to Harry's lips and cut him off.

"It's your body, so it’s your call. But I am thrilled."

Harry grinned, taking Draco's cup and setting them both down on the counter so he could throw himself into the blonde's embrace, losing himself in a deep kiss. When they parted, Draco raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry flushed.

"Yes I took the potion. I had to know!"

"Feel like sharing that information?"

"Maybe. Come on, let's go and tell James!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Harry bounced James on his lap as they sat around a long table in the garden at the Burrow. This was the last Order meeting, and he had to admit; he was going to miss them. Everything was cleared up, all ends tied, and tonight the Morrow Days would leave. He looked up and caught Draco's eye, nodding softly at the blonde, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Okay, me and Harry have something we'd like to say to all of you."

Draco waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing.

"Seeing as how _someone_ forgot to take their potion…"

"Because said someone was busy fulfilling his destiny and saving the world!"

Draco grinned and shot Harry an apologetic look. When he looked back at the group he saw tears in Hermione's eyes and dawning comprehension on most faces.

"Either way, it worked out well. We found out this morning that Harry is expecting again, another boy."

Draco stopped speaking partly through choice, mainly because he'd just been tackled by his Mother and Molly Weasley, and was trapped between two crying witches.

[I knew you were holding James so tightly for a reason. No-one hugs you.]

[Open your eyes; I'm dealing with Hermione and Ginny here!]

Draco snickered, and accepted the hugs and handshakes and back-slaps that came with their announcement. Harry was beaming with pride, and Draco smiled gently. Considering that a year ago, to the day, he'd been summoned to a Death Eater meeting not knowing whether he'd live to see the end of it, he'd done pretty well for himself.

[Hey; it's exactly a year since I bit you.]

[I know. We'll have to celebrate tonight.]

Draco smirked at the detailed mental image Harry sent him of their future celebrations, and wrapped an arm around his Mate's waist as Sunday stood up and cleared his throat.

"On that joyful note, we will take our leave. I wish all of you the very best in your futures; it has been an honour and a pleasure to work with all of you. Should you need us, Draco and Harry will always be able to find us; the wards at our home will accept you. Just focus on the Council Headquarters and you'll get to us. You'll be seeing at least two of us in four months time, stay safe until then."

The Morrow Days said their goodbyes, and Sunday came to Draco and Harry last. He shook both their hands and stroked James' cheek softly.

"He's a beautiful boy, and will be proud to call you two his fathers. Draco; against all you have suffered you are a credit to Vampires everywhere, and I know that you will excel in your work with the Ministry to help integrate not just Vampires, but all Magical Creatures. And Harry; when we felt the call of one blessed by the founding council, we were all sceptical. But you bear the mantle well, and do us all proud."

Harry flushed, and nodded his thanks. He and Draco walked over with Sunday, watching as the Vampires and their Mates Apparated away with sharp cracks. Turning back to the group, they returned to the gentle celebrations.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco had two people he needed to talk to, and he moved first to Kingsley, catching the man alone as he refilled his whiskey glass.

"Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest, and clipped Draco round the shoulder.

"Less of that from you, Malfoy. Kingsley will do just fine. Thought anymore on my offer?"

"Yes. I'd be honoured to work for you, and being trusted with setting up a department for the Integration of Magical Creatures is a great show of faith."

"If anyone can do it, you can. I assume Harry will be staying at home?"

"Yes, for the foreseeable future. So…when would you like me to start?"

"Harry's due…end of December, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then start beginning of October. I'll have settled most things, and you can get the department running to your likings before you need to take time off to be with Harry and the new baby. Young Miss Weasley has expressed an interest in working with you, as has Miss Granger."

"If you see fit I'd be honoured to work with them."

Kingsley nodded and clapped Draco on the back again.

"Let me get things sorted, and I'll invite myself round to Grimmauld Place in a few weeks to iron out the details."

Draco nodded and thanked Kingsley again. He could feel Harry tiring, and James was asleep in the brunette's arms already, so Draco wanted to get the rest over with quickly. He found his mother talking to Molly and Fleur, and waited patiently until he could steal her away for a moment. The walked down the garden to stare out over the fence and the adjoining fields.

"Congratulations Draco."

"Thank you Mother. May I speak freely?"

Narcissa nodded, wondering what on earth her son could want to say to her. His gentle smile told her that it wasn't bad, and she blushed as the meaning of his words sank in.

"I just wanted to say that I support you fully, and he's a good man. Though I will, of course, be having a quiet word with him over hurting you and the consequences."

"Draco I…I don't…I'm not…"

"Not yet, but it's one of the perks of Vampyric nature; you can feel these things before anyone else. Severus is a good man, and you both need someone to share life with. You're both welcome at Grimmauld Place any time."

Narcissa nodded, wiping away a tear as she pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, my darling little boy."

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too."

Narcissa laughed, and pulled away, following Draco's gaze to Harry, who was sat in a chair with James curled in his arms, looking close to sleep himself.

"Go to your family. You must come to the Manor for dinner, whenever the three of you are ready for company again."

Draco nodded, and kissed his mother softly before heading to make goodbyes on his and Harry's behalf. After many hugs off Molly, who seemed rather reluctant for them to leave, Draco shook Harry gently and helped the brunette into a standing position.

"Come on Love, it's time to go home."

Harry moved into the offered embrace, feeling Draco's arms tighten as the blonde prepared to Apparate the three of them.

"Ready, Harry?"

"Ready. Let's go home."

 

 

**_ The End _ **

 

 

**Author's Final Note**

 

Well, after six months, it's over! This fic became my baby, and will always be my comfort verse. It's the most work I've ever put into a fic, part of me goes with this story forever, and I'm glad that all of you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did! There will be occasional one-shots set in this universe, just because I'm not ready to give the boys up for good (and Drarry Vampire-smut is always good!). 

So, to thank you's!

A massive, massive **thank you** to everyone that has read and reviewed this story! The constant support has been wonderful, and a definite incentive to keep writing. I'd name you all if I could, but that may double the word count of this already-long story! Just know I appreciate each review greatly.

I especially want to thank those people that reviewed each and every chapter; just seeing your names on the review page brightened my day!

Genlisae, Potion_Lady and The_Minx_17, who deserve medals for listening to me bitch, rant and stress about this fic for the past few months, and always said something constructive!

John, for input and pointers, and for tolerating me ignoring you for hours on end while I wrote, as well as pointing out when I didn't make sense or contradicted myself. You're my Hermione; always with the needed information and a solution!

Take a complimentary cookie and a cup of coffee, pat yourselves on the back for being amazing, loyal, damn-fine readers, and hopefully I'll see you all in future fics.

Love, kisses, cuddles and cookies,

*Softly*Sweetly*

xXx


End file.
